Pertenezco a tu lado
by Black rose -IMZ
Summary: Un día como otro, el palacio recibe una inesperada visita de nada mas y nada menos que... dos tigres... ellos vienen en busca de tigresa, quien tendrá que viajar a su ciudad natal... pero antes ¿le dirá lo que siente a po?... Cinco años después... tigresa regresa al palacio de jade... pero nada entre ella y po vuelve a ser lo mismo... ¿que sorpresa le deparara a ambos?...
1. Una decisión importante

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA... aqui estoy de nuevo, esta historia hace tiempo que ronda mi cabeza... si ya se, no termine mis otras dos historias, pero si no escribia esta no se me iba el tonto bloqueo XD... sin mas que decir... espero les guste.**

**kung fu panda no me pertenece y bla bla bla.**

**Capitulo 1. "**una dicción importante**"**

La noche reinaba en el imperio de kenshi, el cielo estaba estrellado y los faroles encendidos. En sus extremos, se encontraba el palacio del emperador. Los habitantes del imperio estaban reunidos al pie del palacio, escuchando el discurso del nuevo emperador. En el balcón mas alto del palacio se encontraba el emperador, shiang, un tigre siberiano, de unos cincuenta años, ojos carmín. Traía puesto un kimono azul con bordes dorados. Estaba acompañado por sus dos hijos. Uno era tigre de bengala, de veintiocho años, de ojos color amarillos, estaba vestido con un pantalón holgado marrón y un chaleco negro, el cual siempre llevaba desabotonado. El otro era un tigre siberiano de veintisiete años de ojos amarillos y estaba vestido igual que su hermano, pero el pantalón era negro y el chaleco era verde, aunque este solo traía desprendidos los primeros dos botones.

-…me enorgullece ser su nuevo emperador y remplazar a mi hermano, sheng, que tanta desgracia trajo al imperio, solo tengo que decirles que prometo traer una nueva etapa prospera al imperio- termino su discurso y luego de despedirse de las personas (animales), les pidió a sus dos hijos que lo acompañaran a la biblioteca, que quería hablar de algo.

-¿de que quieres hablar padre?- pregunto shuo, el hijo mayor.

-hijos… hoy me eh enterado que me quedan pocos meses de vida- dijo con calma shiang. Sus dos hijos lo miraron con preocupación.

-padre… ¿no podemos hacer nada?- pregunto lee, el hijo mayor. Habían perdido a su madre antes de tiempo y no querían que pasara lo mismo con su padre.

-no hijos… pero tengo un favor que pedirles- les dijo, mientras sacaba una pintura de entre unos libros.

-¿Qué favor?- pregunto shuo. Su padre no contesto, y les paso la pintura a sus hijos.

-somos… ¿nosotros?- pregunto lee.

En la pintura se podía observar a una tigresa de bengala de ojos amarillos y con kimono rosa sentada en un sillón rojo con dos cachorros en brazos. Uno de los cachorros era un tigre siberiano de ojos amarillos, estaba vestido con un trajecito verde y tenia entre sus patitas una bola de estambre. El otro cachorro era una tigresa de bengala de ojos carmín, con trajecito rojo y parecía haber dejado caer la bola de estambre al suelo y estar retorciéndose en los brazos de su madre para alcanzar la espada que estaba enfundada en la cintura de un tigre siberiano de ojos carmín, que estaba parado a la derecha del sillón y tenia un pequeño tigre de bengala, de un año de ojos amarillos, vestido de azul, con un peluche entre sus patitas.

-si, esa pintura fue tomada antes del reinado de sheng- respondió shiang a sus hijos.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto lee, señalando a la pequeña cachorra que quería la espada.

-ella, hijos, es su hermana- les dijo shiang, que ya tenia unas lagrimas en los ojos –es tu gemela lee-.

-¿hermana? ¿Gemela?- preguntaron al unísono -¿desde cuando tengo una gemela?- pregunto esta ves lee.

-supongo que desde que naciste- dijo con burla shiang.

-¿y que era ese favor?- pregunto shuo.

-cuando sheng tomo el trono, saco una ley que prohibía tener hijas mujeres si eras de la realeza, por lo que tu madre y yo la apartamos de aquí, por su propia seguridad, prometiendo que, cuando sea seguro, la buscaríamos- dijo shiang, sus hijos lo miraban sin entender –que quiero que vallan a donde yo les diga y la convenzan de venir- dijo el padre.

-aaaaaa- dijeron al unísono –claro padre…- contesto shuo.

-pero… ¿adonde tenemos que ir?- pregunto shuo.

-mañana les diré, ahora vamos a dormir- dijo shiang. Los hijos saludaron a su padre con un "que descanses" y luego se quedaron solos en la biblioteca mirando la pintura.

-una hermana…- dijeron ambos.

**DOS DÍAS DESPUES EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ…**

El sol asomaba por el horizonte, acariciando con sus calidos rayos al valle y dando comienzo a un nuevo día. El gong sonó, anunciando a hora de despertar.

-buenos días alumnos, buenos días hija- saludo shifu, como de costumbre, al principio del pasillo de las habitaciones.

-buenos días maestro- contestaron cuatro voces a coro.

-buenos días, padre- contesto tigresa. Hacia ya un año que shifu había hablado con tigresa y la había reconocido como a una hija. Al principio fue difícil, pues tigresa no lo había perdonado fácilmente y parecía que al hablar del tema había sacado todo el resentimiento oculto por años, pero al pasar un tiempo ella lo entendió y lo perdono.

Shifu dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación –que alguien despierte al panda y luego vallan a desayunar- ordeno shifu, para luego dirigirse al salón de los héroes.

-¿a quien le toca hoy?- pregunto víbora. Todos dirigieron sus miradas a mono.

-yo lo desperté ayer- se defendió el primate.

-¿no le tocaba a tigresa?- pregunto grulla.

-si creo que… ¡tigresa!- exclamo víbora al ver a su felina amiga tratar de escaparse.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la felina haciéndose la desentendida.

-te toca despertarlo- dijo mantis con una sonrisa.

-tigresa lo despertara y nosotros los esperamos en la cocina- dijo víbora, sacando prácticamente a rastras a los chicos de ahí.

-esperen yo…- intento replicar tigresa, pero no había nadie -… no dije que si- termino en un susurro. Se dirigió asta la habitación de po y entro.

Una traviesa sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver al panda dormido bocabajo, con casi la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama y roncando. Se acerco y se arrodillo junto a la cama. Todavía no podía comprender como ese panda tonto, gordo y torpe la había enamorado. Si, la maestra tigresa, la mas furiosa de los cinco, la mas temida, la "radical" se había enamorado de un panda. Tonto y cursi, pero así era. Y pensar que tubo que creerlo muerto y luego verlo con vida para darse cuenta del sentimiento que su corazón de piedra estaba guardando tan recelosamente, bueno… eso y con muuuuucha ayuda de su amiga, víbora.

-po, despierta- dijo mientras sacudía el hombro del panda lo mas "delicadamente" que podía.

-no quiero- dijo po con voz adormilada. El panda se cubrió la cabeza entera con la sabana por lo que tigresa no vio la ancha sonrisa que se formo en el rostro del panda.

Con lo sucedido en gogmen, hacia ya dos años, no solo un nuevo sentimiento había nacido en el corazón de ambos, sino que su amistad había mejorado considerablemente. Po lograba sacar a la superficie a una tigresa juguetona, alegre, tierna, dulce y menos agresiva, bueno… lo de agresiva no se lo quita nadie. Era como si al estar con el, esa tigresa "radical" desaparecía, para luego actuar como una mascara delante de los demás.

-no me desafíes panda- amenazo tigresa, pero con un tono que sonó mas a burla.

-¡nadie podrá sacarme de aquí!- exclamo po, aun debajo de las sabanas.

-bien tu lo quisiste- dijo tigresa. Tomo a po de uno de sus regordetes brazos y lo jalo con la intención de tirarlo de la cama.

Forcejearon por unos minutos, tigresa quería tirar a po de la cama y po quería hacer caer a tigresa. Ella estaba a punto de ganar, pero piso en falso y callo sobre po.

-gane- dijo po con una sonrisa, recibiendo como respuesta un "suave" golpe en el hombro -¿y eso porque?-.

-eso por tirarme… ahora levántate- tigresa intento levantarse, pero po la tomo de la muñeca y la hizo caer de vuelta.

-¿y mis buenos días?- pregunto po con carita de cachorro abandonado. Tigresa sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-buenos días po- dijo con burla. Intento levantarse nuevamente, pero po se lo volvió a impedir, pero esta vez con cosquillas.

-no… jajaja… po… jajaja… ya… jajaja… vasta- decía entre carcajadas tigresa.

-eso es por el golpe…- dijo po, pero no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas.

**EN LA COCINA…**

Víbora y grulla, charlaban animadamente, mientras que po y mantis estabas de mal humor por el hambre, esperando a que cierto panda haga su aparición para hacer el desayuno.

-tomen nota, tigresa nunca mas despierta a po- dijo mantis de mal humor. Grulla y víbora rieron.

-¿y eso porque?- pregunto víbora.

-¡tenemos hambre!- exclamaron mono y mantis al unísono.

-hagamos lo siguiente… yo los iré a buscar si ustedes dejan de molestar- propuso víbora.

-mejor voy yo y les enseño a golpes que a esta hora no se "juega"- dijo mono, el mal humor y el hambre lo estaba venciendo.

-claro… y tigresa te muele a golpes- dijo grulla con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mono dio media vuelta y se volvió a sentar.

Víbora a provecho ese momento y salio de la cocina. "_¿desde cuando mono usa el doble sentido? Y… aaaaaa (_suspiro frustrada) _si po y tigresa no se declaran pronto, voy a intervenir" _pensaba víbora, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. Cuando llego al pasillo de las habitaciones, pudo escuchar claramente las carcajadas de su amiga. Llego hasta la habitación del panda y los vio a amos en una guerra de cosquillas.

-ejem…- carraspeo, pero ni se percataron de su presencia –si no bajan en unos minutos, mono y mantis vendrán- dijo con una sonrisa víbora.

Po y tigresa se separaron lo más que pudieron al oír las palabras. Po quedo sentado en la cama, con la cara como un tomate y tigresa parada a unos metros de la cama, con las manos tras la espalda y con la punta de su pie derecho dibujaba círculos en el suelo.

-yo… yo…- balbuceaban ambos.

-tranquilos, no diré nada… pero bajen pronto- dijo víbora con una sonrisa para luego irse de ahí, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Po y tigresa dejaron escapar un laaargo suspiro de alivio.

Un incomodo silencio se formo en el ambiente, tan incomodo que ambos empezaron a reír nerviosamente.

-bueno… yo, te espero en la cocina- dijo tigresa que estaba algo nerviosa.

-si… ya enseguida voy- dijo po, igual de nervioso que tigresa. la felina se fue, dejando al panda con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

Tigresa se dirigía a la cocina con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, le encantaban esos momentos con el panda. Llego a la cocina y remplazo esa sonrisa por su típica expresión neutra antes de entrar. Al entrar fue y se sentó junto a víbora, que charlaba animadamente con grulla.

-¿Por qué tardaron tigresa?- pregunto mantis.

-ya saben que no es fácil despertar a po- dijo tigresa en un tono serio.

-si claro… despertar- el sarcasmo en la voz de mono era bastante notable.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir?- pregunto tigresa en un tono amenazador. Mono estaba por contestar, pero en ese momento entro un alegre panda por la puerta.

-buenos días…- saludo po, con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se dirigid a preparar los fideos.

-po… ¿sabias que hay otro horarios para "jugar"… como la noche?- pregunto mantis con una sonrisita picara, pero po no entendió el doble sentido.

-vuelvo a escuchar otra frase con doble sentido y tendrán una extremidad menos y no serán precisamente los brazos o piernas- amenazo tigresa con un cuchillo entre sus patas "_¿desde cuando usan el doble sentido?_ Pensó tigresa. Mono y mantis pusieron caras de dolor y se quedaron callados.

Al rato los fideos estuvieron listos. El desayuno paso lleno de charlas, bromas, risas, dobles sentido y amenazas de tigresa. Cuando terminaron los fideos y hubieron lavado los platos, todos se dirigieron al salón de entrenamiento.

-¿alguien quiere un combate?- pregunto tigresa con una sonrisa. Los cuatro furiosos negaron energéticamente, grulla se dirigió a la tortuga de jade, mono a los troncos con púas en péndulo, mantis a los guerreros de madera y víbora a los aros de serpientes.

-el que pierda le debe una con confesión al que gane- dijo po a espaldas de tigresa.

-¿confesión?- pregunto tigresa mientras se daba vuelta para encarar a po.

-si ya sabes… una verdad, un secreto, un deseo etcétera- dijo el panda con una sonrisa -¿te parece?-.

-emm…- tigresa fingió pensar, para luego esbozar una media sonrisa –vas a caer panda- dijo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

Po sonrió y se coloco en posición de pelea. Al otro lado del salón los cuatro furiosos restantes, ya estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, con un plato de dumplings. Los combates del panda con la felina, solían ser épicos y a todos les fascinaba

-¿apuestas?- pregunto mono en un susurro a los demás.

-tigresa gana…- dijo mantis, desde el sombrero de grulla.

-tigresa…- dijo simplemente víbora.

-empate…- dijo grulla, todos lo miraron extrañados, ya que todos sabían que tigresa no dejaba lugar a un empate.

-esta bien…- dijo mono mirando a grulla como un bicho raro –al ganador le doy cinco galletas de chocolate-.

Al otro lado del salón, po y tigresa se miraban atentamente, analizando los movimientos del otro y tratando de previsualizar el primer golpe. Po ataco primero, se abalanzo contra la felina y trato de parle una patada al estomago, pero ella lo tomo del pie y lo lanzo contra una pared.

-¿eso es todo panda?- pregunto con esa malicia que solo se conocía en ella en los combates.

-claro que no…- po se puso de pie a duras penas, para volver a batalla.

-esto va para rato…- dijo tigresa, antes de volver a atacar, esta vez con un golpe con las palmas de su mano.

**EN EL SALON DE LOS HEROES…**

Shifu meditaba en posición de loto junto al estanque de lágrimas sagradas, trataba de visualizar más de una visión que hace tiempo tenía. En ella solo se podía ver la silueta de tres felinos y el del medio tenía a uno mas pequeño en brazos, parecía estar sentados en tres pedestales y… nada más. "_paz inte…paz in… paz" _shifu trataban de seguir meditando, pero unas pisadas fuera del salón lo distarían. A los pocos segundos entro zeng, el ganso mensajero.

-maestro shifu…- saludo con una leve reverencia –alguien quiere verlo-.

-¿Quién?- pregunto shifu algo extrañado, no esperaban visitas.

-solo dicen que vienen del imperio de kenshi- anuncio zeng.

-bien… hazlos pasar- dijo shifu.

Zeng salio del salón, para entrar unos minutos después seguidos de las "visitas". Shifu se sorprendió al ver a dos tigres, ambos de la edad de tigresa aproximadamente. Uno de ellos era alto y corpulento, era un tigre de bengala, ojos amarillos, estaba vestido con un pantalón holgado marrón y un chaleco negro, el cual traía desabrochado. El otro era un tigre siberiano, de ojos amarillos, no era muy corpulento pero tenía los músculos ligeramente marcados, estaba vestido con un pantalón holgado negro y un chaleco verde, del cual solo tenía desabrochados los dos primeros botones.

-maestro shifu…- saludaron con respeto ambos tigres con una pequeña reverencia –mi nombre es shuo y el es mi hermano lee- el tigre de bengala los presento a ambos.

-un gusto…- shifu los saludo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza -¿Qué los trae por aquí?- pregunto.

-venimos del imperio de kenshi, nuestro padre es el emperador- dijo lee.

-tenemos entendido que una de sus alumnas es una tigresa… ¿verdad?- pregunto shuo.

-si, la maestra tigresa… pero ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?- pregunto shifu algo extrañado.

-que… es con ella, con quien necesitamos hablar- dijo lee. Shifu los miro con desconfianza ¿de que querían hablar esos dos tigres con su hija?

-¿y de que quisieran hablar con mi hija?... si se podría saber- pregunto shifu, examinando los ojos de ambos en busca de la mentira. Ambos tigres se sorprendieron al escuchar al panda rojo llamar a tigresa hija.

-es algo… delicado…- dijo lee. Con una mano se sobaba la nuca algo nervioso.

-solo déjenos hablar con ella unos minutos, luego ella decidirá si contarles o no- dijo shuo, mas calmado que su hermano. Shifu los miro a los ojos, parecían decir la verdad.

-bien… síganme- dijo shifu dando media vuelta y saliendo del lugar, por lo que no vio las anchas sonrisas que esbozaron los tigres.

En el camino al salón de entrenamiento ambos tigresa le fueron contando sobre kenshi a shifu, costumbres, emperador, la caída de su tío. Cuando llegaron al salón, desde afuera se podían escuchar los ruidos de maderas al romperse y quejidos de dolor de alguien.

-¿podríamos hablar con ella en privado?- pregunto lee con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-claro…- shifu sonrió anchamente –bajo su propia seguridad- ningún tigre entendió esa frase asta que…

Shifu abrió de par en par la puerta del salón, justo a tiempo para ver como tigresa tomaba a po de un brazo y lo hacia girar en el aire para luego mandarlo a chocar con la pared. A ambos tigres casi se les cae la mandíbula. Los demás furiosos ni se percataron de su presencia, estaban muy atentos a la pelea.

-¿te rindes panda?- pregunto tigresa con una ancha sonrisa.

-para nada…- contesto el panda.

La felina y el oso volvieron a atacar al mismo tiempo, corrieron hacia el otro y a unos metros saltaron en el aire con la intención de acertar una patada, pero un carraspeo en la puerta los distrajo, provocando que chocaran de frente y cayeran al piso. Aunque a po le dolió mas, ya que tigresa callo sobre el.

-auch… mi espalda- se quejo po.

-me cabeza…- se quejo tigresa, mientras se reincorporaba.

-tu no caíste en el suelo…- le reclamo el panda, tigresa abrió los ojos como plato, recién caía en cuenta de que estaba sobre el panda. Con la cara como tomate se puso de pie y se fue formar junto con los demás furiosos, que ya se encontraban parados en fila frente a shifu.

-gracias por la ayuda…- protesto po, mientras se formaba junto con sus compañeros, pero solo consiguió una mirada de "perdón" de parte de tigresa.

Todos quedaron mas que sorprendidos al ver a los dos tigresa, en especial tigresa que no despegaba su mirada de ninguno, algo se le hacia familiar, en especial el tigre siberiano.

-alumnos… ellos son del imperio de kenshi- dijo shifu para sacar a sus alumnos del trance. Po tubo que darle un imperceptible codazo a tigresa para que reaccionara.

-¿eh?- los demás reprimieron una carcajada por la reacción de tigresa y shifu solo arqueo una ceja.

-hola…- saludo tímidamente lee y con una sonrisita nerviosa. Shuo negó con la cabeza.

-un gusto conocerlos maestros… yo soy shuo y el es mi hermano lee- dijo shuo con una leve reverencia

-el gusto es nuestro… ellos son los maestros mono, mantis, grulla y po, el guerrero dragón…- tigresa señalo a cada uno, ya había recuperado la compostura –y nosotras somos las maestras víbora y tigresa- termino de presentarlos tigresa.

-si claro… y yo soy tigre- se burlo lee, todos lo vieron con una ceja alzada, menos tigresa que solo emitió un leve gruñido, el cual le causo escalofríos a los tigres.

-tigresa, ellos vienen de kenshi para hablar contigo- dijo shifu al ver el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

-¿conmigo?- pregunto totalmente anonada tigresa.

-si maestra… y en privado si no le importa- dijo shuo. Tigresa los miro con desconfianza y luego a shifu.

-¿podrías acompañarlos al salón de los héroes, tigresa?- dijo shifu, dándole el permiso para que hablen en privado.

Tigresa miro a todos lados, no le inspiraban confianza ninguno de los dos, pero solo consiguió, miradas burlonas de mono, mantis y grulla, una mirada de "anda" de víbora y una mirada curiosa de po. Dejo escapar todo el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones.

-bien…- contesto sin ninguna simpatía –síganme- sin nada mas que decir se dirigió asta el salón de los héroes seguida por ambos tigres.

En el salón de entrenamiento se quedaron los cuatro furiosos restante, po y shifu que se miraban entre si con miradas cómplices.

-bueno… voy a tomar aire- dijo mono, encaminándose afuera del salón.

-yo lo voy a acompañar…- dijo mantis –para que no se pierda- el dicho se subió al hombro de mono.

-yo voy a pintar un cuadro- dijo grulla y salio por el mismo camino que sus amigos.

-yo tengo hambre- dijo simplemente po, dejando a víbora y shifu solos.

-acompáñalos… después me dices que averiguaron- dijo shifu con una sonrisa.

-no desobedeceré a mi maestro- dijo una muy sonriente víbora y salio rumbo al salón de los héroes a buscar "información" como los demás.

**EN EL SALON DE LOS HEROES…**

Tigresa entro al salón, seguida de ambos tigresa y cerro las puertas a sus espaldas, por lo que novio a el mono, el insecto, el ave, la serpiente y el panda que los espiaba. Se sentó de espaldas al estanque de lágrimas sagradas y los otros dos tigres la imitaron.

-bien… ¿de que querían hablar?- pregunto tigresa con voz neutra.

-pues… nosotros… es algo… delicado- dijo lee mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-emmm… necesitamos que nos escuches y luego sacas tus conclusiones- dijo shuo, mas calmado que su hermano.

-los escucho… pero sean breves- dijo tigresa con semblante serio.

-bien…- shuo saco de uno de sus bolsillos una pintura vieja y se la entrego a tigresa.

–mírala con atención- dijo lee.

Tigresa tomo la pintura entre sus patas. Era la misma pintura que les había mostrado su padre en la biblioteca. Tigresa examinaba la pintura detenidamente, no encontraba nada extraño o curioso en ella.

-¿Qué tiene la pintura?- pregunto tigresa, sin entender nada.

-la tigresa de bengala que esta sentada en el sillón con cachorros en brazos, es nuestra madre, se llamaba kioko…- dijo lee. Tigresa seguía sin entender.

-el tigre siberiano es nuestro padre, se llama shiang y es el emperador de kenshi- dijo shuo, esperando que tigresa captara algo de la idea.

-entiendo... ¿y el cachorro blanco eres tu…- señalo a lee -…y el tigrecito de bengala tu?- señalo a shuo.

-si…- dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono.

-disculpen… pero sigo sin entender, que me quieren mostrar con esto- dijo tigresa. Lee y shuo reprimieron la necesidad de golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano "_digna hija de shiang…" _pensó shuo.

-mire con atención la pintura… ¿Qué mas ve?- pregunto shuo.

Tigresa volvió a mirar la pintura. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia ¿acaso esos dos tigres le jugaban una broma?... repaso la foto con la mirada varias veces, hasta que su atención se concentro en la cachorra de tigresa de bengala de ojos carmín, que trataba de tomar la espada del padre.

-¿ella es su hermana?- pregunto tigresa, si no era eso lo que querían que pregunte… estaba decidida, los sacaría a patadas de ahí.

-¡si!- exclamaron ambos tigresa como si hubieran resuelto el acertijo mas difícil del mundo, pero la ceja arqueada de tigresa los hizo volver a la realidad –digo… es mi gemela- dijo lee.

-a ella la tuvieron que apartar de la familia de bebe, por problemas políticos, ya que, si eras parte de la familia real no podías tener hijas mujeres- explico shuo.

-que machista…- dijo tigresa con desagrado, ambos tigresa sonrieron, se parecía a su madre –digo… ¿Qué paso con ella?- pregunto, ya que ellos no hablaban, lo mas lógico le parecía preguntar sobre "la hermana perdida".

-nuestros padre la dejaron en un orfanato, el orfanato de bao gu…- dijo lee, sabia que eso le haría conectar ideas a tigresa.

-¿bao gu?... ¿hace cuando fue eso?- pregunto tigresa, estaba con la mirada fija al frente, las palabras "orfanato de bao gu" resonaban como eco en su cabeza.

-hace… veintisiete años- dijo shuo, esta vez miraba a la maestra con ternura al igual que lee.

-¿de esto me querían hablar?- pregunto tigresa, su voz sonó como un débil susurro, empezaba a entender lo que esos tigres le querían decir.

-¡si!- exclamaron ambos tigres, el la cabeza de ambos aparecían imágenes de ellos saltando con su puño levantado en señal de victoria, como si hubieran cumplido una meta imposible.

-no me estarán queriendo decir que yo…- tigresa no pudo terminar la frase, ya que lee la interrumpió.

-hermanita… - dijo lee con alegría en su voz.

-¡no!... de seguro se equivocan- tigresa se paro de golpe como si de un resorte se tratara y caminaba de un lado a otro.

-claro que no… tigresa, eres hija de shiang, emperador de kenshi, yo soy tu hermano mayor y lee es tu gemelo aunque menor que vos- trato de explicar shuo.

**AFUERA DEL SALON…**

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron todos al escuchar lo que había dicho el tigre, pero rápidamente se callaron para que no los descubrieron y siguieron espiando.

**DENTRO DEL SALON…**

Tigresa había escuchado las voces de los demás fuera del salón, pero no le dio importancia. Solo tenía cabeza para pensar lo que esos dos tigres le estaban diciendo. Debía ser una locura, una equivocación. "_estos dos tigres locos me quieren jugar una broma… si eso debe ser, se debieron haber equivocado a algo… sino, me hubieran buscado antes… ¿no?"_Pensaba tigresa, dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

-mira la pintura tigresa…- dijo shuo –mira a nuestra madre, eres idéntica, bueno excepto los ojos que son como lo de nuestro padre-.

-tigresa, tienes que creernos- prácticamente rogaba lee –yo soy tu hermano, el es tu hermano- decía mientras se señalaba a el ya shuo.

-hagamos como que les creo… respondan… ¿Por qué ahora me cuentan esto? Y ¿para que?- pregunto tigresa con una expresión neutra.

-te contamos esto recién ahora, porque si te buscábamos antes te hubieran matado- explico lee –hasta hace unos días, nuestro tío sheng era quien gobernaba, ahora el emperador es nuestro padre y el nos envió a buscarte-.

-y te buscamos por dos razones, una es que queríamos conocerte al igual que nuestro padre y la segunda…- shuo se detuvo y su semblante se volvió triste –a nuestro padre le queda poco tiempo de vida… y su ultimo deseo es conocerte-.

Tigresa se quedo pensativa, shuo parecía decir la verdad, sus ojos demostraban una profunda tristeza, no sabia que responder, no les podía decir que si así como así. Por una parte no podía dejar toda su vida de un día para el otro y por otra, tampoco podía ignorar a su padre, si es que era su padre, y dejarlo morir, por más que nunca lo haya visto.

-yo… no…- tartamudeaba tigresa, no sabia que contestar.

-tigresa, escucha…- shuo se levanto del lugar donde estaba y tomo a tigresa de los hombros –nuestro padre esta por morir y lo único que quiere es verte, conocerte y saber que eres feliz- dijo zarandeándola, quizás un poco fuerte, ero aflojo su agarre al ver que tigresa intentaba disimular una mueca de dolor.

-suéltame… si no quieres perder un brazo- amenazo tigresa, odiaba que la tocaran sin su permiso. Shuo la soltó y retrocedió unos pasos.

-piénsalo… hermana- pidió lee con una sonrisita.

-no prometo nada… pero lo pensare- dijo tigresa sin mostrar emoción alguna. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió asta la salida, pero a unos pasos de la puerta la detuvo la voz de shuo.

-puedes contarles a tus amigos si quieres… para que te ayuden a pensar- sugirió el tigre mayor.

-no será necesario comunicarles nada…- dijo tigresa sin voltear a verlos. Abrió la puerta y al instante cayeron a sus pies los cuatro furiosos restantes y po, que había estado escuchando todo –los tigresa se quedan en el palacio por hoy… yo, estaré meditando- dijo tigresa antes de salir corriendo del lugar a cuatro patas.

-¿ella siempre es así, con es actitud?- pregunto lee a los cuatro furiosos y a po, que ya estaban de pie.

-no…- respondió po.

-suele dar mas miedo…- respondió mono con una sonrisa.

-ya veo…- dijo shuo.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañan al salón de entrenamiento?- pregunto víbora a los tigres.

-si, de paso nos cuentan sobre kenshi- sugirió grulla.

-nunca entendí porque se llama así la ciudad- dijo mantis, desde el hombro de mono.

-nuestro tatara, tatara, tatara abuelo se llamaba kenshi y el fundo la ciudad… y, nos encantaría entrenar con ustedes- dijo lee con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-creo que te faltaron "tataras"- se burlo shuo.

Ambos tigresa siguieron a los demás hasta el salón de entrenamiento. Los demás furiosos y po se sorprendieron al ver que shuo y lee eran tan buenos como su hermana en las artes marciales, solo le faltaba esa fuerza sobrenatural de tigresa.

**EN EL DURAZNO DE LA SABIDURIA CELESTIAL…**

Tigresa estaba sentada en posición de loto. Dejaba que la suave brisa chocara contra su rostro, a la vez que hacia volara los pétalos de las flores de durazno a su alrededor. En ese lugar siempre se respiraba paz. Paz… justo lo que necesitaba para pensar, no había pasado ni la mitad del día y ya se sentía agotada mentalmente. Era mucha información la que le habían dado esos tigres y ahora esperaban que los acompañara a kenshi a conocer a un padre que nunca vio. El ruido de unos pasos la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-solo quiero pensar… no quiero hablar con nadie- se adelanto a decir tigresa con los ojos cerrados, sin siquiera abrirlos para ver quien andaba.

-¿Ni con tu padre?- pregunto shifu, mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-papá… no es que no quiera hablar, sino que no tengo que decir- dijo tigresa con la cabeza gacha.

-siempre hay algo que decir… por mas mínimo que sea- dijo shifu, tigresa lo mira y sonrió –víbora me contó todo- dijo shifu.

-valla amiga…- dijo tigresa con sarcasmo pero algo divertida.

-si pero dime… ¿estas convencida de lo que te dijeron lee y shuo?- pregunto shifu con voz calmada.

-no lo se… parecen decir la verdad…- contesto simplemente tigresa.

-si… - shifu quedo algo pensativo -¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto shifu.

-no lo se… ellos dicen que mi padre biológico esta por morir y que quiere conocerme…- a cada palabra, la voz de tigresa iba disminuyendo. Shifu quedo algo pensativo, se coloco de pie y abrazo a su hija.

-sea cual sea tu decisión… siempre te apoyare- dijo shifu, escucho unos pasos y esbozo una sonrisa -… alguien mas quiere hablar con vos- dijo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ya no estaba.

Tigresa no entendió eso, pero no le tomo importancia. Volvió a sentarse en posición de loto y siguió meditando, las palabras de los tigres resonaban como eco en su cabeza, y eso solo la desconcentraba más. Unos minutos después, unas pisadas, bastante ruidosas y una respiración agitada captó su atención, sonrió para sus adentros reconocía perfectamente al dueño de las pisadas.

-po…- dijo tigresa aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo me escuchaste?- pregunto el panda, quería sorprender a tigresa, pero no le funciono.

-con el ruido que haces… te escucharía todo el valle- se burlo tigresa. Pero en su voz se notaba preocupada y algo triste.

Po no contesto, camino hasta tigresa y se sentó detrás de ella, para luego tomar sus manos entre las suyas y abrazarla por la cintura con las manos de ambos sobre su vientre. Tigresa se puso un poco tensa por la acción del panda, nunca la había abrazado así y odiaba la sensación cálida y protectora que le brindaba.

-¿quieres hablar?- pregunto po, con una sonrisa. Al abrazarla de esa forma se arriesgaba a que tigresa lo golpee pero… valía la pena el riesgo.

Tigresa miro para todos lados y afino su oído, para asegurarse que no haya monos a la costa, literalmente. Tras asegurarse de estar solos se relajo un poco y dejo decantar su cabeza en el pecho del panda, después de todo… nadie mas los iba a ver.

-la verdad… no- contesto tigresa, dejando escapar en un largo suspiro por sus pulmones.

-mientes…- la acuso el panda.

-claro que no… es que no se por donde empezar- se defendió tigresa.

-empieza por el principio… analiza la situación- le sugirió po, mientras la estrechaba un poco sobre sus brazos.

-¿analizar?... – pregunto tigresa, po asintió –por un lado, un par de tigresa me dicen que son mis hermanos, que mi padre biológico esta a poco tiempo de morir y quiere conocerme…- dijo tigresa en un susurro.

-¿y por otro lado?- la animo a seguir po.

-por otro lado… son unos hermanos que nunca vi, un padre que nunca conocí y una madre que jamás conoceré- a este punto, los ojos de tigresa estaban inundados en lagrimas que no se permitía soltar.

-¿y las opciones?- po noto las lagrimas retenidas de tigresa, así que acaricio su mano para calmarla.

-las opciones son dos… una es irme y dejar todo lo que me representa el templo, mi vida, mi arte, mis amigos…- "_a ti…" _pensó – la otra es quedarme… e ignorar la posibilidad de una supuesta familia que me extraña y un supuesto padre que me quiere conocer- tigresa dejo escapar unas imperceptibles lagrimas, las carisias del panda la relajaban.

-también están los peros…- tigresa se reincorporo de golpe y se quedo mirando a po –si te quedas puede ser que no conozcas nunca a tu familia biológica y tu pasado y si te vas… bueno, puedes irte solos un tiempo, nadie dijo que te vallas para siempre- dijo po.

-estoy empezando a creer que me quieres lejos…- dijo en burla tigresa. Po solo rió.

En la cara de tigresa se formo una sonrisa, el panda tenia razón, podía irse pero solo un tiempo. Se acero a po y lo beso con un tierno lengüetazo en la mejilla, lo que ocasiono que se pusiera mas colorado que nunca. Tigresa se paro y estiro una pata para ayudar a reincorporarse a po.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto po sin entender la situación.

-gracias po, ya tome una decisión- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa.

-¿ah si?... y… ¿Cuál es?- pregunto po, temiendo la respuesta de su amiga.

-vamos al salón de entrenamiento… se lo diré a todos juntos- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa.

Ambos emprendieron el camino al salón de entrenamiento en silencio. No sabían desde que momento, pero iban agarrados de las manos, agarre que deshicieron al estar a unos metros de las puertas de salón.

**EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO…**

Hacia ya diez minutos que tigresa estaba parada enfrente de todos, que la miraban atentos a sus palabras, sobre todo lee, shuo, po y shifu. Tigresa esta nerviosa, no sabia como empezar así que decidió ir directamente al punto.

-bueno… yo… tome una decisión- dijo con voz neutra pero algo nerviosa.

-¿Cuál es tu decisión?- pregunto víbora a su amiga.

-yo… iré a kenshi…

**bueno, hasta aqui el siguiente cap... ¿que pasara?... ¿que diran los demas? ¿echaran a patadas a tigresa?... bueno eso no XD... ¿se diran po y tigresa lo que sienten?... ya saben dejen reviews y me critican, comenta, o lo que sea... todo es bien benido.**


	2. Despedidas

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... aquí les traigo el tan ansiado segundo cap... y... bueno espero les guste y.. almenos logre sacar una que otra risa XD. Ah y para cierto lector, me quiero disculpar por las faltas ortográficas, soy muy distraída pero... créanme cuando les digo que estoy mejorando... ahora si, no los aburro mas y los dejo leer**

**kung fu panda no me pertenece y... ya saben el resto.**

**Capitulo 2. "Despedidas"**

-yo… iré a kenshi…- contesto tigresa con voz firme y mirando a los ojos a cierto panda que la miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y comprensión.

Un incomodo silencio se formo en el lugar, nadie sabia que decir, su líder, su amiga se iba y valla a saber alguien cuando volvía. El mas afectado con la noticia fue cierto panda, no lo podía creer ella se iba a ir y quizás pasaran años hasta que la volviera a ver. Estaba feliz por ella, iba a encontrar a su familia pero una parte de su corazón le decía que la estrechara entre sus brazos y le rogara de rodillas que se quedara.

-sabes que te apoyamos en todas tu decisiones, hija- shifu se acerco a tigresa y le dio un fuerte abrazo, abrazo que la felina correspondió.

-gracias papá- contesto la felina con una pequeñisisisisima sonrisa que solo shifu detecto (después de todo es tigresa ¿no? XD).

-¡hermana!- exclamaron shuo y lee. Ambos tigres se acercaron a la felina, contra toda advertencia, para abrazarla, pero tigresa contesto torciéndoles los brazos a ambos y apartándolos.

-no… me abrasen- dijo con su típico tono frió la felina. Los demás furiosos, po y shifu rieron por las caras de los tigres.

-esto será aburrido sin ti…- dijo mono con cara triste. Tigresa arqueo una ceja.

-… no tendremos a quien gastarles bromas…- le siguió mantis con la misma cara de mono.

-…ni quien nos golpee luego- les siguió grulla. Todos rieron por la actitud.

-vengan aquí- dijo tigresa extendiendo sus brazos al frente. Mono, grulla y mantis se acercaron cautelosamente a la felina que los abrazo en un muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy efusivo abrazo.

-no… respiro- decía mono. -veo… la luz…- dramatizo grulla. -¿papi eres tu?- ese era mantis.

Tigresa soltó a sus amigos que empezaron a toser como poseídos, la felina no solo los había abrazado sino que los había estrujado más fuerte que víbora aun. Todos rieron ante tal rara y graciosa escena.

-te voy a extrañar, amiga- dijo víbora con lagrimas en sus ojos y enroscándose en tigresa.

-ya… no llores que todavía no me voy…- dijo tigresa algo divertida –espera asta mañana-.

-¿mañana?- preguntaron al unísono los hermanos de tigresa.

-si… mañana después del desayuno nos vamos- dijo tigresa con voz firme. A lee y shuo no les quedo otra que asentir en silencio.

Un extraño silencio se formo en el lugar… ya todos habían dicho sus opiniones sobre las partida de su amiga, todos menos… po y tigresa se miraban fijamente a los ojos, ambos con ternura, tristeza, anhelo y un montón de sentimientos indescriptibles. El panda no sabia que decirle, si le decía que no le agradaba la idea, quedaría como un egoísta, si se demostraba demasiado feliz ante la idea, pensaría que el no la quería y… ¿rogarle de rodillas que no lo deje?... ni pensarlo, al menos no en publico. Por su parte tigresa esperaba alguna palabra del panda, un "te extrañare", una broma, un "que te valla bien"… solo quería que dijera algo.

-emm… yo… tu…- balbuceaba po sin saber que decir ante la atenta mirada de la felina.

-bueno… ¿Por qué no los dejamos solos?- murmuro víbora a grulla, quien asintió. Ambos se encaminaron hasta la puerta. Víbora les hizo unas señas a los demás para que los siguieran.

-pero yo…- intentaron excusarse mono, mantis y lee, pero cuando se dieron cuenta, víbora ya los había sacado a rastras del lugar.

-oye… es mi hermana- protestaron lee y shuo al unísono.

-si… una hermana que los castrara si los descubre espiando- dijo víbora con una sonrisa al ver la mueca de dolor de ambos tigres –bien… tengo una idea, pero necesito que me acompañen al salón de entrenamiento- víbora emprendió la marcha al mencionado salón, seguida de mono, mantis, grulla, lee, shuo y shifu… que ni se molestaron en preguntar cual era el plan.

**DENTRO DE LA COCINA…**

Po y tigresa estaban parados en frente del otro, se dieron cuenta que los demás se habían ido para dejarlos solos, pero prefirieron seguir en ese mundo al que se sumergían al ver los ojos del otro, donde se decían todo sin palabras, solo con una mirada.

-yo… yo… te extrañare- dijo al fin con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa po. Se acerco y abrazo a tigresa, elevándola unos centímetros en el aire.

-yo también… - dijo tigresa con una ancha sonrisa, de esas que solo el panda conocía. Po la deposito nuevamente en el suelo, rompiendo el abrazo, pero aun tomados de las manos.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te iras?- pregunto po con una sonrisa algo triste.

-no lo se… solo por un par de meses- dijo tigresa con una expresión algo pensativa.

-espero no mienta usted, maestra…- se burlo po.

-¿me ah llamado mentirosa, panda?- tigresa le siguió el juego.

-jamás me atrevería, bella dama- "_nota mental… dejar de leer novelas de drama y romance" _pensó po.

-si, como no- el sarcasmo en la voz de tigresa era mas que evidente. Ambos rieron.

-yo no te dije mentirosa… tu sola lo dijiste- po esbozo una enorme sonrisa, y tigresa se quedo pensativa, el panda tenia razón.

-muy gracioso… panda- dijo tigresa con su típica cara de "te acercas y te mato", aunque en realidad estaba reprimiendo unas carcajadas.

-ríete…- le dijo po con cara de cachorro golpeado.

-no- contesto tigresa.

-esta bien… pero cuando ríes te ves mas hermosa- dijo po agachando su cabeza, sabia que eso funcionaria y tenia razón, tigresa embozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-si claro… oye, me debes una confesión- dijo tigresa mirando a po con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Quién yo?- pregunto po con cara de "no se de que me hablas".

-si… tu apostaste, el que perdía le debía una confesión al otro- le recordó tigresa.

-entonces tu también… fue un empate- dijo po.

-¿quieres que te diga un secreto?- pregunto juguetona tigresa. Po solo asintió. Tigresa camino hasta el otro lado de la cocina y miro a po desafiante -pues… atrape entonces- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos corrieron por toda la cocina, po intentaba atrapar a tigresa y ella solo se escapaba. Parecían ser dos niños jugando a "¿a ver se me atrapas?".

-uy… casi…- se burlo tigresa cuando po casi la atrapa del brazo, po avanzo un paso para volver a intentar, pero ella retrocedió dos –por un pelo de rana calva- se burlo la felina.

En una de las miles de vueltas que dieron alrededor de la mesa, po logro atrapar a tigresa de la muñeca. El panda acorralo a la felina contra la mesa, poniendo sus brazos a los costados para que no escapara.

-te atrape…- dijo po con una enorme sonrisa. Tigresa solo observaba a po y le devolvía la sonrisa.

-no te diré nada…- dijo tigresa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero po solo sonrió.

El silencio se hizo presente, pero no era incomodo, sino agradable… inconcientemente, poco a poco se fueron acercando, todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta para po… tigresa apoyándose en las puntas de sus pies para tomar altura, los brazos de tigresa rodear su cuello, sus manos jugar con un poco del cabello de su nuca, ella cerrando de a poco sus ojos, su aliento rozando su cara. El panda solo se dejo llevar y cerro sus ojos, ambos sabían que pasarían si seguían así, lentamente se acercaron asta que…

**EN EL SALÓN DE ENTRENAMIENTO…**

Víbora, grulla, mantis, mono, shifu, lee y shuo estaban sentados en circulo, todos observando fijamente y esperando con los nervios a flor de pie a que cierta serpiente dijera su tan ingenioso plan.

-¿nos dirás que es lo que planeas?- pregunto shifu con su típico tono de voz, calmado.

-bueno… debido a la situación de…- víbora intento explicar su amplia, y cuando digo amplia me refiero a prácticamente infinita teoría sobre el plan, pero tres voces a coro masculinas la interrumpieron.

-¡víbora!- exclamaron al unísono mono, mantis y grulla.

-esta bien… solo quiero que le hagamos una despedida a tigresa- simplifico la serpiente.

-¿despedida?- preguntaron shifu, lee y shuo al unísono.

-si… que cada uno le de una "pequeña" despedida a su modo- explico la serpiente, pero los chicos y el anciano seguían sin comprender –aaaaaa (suspiro frustrada)… por ejemplo, mono, mantis y grulla le hacen una pequeña broma de despedida, yo ya tengo mi despedida y no se usted- termino de explicar la serpiente con la mirada en shifu.

-aaaaaaahhhhhh…- exclamaron todos los chicos al unísono.

-¿y a nosotros porque nos trajiste?- pregunto lee con una ceja alzada al mas puro estilo "copia de tigresa".

-para dejar solos a po y tigresa…- contesto simplemente la serpiente.

-tramposa, embaucadora, manipuladora…- murmuro shuo por lo bajo, murmullo que para su desgracia víbora escucho.

-¿QUE DIJISTE?- grito víbora antes de darle un latigazo en la cara al tigre de bengala.

-auch…- se quejo shuo, mientras se sobaba la cara -…para ser chica tienes mucha fuerza-.

Víbora solo enfureció mas ante las palabras de shuo, se preparo para volver a atacar, pero mono, mantis y grulla se colocaron frente al tigre.

-hey… ¿no estábamos planeando algo?- pregunto algo nervioso grulla.

-si quieres sobrevivir aquí… no molestes a ninguna de las chicas- le susurro mono a shuo, quien solo asintió.

-¡cierto!... ¿ya saben como despedirán a tigresa?- pregunto la serpiente dejando a un lado su enojo.

-emmm… si- contesto shifu.

-nosotros también…- contestaron mono, mantis y grulla al unísono, saliendo de delante de shuo y sentándose de vuelta en su lugar.

-¿y nosotros que haremos?- pregunto lee a la serpiente.

-emmm… nada, pasar tiempo con tigresa y conocerla creo seria lo mas conveniente- contesto víbora con una expresión pensativa.

-la serpiente tiene razón…- apoyo shuo.

-si… capas luego se arrepientan de habérsela llevado- dijo mantis con un tono burlón y arrancando una carcajada de mono, grulla y hasta shifu.

-¿a que se refieren?- preguntaron ambos tigres al unísono.

-a que tigresa puede ser algo…- empezó shifu sin encontrar alguna palabra delicada para describir a su hija.

-… mal humorada…- dijo mono.

-…temperamental…- le secundo mantis.

-…tiene fuerza de mas…- les siguió grulla.

-… golpeadora…- dijeron mono, mantis y grulla al unísono. La intención era intimidar a los tigres, pero estos solo esposaron una sonrisa.

-es nuestra hermana… digna hija de shiang… excepto lo fuerte y temperamental… eso lo saco de la madre- dijeron con una sonrisa ambos tigres, haciendo reír a todos. Mono estaba por decir algo, pero víbora lo interrumpió.

-¡ya dejen de criticar a tigresa!- exclamo la serpiente. Todos bajaron la cabeza apenados -… vamos a la cocina, ya es hora del almuerzo- dijo víbora. Sin decir más, todos salieron del salón en silencio para dirigirse hasta la cocina.

**EN LA COCINA…**

El panda solo se dejo llevar y cerro sus ojos, ambos sabían que pasarían si seguían así, lentamente se acercaron asta que… el ruido de las puertas a punto de abrirse llamaron su atención. Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos y a los empujones, y más rojos que un tomate, se apartaron. Cuando los demás entraron, tigresa estaba sentada en la punta de la mesa y po estaba cortando las verduras para los fideos.

-¿hablaron?- pregunto shifu mientras que, al igual que los demás, se sentaban en la mesa. Po no contesto, solo se dedico a cortar las verduras.

-emm… si… claro… hablar- balbuceo tigresa, que sudaba como nunca y estaba más roja que un farol chino. _"¿acaso estuvimos a punto de besarnos?... ¿eso quiere decir que también le gusto a po?" _se preguntaba mentalmente tigresa entre contenta, nerviosa y dudosa.

-¿te encuentras bien tigresa?- pregunto víbora a su amiga, ya que la notaba algo… colorada.

-emmm… si, si muy bien- dijo tigresa con una voz odiosamente aguda por los nervios.

-¿segura?... pareces tener fiebre- dijo grulla, mientras estiraba un ala asta la frente de su amiga para tomarle la temperatura, pero tigresa se aparto bruscamente.

-eh dicho que estoy bien…- contesto con su tono de voz neutra. Tomo un vaso con agua que había en la mesa y se la bebió para calmar sus nervios aun existentes.

-si claro…. Después de una larga charla- dijo mono con picardía. Shifu, tigresa, lee y shuo escupieron toda el agua que estaban bebiendo.

-MONO- gritaron los cuatros.

-¿Qué te dije de los doble sentidos primate?- pregunto algo amenazante tigresa. Mono se llevo sus manos a la entrepierna con una cara de horror y tragando grueso, lo que solo provoco que los demás rieran

-ya están los fideos- dijo po, colocando nueve platos en la mesa.

-esto esta delicioso panda…- lee felicito a po tras un bocado del almuerzo.

-si… aunque no supera la carne- dijo shuo con una sonrisa maliciosa, los demás pusieron caras nerviosas, solo lee y tigresa rieron de la broma.

-ya… solo era una broma- aclaro lee. Todos dejaron escapar suspiros de alivios.

-¿hey porque esa mesa esta tirada en el suelo?- pregunto shifu al observar que la pequeña mesita que se encontraba en una de las esquinas, estaba tirada a un lado.

Todos se encogieron de hombros ante la pregunta del viejo panda rojo y se voltearon a ver al oso y a la felina, que al detectar las miradas solo agacharon la cabeza y comieron con prisa. Mono, mantis, grulla y víbora sonrieron con burla ante la reacción de sus amigos. Todos siguieron comiendo, entre bromas, gritos, risas, amenazas y burlas, ambos tigres habían repetido platos y tigresa no se cansaba de preguntarles sobre kenshi, su padre, su madre e incluso sobre ellos que contestaban con agrado sus preguntas y de paso también le preguntaban a ella sobre su vida, sus gustos, etc.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo iras?- pregunto lee a su hermana cuando terminaron de comer.

-emmm…- tigresa miro a po que la miraba expectante -… por unos meses- contesto la felina.

-¿unos meses?- pregunto shuo algo desanimado.

-si… no puedo abandonar el templo de un día al otro- contesto tigresa.

-pero nos visitaras luego… ¿verdad?- pregunto lee con cara de cachorro abandonado.

-claro…- contesto tigresa con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿tigresa?...- llamo mantis, tigresa solo volteo a verlo -¿tu no quieres abandonar el templo o no quieres abandonar a alguien?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Tigresa quedo en shock ante esa pregunta, obviamente no la iba a responder, por lo que solo miro al bicho con una ceja alzada –si claro mantis…- contesto con sarcasmo.

-¿tigresa me acompañas a un lugar?- pregunto unos minutos después víbora. Tigresa la miro unos segundos para luego responder.

-esta… bien- contesto dudosa. Ambas amigas se levantaron de la mesa, pero antes de salir la voz de shifu las detuvo.

-tigresa… después quiero verte en el salón de los héroes- dijo shifu con una sonrisa a su hija.

-claro, papá- contesto tigresa antes de irse con víbora y dejar a los chicos solos.

-¿adonde creen que vallan?- pregunto po algo extrañado.

-tal vez sea eso de la despedida…- comento lee.

-¿despedida?- pregunto sin entender po, mientras recogía los platos.

-si… cada le dará una despedida a tigresa durante el día… a su manera- dijo shifu. Sin decir nada mas el panda rojo se levanto de la mesa y salio de la cocina.

-¿idea de víbora?- pregunto po con una sonrisa.

-si- contestaron los chicos al unísono.

-bueno… nosotros nos vamos- dijo mono. Seguido por grulla y mantis se levanto de la mesa para salir del lugar.

-¿adonde van?- pregunto po, quien se encontraba lavando los platos.

-a preparar… la despedida- dijo mantis con una sonrisa maliciosa para luego desaparecer por la puerta junto al primate y el ave.

-¿tus amigos siempre son así de raros?- pregunto lee al panda.

-no…- contesto po con una sonrisa -… suele ser peor- los tres rieron a carcajada limpia por el comentario del panda.

-se nota que este lugar nunca es aburrido- comento shuo con una sonrisa. Po estaba por contestar pero una emplumada cabeza apareció por la puerta.

-hey… ¿nos ayudan con la broma de despedida?- pregunto grulla desde la puerta.

-¡claro!- exclamaron los tigres, para luego salir detrás del ave.

Po ni se molesto en ir, el tenia su propia idea de una despedida a su amiga, seria una despedida especial, pero para eso nesecitaba bajar al valle… "_hoy será, esta noche… no te dejare ir sin antes decirte mis sentimientos, tigresa" _pensó po antes de salir de la cocina y dirigirse al valle.

**EN LA HABITACION DE TIGRESA…**

Tigresa entro en la habitación siendo, prácticamente, arrastrada por su amiga, quien serró las puertas a sus espaldas.

-¿víbora para que me…?- tigresa no pudo terminar su pregunta porque en un abrí y cerrar de ojos tenia a víbora enroscada en ella.

-te voy a extrañar amiga…- dijo la serpiente rompiendo el "abrazo", con el cual casi asfixiaba a tigresa.

-yo… también…- dijo tigresa tosiendo por la falta de aire –pero, no me voy si no asta mañana y será por poco tiempo- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a víbora.

-si… pero no esta mal charlar primero… ya sabes, de mujer a mujer- dijo la serpiente… quería preguntarle algo, pero no estaba segura de si tigresa contestaría.

-emmm…- tigresa fingió contar con sus dedos y luego estar pensando –dime… ¿cuando tuvimos una de esas charlas?- pregunto la felina con una sonrisa burlona.

-bueno… nunca fuiste muy… femenina- le contesto la serpiente también con una sonrisa.

-es verdad…- dijo tigresa -¿de que querías hablar?- pregunto a su amiga.

-bueno… quería hacerte una pregunta- tigresa solo miro expectante a su amiga -¿Qué pasara con po?-.

-¿Qué?- pregunto tigresa ¿enserio le estaba preguntando eso?

-ya sabes… le dirás lo que sientes, esperaras al volver, te arriesgaras a que te lo roben- víbora miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (ustedes me entienden) como poco a poco tigresa quedaba en shock.

-obvio que no le diré y ¿robar? ¿A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto tigresa al salir del mini shock.

-¿Por qué no?... además, imagínate que dentro de unos meses aparece alguien especial para po y si tu no estas… el panda se puede enamorar- la burla en la voz de víbora era mas que evidente.

-porque… ¿Qué tal si no me corresponde?... ¡quedare como una tonta!- exclamo tigresa, ignorando olímpicamente la segunda parte de la oración de víbora.

-¿y que tal se te corresponde?... además no tienes nada que perder- le animo víbora.

-¿Qué no tengo nada para perder?...- pregunto incrédula tigresa -¿Qué te parece una muy buena amistad de mas de dos años?- tigresa arqueo su ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

-no seas melodramática…- víbora miro a tigresa con una sonrisa -…yo creo que traes loco a po hace un largo tiempo- la serpiente rió burlonamente.

-¿eh?- alcanzo a musitar tigresa, demasiada información… ¿acaso vibra le estaba diciendo que…?

-por el dichoso bastón de Oogway… asta el maestro shifu se dio cuenta que po esta más que enamorado de ti- exclamo con reproche en su voz la serpiente.

-¿enserio?- tigresa se abofeteo mentalmente, ye que su voz sonó mas entusiasmada de lo que quisiera –digo… ¿y eso a mi que?- pregunto con indiferencia.

-no otra ves… por favor- rogó víbora, al recordar que hace años, cuando la tubo que ayudar a descubrir sus sentimientos tigresa destrozo medio bosque de bambú y el salón de entrenamiento entero, con los chicos dentro -¿tanto te cuesta admitir tus, mas que obvios, sentimientos?- pregunto.

-es que no es fácil… demás ¿Qué va a pensar si le digo lo que siento ahora que me estoy por ir?- pregunto tigresa. Se levanto de la cama y en dos segundos estaba caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación. Víbora solo se quedo en silencios, no tenia nada para contestar –exacto… es mas que obvio que lo tomara como una broma de mal gusto- dijo la felina.

-solo inténtalo…- dijo víbora.

Estuvieron charlando unas cuantas horas más, sobre diversos temas, riendo, bromeando e incluso recordando cuando eran más chicas o cuando se habían conocido. Ninguna supo como la conversación fue a para en los sentimientos de víbora.

-no es justo… tu me dices todos los días que le diga a po lo que siento y ¿tu con grulla que?- pregunto tigresa con un fingido tono de voz indignado.

-bueno… la psicóloga no siempre aplica sus métodos en ella- dijo víbora con una sonrisita nerviosa por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-espera… víbora…- la llamo tigresa, si víbora la regañaba a ella… ¿Por qué ella no a víbora? Pero la serpiente solo la miro desde la puerta con una sonrisa.

-solo te diré… que los chicos también planean "algo" de despedida y no creo que sea un caluroso abrazo- dichas esas palabras, víbora salio de la habitación cerrando las puertas a sus espaldas.

-VÍBORA…. ESTO NO AH TERMINADO- grito tigresa, pero al ver que su amiga no volvería solo se dejo caer sentada en la cama, para pensar mejor en los problemas de ella y no de víbora.

Los dilemas llenaban su cabeza, sobrepasando el limite permitido por ella misma… ¿si le decía al panda lo que sentía?... no serviría de nada, ella al otro día ya no estaría con el y pasaría meses hasta que lo vuelva a ver… ¿si no le decía?... víbora tenia razón, podría llegar otra persona, a "robarle" a su panda, alguien mas linda, mas tierna, mas comprensiva, mas bella, mas dulce, mas femenina, menos agresiva, menos temperamental… y la lista seguía para rato. "_Definitivamente, tendría que haber un medicamento que impida el síndrome de "tontus enaorabilus_"… y hasta ya pensaba tonteras. Harta de sus pensamientos incoherentes, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al salón de los héroes donde, acababa de recordar, su padre le había pedido hablar con ella.

**EN LAS ESCALERAS DEL PALACIO…**

Justo en la cima de las mil escaleras, cinco figuras masculinas observaban los resultados de su "macabro plan", como lo había apodado mono. Cada quien tenia un gran frasco, cuyo contenido era un misterio y se preparaban mentalmente para lo que seria su "despedida" a tigresa y talvez… su muerte.

-todo esta listo… uajajaja cof cof jajaja cof- mono se ahogo con su propia risa "malvada".

-¿eso era una risa malvada?- pregunto con una ceja arqueada mantis, que se encontraba en el hombro de lee.

-no… eso es una risa macabra- respondió mono con una mirada psicópata.

-lo perdimos- le susurro mantis a shuo y lee, quienes solo asintieron.

-todo preparado… pero que parezca un accidente- dijo grulla con la misma cara psicópata que mono, ambos riendo como esquizofrénicos.

-los perdimos- dijeron al unísono los tigres y mantis, recalcando el "los".

-¿seguro que funcionara?- pregunto lee, interrumpiendo las risas esquizofrenias de mono y grulla.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto mono con una enorme sonrisa, que, por alguna razón, deba miedo.

-porque podemos oler eso a kilómetros- le aclaro shuo con un tono de "es obvio" y señalando los primeros escalones de la escalera.

-hijos míos, calmaos… yo tengo un plan- dijo grulla, alzando sus alas en el aire en signos de "haya paz".

-bien, pero… ¿Quién drogo al primate y al plumífero?- pregunto mantis, los demás solo soltaron carcajadas.

Después de un rato de carcajadas, los cinco se fueron a buscar a su presa, digo… muy querida amiga, mientras que grulla les contaba su "magnifico plan".

**EN EL SALON DE LOS HEROES…**

Shifu meditaba en posición de loto, cuando unos pasos, apenas audibles y bien conocidos por el, captaron su atención.

-pasa, hija…- dijo shifu dejando a tigresa con la palabra en la boca y parada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Cómo me oyó?- pregunto tigresa, mientras se sentaba en posición de loto frente a shifu.

-hiciste ruido al caminar…- dijo simplemente shifu. El panda rojo se puso de pie y acaricio a tigresa en la cabeza como cuando era una cachorra.

-¿de que querías hablar padre?- pregunto tigresa con una sonrisa, sabia que cuando shifu le acariciaba la cabeza como a una niña significaba que quería hablar de algo.

-tigresa…- shifu suspiro -…se que ya eres adulta, que ya no eres una cachorra- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿a que viene eso?- pregunto tigresa, que no entendía nada de lo que su padre le quería decir.

-no quiero cuestionar tus decisiones pero… ¿estas segura con la decisión que tomaste?- pregunto shifu mirando serio a tigresa.

-si, padre… pero será por poco tiempo- tigresa le sonrió a su padre, creía saber a que venia la pregunta.

-te extrañare… hija- tigresa no lo podía cree… ¿eso en la cara de shifu eran lagrimas?

-¿pero que pasa?... recuerden que no me voy hoy- tigresa trato de animar a shifu, quien se rió débilmente.

-si… pero te iras, conocerás a tu familia ¿segura que volverás?- dijo shifu como si fuera una tragedia.

-siempre volveré… y conozca a quien conozca, tú siempre serás mi padre- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa. Shifu devolvió la sonrisa y abrazo a su hija, no importaba si solo se iba un día o toda la vida, siempre la iba a extrañar mientras no este.

Dos tigres, un insecto, un plumífero y un primate entraron por la puerta con la respiración agitada y caras de horror en el salón, interrumpiendo el tierno momento padre e hija.

-ti… tigresa- ese era mono con la respiración agitada por tanto correr.

-¿pero que les paso?- pregunto tigresa de pie frente a ellos.

**CON PO…**

El panda llevaba unas cuantas horas caminando por el valle, ya había conseguido todo lo que buscaba para la "despedida" de su amiga. Estaba cansado y con hambre, por lo que decidió pasar por el restaurante de su padre.

-¡hijo!- exclamo el sr. Ping al ver a po. Inmediatamente corrió y… le pego en la cabeza con un cucharón.

-auch... ¡pa´!- se quejo po, mientras se sobaba la cabeza -¿y eso porque?-.

-por no venir mas seguido…- dijo el padre como reproche para luego abrazar a su hijo –te extrañe, po-.

-lo hubieras dicho de un principio… yo también te extrañe- contesto el panda, rompiendo el abrazo.

-¿Qué compraste po?- pregunto el sr. Ping al ver las tres bolsas que cargaba po.

-emmm… esto, no es nada- po intento mentir inútilmente, el sr. Ping lo miro con una ceja alzada –es que… tigresa se ira por unos meses y cada quien le preparara una despedida a su modo y bueno… creo que ya sabes- dijo po algo nervioso.

-si que te gusta esa chica…- dijo el sr. Ping dejando a po en shock.

Padre e hijo estuvieron charlando un buen rato. Una hora después po se despidió de su padre y empezó su camino de vuelta al palacio de jade, tenia que llegar pronto si quería tener todo listo.

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…**

-¿pero que les paso?- pregunto tigresa de pie frente a mono, mantis, grulla, lee y shuo que parecían haber corrido una maratón.

-es…. Po- dijo mantis entre jadeos. Tigresa abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto visiblemente preocupada.

-callo… por las escaleras- dijo grulla, con la expresión mas trágica que pudo fingir.

Tigresa los miro recelosa, buscando la mentira en la cara de los cinco, pero parecían decir la verdad, por lo que salio corriendo en dirección a las mil escaleras y no vio las anchas sonrisas burlonas en la cara de los chicos.

-¿Dónde quieren su funeral?... ¿en el salón de los héroes?- pregunto shifu con calma al ver las sonrisas de los chicos.

Al oír esas palabras las anchas sonrisas fueron remplazadas por muecas de horror, shifu tenia razón, en cuanto tigresa viera la broma regresaría directo para mandarlos a mejor vida. Los cinco salieron corriendo en dirección a tigresa, con la intención de detenerla pero…

Tigresa corría con toda la velocidad que podía hasta las escaleras, pero al llegar y poner su pata en el primer escalón, piso el aceite de cocina que los chicos habían derramado, resbalo y cayo por las escaleras al más puro estilo panda… rodando cuesta bajo.

-regalo de despedida- dijeron los chicos en un susurro al ver a su amiga rodar cuesta abajo.

Tigresa, llego al final de las escaleras en lo que le parecieron tres eternos minutos, estaba algo aturdida y mareada… pero por alguna razón no sintió golpe alguno. Aun algo mareada se reincorporo un poco para ver donde había caído… su sorpresa fue grande al ver un par de ojos verdes que la miraban con preocupación.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto po. El panda volvía del valle, pero justo cuando estaba por subir las escaleras un bola anaranjada cayo sobre el, derribándolo al suelo.

-yo… yo…- tartamudeo tigresa, pero unas pequeñas risitas burlonas la hicieron reaccionar.

Tigresa se reincorporo, olvidándose por completo del panda, sus ojos carmín brillaron con malicia y sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas, como si quisiera arrojar fuego por ellas. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde habían provenido las risitas solo para ver a un insecto, un primate, un plumífero y un par de tigres que la miraban con temor.

-¿tigresa?- la llamo po, que ya estaba de pie. Pero ella no contesto.

-DENSE POR MUERTOS- grito a todo pulmón seguido de un rugido que seguramente se escucho en toda china.

-aaaaaaahhhhhh- los cinco gritaron como niñitas al ver a tigresa, haciendo honor a su titulo de furiosa, subir corriendo a cuatro patas las escaleras.

-SALVENCE QUIEN PUEDA- grito lee. Todos salieron corriendo buscando algún lugar donde esconderse del demonio de ojos carmín que los seguía sin piedad.

Po solo se quedo viendo con una sonrisa a tigresa salir corriendo para, seguramente, cometer u asesinato… "_si… esto estará demasiado tranquilo sin tigresa" _pensó el panda mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

**EN LA COCINA…**

-hola po- lo saludo víbora, cuando el panda entro en la cocina. Po se sorprendió al ver a la serpiente sentada en una de las sillas, comiendo un dumpling.

-¡víbora!- exclamo po, tratando de esconder lo que había comprado detrás de el -¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-emm… ya casi es hora de la cena- contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-¿Qué?- "rayos"… víbora tenia razón se había tardado demasiado ¿en que momento había pasado tan rápido el día? – cierto…- dijo con una risita nerviosa.

¿Qué escondes?- pregunto víbora, tratando de ver detrás de po.

-¿yo?... nada- contesto po, pero víbora logro ver las bolsas marrones que el escondía.

-¿Qué estas planeando, panda?- a po le pareció escuchar a shifu en vez de víbora.

-¿si te cuento no le dices a nadie?- pregunto po al ver que no escaparía de su muy "curiosa" amiga.

-soy una tumba...- víbora miro expectante a po esperando una respuesta.

-bien…- po le contó su plan a víbora que lo veía enternecida y admirada "_que lindo gesto… ojala grulla fuera así"_ pensó la serpiente con algo de tristeza.

-eso es un muy lindo gesto po- dijo víbora con una sonrisa.

-si… pero no me queda tiempo, tengo que preparar la cena- a víbora se le ocurrió una idea al ver a su amigo con la cara triste.

-ve y prepara su "despedida"… yo haré la cena- dijo víbora con una sonrisa.

-gracias, víbora… te debo una- le agradeció po, víbora solo sonrió.

Al rato po se fue a preparar la sorpresa y víbora se quedo en la cocina, prometiéndole al panda que ella prepararía la cena. "_Recuerda lo que te enseño tu madre víbora… ¿Cómo se preparaba los fideos?... rayos"_ pensaba la serpiente, mientras veía las verduras.

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL PALACIO…**

Cinco individuos masculinos corrían por los extensos pasillos del palacios, como si su vida dependiera de ello… y en verdad si dependía de ello. Trataban de abrir alguna puerta para esconderse, pero todas las puertas estaban cerradas. Finalmente llegaron a una puerta abierta, sin pensarlo dos veces entraron y la cerraron a sus espaldas. Era una habitación amplia, estaba repleta de estantes con pergaminos y libros, los cuales formaban casi un laberinto y en las paredes había escudos con dos espadas entrecruzadas cada uno.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto lee. Nadie contesto, unas pisadas fuertes provenientes desde el otro lado de la habitación fueron suficiente respuesta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lee, shuo y mantis corrieron por los estantes asta llegar a una zona apartada, entre un gran estante con libros y la pared. Por su parte, mono y grulla, corrieron y se escondieron en un gran armario que había en el lugar. La habitación quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaba las agitadas respiraciones de los chicos, sus corazones latir a mil por hora y las plegarias de lee.

-padre nuestro que estas en los cielos…- rezaba lee en un susurro.

-ya cállate, lee- lo reprendió su hermano.

**-**solo quiero salvar mi alma- se excuso lee a su hermano mayor, quien solo rodó los ojos.

-ya cállense… el demonio tiene oído superdesarrollazo- mono los mando a callar, desde el armario donde se encontraba.

Lee estaba por responder pero… las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par con un estruendoso portazo, dejando ver a una felina de pelaje anaranjado muy, pero muy enojada. Miraba para todos lados, como un cazador esperando el momento justo para atrapar a su presa, el carmín de sus ojos era mas notable, sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas y las garras de sus patas estaban clavadas entorno a la puerta y… ¿ACASO ESTABAN MAS LARGAS?

-se que están aquí… salgan y les dolerá menos- amenazo tigresa, pero nadie era lo suficientemente tonto como para responder –bien…- una maliciosa sonrisa asomo por su rostro.

Cerró las puertas y con una de las espadas del lugar la trabo para que nadie pudiera salir sin que ella se enterara. Tomo otra espada con su puño derecho y camino en dirección a los estantes, no los iba a matar, pero les daría un buen susto. Los chicos prácticamente no respiraban del miedo, pero estaban seguros que tigresa oía sus corazones latir.

-nadie se ira… sin que me entere- tigresa caminaba por entre los estante. Sabia que estaban ahí, oía sus respiraciones agitadas y… ¡puaj! Lee y shuo no eran muy amantes del baño.

Lee, shuo y mantis veían con terror la escena, estaban en un callejón sin salida y al otro lado del estante tigresa caminaba con una espada en mano. Lee y mantis cerraron fuerte los ojos y shuo contemplo con temor como la espada pasaba por medio milímetro de su nariz.

-los encontré…- dijo tigresa con voz neutra y viéndolos desde el otro lado del estante.

Los dos felinos y el insecto salieron corriendo de ahí y gritando como niñas, corrieron por entre los estantes hasta ver un amplio armario, sin pensarlo dos veces se metieron en el.

-oigan esto esta ocupado- susurro mono, que también estaba dentro del armario.

-cállense- dijo grulla. Todos hicieron silencio.

Tigresa miraba con ojos entornados al armario donde los había visto esconderse, ahí estaban todos… mejor, los atraparía de una.

-_una, dos… voy por voz…- _cantaba mientras a paso lento se acercaba al armario.

-esta loca- susurro lee, susurro que tigres escucho.

-_tres, cuatro… no salgas del cuarto- _seguía cantando tigresa mientras se acercaba al armario –_cinco, seis… el crucifijo llevareis-._

Shuo entre abrió los ojos y vio una pequeña cruz que lee tenia colgando en el cuello, no lo pensó dos veces y se la arranco para estrujarla entre sus patas.

-_siete, ocho… a llorar un poco – _tigresa tomo el picaporte del armario y adentro a los chicos casi se les cae las lagrimas –_nueve, diez…-_ de un tirón abrió las puertas_ -¡YA TE ENCONTRE!- _termino la pequeña canción viendo a los chicos abrazados dentro del armario.

-mami- dijeron al unísono al ver la sonrisa macabra de tigresa. Tigresa entro al armario y cerró la puerta. Desde afuera solo se podían escuchar golpes, lloriqueos y pedidos de auxilios.

**EN LA COCINA…**

Víbora estaba terminando de acomodar la mesa con nueve platos con fideos. Solo dios sabe como la amable serpiente logro cocinar los fideos y tener todo listo sin quemar la cocina.

-bárbaro… te luciste - dijo po entrando en la cocina. En la mesa había nueve platos con fideos humeantes y en medio había un florero con unas cuantas flores.

-gracias, po- víbora agradeció el cumplido de su amigo.

Estuvieron hablando unos minutos, esperando que llegaran los demás, hasta que entro shifu.

-¿tu preparaste todo po?- pregunto shifu al ver la mesa. Pero po negó y señalo a víbora –esto quedo… lindo- dijo shifu a su alumna.

-gracias, maestro- agradeció víbora.

-¿Dónde estarán tigresa y los chicos?- pregunto shifu unos minutos después al ver que ninguno llegaba.

-tigresa debe estar por ahí… haciendo pagar a los chicos su broma de despedida- dijo tranquilamente po. Víbora y shifu esbozaron muecas de horror.

-mejor voy a…-

-hola a todos- una voz femenina interrumpió a víbora. Los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que vieron.

Tigresa entro a la cocina, seguida de lee, shuo y mono que tenían varios arañazos, moretones y ¿mordidas?... por donde se los viera. Mientras que traía a mantis en un puño y a grulla atado y amordazado, los cinco con caras de traumados. Pero la felina se veía relajada, sin prestar atención a las miradas atónitas dejo a grulla y a mantis en sus respectivos lugares en la mesa y se fue a sentar a la par de po.

-se ve lindo… ¿Quién preparo la mesa?- pregunto tigresa, una vez su hubo sentado.

-emm… yo- contesto víbora, mientras desataba a grulla y le sacaba la mordaza.

-emmm ¿Qué paso?- pregunto shifu a los chicos que seguían con caras de traumados. Todos se miraron entre si, para luego mirar a tigresa, que comía animadamente.

-¡ESTA LOCA!- gritaron mono, grulla, lee y shuo al unísono, pero tigresa no presto atención.

-uno, dos… voy por vos… tres, cuatro… no salgas del cuarto… no salgas del cuarto… ¡NO SALGAS DEL CUARTO!- canturreo mantis con la mirada perdida.

La cena paso rápido y algo silencioso, las pocas veces que hablaban era para decirle a tigresa que la extrañarían o para preguntar sobre kenshi. Cuando más tenían que hablar, menos tenían para decir. Finalmente, todos terminaron de comer… le tocaba a po levar los platos.

-asta mañana alumnos… que duermas bien, hija- se despidió shifu antes de salir por la puerta.

La cocina se quedo sumida en un silencio de velorio… silencio que fue interrumpido por…

-ooooaaa (bostezo)- lee dejo escapar un gran y sonoro bostezo.

-si no es mucha molesta… ¿nos podrían decir donde dormiremos?- pregunto shuo, que estaba igual de cansado y adolorido que su hermano.

-nosotros les decimos- mono y grulla se levantaron de la mesa y tomaron a mantis, que aun seguía en shock, -hasta mañana- se despidieron los chicos al unísono y acto seguido salieron por la puerta.

Otro momento de silencio incomodo…

-bueno… yo… será mejor que me valla a dormir- dijo víbora y sin esperar respuesta se fue, dejando a po y tigresa solos.

-eso fue raro…- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa.

-jeje… si…- po estaba un poco nerviosa. En eso vio a tigresa levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta -¿A dónde vas?- pregunto po, para luego caer en cuenta de lo tonto que sonó.

-¿a dormir?- pregunto tigresa como si fuera lo más obvio, volvió sobre sus pasos y beso al panda en la mejilla –que descanses- dijo.

-espera…- dijo po al salir del shock momentáneo que provoco el beso. Tigresa dio media vuelta y lo contemplo, esperando alguna palabra "_vamos panda… no seas cobarde… ¿Qué será lo peor que te pueda pasar?... que te golpee… no importa, eres el guerrero dragón, no seas cobarde" _se repetía mentalmente.

-¿si po?- pregunto tigresa "_¿tendrá víbora razón?... ¿debo decirle?... no seas cobarde tigresa… te enfrentas con cuarenta bandidos a la vez pero declárate al panda… eso si es otro cosa ¿no?" _pensaba la felina.

-emmm… te prepare… un despedida… un sorpresa- dijo po algo sonrojado y jugando con los dedos de su mano.

-¿ah si?... mientras no sea otra broma- dijo tigresa con una pequeña sonrisa.

-no quiero terminar como tus hermanos- dijo po con una sonrisa nerviosa al recordar las caras de lee y shuo. Ambos rieron por el comentario.

-bueno…- tigresa miraba a po expectante, ¿Qué le habrá preparado el panda?

Tigresa llevo sus manos tras la espalda y se balanceaba de atrás para delante sobre sus pies. Po la contemplo unos segundos, se veía como una niña. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero algo en la mirada de tigresa le brindo a po la confianza que le faltaba.

-ven… acompáñame- po tomo a tigresa de una pata y sin esperar respuesta salieron de la cocina.

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL PALACIO…**

-esto clasifica como secuestro ¿sabias?- se burlo tigresa.

Llevaban unos minutos caminando por un pasadizo oculto, según po, que se encontraba diestras de un cuadro del salón de los héroes. Tigresa había preguntado una docena de veces a donde iban, pero el panda solo contestaba que era una sorpresa.

-no es un secuestro… si no es contra tu voluntad- replico po con una ancha sonrisa.

-¿y quien dice que vengo por voluntad propia?- pregunto tigresa con una ceja arqueada.

-si no fuera así… ya me habrías golpeado-

-muy gracioso panda-

Po se detuvo y miro a tigresa con una ceja arqueada -¿quieres ver algo gracioso?- tigresa solo lo miro expectante.

Po le hizo señas para que mirara por una especie de rendija que había en la pared del pasillo. Ambos tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reír a carcajadas por lo que vieron… la rendija daba directo a uno de las habitaciones, mas precisamente a la habitación de mantis, donde se podía ver al insecto en posición fetal en su cama y a mono tratando de calmarlo.

-uno, dos… voy por voz… tres, cuatro… no salgas del cuarto…- cantaba mantis mientras mono solo lo escuchaba sentado en una silla con cara de cansancio y de vez en cuando le decía palabras como… "ya esta"… "deja de actuar como traumado".

-¿pero que les hiciste?- pregunto po reanudando su marcha.

-nada… ellos me jugaron una broma de despedida y yo… bueno, les di una golpiza como para que no me olvide- ambos rieron por las palabras de tigresa.

En el camino vieron otras dos rendijas. A través de una se podía ver la habitación de víbora y ambos se sorprendieron al ver a la serpiente dormir, mientras era protectoramente abrazada por las alas de grulla. Por la segunda rendija vieron la habitación de lee y shuo, ambos tigresa estaban dormidos, con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama, roncando y hablando entre sueños… al parecer shuo soñaba que veía el atardecer con una tal aiko y lee soñaba con… ¿bolas de estambre?

-creo que… tu eres la mayor de los tres- se burlo po, mientras seguían caminando.

-supuestamente… soy la del medio, shuo es el mayor y lee… bueno es mi gemelo y menor que yo- explico tigresa con una sonrisa.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una puerta de piedra, no era muy alta y simplemente tenía unas marcas talladas en la puerta.

-cierra los ojos- pidió po. Tigresa cerro los ojos a regañadientes, po abrió la puerta y la guió de una pata para que pasara –abre los ojos-.

Tigresa abrió los ojos y quedo bastante sorprendida con lo que vio, no se esperaba eso. La habitación estaba iluminada solamente con velas, en el centro había una pequeña mesa de centro y alrededor de esta había dos sillones amplio y dos individuales. Sobre la mesa había dos platos de sushi y un pequeño paquete de regalo. Aparentemente, la única forma de entrar a la habitación era por donde habían entrado ellos.

-¿Qué… que… te parece?- pregunto po algo apenado y con la cabeza gacha.

-¿tu preparaste esto?- pregunto tigresa, no se esperaba un detalle así del panda y mucho menos en ese momento.

-si- respondió con un simple susurro -¿no te gusta verdad?- pregunto po algo desanimado.

-es muy tierno po…- "_parece un cena romántica" _pensó tigresa.

El panda sonrió ante la respuesta de tigresa, le extendió su mano, mano que tigresa acepto, y la guió hasta uno de los lados de la mesita. Ambos se sentaron en posición de loto uno frente del otro.

-se ve delicioso- dijo tigresa, mirando ambos platos de sushi, ya no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que había comido carne. Ya habían cenado… pero, si era para pasar tiempo con po, no había problema.

-jeje… me tomo un tiempo prepararlo- po reía nerviosamente. De la nada, al ver a tigresa ahí, iluminada por la luz de las velas, le agarro un ataque de nervios. "_eres un cobarde po… ¿Cómo puedes intimidarte con ella?" _se regañaba mentalmente.

-bueno... ¿veamos que tal te quedo el sushi?- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba los palillos para comer.

-oye… estas frente al maestro de la cocina- dijo po sacando pecho en señal de orgullo.

-si claro… "maestro"… si pusieras el mismo empeño cuando entrenas- dijo tigresa con burla.

-jeje… no se puede todo- dijo po con una sonrisa.

De repente, el silencio reino en el lugar, ambos comían, pero no hablaban… en eso, po desvió su mirada y vio el paquete con el regalo de tigresa.

-emm… ¿tigresa?- llamo po algo apenado, tigresa solo volteo a verlo –es… es para ti- dijo el panda mientras extendía el paquete hacia tigresa.

-¿para mi?- pregunto la felina, po solo asintió.

Tigresa tomo el pequeño paquete y lo desenvolvió, era un pequeño broche para el cabello en forma de flor de loto, pero los pétalos eran de color negro, a medida que iba avanzando hacia la punta se iban tornando de un color plateado y el centro era de color plateado brillante.

-po… es hermoso- dijo tigresa en un susurro, mientras contemplaba el broche.

-se que tu no usas de estas cosas… pero…- trataba de excusarse po, pero tigresa lo interrumpió.

-es perfecto…- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa -¿me lo colocas?- pregunto.

Po sonriso, tomo el broche delicadamente entre sus patas y se lo coloco sobre su oreja derecha, para luego, con su mano, descender con una suave caricia hasta la mejilla de tigresa.

-te queda hermoso- dijo po con una sonrisa. Tigresa se estiro un poco para abrazar al panda, abrazo que fue correspondido.

-gracias po… te extrañare mucho- dijo en un susurro.

-yo también…- contesto po, mientras rompían el abrazo.

Las horas pasaban bastante rápido, pero ninguna tenia conciencia del tiempo. Reían, bromeaban, recordaban, charlaban, la pasaban bien.

Ya llevaban tres horas ahí, tigresa estaba recostada en el sillón con la cabeza en el posabrazo y el broche de flor puesto, sobre su oreja derecha. Po estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sillón y jugaba con sus manos que estaban entrelazadas. El único lenguaje entre ambos en ese momento, era el de las miradas y las sonrisas. Hace tiempo que el silencio se había echo presente, pero ninguno quería irse. Finalmente, a tigresa le empezaron a pesar los ojos y un largo bostezo se escapo de sus labios.

-será mejor que volvamos- dijo po con una sonrisa algo triste.

-¿tan pronto?- pregunto tigresa, mientras se tallaba los ojos, lo que provoco una risa burlona de po. Se veía como una niña pequeña.

-llevamos horas aquí- dijo el panda. Po se levanto y extendió su pata para ayudar a tigresa.

-quisiera que este momento jamás acabara- dijo tigresa cuando ya estuvo de pie.

-yo también... mi amor- respondió po, pero enguanto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

-¿que dijiste?- pregunto algo sorprendida tigresa, ¿acaso había oído bien? "_¿acaso escuche bien?" _ Pensó tigresa.

-no... Nada- po estaba nervioso y empezaba a tartamudear.

-po...- tigresa coloco una mano en el mentón de el y lo obligo a verla -dilo...- dijo simplemente tigresa.

Po suspiro derrotado, ya había abierto la boca, ¿para que cerrarla en ese momento?... "_es ahora o nunca" _ pensó po. Miro a tigresa a los ojos, ese par de rubís que siempre lograban doblegarlo con el más mínimo esfuerzo, que le brindaban una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, pero que también podían hacerlo temblar de miedo.

-te debo un secreto- dijo po en un susurro, mientras abrazaba a tigresa por la cintura.

-te escucho- respondió simplemente tigresa mientras rodeaba a po por el cuello con sus brazos.

-el secreto... estoy enamorado de alguien- po estrecho delicadamente a tigresa entre sus brazos.

-¿de quien?- pregunto en un susurro, intento apartarse un poco, pero el se lo impidió.

Po sonrió y acerco su rostro más al de tigresa, quien se veía cada vez más nerviosa por su cercanía… "_¿acaso la pongo nerviosa?" _pensó po entre divertido y alegre.

-de ti…- susurro el panda a unos centímetros de los labios de tigresa.

Tigresa quedo en shock, un remolino de sensaciones se formaba dentro de ellas y su estomago… ¿mariposas?... ¡nah!... ella sentía toda una guerra mundial en su estomago y el corazón le palpitaba a mil. "_no lo puedo creer… po me ama… esta enamorado de mi… ¿pero ahora que?... ¿lo beso? ¿Contesto? algo… oh no, espera una respuesta…" _pensaba la felina.

-yo… po… yo…- tartamudeaba tigresa, nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosa.

-lo se... no hace falta que…- po fue interrumpido por un par de labios, que besaban tiernamente los suyos.

El beso tomo por sorpresa a po, no se esperaba algo así de tigresa, a los pocos segundos, estrecho aun mas a tigresa con su brazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha acaricio la mejilla de ella, correspondiendo al beso con la misma ternura.

-panda tonto…- tigresa sonreía como nunca y su respiración estaba algo agitada por la falta de aire -… ¿y asta ahora esperas para decirme?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-jeje…jeje…- rió nerviosamente po, pero los labios de tigresa lo volvieron a callar con un ligero beso.

-te amo…- dijo tigresa en un susurro, contra los labios de po, para luego apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de el.

-tigresa… yo… creo que… tenemos que volver- dijo po algo desanimado. No es que no quería quedarse ahí con ella, pero… ya era tarde y si se quedaba más tiempo, no podría dejarla ir.

-po…- tigresa lo miro a los ojos -…esta bien- dijo al fin.

Ambos salieron de ahí con los ánimos por el suelo, iban tomados de la mono y en silencio. Por el camino, ambos intentaron entablar una conversación, pero las palabras no querían salir de sus bocas. Finalmente, y para desgracia de ambos, llegaron hasta las habitaciones. Todos estaban durmiendo, por lo que el silencio reinaba en el lugar.

-bueno… llegamos…- dijo po. Ambos estaban en la puerta de la habitación de tigresa -…que descanses…- le dio un beso -…te amo- susurro, para luego darse media vuelta, con la intención de irse a su cuarto.

-po…- lo detuvo tigresa "_¿será correcto… ¿le digo o no?..." _pensaba -…emm yo… me preguntaba…- estaba nerviosa y tan roja como un tomate, por lo que le iba a preguntar.

-¿si?- pregunto po, para animarla a que continué.

-¿te quedarías conmigo, esta noche?- pregunto tigresa en un susurro y agachando la cabeza por la pena.

Po la contemplo unos segundos… "¿_esto será una ilusión?" _se cuestiono mentalmente, pero no, era real. Frente a el estaba parada tigresa, con la cabeza gacha para ocultar su sonrojo, sus manos detrás de la espalda, dibujando círculos en el piso con la punta de su pie y le pedía que se quedara con ella esa noche. Sin responder, avanzo hasta quedar a centímetros de ella y con su mano en su barbilla la obligo a verlo.

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas?- pregunto algo burlón po.

Tigresa sonrió, unió sus labios a los del panda y a pasos torpes, pero sin romper el beso, entraron el la habitación, cerrando las puertas a sus espaldas. Se recostaron en la cama uno a lado del otro, po paso su brazo por debajo del cuello de tigresa, como si fuera una alomado, y con el otro la abrazo por la cintura, apegándola mas a el.

-te amo po…- dijo tigresa en un susurro, mientras rodeaba a po con sus brazos.

-yo también…- respondió po. Tigresa se acerco a el y le dio un tierno lengüetazo en los labios, seguido de una pequeña mordidita, aunque sin lastimarlo -¿y eso?- pregunto algo divertido po.

-jeje… no lo se- contesto tigresa igual de nerviosa.

Po recostó su cabeza en la almohada, dispuesto a dormir, pero las intenciones de tigresa eran otras.

-que descanses tigresa- le deseo po, con un beso en la frente y cerrando los ojos.

-emm... ¿po?- po abrio un ojo para verla -...¿no te quieres quedar despierto un rato?- pregunto algo tímida ella.

-¿por que no?- contesto po, que no entendía porque tigresa estaba tan... tímida.

-no lo se... solo decía- contesto la felina. tigresa se acerco para besar a po, pero esta vez, no fue un beso inocente, como los anteriores.

-wou... ¿que hisiste con mi tigresa?... la que me golpeaba por las bromas- pregunto po algo divertido, cuando rompieron el beso. Tigresa solo sonrió para ocultar su fastidio.

"_rayos... piensa, po no entiende indirectas... es demasiado inocente...__¿Qué hago?... no puedo decírselo, me creerá loca… pero… bueno… aquí va lo que queda de mi orgullo" _pensó. Tigresa, viendo que las intenciones de po aun eran inocentes, decidió tomar la iniciativa, pasando su pierna derecha por sobre la cintura del panda y colocando la mano de el en su espalda baja.

-¿tigresa, que haces?- pregunto po algo sorprendido y creyendo saber las intenciones de ella.

-po… yo… quiero que esta noche sea de ambos- dijo en un susurro y tratando de ignorar el potente sonrojo que se iba formando en sus mejillas.

-tigresa… - po quiso decir algo, pero tigresa lo interrumpió. No es que no le gustaría aceptar pero… no le parecía correcto.

-lo se... crees que estoy loca- dijo tigresa algo desanimada y escondiendo su cara en el pecho del panda.

-no loca... solo que... ¿segura que es correcto?- pregunto el panda algo nervioso, tigresa levanto la mirada para verlo.

-no po… no estoy segura…- dijo, tomando confianza, que ni ella sabia que tenia, se movió de tal forma que quedo sentada ahorcadas sobre po -… pero estoy segura de algo…- dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa.

-¿de que?- pregunto po, mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de ella y tragaba grueso por la posición tan... comprometedora en la que estaban.

-que no me importa nada mas... solo este momento- dijo tigresa, sin esperar respuesta se agacho para besar al panda, pero po la debuto a unos centímetros.

-no quiero que te arrepientas luego- dijo el panda, pero esta vez sonó como si fuera un condición más que una excusa. po llevo sus manos hasta los botones del chaleco de tigresa, y empezó a desabrocharlos lentamente y luego tirarlo a un lado.

-juro... que jamas me arrepentiré de eso- dijo tigresa con convicción. Po solo sonrió, estiro su mano y le retiro el broche de flor que aun llevaba puesto, para luego dejarlo en la mesita de noche.

Tigresa se agacho para besar al panda, beso que fue bien recibido y correspondido, dando riendas sueltas a una noche mágica para ambos, una noche solo de ellos, donde se demostrarían todo lo que las palabras no dicen con acciones. Las caricias de po eran suaves y tiernas como si tigresa fuera el mas valioso de los tesoros y tigresa... bueno, era ella misma, no era ni tierna, ni suave, pero si apasionada y demostraba lo que sentía.

Pero nada es eterno y finalmente el sol asomo por el horizonte, dando inicio a un nuevo día. Ninguno durmió en toda la noche, pero no les importo, sin hacer ruido, se levantaron y vistieron antes de que suene el gong, para evitar ser atrapados. El desayuno fue animado y lleno de charlas pero ellos seguían en su mundo de miradas y sonrisas cómplices, hasta que llego el momento de la muy odiada despedida.

-ten cuidado, hija- se despidió shifu con un abrazo de tigresa. Estaban todos reunidos, al pie de los escalones, para decir adiós a su amiga.

-lo tendre... y no te preocupes, volveré en unos meses- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa.

-ay amiga... te voy a extrañar- dijo víbora, que lloraba a lagrima viva, enroscandoce en el cuerpo de tigresa.

-jeje... yo también y.. suerte con grulla- esto ultimo se lo dijo en un susurro, dejando a vibora en un mini-shock.

-grulla...- tigresa abrazo a grulla -... cuida a víbora o te rompo el cuello ¿entendiste?- amenazo con una sonris al ave, que solo trago grueso.

-bueno... se hace tarde- dijo lee, arto de tanta despedida, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza, como reproche de shuo.

ya todos se habían despedido, mono y mantis lloraban como magdalenas, víbora seguía en shock, grulla seguía traumado y shifu evitaba que unas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos solo faltaba...

-po...- tigresa se acerco al panda y lo estrecho en un gran abrazo, no le importo que los demas estuvieran presentes.

-tigresa...- po estrecho a la felina en brazos -...te amo- dijo el panda en un susurro, para que nadie mas escuchara.

-yo también...- respondió tigresa en un susurro y rompiendo el abrazo -...pero me tengo que ir- dijo y sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta.

Tigresa le dedico una ultima mirada a todo y empezó a descender las escaleras con sus hermanos a cada lado, haciendo el mejor papel de guarda espaldas. A cada paso que daba, sentía que su alma y corazón se iba partiendo en dos y una parte se quedaba junto po.

Por su parte, los demás solo veían como tigresa se alejaba junto con sus hermanos, pero para po... era ver como la mitad de el se iba con ella, como se alejaba cada vez mas a cada paso... si la extrañaría, y de eso estaba mas que seguro... _  
_

-¿po... eso en tu espalda son rasguños?- la inoportuna y, en ese momento mas que odiosa, voz de mono lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-jeje... mira que lindo día... ¿que esperan?... vamos a entrenar- dijo po algo nervioso y sin si quiera fijarse si los demás lo seguían, camino rumbo al salón de entrenamiento.

Ese día, esa hermosa mañana, para ellos dos solo era el día en que se separaban para, dentro de poco, volver a verse, pero las vueltas de la vida no siempre están a nuestro favor...

**Continuara...**

**bueno... asta aqui el segundo cap, me tarde un poco porque... bueno... no estaba segura de subirlo haci como esta escrito o modificarlo un "poquito"... pero mejor decidí subirlo como lo habia escrito originalmente y dejarlo a su criterio... haci que... ya saben, critiquen, comenten, ¿que les pareció? ¿me fui de la raya? ¿fue muy largo? ¿muy cursi? ¿muy tonto? ¿muy... muy... no se... ustedes verán... **

**Dejen su opinión que gracias a eso puedo mejorar mi escritura.**

**titulo del proximo cap: "UNA CARTA... CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS"**

**ADIOS**


	3. Una carta, cinco años despues

**Holaaaa... aquí les traigo el tercer cap... en este cap, como lo dice en titulo, ya han pasado cinco años y muchas cosas han cambiado. **

**Algunos se han preguntado ¿por que tigresa espera cinco años si prometió que volvería en unos meses?... aquí su respuesta... espero les guste**

**Sin mas que decir "kung fu panda no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla..."**

**Capitulo_3 "una carta... cinco años después"**

El sol asomaba por el horizonte en el imperio de kenshi, sus calidos rayos le daban un color ámbar al cielo... por todos lados se respiraba la paz y la tranquilid...

-¡LEE!... ¡SHUO!... en cuanto los encuentre par de...- bueno... excepto en los pasillos del palacio de kenshi.

Una tigresa de bengala, ojos carmín, y bastante molesta caminaba por los pacillos del palacio, buscando a sus dos inmaduros hermanos. Estaba vestida con una blusa roja, de mangas largas y anchas que imitaba la parte superior de un kimono y unos pantalones negros. Llevaba recorriendo medio palacio... ¿por que a sus hermanos se les ocurría desaparecer justo cuando los necesitaba?

Llego hasta la sala principal, donde se encontraban los tres tronos, abrió las puertas de par en par... solo para ver que sus dos hermanos tampoco estaban ahí. Rendida se dejo caer en el trono del medio, que siempre era ocupado por ella, apoyo su codo en el posabrazo y con su mano masajeo su frente.

-su alteza... ¿necesita algo?- pregunto una de las sirvientas del palacio al verla ahí sentada.

Tigresa rápidamente se coloco de pie... cinco años ahí y todavía no se acostumbraba a que la llamaran "su alteza".

-emm si... ¿podrías decirle a shuo y lee que los quiero ver en cinco minutos? y que mas les vale que lía este con ellos- pidió amablemente tigresa. La sirvienta solo asintió y salio del lugar.

Tigresa dejo escapar un largo suspiro, se acerco a uno de los ventanales y se quedo viendo la vista que le ofrecía kenshi. Una tierna sonrisa se asomo por sus labios, dentro de unos minutos partiría al valle de la paz. Hacia ya cinco año que se había ido, prometiendo volver pronto... promesa que le fue imposible cumplir. Con un largo suspiro cansado, se sentó en la orilla del ventanal y apoyo su cabeza en el vidrio. Ese lugar era su favorito, en el recibió las mejores noticias y las peores. Todavía se preguntaba ¿por que había sido tan tonta?... fue una cobarde al quedarse, no quiso enfrentar los hechos y prefirió ocultarse. Solamente víbora sabia el porque se quedo, aunque no sabia la versión oficial, algo le contó, ni siquiera a su padre adoptivo se lo dijo, ni siquiera a... po. Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, hace años que no sabia de el, no se molesto en escribirle y al parecer, el tampoco, pero en ella el sentimiento seguía vivo, aunque lo ocultara, seguía ahí y la prueba mas valida, viva y hermosa que tenia de ello era...

-mami, mami... mira lo que me dio tío shuo- con el dorso de su mano seco las pocas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojo y esbozo la sonrisa mas tierna que pudo.

-¿que es pequeña?- tigresa se bajo de la ventana, se arrodillo en el suelo y extendió sus brazos para recibir en ellos a la pequeña cachorra de cuatro años... su cachorra, la razón por la cual nunca volvió al valle y también la razón por la cual estaban por volver. Su pequeño tesoro, lo mejor de su vida y también la personita que más amaba.

Una pequeña tigresa siberiana de ojos verdes, orejas redondeadas y negras, y pelaje blanco como la nieve con rayas negro azabache, corrió hasta quedar envuelta en los brazos de su madre. Sus facciones no eran muy distintas a las de su madre, obvio que en una versión mas aniñada y alrededor de sus ojos tenia unos anillos negros, pero que eran mas notorios en la parte superior que en la inferior, donde casi no se notaban.

-mira- lía le mostró su manito, dejando ver un hermoso broche para el cabello de una flor de loto con pétalos negros.

-¿de donde sacaste eso?- pregunto a su hija, mientras le enviaba una mirada acecina a sus hermanos que se encontraban en la puerta del salón.

-tío shuo dijo que te lo de... es muy bonito... ¿desde cuando lo tienes?- pregunto la pequeña a su madre, quien la sostenía en brazos para evitar golpear a sus muy metiches hermanos.

-aquí están... las dos mujeres que mas quiero en mi vida- entro lee al salón con su mejor cara de "no nos mates", seguido de shuo.

-¿listas?- pregunto shuo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tigresa se coloco de pie inmediatamente para encararlos.

-hace dos horas que estamos listas, par de...- el discurso de, seguramente, insultos de tigresa hacia sus hermanos, fue interrumpido por un par de ojitos verdes que la miraban curiosa.

-lía... ¿por que no nos esperas en el jardín de flores?- pregunto tigresa con una sonrisa a su hija.

-¡si señora!- contesto la pequeña, con un saludo de soldado. A cuatro patas salio corriendo del lugar, aunque no al jardín de flores precisamente.

-¿de donde mierda sacaron ese broche?- pregunto tigresa a su hermanos, cuando su hija se hubo ido.

-perdón- dijeron al unísono ambos.

-¿cuantas beses les dije que no tocaran mis cosa?- les pregunto tigresa, mientras tomaba a ambos de la oreja.

-perdón... ay... solo... ay... pensamos...- intentaba explicarse lee.

-pensamos que te gustaría usarlo...- dijo shuo.

Tigresa soltó a sus hermanos ante esas palabras. Ellos sabían el valor sentimental que tenia ese broche para ella. Sentimientos, que seguramente eran validos solo para ella y ya no era correspondidos.

-pensaron mal- les respondió tigresa, recuperando su tono de voz neutra. No lo pensaba usar, no, de seguro el la odiaba por no haber cumplido su promesa.

-no creo que te odie...- lee trato de reconfortarla, adivinando sus pensamientos.

-no quiero hablar de eso... llamen a lía y nos vemos en la entrada... ayer me llego la respuesta de mi padre... esta contento de volver a verme- tigresa se fue sin esperar respuesta alguna.

-espero que le haga bien volver- dijo en un susurro shuo.

Ambos tigres se preocupaban por ella, no era la misma tigresa que vieron al ir al valle hace años, esta tigresa era más seria, más distante... con la única con quien mostraba algo de ternura o cariño era con lía y muy pocas beses mostraba sus sentimientos con ellos en frente.

-lía, sal de ahí- dijo en un tono divertido lee.

De entre unos cortinales salio la pequeña tigresa con una sonrisita nerviosa en su rostro. Tenia sus manitos detrás de su espalda, hacia círculos en el suelo con la punta de su pie y miraba a sus tíos con su carita de cachorro inocente, la cual ella había denominado "carita embaucadora de tíos"

-¿que te dijimos sobre espiar?- pregunto shuo a su sobrina mientras la levantaba en sus brazos.

-¿Qué nunca haga ruido y me cuide de los superdesarrollados sentidos de mi madre?- pregunto algo dudosa la pequeña, mientras jugaba con los botones del chaleco de su tío.

-es un niña muy inteligente- la felicito lee.

-si... ¿pero que esperabas?... es nuestra sobrina- shuo le regalo un tierno beso en la mejilla a lía.

Lía solo sonrió complacida por los halagos de sus tíos, les hizo señas a ambos para que se acercaran y con una inocente sonrisita les susurro algo, para luego escapar de los brazos de su tío e irse corriendo a cuatro patas del lugar.

-VEN AQUI PEQUEÑA LADRONA- gritaron al unísono lee y shuo, para luego salir corriendo detrás de su "amada" sobrina.

En lo que shuo la había tenido en sus brazos y lee se había acercado a ellos, lía les había quitado una pequeña bolsita con dulces a cada uno, para luego escapar, seguramente a los brazos de su madre.

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE... (Dos días después)**

Shifu meditaba en el salón de los héroes a orillas del estanque de lágrimas sagradas, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro... su hija volvía al palacio, dentro de unas horas tendría a tigresa de vuelta en casa. En esos cinco años la única comunicación que había tenido era por cartas, cada semana llegaban cartas de tigresa y ellos le respondían... aunque hace unos años que entre ella y algunos de los chicos no se escribían... y últimamente las únicas cartas que llegaban eran para el. En su ultima carta... la felina le había comunicado que regresaría al palacio, pero acompañada y que explicaría el porque de su distanciamiento.

Al leer la frase "_tengo algo que decirles... no les podía decir por cartas, así que lo haré en persona... estaré acompañada, de alguien... especial" _simplemente un raro presentimiento, que no supo explicar llego a el, pero no le tomo importancia.

Después de meditar unos minutos mas, shifu se puso de pie y salio del salón, rumbo al salón de entrenamiento... era hora de que le avisara a sus alumnos la noticia.

**EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO...**

La rutina de todos los días, desde hace años, se repetía en el entrenamiento para los cuatro furiosos, el guerrero dragón y la más reciente estudiante del palacio. Mantis y mono tenían un pequeño combate, po golpeaba los guerreros de madera, víbora entrenaba en la zona de fuego y grulla supervisaba el entrenamiento en la tortuga de jade de... song. La leopardo de la nieves llevaba un año entrenando en el palacio de jade, se llevaba bien con todos, menos con víbora, ya que a su parecer, la leopardo era muy...manipuladora. Mono y mantis al principio la tenían como blanco de sus bromas, pero se aburrieron al ver que song solo les gritaba o... lloraba, a grulla le daba igual la felina y po... después de que la felina le insistiera por meses, había acepado salir con ella y llevaban dos meses de noviazgo.

-muy bien, song- la felicito grulla al ver que la leopardo había conseguido esquivar todas las flechas sin perder el equilibrio.

-¡gracias!...- exclamo la leopardo. Con una voltereta hacia atrás, salto de la tortuga y cayo parada frente a grulla.

-has mejorado- la felicito po con una sonrisa, saliendo se entre los guerreros de madera y acercándose a ella. Song se acerco al panda y le robo un beso.

-chicos... me va a dar un coma diabético- se quejo mono, interponiéndose entre po y song.

-apoyo a mono- víbora salio de la zona de fuego y se acerco a grulla, mirando a song con ojos entrecerrados.

-esta bien... sin demostraciones de afecto durante los entrenamientos- dijo po, imitando la voz de shifu.

-¡no es justo!- se quejo song, esbozando un infantil puchero -a grulla y víbora nadie les dice nada- dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta los guerreros de madera.

Víbora tenía su mejor sonrisa triunfal, mientras que mono, mantis, grulla y po miraban a la leopardo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Los "berrinches" de song eran bien conocidos, todos, menos víbora, la veían como alguien inocente, tierna, dulce y sensible... hasta que peleaba en los entrenamientos.

-alguien esta en problemas...- le canturreo mantis a po con burla.

-ya cállate- respondió po con molestia.

-querido po... ¿por que andas con song?- pregunto con cara de horror mono.

-emmm... es... tierna- contesto algo dudoso el panda y con una risita nerviosa.

-¡PO!- le reprocho song desde el otro lado del salón.

Mono, mantis y grulla estallaron en carcajadas. Era realmente cómico ver a song reclamarle lo que sea a po y el solo respondiendo "claro song".

-ya basta... volvamos a entrenar- ordeno víbora.

Todos obedecieron sin rechistar y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo en un principio. Po se dirigió a los guerreros de madera algo pensativo... ¿por que salía con song?...¿no era simple la respuesta?... la quería y listo... porque la quería ¿verdad?. Cuando song llego al palacio el estaba deprimido, ya que había pasado cuatro años sin ver a tigresa y tres años en los que solamente sabia que estaba bien por medio de lo que les comunicaba shifu. Al llegar al palacio, song logro sacarlo un poco de esa depresión, era una amiga que lo escuchaba y lo hacia reír. Unos meses después la leopardo le confeso sus sentimientos, en un principio el le contesto que lo pensaría, pues una parte de su corazón aun le decía que espere a tigresa. Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que mientras mas estaba con song, menos pensaba en tigresa, hasta que, hace ya dos meses, le dio una oportunidad a la leopardo convencido de era ella a quien realmente quería. No se arrepentía, jama haría eso, pero... ¿realmente amaba a song?... mirarla a los ojos a ella, era como mirar a una niña, no podía decirle alguna mala noticia sin sentirse culpable o reprocharle algo.

-¡po cuidado!- po escucho la voz de víbora antes de que una de las partes móviles de los guerreros de madera lo golpeara y lo hicieran caer.

-osito... ¿estas bien?- song se acerco rápidamente a el para ver que no se hubiera golpeado.

-auch... si song, estoy bien- po se sobaba la mejilla, el golpe había sido bastante fuerte.

-¿estas bien "osito"?- preguntaron con burla al unísono mono, mantis y grulla.

-ya muy graciosos... solo song me puede llamar así- se defendió po. No le agradaba mucho que song lo llamara así frente a todos, pero… ¿que podía hacer?

-¿que te paso po?- pregunto víbora, mientras se aseguraba que no tuviera daño alguno.

-no lo se... me distraje- contesto po, restándole importancia.

-si claro...- dijo con sarcasmo mantis.

-...te distrajiste- le secundo mono, con el mismo tono sarcástico, para luego largarse a carcajadas junto a grulla.

-¡ya cállense!- grito song con mirada "acecina"... aunque solo provocaba mas risas, ella... no daba miedo.

Hasta po rió a carcajadas por la mirada de la leopardo... song, enojada, solo le dio un golpe a po en el hombro, que el panda ni sintió, y se fue del salón, a zancadas largas.

-creo que si se molesto...- po dejo de reír un momento para ver directo a la puerta.

-vamos po... es song, unos cuantos mimos y se calmara- dijo en forma burlona grulla, recibiendo un latigazo de víbora -¿y eso porque?-.

-no me cae song pero... no debiste burlarte de ella, po- víbora hablaba en serio, lo que hizo sentir algo culpable a po.

-esta bien...- suspiro rendido -...hablare con ella luego- prometió po.

-hey po... pero que no pase de palabras- se burlo mantis, recibiendo un coscorrón de po y un latigazo de víbora -...claro, péguenle al bicho- se quejo.

-oigan... ¿hoy no llegaban las cartas de tigresa?- pregunto mono. Víbora y grulla lo miraron feo, le habían dicho mil veces que no tocara el tema frente a po.

-mono...- lo reprendieron por lo bajo el ave y la serpiente, pero para su sorpresa...

-¿ah si?... me avisan si hay noticias- dijo po con total naturalidad y sin darle importancia.

Víbora, grulla, mantis y mono miraron al panda un poco extrañados. Víbora estaba por decir algo, pero en ese momento entro shifu al salón, y para sorpresa de todos, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-alumnos...- saludo animadamente el panda rojo.

-¿maestro shifu?- contestaron algo extrañados todos al unísono.

-tengo una gran noticia para ustedes... espero- anuncio shifu con un toque misterioso.

-¿que es?- preguntaron, bastantes interesados, al unísono po, grulla, mono y mantis.

Shifu saco de entre su traje una carta, los cinco reconocieron de inmediato el sello imperial de kenshi, firmado como "tigresa, lee y shuo... gobernantes de kenshi". Víbora, que tenía los ojos como platos, le arrebato, literalmente, la carta a shifu y la leyó. Mono, mantis y grulla se colocaron detrás se ella para poder leer pero po se quedo parado a un lado junto a shifu, esperando que ellos leyeran.

-¿algo bueno?- pregunto po en un susurro, pero...

-víbora, lee la carta en voz alta...- pidió mono, mirando de reojo a po y, al igual que grulla y mantis, con una sonrisa divertida. Víbora se aclaro la garganta y sonrió al igual que los chicos...

-hola a todos...- leyó la serpiente en voz alta y en una imitación, bastante graciosa de tigresa -... ¿como están? espero que todos juntos lean esta carta, seré breve, se que no a todos les caerá bien pero, quiero informarles que volveré al valle en unos días. Prometo darles las explicaciones que pidan de porque no volví y tengo algo que decirles, no podía decírselos por cartas así que se los diré en persona... estaré acompañada de alguien... especial. Un saludo a todos... espero su respuesta sea positiva- termino de leer víbora.

Las expresiones de todos no tenían precio. Mono, mantis y grulla tenían sonrisas burlonas y se enviaban miradas cómplices. Víbora no podía estar mas contenta, su amiga volvía al valle y ella ya se imaginaba quien seria esa "compañía especial" y po... el panda no sabia que decir, estaba feliz, enojado, nervioso y un montón de sentimientos mas que ni el conocía. Shifu miraba a todos esperando una respuesta.

-bien... yo me voy a esconder las armas peligrosas- dijo grulla con una sonrisa nerviosa, al recordar como tigresa los había seguido con una espada en manos aquel día.

-bueno... nosotros nos llevaremos a song de paseo ¿por cuanto se va a quedar tigresa?- pregunto mantis, con la misma sonrisa nerviosa, desde el hombro de mono.

-¿de que hablan?- preguntaron al unísono po y shifu.

-bueno... ella...- intentaba explicarse mantis.

-...ella... no sabe que song esta aquí- completo en un susurro la oración mono.

-¿QUE?- exclamaron al unísono po, víbora y shifu -¿como que no sabe?- pregunto esta vez shifu.

-entre todo creímos que seria conveniente que no se enterara... conveniente para song- se explico mantis.

-entiéndanos... no queríamos que tigresa vuelva, junto con todos los soldados de kenshi- suplico mono, todos lo miraron con cara de "no exageres".

-bueno... se enterara cuando llegue aquí- dijo víbora, mirando a los chicos de mala gana.

-bien... porque ella llega esta tarde- anuncio shifu -...la carta es de hace una semana y yo me encargue de enviarle la respuesta hace unos días... al atardecer la esperaremos en las escaleras- sin esperar respuesta shifu salio del salón.

Por un momento reino el silencio total, ninguno hablaba y solo se miraban el uno al otro con sonrisas burlonas, hasta que...

-aaaaaa- chillo víbora contenta -¡si!... ¡tigresa vuelve al valle!- exclamo, extrañaba bastante a su amiga.

-¡víbora!- le reprocharon los chicos al unísono, casi los dejo sordos -no vuelvas a gritar así- le reclamo grulla.

-perdón- víbora se acerco a grulla y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡alerta de azúcar!- exclamo mono, mientras se tapaba los ojos.

-si quieren ver algo empalagoso… vallan a ver los arrumacos de po y song- se defendió grulla, provocando que el panda se sonrojara.

-song no esta aquí... ¿pueden dejar de hablar de ella?- po sonaba molesto, pero no era por los comentarios hacia song.

-¿que pasa po?... alégrate, tigresa volverá- le canturreo con burla mantis.

-si, volverá... pero también se volverá a ir...- po miro molesto a todos -¿creían que se quedaría aquí?... en kenshi ella es una gobernadora y tiene a shuo y lee... ¿por que quedaría aquí?- los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar que po hablaba en serio.

-¿no la extrañas?- pregunto víbora en un susurro.

Po suspiro cansado -si... pero ella a mi no- la voz del panda se escuchaba algo dolida.

-claro que si po... ¿como no te va a extrañar?- intento animarlo grulla.

-no voy a hablar de eso... ahora, debo hablar con song, alguien tiene que comentárselo- sin esperar respuesta, el panda salio del salón, rumbo al durazno de la sabiduría celestial.

Víbora, mono, mantis y grulla se quedaron en el salón, algo pensativos. Creían que po seria quien mas se alegraría, pero al parecer se equivocaron.

-¿acaso tigresa dijo "alguien especial"?- pregunto mono, para empezar un tema de conversación.

-bueno... tal vez tiene novio o se va a casar- opino grulla.

-no creo... ningún hombre en su sano juicio aguantaría sus golpes y menos "hasta que la muerte los separe"- se burlo mantis, provocando la risa de los demás.

-no saben lo que se viene...- se burlo víbora de ellos -...ya quiero ver sus caras- víbora salio del salón dejando a los chicos, algo intrigados y con cara de "¿y a esta que le pasa?".

**EN UN BOSQUE DE BAMBU... **

Dos tigres y una tigresa corrían a cuatro patas por el bosque. Los tigres parecían bastantes cansados, pues llevaban corriendo horas sin descansar y cargando unas mochilas que parecían bastante pesadas y la tigresa traía a una pequeña cachorra de tigresa siberiana en su boca (de la piel de la nuca, como los animales a sus cachorros).

-¡tigresa espera!- lee llamo la atención de su hermana.

-descansemos un rato- pidió shuo, casi suplicando.

Tigresa al escuchar a sus hermanos, se detuvo en seco clavando sus garras en el suelo. Se paro en dos patas y tomo a la cachorra en sus brazos, ya que se había dormido... tal vez si era mejor descansar un rato.

-esta bien... descansemos unos minutos- accedió tigresa, mirando a sus hermanos con una sonrisa.

Lee y shuo, que aun estaban parados en cuatro patas, se dejaron caer en el suelo con las mochilas enzima. Tigresa los miro y se rió por lo bajo, para no despertar a lía, tomo a la pequeña con un solo brazo y con el otro ayudo a lee y shuo a levantarse.

-¡tigresa no la vas a tirar!- le reprocho shuo, algo enfadado e intento arrebatarle a lía de sus brazos, pero tigresa lo evito.

-no seas exagerado... y cuidado, que casi la tiras- le reclamo en un susurro tigresa, para luego colocar con delicadeza a la pequeña en brazos de su tío.

-oigan... ¿por que yo nunca la cargo?- pregunto lee.

-porque cuando era bebe la volteaste dos veces- respondió shuo con una ceja alzada.

-jeje... es que no se quedaba quieta y... solo tenia tres meses y... yo no sabia cargar un niño y...- intentaba excusarse el tigre siberiano.

-si... jajaja... tigresa te corrió por media ciudad gritando... jajaja..."cuando te agarre, te tirare del piso mas alto del palacio"- se burlo shuo. Ese día lee casi se orino en los pantalones cuando tigresa lo atrapo.

-si claro... debí haberte cortado los brazos ese día- tigresa adopto un semblante serio.

-aun no entiendo... ¿como pudiste escuchar su llanto desde LA CIUDAD?- pregunto algo exaltado lee.

Los tres se encogieron de hombros, para ellos siempre seria un misterio como, todos apenas oían los llantos de lía dentro del palacio y tigresa, no importa la distancia, siempre la escuchaba. Los tres se sentaron sobre las mochilas un rato, la verdad es que estaban bastante cansados. Shuo y lee contaban chistes y se hacían burla entre ellos, pero tigresa... estaba pensativa, ¿había sido buena idea volver?... no lo sabia, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse. "_cálmate... ellos te comprenderán, no es tan malo... víbora ya sabe de lía... ay pero es una locura... shifu me echara del palacio... ellos no aceptaran a lía y no puedo contarles toda la verdad" _con cada pensamiento, tigresa se ponía mas nerviosa.

-¿tigresa estas bien?- pregunto shuo al ver a su hermana con un tic nervioso en su oreja.

-no...- respondió en un susurro tigresa.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto lee, mientras se sentaba a la par de ella.

-no... estoy segura de que esto sea buena idea- respondió mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-¿por que?... ya vinimos hasta aquí- le contesto shuo algo divertido.

-es que... ¿que les voy a decir?...- ambos miraron a tigresa sin comprender - no puedo llegar, luego de cinco años y decir "hola... los extrañe a todos... no volví antes por que tuve a lía"- razono tigresa.

-no... No puedes llegar así- le dio la razón lee. Tigresa agacho la cabeza para que no vieran sus lágrimas.

-pero...- con su mano libre, shuo le seco la lagrimas y la miro a los ojos -...eres la gran maestra tigresa del palacio de jade, la miembro mas temida y fuerte de los cinco furiosos, la gobernante mas respetada y una madre excelente- trato de animarla shuo.

Tigresa esbozo una dulce sonrisa, miro a lee, luego a shuo y por ultimo detuvo su mirada en lía, que seguía durmiendo. Ellos tenían razón, si la aceptaban bien y si no... bueno, los tenía a ellos.

-gracias, shuo...- tigresa abrazo con un brazo a shuo y con el otro a lee -...y a ti también-.

-¿y que le dirás sobre lía?- pregunto lee, aun sin romper el abrazo.

-que su padre es un tigre siberiano que conocí en kenshi- respondió tigresa, ya había pensado hace tiempo en eso.

-tienes que decir la verdad- le reprocho shuo.

-y lo haré... cuando este lista- respondió tigresa.

Shuo y lee no respondieron, si tigresa había tomado una decisión era imposible hacerla cambiar de parecer. Los tres se estrecharon mas en el abrazo, pero accidentalmente, también apretaron a lía.

-¿ya llegamos?- pregunto Lía mientras se sentaba en el regazo de shuo y se tallaba los ojitos.

-no... pero despierta, tienes que caminar- tigresa tomo a su hija en brazos y la estrecho en un fuerte abrazo -¿lista para seguir?- le pregunto.

-¿hay comida rica a donde vamos?- pregunto lía con una sonrisa y su estomago gruño de forma audible.

-si... y se llama valle de la paz- contesto tigresa. Dejo a lía en el suelo y saco unos dumplings de la mochila -...ten, come- le paso los dumplings.

-gracias...- contesto lía antes de dar el primer bocado -¿en donde viviremos mientras estemos allá?- pregunto con la boca llena.

-en el palacio de jade- contestaron al unísono lee y shuo, sabiendo que la reacción de su sobrina seria...

Los tres vieron con una sonrisa burlona como lía escupía lo que tenia en la boca y abría los ojos como platos por la sorpresa. Salto con una voltereta hacia atrás y callo de pie en suelo con una pose bastante parecida a la postura de batalla de tigresa.

-¿el palacio de jade?...- pregunto emocionada, mientras daba patadas y puñetazos al aire -...¿el hogar del guerrero dragón y los cinco furiosos?-.

Tigresa quedo algo pensativa... las palabras el "guerrero dragón" resonaron como eco en su cabeza, lía lo admiraba, era su guerrero favorito al igual que los maestros mono y mantis. Si, ese entusiasmo de lía por las artes marciales era único.

-en realidad... cuatro...- la corrigió shuo.

-...tu mamá esta aquí- le siguió lee.

-cierto... ¡también lugar donde la guerrera mas fuerte, hábil y temida de todos los tiempos aprendió kung fu!- exclamo lía el doble de entusiasmada, si había algo que admiraba de su madre, era sus capacidades de pelea.

-jeje... vamos pequeña guerrera, hay que llegar pronto- tigresa tomo de la mano a lía, quien seguia comiendo, y caminaron seguidas de shuo y lee. Al atardecer llegarían al valle y esperaba que todo salga bien.

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE... **

Po meditaba a la sombra del durazno de la sabiduría. Necesitaba estar solo y pensar... ¿por que estaba tan molesto con la idea que tigresa regresara?... pero a la vez estaba contento, como hacia años. Cerró sus ojos y respiro profundo al sentir la suave brisa golpear su cara, como si así dejara su mente en blanco... "_¿que te pasa po?... no tiene sentido pensarlo tanto, ella vendrá, de seguro con sus hermanos y tal vez con una pareja, estará unos días y volverá... tu ya no sientes lo mismo por ella, ya no puedes, ahora estas con song... no puedes lastimarla con pensamientos de tonto adolescente..." _ así estuvo un rato, pensando, tratando de convencerse a si mismo, hasta que...

-¿po?...- una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

-hola song- contesto po con la mejor sonrisa que pudo esbozar y aun con los ojos cerrados.

-estas meditando... mejor te veo luego- se disculpo la leopardo.

-no... quédate- la detuvo po, tenia que hablar con ella. Song se sentó junto a po y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de po.

-¿por que tan pensativo?- pregunto song en un tono dulce y... algo meloso.

-no es nada... es solo... tengo algo que decirte- le contesto po. El panda, aparto con delicadeza a song y se movió de tal forma que ambos quedaron de frente, pero al verla a los ojos se sintió culpable por sus pensamientos.

-¿sobre que?- pregunto song, con esa mirada manipuladora que a los chicos les parecía "tierna".

-emm... hoy en la tarde llega tigresa al plació- dijo po en un susurro.

Song se quedo pensativa..."_¿acaso dijo que esa gata medio macho vuelve al palacio?... esto me pinta mal, po quedara como tonto al verla... piensa song, ella no te quitara a po..."pensaba_ algo molesta song.

-¡que bien po!... supongo que estarás feliz- po miro sorprendido a song, pero sus palabras parecían sinceras.

-emm... feliz no seria el término correcto- contesto el panda con la cabeza gacha.

-¿por que? Tendrías que estarlo, veras a tu amiga después de mucho tiempo- song trataba de sonar lo mas sincera posible, pero por dentro estaba que explotaba de ira.

-no... ella me mintió, ella quiso alejarse y... no tendría que estar hablando de esto contigo- dijo po algo apenado.

-claro que si... sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea- le contesto song con una sonrisa "_este panda tonto sigue enamorado de ella... no me importa, yo le llevo la ventaja" _pensaba song.

-gracias song...- po abraso a la leopardo -...pero no quiero hablar de esto- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-esta bien...- song le robo un ligero beso al panda -...osito- po frunció el seño al escuchar su "apodo" y song solo rió.

-¿por que "osito"?... sueno algo... cursi- dijo po, mientras se rascaba la nuca algo incomodo.

-¿prefieres...?- song se aclaro la garganta -¡PANDA!- exclamo imitando la voz enojada de shifu.

-jajaja... creo que osito esta bien- se rió po. Pero la verdad era que el "panda" no le agradaba, ya que tigresa lo solía llamar así.

Song estaba por decir algo pero en ese momento aparecieron mono, mantis y grulla corriendo. Los tres llegaron y se interpusieron entre la pareja.

-po... tienes que venir- dijo mono, jadeando un poco por haber corrido.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto po con una ceja alzada. Como que últimamente, siempre que estaba con song había una "emergencia".

-vamos… no hay tiempo para explicaciones- dijo mono. Entre el, mantis y grulla intentaron jalar al panda del brazo pero les fue imposible.

-esta bien… ya voy, pero dejen de jalarme- se quejo po. Los tres lo soltaron de inmediato.

-¿hablamos luego song?- pregunto po mientras se ponía de pie, al igual que la leopardo.

-si, claro- contesto song. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios a po y luego se fue de ahí, dejando a los chicos solos.

-¿y ahora que?- pregunto de mala gana po a los chicos.

-que mal amigo... nos dejas por tu novia- lo acuso grulla, con indignación fingida.

-no exageres... ¿algún desafió?- pregunto po, algo mas animado.

-sabes que ya no hay desafíos divertidos- contesto mono, algo desanimado.

-si... víbora ya se sabe todas las bromas y si le hacemos una a song ella nos regaña como si fuera nuestra madre...- se excuso mantis.

-o... llora- le siguió grulla.

-bueno... es algo sensible- trato de defenderla po.

Los cuatro rieron, estaban aburridos y no tenían que hacer, por que decidieron ir a "buscar cocodrilos", en la cocina.

**En la habitación de víbora...**

La serpiente estaba sobre su cama, leyendo un par de cartas. Una era la que tigresa le había enviado unos meses depuse de que se había ido y la otra era de meses después.

_Víbora..._

_¿como estas amiga?... espero que bien... no sabes cuanto necesito tu compañía en este momento, estoy algo triste, no podré volver al valle por una temporada larga, pero también feliz por algo muy lindo... víbora, yo... estoy embarazada. No hagas preguntas, no te diré mas que eso, pero por favor no le digas a los demás... yo encontrare la forma de decírselo._

_Saludos... te quiere tigresa._

Cuando leyó esa carta por primera vez, no lo podía creer, iba a ser tía. Igualmente intento averiguar más, pero tigresa solo contestaba que no pensaba decirle nada, ni siquiera le dijo de cuanto estaba embarazada. Meses después recibió la carta donde le contaba sobre la bebe…

_Víbora..._

_Hola amiga ¿como estas?... yo no puedo estar mas feliz, soy madre, ya soy madre... es una niña, una tigresa blanca, de cuarenta centímetros, tres kilos... la tengo en mis brazos ahora, aprovechando que shuo y lee no está, porque ambos pelean para ver quien la cargara, se llama lía... aun no lo puedo creer, prometo que la llevare para que la conozcan. Saludos a todos, cuídate._

_P.D.: lía envía saludos a su tía víbora._

"_tía víbora... suena bien" _pensaba mientras releía esas cartas, estaba segura que tigresa llegaría junto a la pequeña y eso la emocionaba aun mas. No podía esperar a que su amiga llegara, iba a ser lindo tener un niño en el palacio y estaba segura que los demás se lo tomarían igual de bien.

-hola gusanito...- una odiosa voz femenina en la puerta de su habitación la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿que quieres song?- contesto de mala gana, guardando las cartas en el cajón de su mesita de noche.

-¿contenta porque llega tu amiguita?- pregunto con burla la leopardo.

-ahora no song... estoy muy acopada para entrar en tus peleas infantiles- contesto víbora, sin darle importancia.

-¿que pasa víbora?... ¿te molesta que hablemos?- se volvió a burlar song.

-¿y a ti que te pasa, song?... ¿celosa de tigresa?- pregunto víbora con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿de esa medio macho?... no soy tan tonta- respondió song, sin darle importancia.

-pues, deberías querida... ¿por que no vas a molestar a po, o ya te echo?- víbora tenia una maliciosa sonrisa. Si song quería pelear, ella no se quedaría atrás.

-como digas...- song le dio la espalda a víbora, por lo que ella no vio su sonrisa maliciosa -por cierto... grulla esta muy lindo- dijo para luego irse, cerrando las puertas a sus espaldas y dejando a víbora con una vena hinchada en la frente.

-maldita gata, trepadora, resbalosa de...- murmuro por lo bajo, para no gritarle insultos que ni tai lung y lord shen sabían.

Se tiro en la cama y trato de calmarse, no caería en los juegos infantiles de la minina. Después de un rato, una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios... "_Ahora que lo pienso... será divertido tener a tigresa, song y una mini tigresa... le sumamos a la leopardo coqueteando con lee y shuo, que no están nada mal, y listo... ¿que tenemos?... una leopardo despedazada por tigresa y yo conozco a mi sobrina..." _pensaba víbora divertida.

-bien... ya estoy pensando locuras- murmuro para si misma.

Se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación, mejor se iba a ver que estaban haciendo los chicos...

**En la cocina...**

Grulla y mono estaban sentados en la punta de la mesa, mono jugaba con su cola y grulla con un par de palillos. Po y mantis buscaban, sin mucho éxito, entre los estantes las galletas de mono.

-¿donde están?... se que estaban por aquí- decía po, mientras revolvía en uno de los estantes.

-yo estoy seguro que las vi por aquí- decía mantis, desde dentro de una de las alacenas.

-no las van a encontrar...- canturreo mono, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡a que si!- exclamaron al unísono po y mantis, sin dejar de buscar.

-¡a que no!- exclamo mono.

-¿no tienen algo mejor que hacer?- pregunto grulla, mientras hacia girar los palillos en su ala.

-no- contestaron al unísono mono, mantis y po.

Los cuatros suspiraron cansados. Mono observo uno de los palillos que tenia grulla y de un hábil movimiento se lo quito.

-¡pelea de palillos!- exclamo mono, moviendo el palillo en su mano como si fuera una vara Bo.

Grulla no contesto. Ambos usaban los palillos como si fueran minis espadas, mientras que po y mantis habían dejado de buscar las galletas, para ver la mini pelea. Finalmente, mono logro hacer que grulla tirara el palillo, que fue a clavarse en la pared, pasando por centímetros de la cabeza de víbora, que entraba en ese momento a la cocina.

-eso... estuvo cerca- dijo la serpiente, que se había quedado paralizada unos segundo en su lugar -que manera de recibirme ¿no?- dijo con sarcasmo y burla.

-perdón, víbora- contestaron al unísono mono y grulla.

-no importa...- le resto importancia víbora -¿que están haciendo?- pregunto.

-nada... estamos aburridos- contesto po, desde el otro lado de la cocina.

-¿por que no bajan al valle?- sugirió víbora, mientras se sentaba a la par de grulla.

-no... Dentro de unas horas llega tigresa- contesto mantis, desde la cabeza de po.

-que bien... ¿creen que vengan shuo y lee?- pregunto mono, que seguía jugando con el palillo.

-espero... será divertido tener aquí a esos dos- contesto grulla.

-aun mas divertido ver la expresión de tigresa cuando vea a song- se burlo mono, provocando risas en los demás, menos en po y víbora.

-eso no es gracioso...- po defendió a song -¿por que se llevarían mal?-.

-chicos... ya basta con esas bromas- dijo víbora con un tono serio, pero en ese momento...

-hola a todos...- entro canturreando song a la cocina.

-hablando de gatas resbalosas- murmuro por lo bajo víbora, pero grulla y mono la escucharon, provocando que la miraran con una ceja arqueada.

-¿que pasa song?- pregunto con una sonrisa po.

-nada... esta aburrido el día- comento la felina, mientras se acercaba a po y se abrazaba a su brazo.

-¡auxilio!- exclamo mantis desde la cabeza de po, para luego saltar hasta el hombro de mono.

-ven hermano... no valla a ser que la cursilería sea contagiosa- dijo mono, provocando la risa de los demás.

-tampoco es tan malo- dijo grulla, mientras rodeaba a víbora con sus alas y ella se sonrojaba un poco.

-oh no... lo perdimos- teatralizo mantis, con una tenacita en su pecho.

-lo que pasa... que ustedes no se enamoraron- les dijo po, mientras abrazaba a song por los hombros.

-¿tu enamorado?... ¿de quien?- se burlo mono, para molestar a song.

-oigan... ¿quien dijo que mono no se enamoro?- se burlo mantis de su amigo. Mono lo miro molesto y luego lo tiro de su hombro, dejando caer al bicho en la mesa.

-¿mono?- preguntaron incrédulos, al unísono po, song, grulla y víbora, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

-¿que tiene?... ¿acaso un oso, una gatita, un gusano verde y un palo con patas se pueden enamorar y yo no?- pregunto molesto el primate, pero...

Víbora, grulla, po y song miraron molestos a mono, para luego... mandarlo a volar, literalmente, fuera de la cocina.

-a mi nadie me llama gusano ¿entendiste?- dijo víbora, molesta.

-¿a quien le dijiste palo con patas?- pregunto grulla, igual de molesto.

-a song no la llames gatita- amenazo po.

-solo yo puedo decirle oso a po- reclamo molesta song.

-a la próxima... ¡vete a insultar a tu abuelita!- le gritaron al unísono, para luego cerrar las puertas en las narices de mono.

-que llorones- murmuro mono, para luego ir a ver si podía volver a entrar por la otra puerta.

**En el durazno de la sabiduría celestial...**

Shifu estaba parado, con la mirada perdida en dirección al valle. Cerro los ojos al sentir la brisa golpear en su cara y respiro profundamente, tenia un raro presentimiento, era lindo pero a la vez perturbador. Todo había comenzado con un sueño que había tenido hacia una semana, cuando recibió la carta de tigresa...

EN EL SUEÑO DE SHIFU...

_El se encontraba en medio de una enorme sala, con grandes ventanales y cortinas rojas. En el fondo de la sala había tres tronos de color rojo y en ellos estaban sentados tres felinos._

_En el trono de la izquierda estaba sentado shuo, en el del medio tigresa y en el de la derecha lee... los tres charlaban animadamente, cuando por la puerta del lugar entro una pequeña cachorra de tigresa siberiana, de uno o dos años. La pequeña corrió en dirección a lee, por lo que supuso que rea su hija, pero en el camino la niña se enredo en sus piecitos y callo de bruces al suelo._

_-ya, ya pequeña- tigresa se levanto del trono y levanto a la pequeña, que estaba llorando, del suelo, para envolverla en sus brazos protectoramente. La pequeña rodeo el cuello de tigresa con sus bracitos y se calmo al apoyar su cabecita sobre su corazón. Tigresa meció en brazos a la pequeña hasta que se calmo._

_-¿puedo cargarla?- pregunto lee, con cara de cachorro._

_-no- respondió cortante tigresa. Se volvió a sentar en el trono, pero con la cachorra en brazos._

FIN DEL SUEÑO...

Justo en ese momento despertaba, era un sueño raro, pero algo le decía que tenía que ver con la llegada de tigresa. Miro al cielo y vio que ya casi atardecía, por lo que se fue a buscar a los demás y reunirlos en las escaleras.

**EN LA ENTRADA AL VALLE DE LA PAZ…**

Tigresa se quedo parada un rato en su lugar, observando la entrada al valle, no había cambiado en nada, estaba igual. "_bien… ya llegamos, no hay marcha atrás" _pensó.

-¿llegamos?- pregunto lía, desde los hombros de lee.

-si… el valle de la paz, pero hay que seguir caminando- le respondió tigresa.

-tío, bájame- pidió lía, mientras se movía en los hombros de lee. Pero el la sostenía aun mas fuerte.

-espera, espera… que si te caes tu madre me mata- contesto lee. Se arrodillo en el suelo, para que la pequeña se pudiera bajar y luego se volvió a parar.

-no se si matar… pero de seguro te quedas sin descendencia- se burlo tigresa, riendo al ver la cara de horror de su hermano.

-no peleen… que el único que tiene derecho a golpear a lee, soy yo- lo "defendió" shuo.

-si, claro… ¡oye!- se quejo lee, provocando la risa de lía.

-basta los dos… aquí la única que puede atentar contra su vida, soy yo- dijo tigresa, con una sonrisa malvada.

-vamos de una vez… ¡yo primero!- exclamo lía, para luego echar a corre en cuatro patas directo al valle.

-¡lía espera!- le llamaron al unísono los tres, pero la pequeña no hizo caso –vamos… se puede perder- dijo tigresa, para luego echar a correr detrás de su hija, seguida por lee y shuo.

Lía corría tan rápido en cuatro patas por las calles del valle, que no se fijaba por donde iba o en la miradas que se volteaban a verla, algo extrañadas. Como no miraba por donde iba, choco contra alguien y callo sentada al suelo.

-perdón… yo…- trataba de disculparse lía, pero una escamosa pata la tomo de la cola y la levanto en el aire.

-mira, mira... ¿quien tenemos aquí?- dijo una voz burlona, era el cocodrilo fung. Levanto a lía hasta dejarla colgada a la altura de su cabeza.

-¡oye!... ¡suéltame escamoso verde!- exclamaba lía, mientras trataba, inútilmente, golpear la cara del cocodrilo. Alrededor de ellos, estaban algunos conejos y gansos que miraban con miedo la escena.

-¿o que?...¿tu mami me golpeara?- se burlo fung.

-o créeme... no te gustaría verla enojada- dijo lía con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿y tu que eres, un oso o un felino?- se volvió a burlar el cocodrilo. Lía sonrió abiertamente y le hizo señas con su dedito para que se acercara, fung la acerco un poco y...

-soy hija... de la maestra tigresa- dijo en un susurro la pequeña, dejando a fung pálido y asombrado.

CON TIGRESA, LEE Y SHUO...

Los tres corrían por las calles del valle, buscando a lía y sin prestar atención a los que se volteaban a verlos extrañados.

-lía... ¿donde estas?- murmuraba tigresa por lo bajo cada tres segundos ¿como era posible que una cachorra corriera tan rápido y después de comer tanto?

-¿por que no buscas en las tiendas de comida?- pregunto con burla lee, pero tigresa solo respondió con un gruñido.

"¡suéltame escamoso verde!" tigresa paro en seco, para escuchar mejor, era la voz de lía y parecía estar peleando "¿_tan pronto se metió en problemas?"_ pensó.

-¡ya se donde esta!- les dijo a sus hermanos, cuando hubo captado la dirección del sonido.

Lee y shuo no respondieron, solo la siguieron algo extrañados, aun se preguntaban ¿como podía hacer eso? ¿Acaso tenia un rastreador o que?. Llegaron hasta el centro del valle y lo que vieron no fue muy bonito... un cocodrilo sostenía en el aire a lía de la cola y parecía burlarse de ella. Los tres felinos gruñeron, llamando la atención del cocodrilo, que volteo a verlos con miedo, y lía, que tenia una sonrisa burlona.

-¡suéltala fung!- ordeno tigresa, mostrando sus dientes.

-¿o que?- pregunto desafiante el cocodrilo.

-créeme amigo... no quieres verla enojada- contesto shuo, señalando con la cabeza a tigresa.

-oh... ¿es tu hija maestra tigresa?- pregunto divertido fung.

Tigresa no contesto, gruño más fuerte y se abalanzo contra el cocodrilo. Le quito a lía de sus patas y la deposito en el suela, para luego, con un mortal hacia atrás pegarle una patada a fung que lo mando a volar hacia una pared. Todos miraron sorprendido la escena, para luego aplaudir y vitorear a la gran maestra tigresa, que tanto se extrañaba en ese lugar.

-bueno... todo salio bien... así que...- una vez lía estuvo en el piso, intento escaparse, pero lee la tomo de un brazo y shuo del otro.

-no puedo creer que tan pronto te metas en problemas- la regaño tigresa, mientras caminaba seguida de sus hermanos, que prácticamente llevaban arrastrando a lía (estilo manicomnio).

-bueno... nadie salio herido... y... no me quites mis juguetes- pidió lía, con su mejor cara de cachorro maltratado.

-no lo se... veremos que tal te comportas lo que resta del día- sentencio tigresa.

-esta bien...- contesto la pequeña algo desanimada, era algo imposible que ella no se metiera en problemas, pero al siguiente segundo esbozo una sonrisa -¿me enseñas como hacer esa patada que le diste al cocodrilo?- pregunto animada.

-quizás...- contesto con una gran sonrisa tigresa, su hija era muy buena en kung fu, al igual que en otras artes marciales y algunas armas básicas… ¡y solo tenia cuatro años!.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, shuo y lee seguían llevando a rastras a lía, ya que ella se negaba a caminar y tigresa les ordeno que no la cargaran en brazos, porque ya no era una bebe. Llegaron hasta el principio de las mil escaleras, shuo, lee y tigresa sonrieron contentos, mientras que lía esbozo una mueca de horror.

-escaleras…- dijo con desagrado la pequeña –no pienso caminar…- canturreo y se acostó en los primeros escalones.

Lee y shuo se miraron entre si, para luego volver a agarrar a lía de los bracitos y levantarla unos centímetros del suelo. Tigresa empezó a subir los escalones, seguida de shuo y lee. A cada paso que daba, el corazón le latía mas rápido, tenia ganas de subir corriendo a cuatro patas, pero no podía y no era solamente porque cargaba con tres mochilas pesadas sobre su hombro, sino porque no iba a llegar como una gata desesperada.

-vamos chicos… mas rápido- lía apuraba a lee y shuo, para que subieran mas rápido.

-¿y porque no caminas?- pregunto cansado lee.

-haber si dejas de comer un poco… estas pesada- le reclamo shuo.

-vamos… no seas nenitas y… ¡no estoy pesada!- se defendió lía, con indignación fingida.

-ya me canse…- exclamaron al unísono ambos tigresa, para luego soltar a la pequeña.

Shuo tomo a lía y la cargo en su hombro, mientras tigresa y lee reían al ver a lía, pegando patadas al pecho de shuo y pequeños puñetazos en su espalda, mientras, prácticamente, gritaba "ya suéltame… naranjita rayada" y shuo le contestaba "cállate, enana rayada".

**ARRIBA DE LAS MIL ESCALERAS…**

Shifu caminaba de una lado a otro, con las manos tras le espalda y el ceño fruncido, mientras murmuraba cosas como "ya debería estar aquí"… "¿Qué tal se le paso algo?". Po, song, mono, mantis, víbora y grulla lo miraban impaciente, todos mentirían si dijeran que no estaban ansiosos por la llegada de su amiga.

-¿a que hora llega?- pregunto impaciente víbora, que estaba enroscada al cuello de grulla.

-ya debería estar aquí…- contesto algo nervioso shifu.

-tengo hambre…- se quejo grulla, recibiendo miradas extrañadas de todos -¿Qué?... hoy no almorcé-.

-tranquilos… es tigresa, de seguro se quedo a pelear con algún que otro bandido- se burlo mono, consiguiendo pequeñas risas de los demás.

-¿creen que haya cambiado?- pregunto mantis, desde el hombro de mono –digo… ¿si será o no igual de agresiva?-.

-es tigresa…- le respondieron todos al unísono, con tono de "es obvio".

-¿y tu po?... ¿Qué piensas?- pregunto mono a su amigo.

-¿eh?... ¿Qué?- pregunto po, estaba algo distraído.

-¿Qué en que piensas?- le repitió la pregunta song, que estaba abrazada de su brazo.

Po iba a contestar pero unas voces, bastante conocidas, provenientes de las escaleras, llamaron su atención. Inmediatamente a todos se les formo una sonrisa, menos a po, que estaba algo nervioso y song, que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo tigresa.

-¡shuo!... le llega a pasar algo y juro que quedaras sin herederos- amenazaba tigresa, que parecía algo molesta.

-hay no… yo quiero sobrinos- se quejaba lee.

No pudieron evitar reír un poco ante las peleas de los hermanos. Las sonrisas en sus rostros se ensancho mas, al ver a una tigresa de ojos carmín, vestida con una blusa roja, que parecía kimono y un pantalón negro, aparecer por las escaleras, seguida por un tigre de bengala y un tigre siberiano.

-¡tigresa!- exclamaron casi todos al unísono al verla…

**CONTINUARA...**

**bueno.. hasta aqui el cap... ¿que tal?... ¿les gusto?... ¿que les parece lía?... ¿alguien mas que yo odia a song?. XD**

**jejeje... hasta la proxima... ya saben dejen review... acepto comentarios, criticas, consejos, etc.**


	4. Lía

**Bueno... aquí el cuarto cap... Espero que les guste, pero antes...**

**Sobre song... cada quien tiene su opinión... yo, en lo personal, opino que no se sabe mucho de ella, por lo que me parecía buena idea exprimir el personaje para crear esta historia... es todo :)**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece y... bla... bla... sin mas que decir, que disfruten el cap...**

* * *

**Capitulo_4 "Lía"**

"_un escalón menos, uno menos... ¿y si doy media vuelta y vuelvo corriendo a kenshi?... no tigresa, concéntrate... no seas cobarde..."_

-ya bájame... de una vez... quiero vomitar- los quejidos de su hija, desde el hombro de shuo, la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Volteo a ver que pasaba ahora y… solo vio a lía sobre el hombro de shuo, con un puchero enfadado y lee que le hacia muecas burlonas. Los miro con una ceja arqueada, ¿tenia que reírse por la inmadurez de sus hermanos o que?...

-shuo… bájala- pidió amablemente tigresa.

-esta bien…- shuo fingió tirarla, para luego tomarla de vuelta antes de que se cayera, pero lía se asusto y miro a su madre con su carita de "diles algo".

-¡SHUO!... LE LLEGA A PASAR ALGO Y JURO QUE TE QUEDAS SIN HEREDEROS- amenazo tigresa, molesta por la "broma" de su hermano.

-HAY NO… YO QUIERO SOBRINOS- grito exageradamente lee, con cara de tragedia.

Tigresa miro a ambos con esa mirada fría que daba escalofríos. Shuo sonrió nerviosamente y dejo de pie a lía en el suelo. La pequeña se sacudió el polvo de su chalequito rosa y su pantaloncito blanco (parecidos a lo que usaba tigresa para entrenar), se acerco a lee y le pego una patada en la pierna.

-¿y eso porque?... enana del demonio- lee saltaba en un pie, tomándose con ambas manos la pierna "lesionada".

-yo soy tu sobrina… ¿entendido?- lía miro a su tío con una mirada, calcada a la de tigresa y sus manitos sobre su cadera.

-si pequeña…- respondió lee con una divertida sonrisa y le revolvió juguetonamente el pelo de la cabeza.

Lía se rió y abrazo a su tío. Ambos tigres y tigresa también rieron, lía podía ser muy celosa a veces. Siguieron subiendo las escaleras, tigresa iba al frente y tenia puesta las tres mochilas ya que sus hermanos alegaron "estar muy cansados". Shuo y lee la seguían y lía venia aferrada de la mano de ambos haciendo preguntas como "¿Por qué tan larga la escalera?"… "¿podré entrenar yo también?"… "¿no hay nada para comer?"… ninguno de los tres respondía, ya que ella no daba tiempo a eso.

"_espero acepten a lía… víbora estará como loca, pero mi padre… no tigresa, no pienses en eso, piensa en las buenas posibilidades" _se regañaba mentalmente. Finalmente llegaron hasta la sima… tigresa se adelanto un poco y al llegar...

Lo primero que hizo fue pasear su mirada por el lugar, con ansias y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero... poco a poco esa sonrisa se desvaneció, hasta convertirse en una mueca, no supo explicar lo que sintió, simplemente quedo en shock ante lo que vio... song estaba abrazada, de manera empalagosa, al brazo de po, le sonreía coqueta y le besaba la mejilla, mientras que el panda solo le devolvía la sonrisa y, sonrojado, le regalaba un rápido beso en los labios. No presto atención a los demás, que la miraban alegres, ni siquiera a sus hermanos que llegaban con lía. En ese instante se desconecto del mundo exterior, estaba segura de haber escuchado su corazón estrujarse dentro de ella, nunca pretendió que el panda la esperara pero... todavía quería creer que lo que acababa de ver fue una jugarreta de su mente, ya que jamás se imagino que dolería tanto... _"soy una tonta... soy una tonta, ¿como pude creer que el no tendría una vida aparte?... no, no le puedo decir la verdad, no ahora pero... no tubo sentido que allá vuelto" _unas imperceptibles lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-¡TIGRESA!- cuatro voces a coro, seguidas de un efusivo abrazo grupal la saco de su trace. Se abofeteo mentalmente y esbozo la mejor sonrisa, al estilo tigresa, que pudo.

-cuanto los extrañe...- murmuro, mientras también los estrechaba en un abrazo.

-bien... ¿donde están los desgraciados de tus hermanos para que le demos una paliza por haberte llevado?- dijo mono, cuando se separo del abrazo, junto con mantis y grulla se tronaron los nudillos (mantis y grulla no tienen pero... ustedes me entienden).

-¡oigan!- exclamo "indignado" lee.

-estamos aquí...- le siguió shuo.

Los chicos rieron por sus bromas, en eso, víbora se acerco a tigresa para poder hablarle sin que la escuchen los demás...

-¿la trajiste?- pregunto víbora, bastante entusiasmada.

-mira detrás de mis hermanos...- contesto tigresa con una sonrisa. Víbora tuvo que reprimir el impulso de un chillido de alegría al ver a la pequeña cachorra, tratando de esconderse detrás de los tigres.

-es hermosa...- susurro víbora, con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-bueno, tía víbora... termino de saludar y la presento ante todos... espero la acepten- susurro tigresa, algo triste.

-suerte...- le susurro simplemente víbora, antes de alejarse un poco para que la felina terminara de saludar a todos.

-¡padre!- tigresa se arrodillo para poder abrazar a shifu, quien le devolvió el abrazo con ansias.

-nunca mas te valla así... te extrañe mucho- le susurro shifu, solo para que ella escuchara.

-prometo no volverme a ir por tanto tiempo... también te extrañe- ambos se separaron del abrazo, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-lee, shuo...- saludo shifu con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-maestro shifu- le devolvieron el saludo.

En ese momento, la mayoría se quedo viendo hacia song y po, quien estaba en una especie de trance... "_ti... ti... tigresa... esta, diferente... se ve mucho mas linda y... y... ¡ya basta po!... piensa en song" _se regaño mentalmente po, pero... al ver a tigresa de nuevo, después de años, simplemente no lo pudo evitar. De repente, solo con verla a los ojos, todo le parecía a nada... la compañía de song, sus besos, nada le parecía igual...

-hola... tigresa- saludo po, nervioso pero algo distante. Para los demás les pudo haber parecido un saludo sencillo y sin emoción, pero para el fue un remolino de sensaciones en su estomago.

-hola, po- contesto tigresa, con expresión neutra y sin mostrar sentimiento.

-¡hola tigresa!- saludo song, con voz empalagosa.

-hola... song- mas que un saludo, pareció un gruñido.

El ambiente se torno tenso, no solo por la mirada acecina de tigresa, sino también por la mirada desafiante de song. Mono, grulla y mantis sacaban cuentas mentales, para averiguar cuanto estarían las felinas sin despedazarse, po sostenía a song de la mano, shifu solo miraba la escena, pues no se esperaba ni mas ni menos de tigresa, víbora sonreía y shuo con lee jugaban con lía, de quien todavía, no se había percatado nadie. Los carraspeos de víbora, interrumpieron el tenso silencio... "_joder tigresa... quiero conocer a mi sobrina"_ pensaba víbora, algo molesta.

-bueno... yo... yo... tengo algo que decirles...- tigresa agacho un poco la cabeza, no seria fácil decirlo.

-te escuchamos, hija- shifu le sonrió para animarla a que continué.

-yo... tengo que presentarles a alguien... ella...

Tigresa no pudo continuar, ya que unas risitas divertidas la interrumpieron. Todos miraron, extrañados, hacia donde estaban lee y shuo, quienes se hicieron a un lado, dejando ver a lía, quien trataba de contener unas carcajadas con una mano en su boca y otra en el estomago. Lía, al sentirse observada, se enderezo y adopto un semblante serio, aunque algo sonrojada.

-aawww... ¿quien es esta ternura?- pregunto mono, sorprendiendo a todos.

-ella es lía, es...- trataba de explicar tigresa, pero...

-¿a quien le dices ternura, macaco?- lía miro a mono, de tal forma que sorprendió a todos, era un calco de tigresa, pero en ojos verdes.

-¡lía!- la reprendió tigresa -amigos, padre... ella es...

-¿es tu hija lee?- pregunto grulla, mirando a la cachorra siberiana.

-¿QUE?- gritaron al unísono lía y lee, con caras de indignación -¡claro que no!...gracias a todo lo sagrado que existe- contesto lee. Lía y tigresa gruñeron por lo bajo.

-ella es... ¡cierra el hocico!...- tigresa miro a shuo que estaba por decir algo, no la volverían a interrumpir. El tigre lentamente cerro la boca y miro hacia otro lado -...amigos, padre... ella es mi hija-.

Listo, la bomba había sido arrojada. Lía estaba parada frente a todos, que la miraban de todas las formas posibles. Víbora estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción, mono, mantis y grulla veían a lía embobados, song la miraba con desprecio puro, shifu tenia una expresión neutra y po... el panda simplemente no quería aceptarlo, miro a la pequeña a los ojos y automáticamente una sensación de ternura lo invadió, pero mezclada con tristeza... "_es... es hermosa, se parece a tigresa... no, me mentiste tigresa, por eso no volviste... y yo como un tonto llorando por ti..." _su corazón estaba echo trisas, se sentía engañado, quería llorar pero... demasiado había llorado en esos cinco años.

-es... es muy linda- para sorpresa de todos, po fue el primero en hablar, aunque su voz sonaba algo desanimada.

Tigresa lo miro sorprendida, esperaba esa respuesta de cualquiera menos del panda, como respuesta solo le dedico una tierna sonrisa. Lee y shuo se miraron entre si, con sonrisas cómplices y ganas de matar al panda, al mismo tiempo. Lía esbozo una tímida sonrisa y se sonrojo... había algo en ese panda que le transmitía confianza, pero que a la vez la intrigaba, como si quisiera conocer mas al panda.

-¡milagro!... la virgen ah concebido- exclamo mantis, estirando sus tenacitas hacia el cielo y recibiendo las risas de los demás junto con las miradas acecinas de tigresa, víbora y shifu.

-¿que es virgen?- pregunto con inocencia lía.

-es... es... es...- tigresa sudaba frió y tenia inmensas ganas de matar a su amigo.

-es cuando alguien nunca tubo novio- le contesto víbora, recibiendo una mirada de "gracias" de tigresa.

-¿mamá nunca tubo novio?... jejeje... creo que los chicos no te ven como una chica - dijo lía con una inocente risita. Todos, hasta shifu, rieron a carcajadas y tigresa solo se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano.

-¿cuantos años tienes pequeña?- pregunto shifu, cuando la risas cesaron, con una calida sonrisa.

-cuatro... maestro shifu- contesto lía con un susurro y una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, en señal de respeto.

-una niña muy educada...- shifu le acaricio la cabeza juguetonamente y lía solo se rió -...pero, soy tu abuelo-.

-jeje... bueno... jeje... abuelo- contesto lía con una risita nerviosa.

-bueno... yo quiero conocer a mi sobrina- pidió víbora, con una sonrisa tan grande que asusto a lía.

-la asustas, reptil... ¿no ves que quiere conocer a tío mono?- mono empujo a víbora y le sonrió a la pequeña.

-no lo sueñes, macaco... tío mantis es mejor- mantis salto hasta el hombro de lía, pero por los nervios, la pequeña lo tiro de un manotazo y se fue a esconder detrás de tigresa.

"_¿acaso creen que soy un juguete?... creo que no saldré viva de aquí... mmm... tengo hambre... tantos tíos y tías, quizás alguien me preste mas atención... mmm mamá nunca tuvo novio... ¡lo sabia!... me trajo una cigüeña borracha..." _pensaba lía, escondida detrás de las piernas de tigresa.

-a un lado inútiles... abran paso a tío grulla- grulla hizo señas con sus alas de "apártense".

Tigresa no pudo evitar reír, la escena era bastante cómica, ver a los cuatro pelear por conocer a lía, aunque ella... parecía estar nerviosa e intranquila.

-¡ya basta!- todos quedaron en silencio al oír a tigresa -...están asustando a lía- dijo, un poco mas calmada.

-¿la peque tiene miedo?... ven con tía song- la leopardo de las nieves se soltó del brazo de po y avanzo unos pasos para quedar de rodillas a la altura de la cachorra.

Todos pensaron que lía solo seguiría detrás de tigresa, pero ni siquiera lee y shuo se esperaron lo siguiente. La pequeña salio de detrás de tigresa y se paro frente a song con las manos en la cadera, su mirada era una copia idéntica a la de... tigresa enfadada.

-¿a quien le dijiste peque?, carbón manchado- lía entrecerró los ojos y gruño por lo bajo, si había algo que odiara, es que la llamen pequeña, ya que para su edad, ella era mas petisa de lo normal.

Song quedo muda, sonaba tonto, pero los ojos verdes de lía la pusieron nerviosa... "_maldita mocosa... mejor no te separes de tu desgraciada madre... y mejor que yo no te agarre" _ pensaba song. Esbozo una falsa sonrisa, se coloco de pie y sin contestar se fue a parar a la par de po. Lía solo le sonrío triunfal pero...

-lía, discúlpate- le ordeno tigresa con voz neutra.

-pero mamá...- intento protestar, pero la mirada de tigresa no admitía replicas -...lo siento song- se disculpo a regañadientes.

-no importa... solo es una pequeña- contesto song, remarcando el "pequeña".

Lía estuvo por abrir la boca para decirle algo a song, pero lee y shuo le taparon la boca a tiempo. Mono, mantis, grulla, víbora, po y hasta shifu se rieron por esa actitud, era idéntica a tigresa, pero con un toque más infantil.

-que adorable...- dijo lee con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-...es todo un sol- le siguió shuo.

-si salio a la madre... no lo creo- se burlo mantis, consiguiendo las risas de los demás.

-hija... ¿me acompañarías al salón de los héroes?- pregunto shifu a tigresa, con una expresión seria.

-si, padre- contesto tigresa, para luego seguir a shifu, rumbo al salón pero...

Lía se soltó del agarre de sus tíos con unos simples manotazos, lo que los dejo sorprendidos, y siguió a su madre. Tigresa se detuvo y volteo a ver a si hija...

-quédate con los chicos... yo ya vuelvo- le dijo tigresa con una sonrisa.

-pero mami... yo también quiero ir- lía esbozo un puchero y miro a tigresa con ojos de cachorro.

-no... te quedas y punto- sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hasta el salón de los héroes.

-claro, déjame en un lugar desconocido, abandóname, capas me muera de hambre, sin cariño, sin hogar, sin figuras de acción, sin nada- dramatizo lía, con angustia fingida y una mano en la frente.

-tus muñecas están en mi mochila, comida... pídeles a tus tíos aunque con lo que vienes comiendo, no creo que mueras de hambre- contesto a la distancia tigresa sin voltearse a verla.

Lía quedo parada en el lugar, con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos como platos, por una sola razón... todo este tiempo había tenido sus figuras de acción y su madre no se lo dijo.

-¿quien me dice donde queda el salón de los héroes?- pregunto lía, con una gran sonrisa.

-créenos pequeña...- empezó mono con cara trágica.

-...tu madre nos da terror- le siguió mantis.

-ahhh... que miedosos...- mascullo la pequeña -bueno... tengo hambre- dijo en un tierno susurro.

-ven... te mostraremos la cocina- dijo víbora, reptando hasta quedar a la par de la pequeña.

-gracias tía víbora- contesto lía, con una sonrisa. A víbora le cayeron unas cuantas lágrimas.

-tía víbora... suena tan tierno- dijo víbora, con aires soñadores.

-bueno... creo que también seria, tío mantis, tío mono, tío grulla, po y song- lía señalo a cada uno con su dedito.

-dime tía pequeña- pidió song en un tono "tierno".

-no, solo song- contesto lía, en tono serio.

-pero...- intento replicar la felina.

-solo song, dije- la interrumpió lía.

Todos, incluso po, rieron por la respuesta. Sin perder tiempo todos llevaron a lía hasta la cocina, menos song, que a medio camino se separo del grupo...

**EN EL SALO DE LOS HEROES...**

Shifu entro al salón seguido por tigresa, se sentó frente al estanque de lágrimas sagradas, y tigresa lo imito. El panda rojo tenia una expresión neutra, no decía palabra alguna y todo rastro de ternura había sido remplazado por una mascara seria... "_no lo puedo creer... ella en ningún momento nos dijo nada, lo oculto de nosotros, aunque... lía es muy adorable, se parece mucho a ella y... también tiene un toque familiar en ella, pero ¿de quien?" _ Meditaba shifu con calma.

-padre... yo...- tigresa intentaba explicarse, pero shifu le hizo una seña para que callara.

-¿por que, tigresa?- pregunto shifu, sin voltearse a verla.

-perdón... yo...- tigresa no sabia que contestarle, pero shifu la volvió a interrumpir.

-¿perdón? ¿Por que?... tigresa, un hijo no es algo de que disculparse- le dijo severamente shifu -tigresa... lo que yo me pregunto es ¿por que nos lo ocultaste- volvió a preguntar.

-yo... no lo se... creí que se enfadaría con migo, que rechazaría a lía- explico tigresa, algo avergonzada de sus palabras.

-eso es una tontería… ¿Cómo podría enfadarme contigo porque sos madre? Y sobre lía… es tu hija, por derecho es bienvenida aquí- shifu miro a su hija con una tierna sonrisa.

-con lo mucho que le gusta las artes marciales…- comento tigresa, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-se parece a ti… se nota que tienen carácter parecido- shifu hablaba de su nieta, con una sonrisa boba, lo que hizo reír a tigresa.

-mmm… tiene la misma fuerza que yo a su edad, aunque lía es algo… glotona y perezosa… excepto cuando le hablas sobre armas y artes marciales- comento tigresa, con una sonrisa alegre.

-esos ojos de seguro son del padre… ¿Quién es?- pregunto shifu, con la misma sonrisa animada, pero…

El semblante de tigresa se entristeció, agacho un poco la cabeza y llevo sus orejas hacia atrás. No quería hablar del tema, por ahora, aunque fuese mentira lo que ella diría, no quería empezar a mentir desde temprano. La sonrisa de shifu se desvaneció al ver a tigresa, abrir la boca y cerrarla varias veces, como si quisiera decir algo y no pudiera.

-no quiero hablar de eso - contesto, finalmente, en un susurro tigresa.

-¿el padre no esta con ustedes, verdad?- pregunto shifu, con su mano en el hombro de tigresa.

-no…- contesto simplemente tigresa en un débil susurro.

-¿Qué paso con el?- se atrevió a preguntar shifu.

-no esta… es todo, yo tuve a lía sola- contesto tigresa, pero esta ves, con voz firme.

Shifu se quedo mirándola pensativo, no le enorgullecía escuchar que su hija era madre soltera, solo porque el padre no se hizo cargo, pero… no podía hacer nada, tigresa estaba ahí, confiándole, lo que suponía, era la verdad, lía ya estaba ahí, con ellos y era, en parte, su nieta. Pero había algo que no le cuadraba, la mirada de tigresa… no era enfado, ni tristeza, ni siquiera vergüenza, era como si ocultara algo. Prefirió no averiguar mas, sabia que había algo que no le estaba diciendo, pero también estaba seguro de que se lo diría a su tiempo.

-no te diré que me enorgullece…- la voz de shifu no era molesta, sino calmada y neutra.

-lo se…- contesto tigresa, en un susurro.

-pero… tampoco te diré que fue un error tuyo, porque de no ser así… yo no seria abuelo- shifu le sonrió tiernamente. Después de todo, le hacia ilusión la idea de tener una nieta.

Tigresa sonrió y miro a su padre alegre. No había sido tan malo como ella pensó, al parecer lee tenia razón y solo exagero las cosas. Sin contestar, tigresa abrazo a su padre, abrazo que fue correspondido…

-gracias, padre…- murmuro tigresa.

-no hay porque agradecer… ahora vamos, quiero pasar tiempo con mi nieta- shifu rompió el abrazo y se dirigió hasta la puerta de salida.

Tigresa lo siguió, pero carraspeo llamando su atención, al ver que su padre se dirigía hasta el salón de entrenamiento. Shifu volteo a verla, algo confundido…

-no creo que hayan ido a entrenar… lía lleva dos horas sin comer y… de seguro se las arreglo para que todos la lleven a la cocina- explico tigresa, segura de sus palabras.

-si tu lo dices…- shifu se encogió de hombros y siguió a tigresa hasta la cocina…

**EN LA COCINA…**

Lía estaba sentada en la punta de la mesa, comiendo unas galletas que, para sorpresa de todos, se las dio "tío mono". Víbora estaba sentada a la derecha de ella y la veía con emoción, aunque… "_mmm… se parece mucho a… no imposible, tigresa me lo hubiera dicho… pero, el parecido es mucho y… ya estoy pensando tonterías" _pensaba víbora. Po estaba sentado a la izquierda y veía a la niña con ternura, tristeza, emoción y… muchos sentimientos más, la cuestión era, que al ver a la pequeña, era como sentir algo especial, algo que no sabia explicar. Mono, mantis y grulla estaban más que encantados con lía, los tres actuaban como "tíos consentidores". Song no estaba con ellos, se había ofrecido, de manera muy entusiasta, a indicarles a lee y shuo sus habitaciones.

-estas galletas esta deliciosas- comento lía, mientras se relamía las migajas que le quedaron en el labio superior.

-si… hasta ahora nadie sabe cuales son sus ingrediente- comento mantis, que estaba parado en el hombro de ella.

-yo si se…- se alabo po –sus ingredientes son…

-chocolate, canela, vainilla y… ¿acaso eso es jengibre?- po fue interrumpido por la pequeña lía.

Todos miraron a la cachorra con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos como platos, otra vez. Simplemente no dejaba de sorprenderlos, ni siquiera po sabía que las galletas tenían jengibre.

-wou… creo que ya me encariñe- dijo mono con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazando a la pequeña como si fuera un peluche.

-¿Cómo supiste?- pregunto po, con una sonrisa divertida.

-mmm… solo saboree las galletas y me di cuenta- contestó lía, encogiéndose de hombros.

-mmm… ¿seguros que es hija de tigresa?... es demasiado… adorable- comento mantis, mirando la carita de lía con una mirada examinadora.

-lía… ¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta hacer?- pregunto grulla, con una tierna sonrisa.

-emm… me encanta practicar kung fu, igual que mamá- contesto lía, haciendo movimientos en el aire con sus manitas.

-es hija de tigresa- dijeron al unísono mono, mantis, grulla y po.

-y bien pequeña… ¿Por qué no nos cuentas sobre ti?- pregunto víbora, con una sonrisa maternal.

-¿sobre mi?...- lía se llevo un dedo a la barbilla, en postura pensativa -…no me gusta que me digan pequeña…- miro seria a víbora -…me encanta las artes marciales, mi color favorito es el verde, mi comida favorita es el salmón, tengo cuatro años, me meto en problemas cinco veces al día mínimo…- enumero con sus deditos lía.

-eres muy adorable… ¿Por qué no te gusta que te digan pequeña?- pregunto víbora, mientras le pellizcaba los cachetes.

-por que entre todos los tigres de mi edad… yo soy la más chiquita y los niños se burlan de eso- contesto lía, con una carita triste que a mas de uno le partió el corazón.

-aawww… no les hagas caso pequeña- trato de reconfortarla víbora.

-de seguro eres mas adorable que ellos- le siguió mono, mientras le acariciaba la cabecita.

-yo nunca le hice caso a lo que me dijeron- contesto la cachorra con una tierna sonrisita.

-¿y porque esa carita?- pregunto po, algo extrañado.

-por que los que terminaron llorando, fueron ellos- contesto, con una maliciosa sonrisita, que se parecía a la de tigresa cuando golpeaba a los chicos por alguna broma.

Los chicos no contestaron, empezaron a reír nerviosamente, mientras se rascaban la nuca y se podía ver una gota de sudor en sus frentes (estilo anime). Víbora esbozo una alegre sonrisa… iba a ser divertido tener a lía correteando por ahí. Justo en ese momento entro tigresa a la cocina, seguida por shifu.

**EN LAS HABITACIONES...**

Song caminaba, de manera demasiada coqueta, por el pasillo, seguida shuo y lee. Se había ofrecido a mostrarle las habitaciones... "_para ser hermanos de la medio macho... no están nada mal los tigres" _pensaba.

-bueno chicos...- song se paro entre dos puertas -esta es su habitación...- señalo la puerta de la derecha, que, casualmente, quedaba junto a su habitación -...y esta es de tigresa y lío- señalo a su izquierda, miro a ambos con una sonrisa coqueta pero...

-se llama lía...- la corrigió lee con una mirada seria.

-...no lío- le siguió shuo, con la misma mirada.

-jeje... perdón, no soy buena recordando nombres- se disculpo song, con una risita nerviosa.

-si, claro... bueno song, gracias por mostrarnos la habitación- agradeció shuo, pero sin mostrar simpatía alguna.

-si...- lee avanzo unos pasos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la leopardo -...gracias, song- le dijo en un susurro.

La leopardo sonrió coqueta y lo miro con picardía, le importaba poco que pudiera llegar alguien y verla... "_mmm... tiene buenos músculos... aunque, el hermano esta mejor" _pensaba. Lee le dio un beso en la frente a song, cosa que desilusiono a la leopardo, y le sonrió, antes de ser arrastrado de la cola por su hermano, hacia dentro de la habitación.

"_mmm... que santurrón... ¿que le costaba un beso?... y su hermano, que amargado" _pensaba song, mientras caminaba en dirección al salón de entrenamiento.

-¿que te pasa tonto?- shuo pego en la cabeza a lee, cuando hubieron entrado en la habitación.

-calma... tampoco la iba a besar- contesto entre risas lee, mientras se tiraba a su cama.

-ella tiene novio imbecil... si andas necesitado vete a buscar otra- lo reprendió shuo, dejando las mochilas en el suelo y sentarse en su cama.

-¿acaso estas ciego?... ella nos busca- lee se reincorporo en la cama y se quedo mirando la cama de su hermano.

-no, no estoy ciego... pero no tengo porque llevarle el apunte a ella- contesto con calma shuo.

-eres un santurrón- se burlo lee, tirándole con una almohada.

-y tu un urgido- se defendió shuo, devolviéndole con la misma almohada.

-tu todavía eres casto- lee le devolvió la almohada.

-¿y ese es el ejemplo para tu sobrina?- shuo le tiro dos almohadas.

-no metas a lía- le replico lee, algo enfadado.

-no la meto, pero... - shuo suspiro frustrado y se acostó boca arriba en la cama.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto lee a su hermano, un poco mas serio.

-sabes que no apoyo la idea de venir aquí con lía- comentos shuo, su tono de voz se notaba desanimado.

-pero, ¿por que?... tigresa quería que lía conociera a su padre... ¿que tiene de malo?- pregunto lee, sin entender a su hermano –esta haciendo lo correcto-.

-eso... que "tigresa quiere que lía conozca a su padre"- hizo colmillas con sus dedos en el aire -un padre que jamás se hizo cargo... pero nosotros fuimos quienes incluso la defendimos ante quienes la criticaban por su condición- explico shuo, con tristeza en su voz.

-a ver si entiendo...- lee se reincorporo y miro a su hermano con una ceja alzada -...¿te da miedo que lía conozca a su padre y te olvide a ti o que tigresa se aleje de nosotros?- lee tenia una expresión burlona, que molesto a shuo –y sobre lo de "hacer cargo"… sabes que tigresa no le quiso decir nada.

-ambas...- contesto el tigre de bengala, algo apenado –y, si… si se que tigresa fue quien no quiso decir la verdad-.

-estas peor de lo que creí...- esta vez no fue una almohada, sino un pesado libro que por poco impacto en la cara de lee -...ya, son solo alucinaciones tuyas-.

-quizás, pero...- shuo esbozo una sonrisa burlona -...¿recuerdas cuando nos enteramos que estaba embarazada?- pregunto algo risueño.

-si... tu casi te vuelves para matar al panda- se burlo lee, entre risas.

-si...- shuo rió por lo bajo -...o cuando tigresa te persiguió, lanzando shurikens por todo el palacio, solo porque la llamaste gorda- ambos rieron por ese recuerdo.

-¿que querías?... parecía ballena con esa panza... por un momento pensé que eran quintillizos- dijo lee, con cara de horror.

-y tu que insensible...- contesto shuo -...aunque lo mas traumarte fue el parto- ambos quedaron con cara de trauma psicológico ante el recuerdo...

FLASHBACK...

_Tigresa estaba sentada en un cómodo, y espacioso, sillón de la biblioteca. Se veía adorable con una remera de shuo, ya que las de ella le eran incomodas, un pantalón holgado y su "pansita" de nueve meses. A cada lado de ella, sentados en el suelo, estaban lee y shuo anonados con la enorme barriga de la felina._

_-de seguro será un varón- comento lee, con una sonrisa orgullosa._

_-claro que no... será una hermosa princesa- replico shuo._

_-no lo creo, pateaba muy fuerte... ¿tu que crees tigresa?- pregunto lee._

_Ambos voltearon a ver a su hermana, esperando una respuesta pero... tigresa no contesto, estaba sudando, con la respiración agitada y parecía querer decir algo y no poder._

_-¿tigresa estas bien?- pregunto shuo. Tigresa solo negó rápidamente._

_-¿hambre, sed, sueño?- preguntaba lee, tigresa volvió a negar energéticamente._

_-bebé... el...- tartamudeaba, pues el vientre le dolía horrores._

_-¡te lo dije!... será un varón- festejo lee, reincorporándose de golpe y dando saltitos en su lugar._

_-chicos...- tigresa trataba de llamar su atención._

_-no lo creo... será una nena- shuo se cruzo de brazos y ladeo la cabeza "ofendido"._

_-chicos...- tigresa hablo un poco mas fuerte, seguido por un gruñido._

_-¿QUE?- le gritaron al unísono._

_-el bebe... nacerá…- dijo tigresa, respirando con dificultad._

_-si tigresa...- shuo le sonrió alegre._

_-...pronto nacerá- le siguió lee, pero como respuesta tigresa les rugió y..._

_-QUE ESTOY POR PARIR MIERDA... NO SE QUEDE. AHI Y AYUDENME A LEVANTARLE- les grito a todo pulmón._

_Ambos se quedaron anonados unos segundos, pero tras escuchar un grito de dolor de tigresa y después de exclamar al unísono "el bebe", ayudaron a levantarse a tigresa y dirigirse a la enfermería. Shuo y lee sostenían a tigresa, para ayudarle a caminar, mientras ella se sostenía el vientre con una mano, respiraba tratando de apaciguar el dolor y le gritaba cosas como "inútiles" "insensibles" "buenos para nada" o simplemente les echaba en cara todo lo malo que habían echo esos nueve meses. Finalmente llegaron a la enfermería, acostaron a tigresa, quien seguía insultándolos, en una cama y ellos se pararon a cada lado de ella para sostenerle las manos._

_-bien tigresa... llego el momento... cuando te diga, pujas- le indico la doctora, que era una cabra._

_-¿no se le puede dar nada para el dolor?- pregunto shuo, preocupado de ver sufrir a su hermana._

_-no existe nada que apacigüe el dolor...- contesto la cabra -bien tigresa... puja- ordeno._

_Tigresa pujo con todas sus fuerzas, se mordía la lengua para no gritar como loca, mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas y enterraba sus garras en las manos de sus hermanos, quienes ya estaban de rodillas en el suelo._

_-tigres... cálmate... me quiebras la mano- se quejaba lee, de rodillas en el suelo._

_-QUE MA CALME LAS PELOTAS... AAAAAAAA (grito)... SI CREES QUE ESO DUELE VEN A PARIR A MI HIJO- le contesto una enfurecida y adolorida tigresa._

_-ya esta... todo va a estar bien... estamos aquí con tigo- trataba de calmarla shuo, que estaba en las mismas condiciones que lee._

_-CIERRA EL PUTO HOCICO, SHUO... YO NO TE MANDO A CALLAR CUANDO VES A LA TROLA DE AIKO- le grito tigresa, seguido de mas gritos de dolor._

_Ambos tigres se miraron con horror, para que tigresa dijera groserías... no se querían ni imaginar cuanto era el dolor, por lo que decidieron morderse la lengua para no gritar también, ya que sus manos también sufrían._

_-eso es tigresa... puja... puja...- la animaba la doctora._

_-ESTOY PUJANDO... CABRA CARNERA- contesto tigresa._

_-¡tigresa!- le reclamaron sus hermanos y la cabra -contrólate...- la reprendió shuo._

_-SON UNOS INSENCIBLES...- contesto tigresa, pero ahora llorando -...NO ENTIENDEN... EL BEBE ME ODIA, POR ESO ME HACE SUFRIR, ME ODIA PORQUE LO TENDRE SOLA, PORQUE NO ESTOY CON SU PADRE... NO SERE BUENA MADRE, NO PODRE CUIDARLO Y EL ME ODIA- dijo en un mar de lagrimas._

_A ambos tigres se les partió el corazón al verla llorar. Se volvieron a colocar de pie y ambos le besaron la mano a tigresa, mientras shuo le acariciaba la frente._

_-ya esta... no llores... estamos con tigo para todo- trato de reconfortarla lee, mientras le besaba la mano._

_-siempre estaremos con ustedes- dijo shuo, refiriéndose a ella y el bebé, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza._

_Los minutos que pasaron parecían eternos, tigresa seguía gritando e insultando a todos los que se les venia a la mente, estaban seguros que hasta escucharon ser nombrada a la vendedora de manzanas. Shuo y lee sufría, les dolía verla sufrir a ella y también les dolía las manos, que eran torturadas sin piedad por las garras de tigresa. Finalmente... el llanto de una bebé resonó por la habitación. Shuo y lee corrieron a ver al bebe, mientras que tigresa solamente se ralazo en la cama, jadeando y a punto de dormirse del cansancios._

_-dame... dámela- pedía tigresa en un débil susurro._

_Shuo y lee la miraron sonriéndole con ternura. La cabra le paso la bebé a shuo, quien camino hasta quedar parado a la par de tigresa y se la entrego._

_-felicidades mamá... es una hermosa nenita- la felicito shuo, con lagrimas en los ojos._

_Tigresa acuno a la bebe, que seguía llorando, en sus brazos contra su pecho. Sonrió débilmente y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos al acariciarle la mejilla. La sensación que tenia era bella e inexplicable, aun no podía creer que tenia a esa criaturita, tan chiquita e indefensa entre sus brazos. Todos sus temores, sus dudas y hasta el odio irracional que tubo hacia ciertas personas que ni conocía, desaparecieron al ver a la cachorra abrir sus ojitos y en ellos ver un par de esmeraldas, idénticas a las de su padre._

_-hola preciosa... soy mami... no llores- decía entre sollozos, mientras mecía a la bebe para que se calmara._

_-¿como se llamara?- pregunto lee, quien estaba parado a su derecha._

_-lía- susurro tigresa, antes de quedar dormida por el cansancio._

_Lee tomo entre sus brazos a lía y shuo arropo a tigresa con las sabanas. Ambos se sentaron en un sillón de la enfermería con la bebe en brazos, dejarían que tigresa descansara..._

_-hey... yo también la quiero tener- reclamo shuo, tratando de arrebatar a la bebe de brazos de lee._

_-no... tu no sabes como tener un...- en ese momento lía resbalo de los brazos de lee, pero por suerte shuo la atrapo antes de que tocara el piso._

_-¿decías?- pregunto shuo, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia..._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

Lee y shuo rieron por el recuerdo... ese había sido el dia mas feliz y aterrador de toda su vida. Sin decir nada, ambos se levantaron de sus camas y salieron de la habitación, directo a la cocina...

**EN LA COCINA...**

-¿Por qué tantas risas?- pregunto algo burlona tigresa, mirando con una ceja alzada a lía.

-miren… ¡ahí viene la virgen milagrosa!- exclamo con burla mantis, recibiendo un gruñido de parte de tigresa.

-mira mami… tío mono me dio de sus galletas- lía se bajo de la silla y corrió hasta quedar en los brazos de su madre.

-¿ah si?- tigresa miro incrédula a mono, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué te puedo decir?... es una ternurita- dijo mono con voz aguda, lo que hizo reír a todos.

-¿sabes algo de kung fu, lía?- pregunto shifu a su nieta.

Tigresa bajo a lía al suelo y se paro detrás de ella, para hacerle señas a shifu de que no hablara, señas que fueron ignoradas. En los ojos de lía se pudo apreciar un peculiar brillo de entusiasmo y esbozo una ancha sonrisa, dejando ver todos sus dientitos, aunque curiosamente, sus colmillitos no eran muy notorios.

-mmm... mami solo me enseño lo básico... dice que soy muy pequeña- contesto lía, fingiendo tristeza, aunque la única que se dio cuenta que fingía fue tigresa.

-tigresa...- shifu miro acusadoramente a su hija, quien se rascaba la nuca nerviosa.

-pero que actriz, manipuladora, embaucadora...- mascullo por lo bajo tigresa.

-tigresa... si un niño quiere aprender, no debes de negárselo- la reprendió shifu, con una perfecta imitación de "abuelo consentidor".

-pero... es muy pequeña, se puede hacer daño- se excuso tigresa.

-tonterías... tu entrenas desde los cinco- le replico shifu -vamos lía... te mostrare el salón de entrenamiento- dijo, para luego salir de la cocina.

Lía no contesto, sin siquiera molestarse en pedirle permiso a su madre, salio de la cocina corriendo a cuatro patas, aunque no paso ni un minutos y ya la escucharon desde afuera quejarse de que estaba cansada.

Tigresa gruño por lo bajo, para luego ir a sentarse donde antes estaba lía, pero... un latigazo de víbora impacto en su cabeza.

-auch... ¡víbora! ¿Que diablos te pasa?- se quejo tigresa, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-eso... por no haber traído a lía antes- le reclamo la serpiente.

-pero fuiste la primera en enterarte- se defendió tigresa, cruzada de brazos.

-¿QUE?- exclamaron mono, mantis, grulla y po al unísono -¿por que no nos dijiste a nosotros?- pregunto grulla, fingiendo indignación.

-porque... no sabia como se lo tomarían- contesto tigresa, algo apenada.

-¿Cómo que como lo tomaríamos?... si es una ternura- contesto mono, cuya forma de actuar ya estaba sorprendiendo a todos.

-perdón… estaba asustada- se defendió tigresa, con la cabeza gacha.

-wou… señal de apocalipsis… la gran maestra tigres admitió tener miedo- exclamo mantis, recibiendo un coscorrón de tigresa.

-ah claro... ocúltenle a los tontos que la niña estaba preñada- dijo po con sarcasmo. Se sentía traicionado al enterarse recién de algo como eso.

-¿algún problema, panda?- contesto tigresa, con los ojos entrecerrados y un audible gruñido.

Todos quedaron callados, en cuestión de segundos el panda y la felina se miraran con las miradas más frías que el hielo. Víbora les hizo señas a los demás para que la acompañaran, quienes obedecieron sin rechistar y salieron de la cocina, dejando solos a "la feliz pareja".

-¿cuando pensabas decírmelo?- pregunto enfadado po, acecinando a tigresa con la mirada.

-¿tenia porque?- replico tigresa, con la misma mirada.

-no... Pero así no te hubiera esperado como tonto durante cinco años- le reclamo po, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-nadie te dijo que me esperaras... aunque, veo que no la pásate nada mal- tigresa le sonrió cínicamente a po.

-no se de que hablas...- se defendió po, mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿que?... ¿me vas a negar que no estas con song?- pregunto tigresa, entre dolida y enfadada.

-no... ¿Tendría porque negártelo?- po sonrió maliciosamente.

Tigresa no contesto, se acerco a po hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y... sonrió con burla al comprobar que el panda estaba nervioso, su corazón se acelero, su respiración era entrecortada y sudaba… igual que hace cinco años.

-no...- contesto tigresa en un tono algo burlón -...ya me diste todas las respuestas- se alejo unos pasos de el y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse de ahí, pero...

-puede ser...- replico po, molesto por su falta de control -...pero al menos no actué como voz- la voz de po detonaba el mas puro desprecio.

-¿que me quieres decir, panda?- tigresa se detuvo en seco y giro sobre sus talones para encararlo.

-que al menos yo... no le mentí a nadie y tampoco le oculte nada a nadie solo por revolcarme con alguien al primer calentón- po la miraba con ira y su tono de voz era bastante amenazante.

La mirada de tigresa se torno fría y sin emociones, tenia inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer. Apretó los puños, clavando sus garras en la palma de su mano y gruño mostrando los colmillos, ese panda no tenia idea de lo que acababa de hacer...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Holaaaa... ¿que les pareció el cap?... jejeje... ¿que tal el recuerdo de los tigres?... ¿song ira tras de los hermanos de tigresa?... ¿lía se llevara bien con song?... ¿tendremos panda para rato o este ya firmo su sentencia de muerte?... si quieren saber, sigan leyendo XD**

**Dejen review... acepto critica, comentarios... algún consejo o idea es bien recibida...**


	5. Padre e hija

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… aquí les traigo el siguiente cap y… **

**Franco: holaaaaaaaaa… vine aquí, a joder en el fic… oigan una rima XD**

**Yo:… jejeje… ¿Cuál fue la condición franco?... **

**Franco:… ¿Qué deje de insultar tus personajes?**

**Yo:… si, pero la otra…**

**Franco:… ahh… te debo un helado ^.^**

**Yo:…. Ssssiiiiii :D jajajaja… bueno, volviendo al fic… creo que el titulo lo dice todo, espero les guste…**

**Franco:… solo unas palabras…**

**Yo:… ¿Cuáles?...**

**Franco: ¡song es mas linda que tigresa!... (Sale corriendo a toda velocidad y yo quedo con cara de ¿WTF?) **

**Yo:… creo que… eso fue raro… bueno, kung fu panda no me pertenece y… ya saben el resto **

**Capitulo_5 "****Padre e hija****"**

La mirada de tigresa se torno fría y sin emociones, tenia inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer. Apretó los puños, clavando sus garras en la palma de su mano y gruño mostrando los colmillos, ese panda no tenia idea de lo que acababa de hacer...

-¿eso piensas, panda?- pregunto en un tono amenazante, que po nunca había escuchado.

Po no contesto, pues no tuvo tiempo. El puño de tigresa impacto en su cara, rompiéndole la nariz y tirándole un diente. Po emitió un aullido de dolor y se llevo ambas manos a la nariz, el golpe de tigresa lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

-si tan zorra me crees…- tigresa sonrió con malicia -…vete a controlar que es lo que hace tu noviecita- le "aconsejo" tigresa.

-¿Qué… estas queriendo… decir?- pregunto po, enfadado por el golpe y con la voz entrecortada por el dolor.

**-**nada que te importe… después de todo, te gustan las zorras ¿no?- tigresa se cruzo de brazos, pero…

Po la miro con tal mirada, que congelaría todo el desierto de Sahara y a zancadas avanzo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de tigresa. Mientras que ella, tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa, disimuladamente, para no caerse de espaldas por la impresión y la cercanía de po. Las respiraciones de ambos rozaban la cara del otro y sus corazones se aceleraron, todo ese odio irracional que habían sentido hacia segundos, desapareció para dar lugar al mismo sentimientos que hacia años no sentían.

-¿Quién dijo que me gustas?- po arrastro lentamente las palabras, tratando de controlar su respiración, ya que sus labios casi se rozaban con cada palabra.

-dime otra razón… por la que estas tan nervioso- le contesto tigresa, que no estaba en condiciones muy distintas a las del panda, solo que sabia disimularlas mejor.

-yo… tu… song podría vernos- contesto po, con voz soñadora, pero sin moverse un milímetro del lugar.

-¿entonces porque no te apartas?- volvió a preguntar tigresa, sonriendo picaramente.

Po parpadeo un par de veces, como si lo hubieran sacado de una especie de trance y se alejo, solo un paso, pero sin dejar de mirar fijamente a esos ojos carmín. Solo el sabia cuanto los había extrañado, solo el sabia las ganas que tenia de tomarla y besarla ahí mismo, como si la vida le fuese en ello.

-te besaría...- murmuro el panda sin darse cuenta que la felina podía escucharlo.

Tigresa sonrió con autosuficiencia, avanzo un paso, quedando nuevamente cerca de po. Acerco sus labios a los del panda, pero se detuvo a unos milímetros de distancia. Po simplemente quedo paralizado, con los labios entreabiertos, esperando lo que sea, menos lo siguiente...

-mmm...- tigresa ronroneo suavemente -...creo que song estará mas encantada que yo en besarte- le susurro tigresa, seguido de una risa burlona.

-maldita tramposa- murmuro po, aun a milímetros de distancia.

-entupido urgido- le devolvió el insulto tigresa, pero mas seria.

-no te insulto... porque soy caballero no mas- contesto po, no podía insultarla, no directamente.

-si, caballero... - le espeto con sarcasmo tigresa.

-tu no eres precisamente una dama... te ligas a cualquiera al primer calentón- si, definitivamente po no sabia cuando cerrar el hocico.

-no se... tu sabrás mas de eso, que cualquiera...- le dijo tigresa, con tal mirada que hizo sonrojar al panda. Si, le había dado un golpe directo a su orgullo.

-¿por que nos agredimos?- pregunto po, pero esta vez algo triste.

-por que tú empezaste- contesto tigresa.

-tu la seguiste- le acuso po, con una ceja arqueada.

-¿algo más que decir?- pregunto tigresa, con una sonrisa burlona.

-estas hermosa...- murmuro po, pero tigresa logro escucharlo.

-vete a la mierda...- le espeto la felina, ya harta de sus juegos, pero... ¿pero que demonios hacia ahí?

-que boquita...- se burlo po.

-¿podrías dejar de coquetear?- pregunto tigresa, se estaba empezando a molestar.

-¿y tu?- po sonrió picaramente.

Tigresa, se aparto un paso e intento golpearlo otra vez, pero po detuvo su puño a unos centímetros de su cara, con una sonrisa burlona. Tigresa solo le devolvió la sonrisa y... con la zurda volvió a apartar al panda unos pasos, dándole un buen golpe en la cara, pero esta vez, acompañado de un rodillazo a la entrepierna.

-eso... por llamarme zorra- tigresa intento dar media vuelta e irse, pero po la tomo de la muñeca.

Volvieron a quedar a centímetros de distancia, aunque esta vez el mas enfadado era po, si no fuera una chica... "_tonto... si no fuera una chica no tendrías este problema... ¡oye, protege a la descendencia!" _le grito su conciencia a po. Tigresa solo lo miraba desafiante, como diciendo "¿me vas a pegar?".

Ambos se sumergieron en sus miradas, se maldecían interiormente por no tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para apartarse, ni para agredirse, estaban en un punto medio. No se podía explicar lo que sentían, era como volver el tiempo atrás, volver a sentir lo mismo que aquella noche, solo que de una forma mas intensa. No sabían que pasaría, solo sabían una cosa… estaban jugando con fuego y estaban a punto de quemarse.

-po, apártate- pidió fríamente tigresa. Ella no tenia las fuerzas suficiente para apartarse y esa sensación de calor la estaba asustando.

-no quiero... no puedo- respondió po, perdido en esos ojos carmín.

-yo tampoco... pero tu estas con song y yo soy madre- tigresa saco fuerza de voluntad, de donde no tenia, y empujo al panda, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

Po quedo anonado, al separarse de ella tan bruscamente, le produjo la misma sensación de angustia que cuando se separaron hacia ya cincos años. Era como necesitar su cercanía, sentir que la tenia cerca... pero, no siempre es lo que uno quiere.

-¡que esta pasando!- exclamaron lee y shuo al unísono, que habían visto parte del numerito.

-nada… ¿ustedes que creen?- contesto tigresa con burla, alejándose de po y sin un rastro de nerviosismo.

Lee y shuo los miraron con una ceja arqueada, para luego sonreírle con burla al panda, que los nervios se le notaban a leguas, mas el par de golpes que le propino tigresa. Aunque la mirada de shuo era algo fría y fulminante hacia el panda, para luego cambiar a una protectora al ver a su hermana, como si con eso quisiera advertir de algo a ambos.

-claro…- dijo con sarcasmo lee.

-¿Dónde esta lía?- pregunto shuo.

-vamos, antes de que se golpee… esta en el salón de entrenamiento- contesto tigresa. Sin decirle nada al panda, saco a sus hermanos de ahí, para luego salir ella de la cocina, no sin antes dirigirle una seña de "fuck you" al panda, dejando a po con cara de "¿WTF?"

"_mierda, mierda, MIERDA... ¿que rayos fue eso?... no, no puedo volver a caer en lo mismo, no puedo lastimar song, pero... no es lo mismo, con tigresa es diferente, ella es mas apasionada, decidida, mas... radical y con song... todo lo contrario... mejor me voy a preparar la cena" _pensaba po, mientras buscaba en los estantes las verduras para preparar los fideos.

Mientras preparaba los fideos, los recuerdos de tigresa, junto al tiempo que paso con song, llegaron a su mente, solo para darse cuenta que, inconcientemente, siempre estaba buscando algo de tigresa en song... recién ahora, con el corazón echo trisas y la cara adolorida, se daba cuenta, que todo ese tiempo que creyó haber olvidado a tigresa, lo que en realidad hacia era mentirse a si mismo, resguardarse del dolor bajo el cariño de la leopardo, pero no era lo mismo... tigresa era apasionada, song era mas tierna... tigresa era mas atrevida y decidida, song era mas inocente y tímida (n/a: si supiera XD)... tigresa era mas radical, song era mas sensible... si, definitivamente era muy diferente lo que sentía con una, a lo que sentía con la otra.

Inconcientemente, se llevo una mano al hombro, donde tenia unas casi imperceptibles cicatrices... amaba a tigresa, pero no podía herir así a song, ella era muy inocente y tierna... ¿que clase de hombre seria si rompiera con ella después de ilusionarla?

**EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO…**

Shifu le platicaba a lía sobre el kung fu con emoción, mientras que la pequeña solo daba algunos cabezazos a punto de dormirse, cuando por la puerta entraron mono, mantis, grulla y víbora.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto víbora, entrando al salón.

-mmm… cinco minutos más- murmuro lía, que estaba sentada en posición de loto, con su codo en la rodilla y su cabeza sobre su mano. Estaba dormida…

Shifu arqueo una ceja incrédulo, víbora sonrió divertida, sus sospechas eran cada vez mas claras y mono, mantis y grulla rieron a carcajadas por la "lía durmiente".

-lía…- llamo suavemente shifu, la pequeña no despertó –lía…- volvió a llamar, lía roncaba -¡LÍA!- grito.

Lía abrió los ojos de golpe y salto en el aire dando una voltereta y cayendo de pie en el suelo con una pose de batalla algo peculiar. A simple vista no parecía gran cosa, pero para quienes conocían a los dueños originales… la pierna derecha de la cachorra estaba flexionada hacia delante y la izquierda estaba extendida hacia atrás, posición de la maestra tigresa, pero sus brazos… estos parecían los de la pose de batalla del guerrero dragón.

-lee en cuanto toque mis figuras de acción…- amenazaba lía mientras daba golpes y patadas al aire, pero se callo la boca y relajo su postura al verse rodeada de los maestros del palacio.

Mono, mantis y grulla se rieron a carcajadas vivas, víbora contenía una pequeña risita y shifu solo miro con la ceja arqueada. "_eso… era una perfecta mezcla del estilo del tigre y… el guerrero dragón" _pensaba víbora.

-¿escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?- pregunto shifu, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-emm… si… claro… balance…concentración…- balbuceaba lía, dando a entender que no había prestado la mas mínima atención.

-wou... la hija de la gran maestra tigresa... se duerme en clase- se burlo mantis, desde el sombrero de grulla.

-ternura… así, no creo que puedas superar a nadie- se burlo mono, para animarla a prestar atención, ya que si tenia el mismo espíritu competitivo de la madre, no se dejaría ganar en nada.

Todos miraron con reproche al bicho y al simio, por ser tan inmaduros para pelear con una pequeña de cuatro años pero... lía gruñía por lo bajo, nadie, repito, nadie la desafiaba y salía bien parado. Se coloco de pie frente al circuito y sonrió con burla, en su mirada se podía apreciar un brillo desafiante.

-¿que haces lía?- pregunto víbora, preocupada por su sobrina se pudiera hacer daño.

-demostrar lo que puede hacer la "ternurita de tío mono"- contesto lía, pero su voz ya no tenia ese tono tan inocente de una niña, era un poco mas… frío.

Todos intentaron detener a la pequeña, antes de que saltara al circuito y se lastimara, pero shifu se lo impidió, quería ver que tanto sabía su nieta.

-hola que...- justo song entraba en ese momento y... se quedo con la mandíbula desencajada al ver a lía entrar en el circuito…

Lía se agazapo en el suelo, para luego saltar con una voltereta en el aire, caer de pie en medio de los guerreros de madera y activar las partes móviles. Esquivo, golpeo ¡y hasta rompió! Algunas de las partes. En ese momento cayeron desde arriba los troncos en péndulo con púas, pero lía los esquivaba y golpeaba sin problemas. Salto y se agarro de uno de los trancos en péndulo, para usarlo como si fuera un columpio y caer en la zona de fuego. Cruzo el área esquivando las llamas, sin recibir rasguño alguno. Finalmente salto hacia la tortuga de jade, donde mantuvo un equilibro casi perfecto y esquivo la lluvia de flechas, incluso desvió algunas para que pasaran volando por milímetros de la cara de song.

Al terminar el circuitos, lía salto desde la tortuga de jade, dio un par de volteretas en el aire y callo agazapada frente a los demás. Todos tenían los ojos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada. No se podían creer lo que acababan de ver, esa cachorra ¡con cuatro años de edad!... había superado a su propia madre y estaban casi seguros que casi alcanzaba el nivel de po.

-hola a todos... ¿no extrañaron?- entro lee al salón.

-no lloren por mí... ya llegue- le siguió shuo.

-oigan... ¿porque esas caras?- pregunto tigresa al ver a todos con la mandíbula desencajada.

Todos voltearon a ver a los tres tigres que estaban parados en la puerta, aun con la mandíbula desencajada. Tigresa entendió de inmediato que era lo que sucedía y desvió la mirada, para ver con una ceja arqueada a lía, que estaba parada con los bracitos cruzados detrás de shifu.

-bueno… yo… creo que tengo hambre… así que… me voy- lía salio corriendo a cuatro patas del lugar, antes de que su madre o sus tíos le dijeron algo.

Apenas la pequeña se fue del salón de entrenamiento, cinco pares de ojos curiosos se posaron sobre los tres tigres, que estaban parados en la puerta, bastante nerviosos y pensando que excusa poner para escapar de la lluvia de preguntas que seguramente vendría a continuación.

Tal como lo sospechaban, una avalancha de preguntas como… "¿desde cuando le enseñas?"… "¿Cómo puede completar el circuito tan rápido?"… o… "¿esa es una nena de cuatro años?"… provenientes desde los cuatro furiosos se escucho por todo el salón.

-YA BASTA- grito tigresa, perdiendo la paciencia antes todas las preguntas, pero… ¿Dónde diablos lía había aprendido ah cruzar el circuito?... ella solo le había enseñado algunos golpes básicos.

-tigresa… ¿hasta que nivel le enseñaste?- pregunto shifu, cuando todos hubieron callado.

-yo… yo solo le enseñe algunos golpes, pensé que era muy pequeña- contesto tigresa, igual de anonada que los demás.

-interesante… ¿sabes de alguien mas con quien pudo entrenar?- volvió a preguntar shifu, pero tigresa solo negó.

-joder…- dijo shuo en un susurro.

-…nunca mas le quitare los dulces- le siguió lee, recibiendo algunas risas burlonas y un suave golpe de tigresa.

-¿me están jodiendo verdad?... tigresa… ¿acaso pariste un espécimen subdesarrollado o que?- mantis salto desde el sombrero de grulla hasta el hombro de tigresa, pero inmediatamente se fue al hombro de mono al escuchar a la felina gruñir.

-¿tigresa?- llamo víbora, algo pensativa. La felina solo volteo a verla -¿cruzarías el circuito?- pidió.

-emm... hace mucho que no lo hago, pero... esta bien- contesto tigresa.

Tigresa se paro en el mismo lugar donde lía se había parado hace unos minutos. Atravesó el circuito sin error alguno, pero tardo unos minutos más que lía.

-¡tigresa!... tu propia hija te acaba de superar- se burlo mono. Pero al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, tigresa no se enfado, solo sonrió orgullosa de su cachorra.

Ella sabia que lía podía superarla si se lo proponía, había sacado el talento de aprender kung fu con solo ver que su padre tenia. Aunque ella no le hubiera enseñado mas que lo básico, sabia que lía llegaba a más.

-esa niña es un monstruo- comento song, con una sonrisa burlona, grave error…

Todos voltearon a ver con reproche y preocupación a la leopardo, no debió decir eso, si había algo que enfadara a tigresa mas que nada era...

-¡¿a quien le llamaste monstruo, gata resbalosa?!- a tigresa no le hizo mucha gracia que llamaran monstruo a su hija, ya que le recordaba a cuando a ella la llamaban monstruo en el orfanato.

-¿a quien le dices resbalosa?, zorra- song avanzo a zancadas hasta quedar a dos pasos de tigresa.

-¿con que tu eres la de la frase?...- murmuro lo suficientemente bajo, como para que nadie la escuchara -¡a mi no me llames por lo que tu eres!- se defendió tigresa.

Ambas felinas tenían miradas acecinas. El sentimiento de odio era mutuo, aunque tigresa tenía más de una razón, ya que sus hermanos le contaron como se les había insinuado song, pero lo de la leopardo eran puros celos. Los demás miraban a las felinas, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. Grulla y mantis le apostaban a mono diez galletas a que tigresa despedazaba a song ahí mismo, shuo y lee tenían unos sonrisas burlonas plasmadas en su rostros, mientras que víbora solo tenía una maliciosa sonrisa, y shifu solo miraba, ambos conocían a tigresa lo suficiente, como para saber que no atacaría a la leopardo, no en ese momento al menos.

-¡¿Quién te crees para llamarme zorra?!- le grito song, completamente colérica.

-¡¿y tu quien te crees para llamar monstruo a mi hija e insinuárteles a mis hermanos?!- contraataco tigresa, con una sonrisa ladina al ver song quedar en shock.

Un "oh" a coro se escucho en el salón, todos voltearon a ver a shuo y lee, quienes estaban tan rojos como un tomate y con ganas de matar a su muy "querida" hermana.

-¿de donde sacaste eso?- pregunto song, relajando su postura con sus brazos cruzados.

-tu misma me lo acabas de confirmar…- contesto tigresa, con una sonrisa burlona.

Song gruño por lo bajo… "_esa gata me va a arruinar la existencia"_… apretó los puños y mostró sus colmillos, que aunque no era muy grandes, igual intimidaban. Levanto su puño derecho e intento acertarle un golpe en la cara a tigresa, pero esta lo detuvo en el aire con la palma de su mano.

-maldita… gata…- mascullaba song, con el puño adolorido.

-nunca ataques a tu oponente, sin saber nada de el- tigresa sonrió divertida, al ver la cara de la leopardo.

Mono, mantis, grulla, lee y shuo se reían a carcajadas, les era cómico ver esa escena, más aun cuando la estaban esperando desde que tigresa había llegado al palacio, víbora solo sonreía maliciosamente, ella sabia, que si había alguien capaz de poner en su lugar a song, ese alguien era tigresa.

-song, tigresa… su comportamiento fue muy infantil, que no se vuelva a repetir- para sorpresa de todos, ese fue el único llamado de atención que recibieron de parte de shifu.

-si, maestro- respondieron ambas felinas al unísono, con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Pero cuando shifu les dio la espalda, ambas felinas se volvieron a acecinar con la mirada y gruñirse por lo bajo… "_calma tigresa… eres adulta, eres madre… ¿Qué ejemplo le darías a lía?...pero esta gata que no se acerca a mis hermanos ni de chiste y... mierda, si con el numerito de la cocina ya debo diez años de monja" _pensaba tigresa, para calmarse. "_maldita gata… casi me quiebra el puño… mas macho no puede ser, es una bruta… no cuides tanto a tus hermanitos, tigresa… ten mas cuidado con tu hija" _pensaba song.

-¿crees que se quedaran tranquilas?- susurro mantis, lo suficientemente bajo, como para que solamente víbora, lee, shuo, grulla y mono lo escucharan.

-no- respondieron simplemente al unísono los demás.

**EN LA COCINA…**

Po cortaba las verduras y las echaba a la olla con agua hirviendo para preparar los fideos para la cena, estaba tan metidos en sus pensamientos, que no escucho la puerta abrirse y a la pequeña lía entrar.

-mmm… eso huele delicioso… ¿son fideos?- pregunto la pequeña, parada un lado del panda.

Po pego un respingo por el susto, no la había escuchado entrar. Volteo a verla y automáticamente esbozo una sonrisa tierna, al ver a la pequeña pararse de puntitas para tratar de ver el contenido de la olla hirviendo.

-si…- contesto a su pregunta -… oye, ten cuidado, te puedes quemar- la reprendió dulcemente.

Lía miro al panda y se separo unos pasos de la olla… sentía que conocía a ese panda, ya que estando con el, se sentía segura y en confianza, como si ya lo quisiera antes de conocerlo. Po, por su parte, no podía apartar su vista de esos inocentes ojitos color verde, que lo miraban con admiración. No podía evitar sentir un cariño especial hacia la pequeña, no era como con otros niños, era mas profundo, como si un sentimiento protector brotara al ver esos ojitos. Era como si ambos tuvieran una especie de conexión, que ninguno de los dos entendía.

-mmm… ¿puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto lía, con sus manitos detrás de su espalda y una tímida sonrisa.

-claro… ¿Por qué no sacas los platos?... ya enseguida estarán los fideos- le contesto po, mientras tapaba la olla, para dejar que hierva.

Sin contestar, lía se dirigió al estante, donde suponía, estaban los platos, pero este estaba demasiado alto. Intento ponerse de puntitas de pie, pararse sobe una caja e incluso saltar, pero no llegaba. Po volteo a verla y… una burlona sonrisa se asomo por su rostro, al ver lo adorable que se veía lía sentada en el suelo con los bracitos cruzados y un puchero enfadado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto po, en un tono tierno.

-no alcanzo…- contesto algo desanimada lía, su baja estatura siempre le traía problemas.

Po la miro algo angustiado, le partía el corazón verla con esa carita triste. Sin pensarlo, se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos, para luego sentarla en sus hombros, estilo "caballito". Lía solo miro sorprendida al panda y se agarro de su cabeza con fuerza al ver al suelo, le temía a las alturas.

-tranquila… no te voy a voltear- trato de calmarla po, mientras le sostenía de sus bracitos para que le suelte la cabeza, ya que le estaba tapando los ojos.

Lía se soltó de la cabeza del panda algo apenada y sonrojada, le temía a las alturas, pero algo en la voz de el la hizo tranquilizarse un poco, le dio seguridad. Po sonrió un poco por la reacción de la pequeña, pero prefirió no comentar nada. Uno a uno fue sacando los platos y se los pasaba a lía, quien los sostenía, apoyándolos en su cabeza. De vez en cuando hacia algunos malabares, para hacerla reír, era una risita bastante discreta, pero graciosa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo entrenas en el palacio de jade?- pregunto lía, quien seguía en los hombros de po, mientras el panda acomodaba los platos en la mesa.

-emm… siete u ocho años, creo- contesto algo dudoso po, pero con una sonrisa. Le encantaba responder todas las preguntas locas de ella, se parecía a las que el le hacia a los cinco furiosos cuando recién llego al palacio.

-¿Cuál es tu golpe de kung fu favorito?... el mió es el golpe de tigre- lía sonaba bastante entusiasmada, ya ni se fijaba que estaba lejos del suelo.

-no lo se… creo que todos- contesto po, colocando el ultimo plato sobre la mesa-¿Por qué no me cuentas de ti?- le pregunto, mientras la bajaba de sus hombros y la depositaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- pregunto lía, algo pensativa.

-no lo se… eso lo decides tu- le contesto po, mientras se sentaba en una silla para prestarle atención.

Lía se quedo pensativa unos minutos, para después levantar su dedito en el aire en señal de "ya se". Po se sorprendió al ver a lía sentarse en su regazo, (como si fuera un pequeña con su padre), pero no le dijo nada, solo esbozo una tierna sonrisa… "_mono tiene razón… es fácil tomarle cariño"… _pensó el panda.

-bueno… me gusta el kung fu, mis maestros favoritos son el maestro mono, mi mama y… el guerrero dragón- esto ultimo lo dijo algo sonrojada -…entreno kung fu desde hace un año, cuando encontré a mamá entrenando en el palacio, se hacer casi todos los movimientos…-

Po, ya no la escuchaba, se había quedado en la parte donde ella le dijo que el era uno de sus maestros de kung fu favoritos. Una sensación de orgullo despertó en su pecho, aumentando su ego. Miro a lía hablar, haciendo movimientos de algunos golpes con sus manitos, no la conocía bien… pero ya sentía que la quería.

-…y por eso, los niños en kenshi, se burlan de mi… me dicen que soy enana y fea, y las niñas no se quieren juntar conmigo porque a ellas no les gusta jugar con figuras de acción- termino de contar sobre ella, con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-oye…- po le seco las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano -…eres la niña mas linda que conozco y sobre tu tamaño… ya crecerás- la reconforto po, con una amigable sonrisa -… además… yo tengo figuras de acción, si quieres podemos jugar con ellas- dijo, señalando los muñecos de madera que se encontraban en una mesita de la cocina.

Lía le sonrió al panda, algo mas animada y lo abrazo. El abrazo tomo a po por sorpresa, pero se lo correspondió con dulzura, después de todo… solo era una pequeña.

-¡yo pido la de la maestra tigresa!- exclamo lía, levantándose del regazo de po y caminando hacia las figuras de acción.

La pequeña tomo dos muñecos, uno de la maestra tigresa, con su pose de combate y el otro del maestro mono. Le dio el de mono a po y ella se quedo con el de tigresa, para luego volver a sentarse en el regazo del panda. Estuvieron un rato jugando, ambos imitaban voces graciosas para hacer hablar los muñecos y se reían luego.

-¿po, puedo preguntar algo?- pregunto lía, mientras jugaba con el muñeco de tigresa.

-claro… ¿porque no?- contesto el panda, que jugaba con el muñeco de mono.

-¿antes salías con mi mamá?- pregunto inocentemente lía, algo ruborizada y dejando el muñeco a un lado.

-emm… ¿Por qué preguntas?- po estaba algo nervioso y sus mejillas estaban como un tomate, casi igual a las de lía.

-porque… jejeje…- lía rió nerviosamente -…un dia encontré unas cartas que le enviaron hace años a mi mamá… eran de tu parte y parecían muy cariñosas- lía no podía estar mas sonrojada.

Po trago grueso, claro que recordaba esas cartas, en todas le decía a tigresa que la extrañaba o que no veía momento para volver a verse, si, eran muy cursis. Lía lo miraba expectante, con la inocencia reflejada en sus ojos.

-emm… si…- contesto po, en un débil susurro. ¿Qué caso había en mentirle? Era una niña, no tonta.

-¡lo sabia!... ¿y que paso?- volvió a preguntar.

"_diablos… esta debe ser la edad en que los niños preguntan sobre todo como maquinas" _se quejo mentalmente el panda.

-emm… ella se fue a kenshi, con su familia y… conoció a tu padre y…- po no sabia que contestar ¿Cómo diablos le respondía a una niña de cuatro años sobre temas de "noviazgos" que ni el sabia como habían terminado?

-¿por mi culpa terminaron?...- lía agacho la cabeza, algo triste -…dijiste que fue porque conoció a mi padre- lía estaba apunto de llorar.

-NO… claro que no…- se apresuro a contestar po "_diablos… tigresa me matara enserio" _pensaba -…cuando tigresa se fue, nosotros éramos amigos, muy buenos amigos- se apresuro a contestar.

Lía sonrió de inmediato y de repente sus ojitos se liberaron de cualquier rastro de lágrima alguna. Po solamente suspiro aliviado, al menos lía no estaba triste… "_nota mental… los niños son muy sensibles"._

-y... ¿song es tu novia?- pregunto lía con una picara sonrisa.

-emm... si... - contesto po, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de entrar al "cuestionario de lía".

-po y song están... en el árbol de los enamorados...- canturreaba con burla la pequeña.

-¿conque burlándote, eh?- po miro a lía con una ceja arquead y esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

Lía se empezó a reír a carcajadas cuando po le hizo cosquillas en la barriga.

-no... jajaja... basta... jajaja... solo era broma... jajaja- se reía carcajadas lía.

-¿no volverás a burlarte?- le pregunto po, aun sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

-no... jajaja... pero... jajaja... ya basta- casi suplicaba lía.

Po dejo de hacerle cosquillas y no pudo evitar reír al ver a lía roja como un tomate de tanto reír y con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿algo más que decir?- pregunto po, con una sonrisa burlona.

-emmm... si, song no me agrada- contesto lía, con los bracitos cruzados.

-¿por que?- pregunto po, con una ceja arqueada.

-por que no se... no me da confianza- contesto lía, encogiéndose de hombros.

-mmm... eres demasiado prejuiciosa... ¿sabias?- po le pellizco un cachete y le dedico una ancha sonrisa.

Lía solamente se rió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros, pero en eso, se fijo en un "detalle" en la cara del panda que le llamo la atención.

-po... ¿acaso te golpearon en la nariz?- pregunto algo burlona lía.

Po la miro sorprendido, se llevo una mano a la cara y... si, definitivamente el golpe que le había dado tigresa le seguía doliendo... "_mmm... había olvidado cuanto dolían estos golpes... mierda, ahora tengo la cara machucada" _se quejo mentalmente po.

-emmm... si, ayer en el entrenamiento, tu tía víbora me golpeo en la cara- se excuso po.

-jejeje... ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- lía se volvió a sonrojar, pero para ella era algo de vital importancia.

-claro... ¿que es?- po le sonrió con confianza y le acaricio la cabecita.

-no le digas a mamá que esculque en sus cosas- pidió lía, con un adorable puchero, las manitos juntas y ojitos de cachorro maltratado.

-soy una tumba...- contesto po, reprimiendo unas carcajadas al verla tan adorable.

Ambos rieron, como un par de niños haciendo una travesura... "_quien lo diría... la peque es mas avivada de lo parece" _pensaba po, con burla y ternura.

**EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO...**

Los chicos junto a shifu salían del salón conversando animadamente, song se había adelantado, aun estaba molesta y la mano le dolía. Víbora y tigresa iban detrás de todos, aunque ninguna decía nada, víbora trataba de inventar alguna excusa para iniciar la conversación.

-y... ¿puedo preguntar porque decidiste volver?- pregunto víbora, que reptaba junto a tigresa, a unos metros detrás de los chicos.

-bueno... ya preguntaste...- tigresa le sonrió anchamente a víbora, quien solo rió nerviosa -...simple, por lía, para que la pudieran conocer-contesto.

-¿por que no la trajiste antes?... es una ternura- le reprocho víbora, con el tono de una niña a la que no le cumplen el capricho.

-ternura, si claro... espera a verla mañana sin desayunar- ambas rieron por las palabras de tigresa.

-bueno... espero al menos ayas traído pinturas de ella de bebe o de ti embarazada- víbora miro a tigresa con una ceja arqueada.

-creo que lee y shuo tienen unas cuantas- contesto tigresa, con un suspiro de resignación.

-¡si!- chillo víbora, provocando que todos voltearan a verla -¿que me ven?- inmediatamente todos siguieron con su camino.

-bueno... ¿que me puedes contra de estos últimos tiempos, tía víbora?- pregunto tigresa con una sonrisa burlona.

-mmm... no mucho, solo que song vino a entrenar aquí hace un año y sale con por hace dos meses, pero...- víbora se detuvo, algo pensativa.

-¿pero que?- la animo a seguir tigresa, tenia curiosidad por saber, aunque de nada le serviría.

-po no ama a song, aunque diga que si, se que no...- explico víbora, con un tono neutro -...además, se cree todo el teatro de "niña inocente" que monta song cuando esta el- ninguna pudo evitar reír.

-¿niña inocente?... por favor, la leopardo casi se les tiro enzima a los tontos de lee y shuo- ambos mencionados voltearon y le gruñeron a su hermana -¡perdón!- se disculpo tigresa.

-no me sorprende... coquetea con cualquier macho que este bueno- ambas pusieron cara de horror ante eso.

-¿y que le vio a po?- bromeo tigresa, pero víbora la miro burlona.

-no lo se... dímelo tu… creo que tienes mas… "experiencia"- tigresa enrojeció ante las palabras de víbora, la había cagado en grande -... bueno, cambiando de tema... cuéntame de lía- pidió la serpiente.

-bueno... es muy tierna y amable, pero... créeme que te digo que lidiar con ella es como tener a mono, mantis, grulla, lee y shuo multiplicados por diez...

-ya me lo imaginaba... la picardía se le nota a leguas- bromeo víbora.

-jeje... si, ama las artes marciales, las armas... para que te digo, hay que esconderlas bien cuando lía esta cerca, es glotona, perezosa y... bastante distraída...- tigresa enumeraba con sus dedos, mientras víbora la miraba con toda la atención del mundo.

-mmm... también se parece mucho a ti, juro que cuando la vi en el circuito, creí estar viéndote a ti en miniatura... ambas tienen esa misma "expresión seria"- comentos víbora, a lo que tigresa esbozó una orgullosa sonrisa.

-si... también es una bromista por naturaleza, te aviso que supera con creces a mono...

-no puedo esperar a verlo... ahora, cuéntame... ¿como fue el embarazo?- pregunto víbora con una esperanzada sonría y un brillo especial en los ojos...

CON LOS CHICOS...

-¡horrible!- exclamaron al unísono lee y shuo, a lo que shifu arqueo una ceja. Mono les había preguntado, como fue vivir con tigresa embarazada.

-no me lo imagino...- bromeo mantis, desde el hombro de mono.

-no te lo deseo amigo...- dijo lee, con cara trágica -...era como vivir con una loca esquizofrenia- el tigre siberiano esbozo una mueca de horror.

-no creo que sea para tanto...- hablo shifu, creyendo que esos dos tigres solo exageraban.

-eso... ¿que paso con eso de que las mujeres embarazadas tienen un brillo especial y una ternura única de la dulce espera?- pregunto grulla, algo confundido. El y víbora habían deseado ser padres, pero al ser tan diferentes les era imposible.

-¿dulce espera?- pregunto un alterado e incrédulo lee.

-¿brillo especial?- le siguió shuo.

-amigo... la cigüeña se comió lo dulce, dejando a una, aun mas agresiva de lo normal, tigresa en su lugar- todos rieron por la cara de espanto de lee.

-si... comía como cerdo, se enojaba por todo, a los dos segundos era todo un amor, para luego llorar por cualquier cosa- todos miraban a los tigresa con cara de "WTF".

-no me imagino a tigresa, gorda como ballena, devorando todo y llorando- comento mono, recibiendo risas de los demás y...

-¡TE ESCUCHAMOS MACACO!- gritaron al unísono víbora y tigresa.

Todos se rieron a carcajadas, siguieron su camino, hablando sobre diversos temas... lía de bebe, tigresa cuando llego a kenshi, cuando los nombraron gobernadores de la ciudad, e incluso contaban algunas anécdotas.

CON SONG...

La leopardo iba unos metros por delante do los demás. La mano le dolía, estaba segura se la había torcido, pero no emitía queja alguna, después de todo, quien había atacado era ella. Los escuchaba conversar, escuchaba los hermanos de tigresa bromear sobre ella, escuchaba a víbora preguntar sobre lía como si fuera la gran cosa… "_esa pequeña… no me da buena espina, se que me traerá problemas en mis planes ella y su madre… tigresa, no me quitaras a po, luche bastante para conseguirlo y no permitiré que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vengas con tus juegos al panda" _pensaba con malicia. No amaba a po, claro que no, pero tenia sus motivos para estar con el y también estaba mas que segura que haría lo que sea necesario para "obligar" al panda a no separarse de ella.

Llego a la cocina antes que los demás y… no supo como reaccionar, simplemente quedo parada, en shock, en la puerta, po estaba sentado en una de las silla y tenia a lía sobre su regazo, ambos jugaban con una figuras de acción y reían animadamente cuando el panda hacia alguna imitación graciosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto lee, llegando con los demás asta la puerta y ver a la leopardo prácticamente en shock.

-emm… nada…- contesto song, saliendo de esa especie de trance.

Shifu, mono, mantis, grulla y lee, miraban la escena que se les presentaba en la cocina con ternura, era como ver a un padre jugando con su pequeña hija. Pero shuo… el tigre de bengala miraba la escena con desconfianza, no quería que su sobrina se acercara al panda, quien por cierto nunca le agrado, eran una especie de "celos" por su sobrina y su hermana. Simplemente le desagradaba la idea que después de cuatro años, en los que el y su hermanos hicieron de padre para lía, tigresa llevara a lía a conocer a ese panda, sin tomar en cuenta la decisión de ninguno.

-oigan… ¿Qué miran?- pregunto tigresa, llegando con víbora a la puerta de la cocina y ver a la mayoría con una sonrisa boba, menos a su hermano que parecía disparar dagas por sus ojos.

Como nadie le contesto, miro hacia adentro y… pudo sentir como el corazón se le aceleraba y las lagrimas se acumulaban en los ojos, amenazando con salir. Simplemente no tenia palabras para lo que sintió al ver a po jugando con lía en la cocina, como si ambos se conocieran desde hace años y lía riendo animadamente, de una forma que jamás la había escuchado… "_es como si se conocieran… nunca escuche reír así a lía… no se si pueda ocultarlo mas… pero, que are… tampoco puedo decírselos así como así" _tigresa estaba confundida, no sabia que hacer.

-ah… hola chicos- saludo po, al verlos a todos ahí parados en la puerta -¿esperan invitación o que?- bromeo, mientras se levantaba de la silla, pero con lía en brazos, simplemente no quería soltarla. (XD se encariño XD).

Todos le sonrieron y entraron a la cocina, para sentarse cada quien en un lugar de la mesa. Shifu se sentó en un extremo, a su derecha mono, a la izquierda grulla. Víbora se sentó a la par de grulla y mantis a la par de mono. Shuo y lee se sentaron a la par de la serpiente, a dos sillas de distancia, una para tigresa y otra para lía. Al frente, a la par de mantis se sentó song y a la par de ella quedaba un asiento vació para po, que se dedicaba a servir los platos, con lía en su hombro, quien le daba golpecitos en la cabeza con sus manitos mientras decía "arre caballito" o "mas rápido panda"… si, era una escena bastante graciosa.

-po… ¿no te molesta cargar a lía?- pregunto tigresa, algo nerviosa ya que lía le temía a las alturas y generalmente no dejaba que nadie le hiciera caballito.

-no… pero la bajo si quieres- dijo po, algo desanimado, ya que quería seguir jugando con lía.

Tigresa solo asintió, con expresión neutra, no era por nada, pero no quería que po estuviera demasiado tiempo apegado a lía y tampoco se iba a poner a discutir frente a su hija. Aunque lía intento protestar, ya que quería seguir jugando, po la bajo de sus hombros y la sentó a la par de tigresa. Pero nadie se percato de la fría mirada que shuo le dedico a po, todo el tiempo que tubo a lía.

Cuando po se sentó en la mesa, todo se dispusieron a comer, al principio nadie hablaba, pues estaban en medio de la batalla de miradas del siglo... song miraba con desprecio a tigresa, tigresa le devolvía una mirada acecina. Shuo miraba fríamente a po y po miraba embobado a lía, al igual que mono, víbora y shifu. Lee miraba a song algo "seductor" y la leopardo, de vez en cuando, alternaba miradas coquetas entre el y su hermano.

En unos de esos "intercambios" de miradas, lía noto la miradas que se enviaban su tío lee y song, pero lo que menos le gusto fue cuando song le guiño un ojo, sin darse cuenta de que la pequeña la miraba... "_claro que no... ¿Que hace la carbón manchado mirando así a MI tío?... esto no se queda así…" _pensaba lía, bastante molesta.

-mami... ¿me alcanzas esa servilleta?- pregunto lía en el tono mas inocente que pudo, interrumpiendo el profundo silencio que se había formado.

-claro... toma- tigresa le alcanzo una de las servilletas que había en la mesa.

-gracias...- lía tomo la servilleta en sus manitos, pero en vez de utilizarla ella, se paro en la silla hasta quedar a la altura de lee y acerco la servilleta a su cara -... lee, límpiate la boca- reprendió a su tío algo burlona, mientras le limpiaba la comisura de los labios con la servilleta.

-jeje... gracias pequeña- contesto lee, con una pequeña risa y fingiendo que le mordería la manito, a lo que la pequeña rió.

Un sonoro "aawww" a coro se escucho en la cocina, donde se podían distinguir claramente las voces de mono, víbora, shifu y po. Lía se volvió a sentar, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa triunfal a song, ya que ahora lee le prestaba toda su atención a lía. La leopardo solo gruño por lo bajo... "_fantástico... una niña de cuatro años pretende ganarme en mi juego" _pensaba song, bastante fastidiada.

-oye... ¿a tío shuo no le dices nada?- pregunto shuo con una sonrisa divertida a lía, pero la única respuesta que tubo fue una servilleta que impacto en su cara y la risa de la pequeña.

-¿que te pasa song?- pregunto po, al ver la cara de la leopardo.

-nada, osito- contesto la leopardo con un tono algo meloso. La risa ahogada de lía resonó por toda la cocina.

-jajaja... osito... jajaja- se burlaba lía.

-¿que dijimos sobre las burlas?- pregunto po, con una ceja alzada.

Lía poso su dedito en su mentón, en pose pensativa, mientras los demás la miraban esperando respuesta, hasta que...

-po y song están... en el árbol de los enamorados...- canturreo la pequeña.

En menos de un segundo, mono, mantis, grulla, lee y shuo le siguieron el juego, mientras víbora, tigresa y shifu reían animadamente al ver la cara del panda y song.

-¡a lía le gusta mono!- exclamo po, entrando en el mismo juego infantil.

-¡a ti te gusta grulla!- le contesto lía, señalando con su dedo al ave.

Todos no sabían si reír por las caras de "¿y a mi que me meten?"de ambos nombrados o por ver a po pelear como un niño con la pequeña de cuatro años.

-¡a ti te gusta mantis!- le siguió el juego po, señalando al bicho.

-huácala... a vos te gusta mantis- le contesto lía, con cara de horror.

-no, a ti- le contesto po.

-no, que a ti te gusta el- lía se cruzo de brazos en su lugar.

-a ti..

-no, a ti...

-no, a ti...

- que a ti...

-a ti...

-a nadie le gusta el bicho- dijo mantis algo cabizbajo, provocando la risa de todos.

-¡a ti te gusta la vieja cabra del mercado!- exclamo finalmente lía, con una sonrisa burlona.

Po esbozo tal mueca de espanto que ni siquiera shifu pudo evitar reírse.

-ya basta... nadie gusta de nadie- los calmo shifu, como si estuviera calmando a un par de niños peleando y no solamente a uno.

Cuando fueron terminando la comida, uno a uno se fueron retirando de la cocina, hacia sus habitaciones, obvio, no sin antes darle un tierno beso en la mejilla a lía y desearle buenas noche o advertirles sobre los ronquidos de mantis. Los últimos en irse fueron tigresa, con sus hermanos y lía, quien antes de irse saludo a po con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y un "hasta mañana po".

Lee y shuo se despidieron de po con un "hasta mañana" y tigresa directamente no saludo. Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones shuo y lee, espiaron a que lía entrara al dormitorio, para tomar a tigresa del brazo y hablar con ella.

-bien gatita, confiesa...- empezó lee, con cara de "detective privado".

-... ¿que paso con el panda hoy?- pregunto shuo, pero mas serio.

Tigresa los miro molesta, y de un brusco movimiento, se libero del agarre de ambos, odiaba que se comportaran como dos cuidas sobre protectores.

-no paso nada... ya dejen de molestar y váyanse a dormir- contesto tigresa de mala gana.

-si, nada... - el sarcasmo en la voz de shuo era mas que evidente al igual que su enojo.

-¿y a vos que te pasa?- le pregunto tigresa, con una ceja arqueada. Desde que habían llegado se comportaba bastante extraño.

-¿se besaron, verdad?- pregunto lee, con una sonrisa burlona, recibiendo como respuesta unos gruñidos de parte de tigresa y shuo.

-¿si les cuento, dejaran de molestar?... tengo que dormir a lía- tigresa resoplo fastidiada.

-si...- contestaron al unísono lee y shuo.

-bien... al principio, discutimos, me llamo zorra...- tigresa tubo que agarrar a ambos por el rabo al ver que daban vuelta para volver a la cocina, seguramente a matar al panda.

-suéltame... voy a matarlo- decía shuo, mientras forcejeaba con tigresa.

-suéltame... voy a mostrarle que su novia es el doble de zorra- ambos miraron a lee con cara de "¿WTF?".

-¿acaso me dijiste zorra?- tigresa soltó a shuo, pero afirmo su agarre con lee.

-no, claro que no... ¡Ya suéltame!- suplicaba lee como una nenita.

Tigresa solo rodó los ojos y lo soltó, no tenia ganas de discutir con nadie. Shuo y lee hicieron un ademán con la mano, para que continuara.

-bien... lo resumiré, digamos que nos insultamos, le di un par de golpes y luego... ni yo se que paso- termino de explicar, algo apenada.

Lee miro a su hermana con una sonrisa burlona, no tenia inconveniente alguno en que ella y po tuvieran algo, pero shuo... solo miro a su hermana reprobatoriamente, no le agradaba nada que se amigara del panda, porque para el, eso solo significaba una cosa... que apartarían a ella y lía de su lado.

-¿te crees que esta bien lo que has echo?- la reprendió shuo.

-¿y tu no crees que estoy demasiado grandecita para decidir yo misma que esta bien y que mal?- le contesto tigresa, sin dejar que le contestaran entro a su habitación.

No tenia ganas de discutir, demasiados problemas en un día, aunque... una ancha sonrisa se formo en sus labios, ahora le tocaba la tarea mas difícil y divertida del día, lograr que lía se durmiera.

**EN LA COCINA...**

Po quedo solo lavando los platos en el fregadero, la sonrisa boba no se borraba de su rostro, estaba seguro que en años no había reído tanto como esa tarde con lía... "_jeje... es muy graciosa la pequeña... no se, es como si ya la conociera, como si ya sabría todo sobre ella sin saber nada... ya estoy pensando cualquier cosa... creo que el golpe de tigresa si me afecto"pensaba_ el panda.

Cuando termino de lavar y acomodar los platos, salio de la cocina directo a su habitación. Necesitaba descansar, demasiadas emociones para un solo día y... no se quería ni imaginar al día siguiente.

Estaba por entrar a su habitación, cuando... unas suaves risitas llamaron su atención, venían de la habitación de lía y tigresa. Invadido por la curiosidad, se acerco a la puerta y aprovechando que esta estaba a medio abrir, observo un rato su interior, la escena que se podía ver era realmente cómica... tigresa trataba de atrapar a lía, quien corría por toda la habitación, mientras reía y desafiaba a su madre con los típicos "atrápame".

DENTRO DE LA HABITACION...

Tigresa tenía un pijama rosa en sus manos, trataba de atrapar a lía, quien corría riendo de un lado a otro, para colocárselo, sin perchar arce del panda que las observaba desde afuera.

-¡lía!... los demás están durmiendo- la reprendió tigresa, dejándose caer en la cama con voz cansada.

-si no se despertaron cuando tire ropero...- contesto lía, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡pero si hasta mi padre, que esta al otro lado del pasillo, vino a ver que había pasado!- contesto tigresa, elevando un poco la voz. Lía lograba sacarla de quicio.

-ssshhh... baja la voz- le dijo lía en un susurro, quien ahora estaba sentada en su cama.

Tigresa solo se golpeo la frente con la palma de su manos, mientras mentalmente contaba hasta diez y le pedía a los dioses que le dieran paciencia y no fuerza. Afuera de la habitación... po trataba de contener unas carcajadas ante tan cómica escena, ya iba a ser media noche y tigresa se veía cansada, pero lo cómico era que lía parecía no tener sueño.

-vamos lía... por lo que mas quieras ponte la pijama, estoy cansada- prácticamente le suplico tigresa, mientras se paraba y caminaba asta quedar frente a lía, quien estaba parada.

-esta bien...- accedió lía, algo resignada.

Lía levanto sus bracitos, para que su madre le ayudara a vestirse. Una vez cambiada, tigresa tomo a lía con un brazo y la sostuvo contra su cadera, para poder correr las sabanas con la mano libre.

-bueno princesa... a dormir- tigresa acostó a la pequeña en la cama e intento arroparla, pero lía salto, de nuevo, en la cama.

-yo no soy princesa...- tigresa la observo con una ceja arqueada y los brazos en jarra sobre su cadera -... ¡soy una guerrera de kung fu, que patea traseros!- exclamo lía, dando unas patadas al aire.

-¿traseros?... ¿do donde aprendiste eso?- pregunto tigresa, con una ceja alzada.

-no lo se… pero no lo escuche de lee y shuo- contesto lía, con las manitas tras su espalda y una tierna sonrisa.

-¡traidora!- se escucharon las voces de ambos tigresa desde la otra habitación, provocando las risas de tigresa y lía.

-bueno... pequeña guerrera... a dormir- volvió a repetir tigresa, seguido de un bostezo.

Volvió a acostar a lía y la arropo bien con las sabanas, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y después de un "que descanses, cariño" dio media vuelta para acostarse en su cama, pero un par de manitos la tomaron de la muñeca.

-¿te quedas con migo?- pregunto lía, con un pucherito.

Tigresa sonrió tiernamente y asintió. Se recostó a la par de lía y la acuno en su brazo, nunca se negaría a un momento tan tierno con su hijita, pues aunque ella crecía, esos momentos le decían que aun era su bebe. Lía apoyo su cabecita en el pecho de su madre, escuchando los relajantes latidos de su corazón, mientras que tigresa aplasto cariñosamente su mejilla en la cabecita de ella.

FUERA DE LA HABIACION...

Po tenia una boba sonrisa en su cara, aunque ese era el momento justo, donde se arrepentía enormemente de haber llamado zorra a tigresa. se veía que era una madre muy tierna y cariñosa, también se notaba a leguas que ambas eran muy apegadas la una a la otra. Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse a dormir, pero la voz de lía lo detuvo en su lugar…

DENTRO DE LA HABITACION...

-mami, cuéntame un cuento- pidió lía, con una voz adormilada.

-mmm... ¿que quieres que te cuente?- pregunto tigresa, con la misma voz adormilada y los ojos cerrados.

-cuéntame sobre mi papá- pidió lía, con una inocente sonrisa.

Tigresa abrió los ojos de golpe y se reincorporo para ver a lía, últimamente le pedía lo mismo casi todas las noches. Estaba por negarse, pero algo en la dulce mirada de lía la hizo cambiar de opinión, otra vez.

-bien... ¿por donde empiezo?- pregunto tigresa, con una forzada sonrisa.

-por el principio...- contesto lía, mientras se acomodaba de vuelta entre los brazos de tigresa.

Afuera de la habitación... po, simplemente no pudo evitar quedarse a escuchar, la curiosidad por el padre de lía era demasiada.

-bueno... digamos que no nos conocimos en el mejor momentos...- comenzó tigresa, lía solo la escuchaba atenta, adoraba la historia -... ese era un dia muy especial para mi, pero por razones distintas, simplemente el llego y… lo cambio todo…- tigresa sonrió el recordar cuando po cayo delante de ella en la arena de combate, el día que elegirían al guerrero dragón -…al principio no nos queríamos…- lía la miro con una ceja arqueada…- esta bien, yo no lo podía ni ver, el era muy… simpático con todos…- continuo tigresa -…pero con el tiempo, nos fuimos conociendo, hasta que nos hicimos amigos…

-y luego se enamoraron… se besaron… mua, mua, mua- lía formaba burlones piquitos con su boca, lo que hizo reír a tigresa.

-no fue tan así… fue algo menos… cursi- le contesto tigresa, con una burlona sonrisa -…pronto empezamos a salir, el me pidió ser mi novio y como nos queríamos mucho, yo acepte…

-¿eso quiere decir que de no eres virgen porque si tuviste novio?-la interrumpió lía, recordando lo que mono y víbora habían dicho.

Afuera de la habitación... po hacia su más grande esfuerzo para no reír a carcajadas, simplemente adoraba a esa pequeña. Pero a la vez, se le encogía el corazón, al escuchar a tigresa contar sobre el padre de lía con tanto… cariño.

-sigamos con la historia...- contesto tigresa, algo nerviosa -... ¿donde iba?...

-donde se enamoraron...- la interrumpió lía.

-ah, si... al poco tiempo naciste tu... para darnos felicidad a todos- termino tigresa la historia, no lo podía evitar, pero unas lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

-pero... ¿como era?... ¿por que no esta con nosotras?... ¿acaso no te amaba?...- lía bombardeaba a tigresa con sus preguntas y tigresa, con cada pregunta, solo tenia mas ganas de llorar.

-bueno... el era...- tigresa suspiro inconscientemente -... era bromista, un gran maestro del kung fu, no era nada serio... ah, también tenia los mismo ojos verdes que tu- a estas alturas, las lagrimas ya recorrían la mejilla de tigresa.

-¿por que el no esta con nosotras?- pregunto algo triste lía, ella siempre soñaba con ver a su mamá y su papá juntos.

-por que... a veces las personas toman caminos distintos, decisiones distintas... nos tuvimos que separar y...- tigresa tenia la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

-pero... ¿acaso a mi no me quería?- pregunto, algo temerosa lía.

-claro que te quería... el te amaba, te ama, muchísimo... - la tranquilizo tigresa -...anda, vamos a dormir que ya es tarde-.

-esta bien… ¿me cantas?- pregunto lía.

-claro…- contesto tigresa en un susurro, mientras acomodaba a lía entre sus brazos -_…dulce niña de tierna sonrisa… deja de llorar que aquí estoy… seca las lagrimas, déjame ver… esos ojitos de una vez… tierno verde, cual esmeralda… tierno verde, color esperanza… deja de llorar, de una vez… y esos ojitos déjame ver…- _le cantaba con emoción tigresa, la canción era larga e inspirada en lía, pero ella solo le cantaba una pequeña parte cada noche.

. No paso ni un minuto, cuando lía se durmió, en ese momento, tigresa dejo salir las lágrimas acumuladas, llorando en silencio, el dolor que siempre sentía al ver a su pequeña a los ojos y ver un retrato de su padre.

-…_linda rareza… luz de mi vida… mi tierna osita, mi fuerte tigresa…en esta canción te digo yo… que mi corazón solamente tuyo es…- _canto la ultima estrofa, cerrando los ojos, para quedar dormida.

FUERA DE LA HABITACION...

La sonrisa de po, cambio a una cara larga, con una amarga sensación de angustia. Ver a lía preguntar por su padre, tan angustia y a tigresa llorar por eso, le llego al corazón. No se quedo a escuchar la canción, por lo que no pudo escuchar las ultimas palabras de tigresa.

Con los pies mas pesados de lo normal, llego a su habitación, solo quería descansar de ese tan fatídico dia, pero... al entrar, encontró a song, quien lo esperaba sentada en la cama.

-¿te molesta que te acompañe?- pregunto song, con un tono tímido.

Po, al verla ahí, parada con la vista gacha y algo apenada, o al menos eso parecía, simplemente no pudo negarse. Después de todo, no seria la primera vez que doria con ella.

-claro... no hay problema- contesto po, con una sonrisa cansada.

Po se acostó en la cama, con song entre sus brazos, solo quería dormir, olvidarse de ese dia de una buena vez. Song por su parte, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, no dejaría que nada ni nadie le quitara a po. Song no era tonta, sabía que el panda estaba loco por tigresa, pero ahora con esa cachorra, po estaba peor que baboso… con una sonrisa maliciosa y un plan en mente, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir…

**CONTINUARA...**

**yo: ¿Qué tal?... les gusto, espero que si… ahora, ¿Qué pasara con po y lía?... ¿que tal ewl momento poxtigress?... ¿Qué mierda le pasa a lee?... ¿shuo despedazara a po?... ¿a que no es tierna lía celosa de lee? XD… jajajaja… ¿Quién le dará la primera paliza a song, tigresa o lía? XD**

**Franco: bueno, ya deja de preguntas estupidas… me aburro.**

**yo: O_O…. **

**franco:… oye no me mires así… ups… creo que me pegara si no me voy en… ¡ahora! (sale corriendo)**

**yo:… no lo pienso seguir… jejeje, bueno espero les haya gustado y dejen review con sus opiniones y consejos XD**


	6. El error de lee

**Holaaaaa... aquí les traigo el tan ansiado capitulo seis... primero que nada un AVISO: no me hago responsable de cualquier instinto acecino que puedan adquirir al leer el cap **

**Franco: ya cállate, jodiste enserio pendeja...**

**Yo: ¡A QUIEN LE DICES PENDEJA! Vete a escribir slash marica de mier... (no estoy ofendiendo a nadie, por si alguien se siente tocado)**

**Franco: ¿yo marica? Lo dice la lesbiana...**

**Yo: pero vete a la...**

***30 minutos después***

**Franco:... y tu de chico me rompiste el primer diente de leche...**

**Yo:... y tu me tiraste de la hamaca a los cuatro años...**

**Franco: y tu...**

**Yo: ¡ESPERA!... bueno, queridos lectores, esto va para rato... asi que...**

**Franco:... kung fu panda no nos pertenece y... me voy antes de que black rose me deje sin descendencia...**

**Yo: si, vete... bueno, los dejo con el cap... Espero no me maten...**

**Capitulo_6 "El error de lee" **

La noche había pasado y los primeros rayos del sol asomaban por el horizonte, dando inicio a un nuevo dia. En la habitación de cierto panda, la luz matutina se colaba por las ventanas, acariciando la cara de po, quien empezaba a despertar.

El panda mascullo algunas palabras sin sentido, tratando de esconder su cara de la luz y seguir durmiendo, pero en uno de esos intentos, rozo su cara con algo suave y calido, tenia su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de una felina. Sonrió con dulzura y estrecho ese femenino cuerpo entre sus brazos, mientras que, aun adormilado, le regalaba tiernos besos en el cuello. La había extrañado mucho, se sentía bien despertar con ella, protegiéndola en sus brazos como si fuera un tesoro. Bajo su mano, permitiéndose delinear la silueta de la felina, y acariciar algunas zonas mas intimas, como el muslo, el pecho, el trasero o… bueno, ya saben, para luego repetir las caricias. Acerco mas a la felina hacia el en un "abrazo cucharita", sonriendo y susurrando palabras dulces. Con los besos fue descendiendo por el cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos, hasta llegar al hombro de…

-buenos días, tigresa…- susurro, aun adormilado y sin abrir los ojos.

-mmm… ¿po?- murmuro una adormilada voz femenina, disfrutando de las caricias del panda, pero era…

-¿song?... ¿que demo...?- po abrió los ojos de golpe por la sorpresa y dejo de besarle el cuello a la felina… ¿Cómo mierda se había confundido?

-un buenos días era suficiente…- contesto en un murmullo song, algo burlona y escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del panda, que aun seguía en shock.

"_mierda… la cague, la cague en serio… ¿me habrá oído?... parece que no... mierda, desde temprano ya la cague... menos mal que no me escucho"_ pensaba el panda, aun en shock e ignorando las tiernas caricias de song.

EN LA HABITACION DE TIGRESA...

La felina removía su cabeza en la almohada, tratando de esconderse de los calidos rayos del sol, que se colaban por la ventana. Tenía un pequeño cuerpito entre sus brazos, parecía un peluche de lo suave, era lía. Abrió los ojos y la contemplo unos segundos, dormida se veía como un ángel, un ángel que hacia travesuras apenas despertaba. Recostó nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada, sin despegar la vista del rostro de lía, mientras que con la punta de sus dedos, con delicadeza para no despertarla, repasaba todos sus rasgos. Una nariz de felina, ojitos de osito, una boquita... sin colmillos, unas orejitas suaves y redondeadas... tomo la manita de lía con la suya y la presiono suavemente, dejando ver unas pequeñas garritas. La ropita se le había corrido un poco, dejando ver una pancita sin rayas, solo con pelaje blanco y un pequeño manto de pelaje negro en su pechito, hombros y parte de su espaldita, rasgos que siempre eran tapados por la ropa. Si, para tigresa, lía era toda una rareza, pues parecía una pequeña y tierna osita, pero a la vez también parecía una felina. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, estrecho a lía entre sus brazos y le regalo un tierno y sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-despierta princesa...- susurro tigresa, con un dulce tono.

-mmm... cinco minutos mas, ma... lee deja mis dulce, shuo mata a lee- murmuro lía. La pequeña giro quedando frente a tigresa y con sus bracitos se colgó del cuello de su madre, escondiendo su carita.

-ya despierta, cariño... pronto sonara el gong- le insistió tigresa, con el mismo tono dulce.

-¿gong?... ¿que es eso?... ¿se come?- murmuro lía, aun adormilada, pero con un tono burlón.

Tigresa no contesto, solo rodó los ojos y ahogo una pequeña carcajada, lía hacia lo mismo todas las mañanas. Con cuidado de no despertarla, por ahora, se deshizo del fuerte, y cuando digo fuerte, me refiero a casi imposible de romper, abrazo de lía y se levanto, para alistarse.

Camino hacia la mochila y saco de ella unas vendas, un chaleco rojo y un pantalón holgado, los tendió en su cama y los miro unos segundos, era lo que solía usar para entrenar, antes de que se fuera a kenshi. Cuando llego a kenshi, cambio su vestuario, por el kimono que usaba, el pantalón negro y las vendas no las usaba desde que estuvo embarazada. Con una sonrisa y mirando que lía aun estuviera dormida, se quito la ropa, se ajusto bien las vendas, se coloco el chaleco rojo y el pantalón holgado.

"_mierda... me había olvidado cuanto ajustaban las vendas... inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala... ¿tanto me costaba respirar?"_Se quejaba mentalmente tigresa, mientras trataba de no caer inconciente por la falta de aire, a la cual se había desacostumbrado.

El sonido del gong la saco de sus maldiciones al aire y a si misma. Como solía ser antes, salio a toda prisa para saludar a su padre y maestro desde la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con los demás en el pasillo y desgraciadamente, para song, con la felina saliendo de la misma habitación que po.

-buenos días, alumnos- saludo el maestro shifu, desde el principio del pasillo.

-buenos días, maestro- saludaron nueve voces a coro, aunque...

Tigresa no pudo evitar gruñir, al ver a song salir de la misma habitación de po, aunque el panda tenia cara de trauma, la miro desafiante al escucharla gruñir y song le dirigió una sonrisa triunfal. "maldita zorra resbalosa" mascullo tigresa, sin que nadie la escuchara, mientras víbora le articulaba un "cálmate, pronto tendrá su merecido" con los labios y una sonrisa maliciosa, lo que extraño a tigresa.

-buenos días, tigresa- saludo shifu, con una calida sonrisa -¿y lía?- pregunto, al no ver a la pequeña cachorra por ningún lado.

-buenos días, padre- saludo tigresa, con la misma sonrisa –¡lía despierta!- llamo, girando su cabeza a la habitación, ignorando las voces de grulla, mono y mantis decir al unísono y con sarcasmo "que suavidad".

Dentro de la habitación, lía solo le tiro una almohada a tigresa en la cara, se acurruco en la cama, como una felina y se cubrió completamente con la sabana, dejando ver solamente su cola, que se enroscaba en la cama. Tigresa solo la miro con burla y una ceja arqueada, estaba por volver a llamarla, pero la voz de shifu la interrumpió.

-no, déjala dormir, solo tiene cuatro años- dijo shifu, para sorpresa de todos.

-emm… esta… bien- contesto algo dudosa y sorprendida tigresa.

Luego de decirles que vallan a desayunar y luego a entrenar, shifu se marcho del lugar, como todas las mañanas, a meditar en el salón de los héroes. Sin decir nada, se dirigieron a la cocina, pero apenas llegaron, las carcajadas de lee, shuo, mono, mantis y mono resonaron por todo el lugar.

-¿ustedes de que se ríen?- pregunto tigresa, con una ceja arqueada, mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-mírenme, soy tigresa y estoy mas plana que una tabla- se burlo lee, que ya estaba sentado, sacando algo de pecho y pasando su mano en señal de "plano".

-¿que te paso?... no es que me queje, pero... ¿acaso te cayo al enzima o que?- pregunto shuo, tratando de contener las carcajadas.

Tigresa los miro fríamente y gruño por lo bajo. Los demás solo los miraron con lastima y burla, el primero en llamar plana a tigresa fue mono, y… el simio no pudo caminar por una semana, el segundo, fue mantis, ahora el bicho le teme a la oscuridad, el ultimo fue grulla… el ave nunca mas pudo ver un sable samurai sin salir gritando como niña, para proteger su "orgullo masculino".

-vallan y que les den por detrás...- para sorpresa de todos, tigresa les mostró el dedo corazón a sus hermanos.

Todos tenían los ojos como platos, la mandíbula desencajada y grulla había abierto en pico en unos exactos 90°... ¿acaso la maestra tigresa había contestado lo que ellos creía? Pero, así era... tigresa no estaba de muy buen humor y cuando tenia ese humor solía contestar cualquier cosa.

-no me cabe… a ti tal…- lee estaba por devolver el insulto, pero tigresa lo miro de tal manera que se cayo la boca.

-terminas la frase… y acecino a tus tigrecitos- amenazo tigresa, mirando de forma macabra la zona sur de su hermano.

Lee solamente emitió un lastimero maullido y se llevo las manos a "esa" zona, provocando las carcajadas de los demás y recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de su hermano. Tigresa y lee podrían ser hermanos gemelos, se podían querer mucho, pero si había algo entre ambos que ni todo el amor del mundo cambiaria, era ver despertar a tigres de mal humor, a lee comentando algo para molestarla mas y los "inocentes" insultos que con sus "boquitas" se decian el uno al otro.

-¿con esa boquita dices mami?- se burlo po de tigresa, con una pequeña carcajada.

-¿quieres saber que mas hago con esta boquita?- respondió de mala gana tigresa, ver al panda abrazado a song, solo la ponía de peor humor.

Po solo se puso colorado, su "broma"se le había ido de contexto en menos de un segundo. Los demás solo rieron a carcajadas. Aunque eso no evito que todos se dieran cuenta de la batalla de miradas que había entre tigresa y song, si parecían querer acecinarse con los ojos. Tigresa mostraba levemente los colmillos y sus garras, mientras que song tenía tal mirada que congelaría al desierto de Sahara

-creo que algunas están sus "días"-canturreo mantis, en tono pícaro y señalando "disimuladamente" a song y tigresa.

-¡¿DE QUE HABLAS, INSECTO?!- gritaron al unísono víbora, tigresa y song, ofendidas por el comentario machista de mantis.

-creo que no son dos… comento en un susurro mono.

-…se les contagio a las tres- le siguió grulla.

Song y tigresa les gruñeron a los chicos, mientras que víbora emitía un amenazante siseo. Las tres chicas estaban por lanzarse enzima de ellos, pero una tierna y adormilada voz en la puerta llamo su atención.

-¿y mi mamá?- pregunto lía con voz adormilada desde la puerta de la cocina.

Todos emitieron un "aaawww" al unísono al ver a la pequeña. Lía estaba parada en la puerta, con el pijama algo corrido, descalza y despeinada. Con su manita derecha se tallaba los ojitos, los cuales se le serraban y en su manita izquierda tenia una mantita color rosa. A todos les pareció tierno esa imagen, en especial a po, pero algo de lo que nadie, excepto víbora, se dio cuenta, fue del pelaje, completamente blanco y sin rayas, de la pancita de la pequeña y el manto de pelaje negro en su pechito, que se le veía levemente por tener el pijama desacomodado.

-ven pequeña… tienes que cambiarte- dijo tiernamente tigresa. La felina se levanto de la silla y camino hasta quedar frente a lía.

Se inclino un poco y, luego de acomodarle bien el pijama, la levanto en brazos. Lía solo rodeo la cintura de tigresa con sus piernitas, su cuello con sus bracitos y, luego de bostezar, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, escondiendo su cara contra su cuello. Madre e hija salieron de la cocina, dejando a todos más que sorprendidos, pues hace solo unos segundos tigresa parecía querer matar a medio mundo con la mirada, llego lía y esa mirada se transformo en pura dulzura.

-al menos, ya sabemos algo- dijo po, con un toque burlón.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono mono, mantis y grulla.

-no hay nada que pueda con la ira de tigresa, excepto su propia hija- contesto el panda, provocando las risas de los demás.

**EN LA HABITACION DE TIGRESA…**

La felina llego con lía en brazos, entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta, dejo a lía sentada en su cama y se dirigió a buscar la ropa de ella. De una de las mochilas, saco una remerita rosa con mangas, que le cubrían bien el pechito y hombros, (creo que ya saben porque) y una pantaloncito negro.

-ten… cámbiate- tigresa le paso la ropita a lía, quien ya estaba mas despierta.

-¿mami?- llamo lía, algo tímida, mientras se sacaba el pijama.

-¿Qué pasa?- tigresa, que estaba acomodando la ropa de la mochila en el armario, volteo a verla.

-¿Qué te paso en…?- algo apenada, lía señalo en ella la zona de los pechos. Tigresa se miro el pecho y luego miro a lía con una sonrisa.

-son solo unas vendas… las mujeres las usan para no lastimarse al entrenar- explico tigresa, mientras que lía se terminaba de colocar la remera.

-¿yo también?- pregunta la cachorra, sentada con las piernitas cruzadas, en la cama.

-no, por ahora no… cuando seas grande- le respondió tigresa, con una sonrisa divertida.

Lía solo asintió, con una sonrisa, se bajo de la cama y extendió su manita hacia su madre. Tigresa solo le devolvió la sonrisa y la tomo de la mano, para luego salir ambas de la habitación y dirigirse a desayunar.

**EN LA COCINA…**

Po ya había preparado el desayuno y todos comían los fideos, esperando que tigresa llegara con lía. En medio de la espera, nadie se percato del intercambio de miradas que había entre lee y song. La leopardo lo miraba con deseo y una sonrisa coqueta, en uno de esos, también le guiño un ojo, cómplice. Lee solo aparto la mirada, esa felina lo iba a volver loco, una cosa era jugar en el momento y otro completamente distinta era que ella le siguiera el juego a terrenos mas "peligrosos". Lee tenia fama de mujeriego, aunque trato de cambiar eso cuando nació lía y también por tigresa, todavía tenia sus "deslices". Song era linda, decidida y tenia buen cuerpo, obvio que le encantaba, pero ella era novia de po, padre de lía y tampoco quería decepcionar a tigresa.

-oigan…- víbora miro a lee y shuo –tigresa me prometió pinturas de su vida kenshi… ¿Dónde están las pinturas?- pregunto la reptil, con una carita de cachorro.

-bueno…- shuo se rasco la nuca algo incomodo -…nosotros trajimos algunas pinturas, a escondidas de tigresa- contesto.

-si quieres te las mostramos… porque si esperas a que tigresa lo haga…- lee dejo la frase sin completar. Se sintió aliviado al tener excusa para dejar de concentrar su atención en song.

-…puedes ir tomando asiento, que la espera será larga- termino shuo, provocando risas en los demás.

-lee… ¿podrías mostrarme esas pinturas?- pregunto víbora, cuando las carcajadas se hubieron calmado.

-claro… ya te las traigo…- contesto lee, con prisa por salir de ahí.

El tigre siberiano se levanto de su asiento y salio de la cocina a toda prisa para buscar las pinturas, pero al no fijarse donde iba, choco con lía, que llegaba junto a tigresa, provocando que cayera sentada al suelo, y sin ver a la enfurecida madre que lo miraba con ganas de acecinarlo.

-perdón enana- se disculpo lee a la distancia.

-¡eres un bruto!- le reclamo tigresa, ayudando a levantar a lía, quien tenia algunas lagrimillas en sus ojos por el golpe.

Tigresa levanto a lía en brazos y se dirigió a sentarse en su silla, para desayunar. Lía solo tomo unas galletas que había en la mesa y se dispuso a comerlas.

-buenos días, pequeña- saludaron mono, víbora y po al unísono.

-buenos… días- saludo lía, con la boca llena -¿y lee?

-no hables con la boca llena- la reprendió tigresa, tomando una servilleta para limpiarle la boca.

-lee… se fue a buscar algo- contesto shuo.

-¿algo?- tigresa lo miro, con una ceja arqueada.

-si… dijo que iría a buscar…

-se esta tardando… ¿no crees?...- shuo interrumpió a mantis, antes de que metiera la pata.

-creo que si… iré a buscarlo- se "ofreció" song, levantándose de la mesa.

-¡no!- tigresa casi tiro a lía del respingo que dio.

-¡oye!- se quejo lía –me hubieras dicho y me iba- reprocho, bajando del regazo de su madre y sentándose en una silla en medio de po y víbora.

-perdón…- se disculpo tigresa -…deja, yo iré a buscarlo- le contesto a song. Se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, pero a unos pasos de salir, la mano de song en su hombro la detuvo.

-tranquila… no le haré nada a tu hermanito- se burlo la felina, con un tono "amigable" -…nada que no quiera- susurro luego con malicia, solo para que tigresa escuchara.

Tigresa gruño y se quito la mano de song con un brusco movimiento. La leopardo de las nieves salio de la cocina, dejando a tigresa mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar cualquier palabrota delante de lía… "_zorra, puta, prostituta, desesperada, maldita... con lo mujeriego que es lee… aaaahhhhh… ¿a quien le puedo apostar que con esta po ya tiene como veinte cuernos mínimo?... y el tonto que le cree el papel de inocente" _pensaba tigresa, mientras se dirigía a sentarse en su silla, necesitaba golpear algo.

**EN LA HABITACION DE LEE Y SHUO…**

Después de rebuscar en su mochila, y la de su hermano, el tigre siberiano encontró lo que buscaba, era una pequeña cajita de madera con los nombres de, el, tigresa, shuo y lía grabados en la tapa. Era donde el guardaba pinturas, cartas y todo lo que involucrara esos cinco años que tigresa había pasado en kenshi.

Con una pequeña sonrisa y la cajita entre sus patas, salio de la habitación, pero en cuanto dio tres pasos afuera de la habitación, choco con song.

-ah… hola song- dijo, sin darle mucha importancia.

-hola… te estaba buscando- contesto la felina, con una sonrisa coqueta y acortando distancia con lee.

-ah… bien, pues ya me encontraste… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cocina?- pregunto lee, alejándose unos pasos de song, pero la felina se acercaba más.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- pregunto, mirando la cajita -mmm… shuo, tigresa, lee, lía- leyó los nombre grabados.

-son cosas de nosotros… ahora, vamos a la cocina que nos están esperando- respondió lee, mas serio al ver que prácticamente estaba acorralado contra la pared.

-que amargado… ¿a que le temes?- se burlo song, con una mirada desafiante.

-y tu que zorra… ¿no sabes lo que es respeto?- lee la aparto a un lado y se empezó a alejar, pero…

-mmm… ¿acaso temes que te vea tu hermanita?- se burlo song -…¿Qué pasaría si tigresa te viera?... solo eres un dominado por la hembra esa y su hija, al igual que tu hermano…- lee hacia su mayor esfuerzo para ignorarla -…¿o que?... ¿acaso no eres lo suficientemente macho?- song esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa, al ver al tigre detenerse en medio del pasillo.

Lee volteo y miro fríamente a song, que le sonreía con malicia. Dejo caer la caja al suelo y a zancadas largas y firmes se acerco hasta la leopardo, hasta acorralarla contra la pared de manera brusca y poco delicada. Song solo tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, le había dado un golpe donde más le puede doler a cualquier macho/hombre, en su orgullo.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿lastime tu orgullo?- se burlo song, pasando sus manos por el pecho de lee.

Lee sabia que se arrepentiría de eso y si tigresa o po lo descubrían lo matarían, pero... al carajo con todo, esa felina le había tocado su orgullo. Coloco una mano en la pierna de la leopardo y la otra detrás de la nuca de ella, para luego besarla, pero de una manera violenta y agresiva, casi lastimándola. Song solo le seguía la corriente a lee, había conseguido lo que ella quería. Sin detenerse a respirar, lee deslizo su mano por la pierna de song, y la levanto un poco para que ella rodeara su cadera, y la leopardo, como bien ofrecida estaba, no puso resistencia.

Finalmente, la falta de aire los separo… song jadeaba por la falta de aire, tenia la mirada oscurecida y… ¡una mordida en el labio inferior!... hace mucho que no la habían besado de tal manera. Lee, por su parte, jadeaba y aunque su mirada era fría y seria, también estaba oscurecida. El tigre siberiano aparto a song, casi empujándola, si ella quería ser puta… seria tratada como tal. Aunque a song le dolió un poco el empujón, no se quejo, ella se lo había buscado solita.

-¿contenta?... ¿Quién dices que es poco macho?- lee arrastro las palabras, con arrogancia, en un susurro que solo song escucho, sin darse cuenta que había una tercera.

-no sabes lo que acabas de hacer…- contesto con burla song, desviando su mirada hacia el principio del pasillo…

**EN LA COCINA…**

Mono, mantis, grulla y víbora conversaban con shuo, lía ya había terminado de desayunar y correteaba por toda la cocina. Po y tigresa no hablaban con nadie, po solo comía, pero de vez en cuando, sin que tigresa se diera cuenta, levantaba la mirada para contemplarla unos segundos… "_¿Cómo me pude equivocar de nombre?... yo no soy así… no puedo lastimar a song de tal manera, pero tigresa… me tiene loco, pero ella es madre, de seguro tiene pretendientes en kenshi… es feliz, tampoco puedo arruinar su vida"… _po interrumpió sus pensamientos y desvió su mirada…. Tigresa, sentía la mirada del panda como cuchillas sobre ella, pero hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no mirarlo, finalmente, la curiosidad pudo mas… levanto su mirada hacia po, quien inmediatamente desvió la mirada de el. Tigresa sonrió, algo ruborizada y volvió a dirigir su vista al plato de fideos… "_cálmate tigresa… no puedes estar pensando así… aunque… por el bastón de Oogway, pensar que me estaba mirando… me falta el aire o… ¿serán las vendas?... definitivamente son las vendas… el esta con song, aunque es toda una ramera, no puedo interferir…" _pensaba tigresa.

-ya vuelvo…- dijo lía, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunto tigresa, con una ceja alzada.

-solo quiero buscar mis figuras de acción- contesto lía, encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo de ahí, sin esperar respuesta.

Tigresa solo la vio salir, no le dijo nada, después de todo… ¿Por qué tendría que decirle algo?

Lía corrió a cuatro patas, todo el camino que llevaba a las habitaciones, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para "descansar". Cuando llego al pasillo, escucho algunos murmullos, pero no le tomo importancia y entro a su habitación para sacar su muñeco de tigresa y una del guerrero dragón. Luego de buscar por toda la habitación, salio con ambos muñecos en mano, pero… sin intención de nada, giro su cabeza hacia el fondo del pasillo…

Quedo en shock, los muñecos que traía en su manita cayeron al suelo, no podía creer lo que veía, lee... ¡su tío lee!... una de las personas que mas quería, acorralando a song, contra la pared y ambos parecían querer comerse con el beso. Unas lagrimitas cayeron de sus ojos por sus mejillas, vio como lee rompía el beso, como ambos se separaban unos pasos, escucho a song decir "no sabes lo que acabas de hacer" y seguidamente, vio a ambos girar la cabeza en su dirección, pero no reacciono, estaba en shock. Lee la miro con pena, angustia, horror, remordimiento... mientras que song no quitaba su sonrisa triunfal.

-lía... yo...- lee se acerco a la pequeña, completamente apenado, con la intención de aclarar las cosas.

Lía seguía en shock, pero reacciono al sentir las manos de su tío tomarla de los bracitos, para que lo mirara. Sin contestar nada, se soltó del agarre con un brusco movimiento e intento irse, pero lee la volvió a tomar de la muñeca.

-¡ya suéltame!- le grito lía, intentando soltarse del agarre.

-no... escucha lía… yo… no es lo que parece- lee odiaba ver esas lagrimitas en los ojos de su sobrina, se odiaría a si mismo si ella se enfadara con el, pero no podía hacer que dejara de forcejear y lo escuche.

-¿Qué no es lo que parece?... vete con tu gata y déjame- lía estaba enojada, triste y decepcionada, ni se fijo que el vocabulario que usaba no era para una niña de cuatro años.

-pero… - lee fue interrumpido por un puñetazo de lía, que le ladeo la cara.

Lía lo miraba de tal manera, idéntica a tigresa. la pequeña sabia controlar su fuerza, pero al ver que lee no la soltaba, no tomo precaución alguna y le pego un puñetazo en la nariz, provocando que esta sangrara y también que el la soltara.

-si lo que te preocupa es que le diga a alguien… tranquilos… nadie se enterara- dijo lía, con una mirada endemoniada hacia la leopardo, quien solo sonreía con burla.

Sin esperara respuesta, la pequeña salio corriendo a cuatro patas del lugar, olvidando los muñecos que había ido a buscar en el suelo. lee quedo parado en su lugar, con ambas manos en la nariz… la había cagado, pero en grande, todo lo que el no quería que pasara, paso… y todo por dejarse llevar por los comentarios de una maldita zorra. Se inclino y levanto la cajita de madera, la cual se había abierto y dejaba ver una pintura, donde se encontraba el sosteniendo en brazos a una lía recién nacida.

-llévale tu la caja a víbora…- lee le dio la caja a song, pero cuando esta la quiso tomar, el tigre la tomo del brazo, con algo de brusquedad.

-emmm... me haces daño- se quejo song. Lee aflojo su agarre, pero no la soltó.

-...le llegas a decir algo a alguien...- volvió a ajustar su agarre -...no me cuesta nada romperte el brazo- lee no se fijaba que decía, el odio a si mismo le nublaba el juicio.

-...esta bien, pero suéltame- la voz de song sonaba algo... asustada. Tal vez se había equivocado al creer que podría jugar con el y se había pasado la raya. Lee la soltó, le entrego la caja y entro a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Song solo tomo la caja entre sus patas, con una sonrisa maliciosa y triunfal. Había conseguido una parte de lo que quería con lee, pero… ver a lía llorar ahí, solo por verlos a ambos, no tenia precio. Aunque… había algo que le preocupaba, cuando lee la beso, no fue solamente un momento de calor lo que sintió, sino… algo mas, como unas cosquillas en su estomago y, aunque si le dolió el agarre de lee en su brazo, también pudo sentir unas corrientes eléctricas, recorrer su brazo, hasta terminar en un imperceptible escalofrió en la columna… era algo casi indescriptible, algo que no había sentido nunca.

Con la duda en su mente, se dirigió hasta la cocina, con la cajita en manos.

**EN LA COCINA…**

Lía entro echa un demonio a la cocina, dando un fuerte portazo y alarmando a los demás. Sin decir nada e ignorando las miradas preocupadas de los demás, se dirigió a la alacena y saco un plato con panes de fríjol, para después sentarse en el regazo de shuo y comer los panes, casi a los atracones.

-emmm... ¿lía?- llamo tigresa, preocupada por su hija.

-¿que?- contesto la pequeña, con la boca llena.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto po, igual de preocupado.

-si... estoy bien- contesto lía, con una sonrisa forzada que no engaño a nadie, pero ella no quería decir nada, se encargaría solita de vengarse.

Tigresa prefirió no insistir, no por ahora, si lía se había decidido a no decir nada, ni siquiera ella podía hacerla cambiar de decisión.

-¿que paso?- pregunto shuo, en un susurro para que nadie escuchara, acunando a lía con sus brazos.

-después te cuento... aquí huele a gata mojada- contesto lía, seguido de un gruñido y confundiendo a shuo.

Las dudas del tigre fueron aclararas, cuando song entro por la puerta, completamente sonriente y con una pequeña caja en brazos. Shuo reconoció la caja de inmediato, y gruño al creer saber que había pasado.

-víbora... lee te manda esto- la leopardo se acerco a la serpiente y le entrego la caja.

-¿y lee?- pregunto tigresa, con una mirada desconfiada, pues al igual que vibora, shuo y lía ella si noto la mordida que tenia en el lavio inferior y las marcas de su brazo. Los tres ya creian saber el porque del enfado de lía... "_lee... si me entero que paso lo que yo creo... te corto tus tigrecitos" _pensaba tigresa.

-tranquila, gatita... se quedo en su cuarto, tenia algo que hacer...- contesto song, con uno sonrisa burlona, que no engaño ni a tigresa ni a víbora.

Sin importarle que tengan audiencia y tomando al panda por sorpresa, song lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso, con la misma pasión y agresividad que a lee, pero no fue igual, este era un beso vació y sin sensación alguna, solo... un contacto físico.

-¿song?- po se sonrojo a niveles alarmantes y se llevo una mano al labio inferior... ¿acaso lo había mordido?

Todos estaban con la mandíbula desencajada por el atrevimiento de la leopardo, todos, excepto lía, que estaba roja de la ira y trataba de sacar la mano de shuo de su cara, ya que le tapaba los ojos.

-oigan... ¿pueden ir a intercambiar saliva a otra parte?- reclamo lía, molesta y asqueada.

-tranquila... monstruito- dijo song con burla, volviendo a sentarse en su lugar e ignorando al sonrojado panda que estaba en shock.

-¡a lía no le digas monstruo, gata!- gritaron al unísono, tigresa, víbora y mono y saltaron de su silla, como si fueran un resorte.

-¡a song no le digan, gata!- po también se levanto de su silla como un resorte.

-¡a tigresa no le grites, panda!- shuo gruño y se levanto de su asiento, dejando a lía en el suelo.

-oye... a víbora le bajas el tono, oso- grulla también salto, para defender a su novia.

-a mono… grítale lo que quieras- hablo mantis, desde el hombro del primate.

-gracias por la defensa…- dijo con sarcasmo mono.

-perdón... por gritarle a la zorra de tu hermana- po le grito a shuo, aunque ni el se fijo en lo que dijo.

-¡oye panda!... a mi madre no la llames zorra- lía defendió a su madre, que guerreo dragón ni que narices… nadie le gritaba a su madre.

-lía, vete a jugar afuera- po trato de poner la mirada mas dulce del mundo.

-oye... tu no eres el padre para ordenarle nada- dijo tigresa, con una mirada acecina que infundía miedo, aunque se sintió rara al decir eso. (¿Que ironía no?).

Por alguna razón, esas palabras le produjeron una sensación amarga a po, pero no presto atención. La cocina se lleno de miradas acecinas de parte de shuo, tigresa, lía, po, víbora y una mirada divertida de parte de song.

-diez galletas a que tigresa despedaza a po- susurro mantis desde el hombro de mono, para que nadie lo escuchara.

-diez galletas a que lía le salta encima a song o po... solo mira su cara- susurro grulla, al ver la intimidante mirada de la pequeña.

-hecho...- susurro simplemente mono.

La batalla por quien tenía la mirada mas intimidatorio seguía y tigresa estaba apunto de saltarle en la yugular a cierto panda y lía… no le faltaba mucho para despojar a song de esos preciosos ojos… pero en ese momento...

**EN LA HABITACION DE LEE...**

El tigre siberiano estaba acostado en su cama, con la almohada sobre su cabeza, murmurando cualquier tipo de maldiciones... "_mierda... soy un tonto, un reverendo tarado, un entupido integral... ¿como pude caer tan bajo?... maldición, tigresa me cortara mis tigrecitos y shuo me tendrá como saco de boxeo, pero eso es lo que menos me importa... lo mas importante ahora es lía... la decepcione, nunca me volverá a hablar... me odiara por eso y yo como un tonto cayendo en el juego de la gata"_se lamentaba mentalmente lee.

El se había prometido dejar esos hábitos el mismo día que lía nació... y ahora había fallado. Se levanto de la cama, solo para caminar por la habitación como un león enjaulado. Sin pensarlo, agarro un par de almohadas y las agarro a golpes, zarpados y mordidas. Necesitaba descargarse con algo, quería que fuera song, pero también era su culpa y seria de poco hombre ir y golpear a una chica. Cuando las almohadas quedaron completamente destrozadas y regadas por todo la habitación, lee se quedo parado en medio de esta, con la respiración agitada.

No pensaba salir de la habitación, no aun, no quería salir y que ver que lía lo mirara con tristeza o decepción… o peor, con esa mirada que tan fielmente había heredado de su madre. Menos quería encontrarse con song, no sabia que… pero esa felina tenía algo que lo volvía loco, algo que no había notado en nadie más.

-la puta que lo...- grito, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

**EN EL SALON DE LOS HÉROES…**

Shifu meditaba en posición de loto, rente al estanque de lágrimas sagradas. Repasaba lo ocurrido desde el día anterior en su mente… la llegada de tigresa, lía, la destreza de lía en el circuito de entrenamiento, la discusión de song y tigresa…

"_mmm… no creo que ellas se lleven muy bien, tigresa parece querer saltarle a la yugular a song y ella parece querer matar a tigresa… lía no se queda atrás, pero ella es mas inocente… aaaahhhhh… como estoy viendo que entre las tres… se arma la guerra de imperios" _pensaba shifu, entre divertido y preocupado. Sabía que la mayoría no se llevaba bien con la leopardo, pero era una alumna más y tenían que respetarse.

"_mejor… voy a ver como están"_ pensó.

Shifu se coloco de pie y salio del salón, rumbo al salón de entrenamiento. En el camino se iba cuestionando mil y un motivos por el cual tigresa no le hubo dicho antes sobre lía, además del supuesto miedo al "rechazo", no encontraba otro motivo, simplemente pudo haber explicado las cosas desde el principio, pero… algo le decía que shuo y lee tenían bastante influencia en su decisión.

-alumnos, que…- llego al salón, pero cuando vio su interior… estaba vació.

"¿_no tendrían que estar entrenando ya?… si ya paso una hora y media desde que termino el desayuno" _pensó algo molesto.

Con el seño fruncido y planeando como castigaría a sus alumnos… (Oh si.. que malote… jajaja… francio: ¡cállate y sigue narrando!...yo: OK ). Llego a la cocina y abrió las puertas de par en par, ahí estaban sus alumnos… "_¿Qué rayos…?" _pensó.

En la mesa se podía ver a la mayoría a punto de saltarse sobre el otro en el primer roun de "miradas acecinas"… shuo vs. Po, song vs. Tigresa, lía vs. Song, tigresa vs. Po, víbora vs. Song, lía vs. Po. En el fondo, al otro extremo de la mesa… los apostadores profesionales… mono, mantis y grulla.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!- exclamo shifu, con un tic nervioso en el ojo y una vena hinchada en la frente.

Todos se olvidaron de su "pelea de miradas", relajaron su postura y voltearon a ver al muy, y me refiero a muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy, enfadado shifu.

-nada… padre- contesto tigresa, con la mirada y voz neutra.

-¿Qué hacen que no están entrenando?... vamos… cien vueltas alrededor del palacio- ordeno shifu.

-¿QUE?- exclamaron al unísono mono, mantis, grulla, po y shuo con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada.

-ya me oyeron… ¡rápido!... ¿Qué esperan invitación o que?- grito shifu.

-¡si, maestro!- contestaron todos al unísono y en menos de un parpadeo la cocina estaba vacía, excepto por…

-lía… para ti también, pequeña- dijo shifu, viendo con ternura a lía que intentaba esconderse detrás de la mesa.

-¿yo?...¿pequeña?- lía salto de detrás de la mesa y quedo parada frente a shifu -¿se dirige a mi o a esas manitos de…

-perdón… me la olvide…- tigresa entro a la cocina seguida de shuo, ambos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-vamos pequeña.. Te hará bien correr…- dijo shuo.

Antes de que lía contestara con algunas de sus "palabritas" shuo le tapo le boca y entre el y tigresa la sacaron prácticamente a rastras. Shifu solo se quedo parado en la puerta con una sonrisa divertida.

**POR ALGUNA PARTE, FUERA DEL PALACIO…**

Víbora, grulla, mono, mantis, po y song corrían alrededor del palacio, contando con ansias para llegar a las cien, cuando se les unió shuo y tigresa, quien traía a lía en los hombros.

-¿y ustedes donde estaba?- pregunto mono, con una ceja alzada.

-salvando a lía de un monumental castigo de shifu- contesto shuo, con una pequeña carcajada.

-¿y porque la enana no corre?- pregunto mantis, que estaba parado en el sombrero de grulla.

-¿y tu corres?- pregunto una divertida tigresa.

-jejeje… olvidemos eso… ¿alguien vio a lee?- pregunto mantis, con una risa nerviosa.

-no… y no me quiero ni imaginar donde anda el... mujeriego ese- contesto tigresa de mala gana, lía solo gruño por lo bajo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿mujeriego?- preguntaron, extrañados y al unísono, víbora, mono, mantis y grulla, sin dejar de correr.

-si... mi querido hermano... a tenido... mas novias que...- tigresa hablaba con la voz algo entrecortada, el poco uso de las vendas, le estaba pasando factura.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto shuo, algo extrañado.

-si... ¿podrías llevar tu a lía?... o que corra un poco- contesto tigresa, estaba perdiendo fuerza.

-emmm... ¿correr?... lía no te lo da ni un paso... dámela yo la cargo- contesto algo divertido shuo. Sin dejar de correr, saco a lía de los hombros de tigresa y la subió a los suyos.

-gracias...- contesto tigresa.

-tigresa... ¿hace cuanto que no usas las vendas?- pregunto víbora, algo preocupada.

-emmm... desde estuve embarazada- contesto, algo apenada, tigresa.

-eso quiere decir que... ¿hace mas de cuatro años que no te aprisionas el pecho con esas cosas y pretendes respirar con normalidad?- pregunto, algo preocupado grulla.

-nunca entendí porque usas eso… digo, song no las usa y víbora tampoco- comento mantis, que hasta ahora seguía en el sombrero de grulla, pero un latigazo de víbora lo derribo.

-¿tienes idea de lo que duele un golpe en esa zona?- pregunto víbora, con una cara de horror –además… song no las usa por terca y yo…- víbora agacho la cabeza algo apenada.

-soy macho... claro que no se- contesto mantis, de nuevo en el sombrero de grulla.

-y tu no las usas porque… no tienes que- se burlo mono, pero recibió un latigazo de víbora que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-duele lo mismo que un golpe en tus bajos - contesto tigresa, con voz burlona.

Los chicos pusieron cara de horror, siguieron corriendo en silencio, pero en una de las vueltas que pasaron por lado de po y song, la leopardo le metió el pie a tigresa, quien cayo al suelo, pero aprovecho la oportunidad e hizo a song enredarse con sus propio pies.

-cuidado... no te vuelvas a morder el labio- susurro tigresa mientras se reincorporaba, solo para que song escuchara.

Tigresa siguió corriendo a la par de los demás, mientras se reían a carcajadas por la caída de ambas.

Po ayudo a song a reincorporarse y ambo siguieron corriendo, un poco apartados de los demás, para poder conversar tranquilos.

-oye song...- llamo, algo apenado, po.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto song, sin dejar de correr -¿ya te cánsate?- se burlo.

-que graciosa... - dijo con sarcasmo po -...¿por que me besaste así?- pregunto.

-¿no te puedo besar?- pregunto, algo divertida song.

-no es eso... solo que... me tomaste por sorpresa- contesto po, con un tono desinteresado.

-bueno... esta mañana estabas muy mimoso... no creí que te molestaría- song fingió un tono afligido.

-no... no es que me molesto, solo...

-ah, claro... ahora solo me usas cuando a tus reverenciadas bolas se le antojan- lo interrumpió song, continuando con todo el numerito.

-¡¿que?!... song, sabes que no es así... no me molesto que ma hallas besado, solo que... fue algo distinto, nada mas- se apresuro a contestar po, sintiéndose culpable por lo de esa mañana.

-como digas...- song fingió enfado, le encantaba tener al panda a sus pies.

Po solo frunció el seño... ¿por que song tenia que ser tan complicada?... sin previo aviso y sin dejar de correr, tomo a song en sus brazos, al estilo novia y la beso tiernamente en los labios.

-jamás... vuelvas a decir que te utilizo- demando po, con una mirada tierna, y sin dejar de correr.

-nunca mas vuelvas a reprocharme por un beso- pidió song.

-esta bien... por cierto, ¿que tienes en el labio?- pregunto po, mirándola con atención.

-haber si me alcanzas...- song salto de los brazos de po, adelantándose unos metros, para evadir la pregunta.

-uf... espera... me estoy... cansando- se quejo po, tratando de alcanzar a song.

A unos metros de ahí, tigresa observaba la escena con un nudo en la garganta, el corazón encogido y una cuantas lagrimas que se negaba a derramar... aunque intentara negarlo, le dolía el alma ver a po con song. Su objetivo de volver, era que po supiera de lía, pero... verlo tan feliz con la leopardo, solo la hacia retractarse cada vez mas. Siguió corriendo, cada vez mas rápido y alejándose de los demás... de pronto, el aire le empezó a escasear cada vez mas, estaba perdiendo fuerza, hasta que...

CON SHUO Y LÍA...

Shuo corría con lía en sus hombros, la pequeña no hablaba, seguía con ese semblante triste y jugaba con las orejas de su tío.

-¿me dirás que paso?- pregunto shuo, algo preocupado.

-no...- contesto lía, en un débil susurro.

-lía, no puedes estar así...- le reclamo shuo, aunque ya tenia una idea de que había pasado, quería escucharlo de lía.

-esta bien...- lía suspiro y apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de shuo -... ¿viste la marca en el labio de song y sus marcas en el brazo?- pregunto.

-emmm... si, de seguro solo serán golpes del entrenamiento- contesto shuo, aparentando no saber nada.

-no soy tonta... lo del labio es una mordida y lo del brazo es una mano... cuando fui a las habitaciones, encontré a lee acorralando a song y besándola- explico lía, con un tono triste.

Shuo solo gruño por lo bajo, definitivamente, su hermano tendría una cita con su puño. Pero ahora tenía una tarea pendiente, animar a lía.

-son cosas de grandes, lía... no tienes por que molestarte por eso- trato de persuadirla.

-pero... si se quiere coger a la gata, que se valla a un hotel- exclamo lía, completamente enfadada.

Shuo paro en seco, con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada... ¿acaso la pequeña había dicho, lo que el escucho?... esa tierna nenita de cuatro, CUATRO años, que parecía tan inocente e indefensa... ¿acaso había dicho coger?...

-¡LÍA!- le reprendió shuo, cuando hubo salido de la impresión y reanudando la marcha.

-¿que?... me dirás que no es cierto- se defendió la pequeña.

-lía... ¿de donde narices sacaste ese vocabulario?- pregunto enfadado shuo.

-del mismo lugar, que nací... ¿vos crees que nunca escuche a lee y mamá discutir?- pregunto lía, burlona y con una ceja arqueada.

-a esos dos... le voy a dar un baño de agua fría la próxima que los escuche discutir- mascullo shuo.

-nah... solo los escuche una vez...- explico lía, que seguía con una mueca burlona.

-ya... tu mi niña, estas muy informada, demasiado diría yo- dijo shuo, pero esta vez algo burlón -¿que mas sabes?...

-mmm... se que no me trajo la cigüeña borracha de lee...- ambos rieron por la "particular"forma de explicar el origen de los niños de lee -...y aunque prefiero ignorarlo, se lo que es relaciones intimas-

-ya... sigue ignorándolo, eres muy pequeña para hablar siquiera de eso... ahora dime, ¿de donde narices sacaste todo eso?- shuo agradecía enormemente su pelaje anaranjado, pues sus mejillas parecían un par de tomates.

-de...- lía se aclaro la garganta e imito una tonta voz gruesa -..."¿acaso te llevaste al tonto a la cama?"...- hizo una pausa y se volvió a aclarar la garganta, para imitara ahora una voz aguda de mujer -..."que no mierda, vete a que te den a ti y déjame de joder que lía te va a escuchar"...

Shuo empalideció... "_mierda... esta mocosa se la pasa escuchando tras los muros... ¿ahora que mierda invento?... nota mental, censurar el lenguaje y... dar un baño de agua fría a lee" _pensaba shuo, pues el pequeño "dialogo" que le había hecho acordar lía, era de la ultima discusión que tubo el con tigresa y lee.

-bueno... eso es culpa mía también...- razono shuo -...te la paso por alto, solo por ahora... pero que tigresa no te escuche- le advirtió, con un tono severo.

-oye... si soy la ternurita de mamá- se alabó lía.

-que ternura tan inocente...- dijo con sarcasmo shuo, aun no dejaba de correr.

-esta bien, entendí... ¿me ayudas con mi venganza?- pregunto la pequeña, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿venganza?

-si... una bromita... mono, mantis y grulla también participaran...

-mmm... esta bien, dime que es...

Lía sonrió alegre, estaba por contarle a shuo su plan, pero...

-¡TIGRESA!...

Una voz femenina llamo la atención de todos, provocando que se detuvieran...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Franco: bueno... hasta aquí el cap... me despido yo porque... digamos que black rose...**

**Black rose: ¡DEJAME SALIR DE ESTE PUTO ARMARIO, MALDITO AMANERADO!**

**Franco: ¡no hasta que no dejes la idea de agarrarme a golpes!... bueno, ya la escucharon...**

**(Se escucha un gran estruendo al fondo de la habitación)**

**Black rose: cariño... ya toy aquí... (con sonrisa psicópata y un hacha en manos) **

**Franco: de donde mierda sacaste eso...**

**Black rose: estaba dentro del armario... bueno, espero les haya gustado el cap... Yo voy a tomar venganza...**

**Franco: *con voz de niña* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH (sale corriendo)**

**Black rose: jejejeje... se la creyó... bueno... ¿que planea lía?... ¿shuo y tigresa mataran a lee?... ¿po se seguira confundiendo?... ¿vibora vera el contenido de la caja de madera?... ¿que le pasa a song?... ¿algun día hare un cap que no se pase de tono?... ¿lo sabes?... yo no XD jajajaja, ya saben, dejen sus comentarios con sus opiniones :)**


	7. Una sensación, un sentimiento y una disc

**Holaaaa…. Al fin, en este viernes, santo dia amado y anhelado por todos, les traigo el capitulo 7…**

**Franco:… ¿y eso?...**

**Yo: nah, es que no veía la hora de que fuera viernes…**

**Franco: aaahhh**

**Yo: bueno… solo le adelanto que en este cap habrá algo que… a más de una le encantara… créanme…**

**Franco: OH MY GOD… no lo puedo creer… es… es…**

**Yo: ¡CALLATE!.. (Tapándole la boca)… bueno, kung fu panda no nos pertenece y…. me da pereza escribir el resto XD**

**Capitulo_7 "Una sensación, un sentimiento y… una discusión" **

Víbora y tigresa, corrían a la par, un poco apartadas de los demás, para poder conversar tranquilas. La serpiente escucho a la felina gruñir, por lo que busco con la vista el causante de su enojo y lo encontró... a po cargando a song al estilo novia.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto víbora, con una mirada comprensiva.

-si...- contesto cortante tigresa, que mientras corría, tiraba golpes al aire.

-emm... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- víbora intentaba distraerla.

-si, claro...- tigresa seguía golpeando el aire, pero cada vez con menos velocidad, no se sentía muy bien...

-¿como se llama el padre de lía?- pregunto la serpiente, algo apenada.

-víbora... eres mi mejor amiga, pero no quiero hablar de eso- contesto tigresa, quien cada vez le costaba mas seguirle el ritmo a víbora.

-no entiendo porque...

-es... complicado... víbora, no paso mucho de que me fui para que quedara embarazada...los únicos que me cuidaron fueron lee, shuo y mi padre… después tuve a lía sola y la crié con ayuda de lee y shuo...- explico tigresa, después de todo, víbora era su amiga.

-lía tiene algunos rasgo… muy peculiares- comento víbora, mirando de reojo a tigresa.

-¿ah si?... ¿Cómo cuales?- pregunto, algo temerosa, tigresa.

-no lo se… esas orejitas redonditas, ese tierno pelaje, esa linda boquita sin colmillos, esos ojitos verdes, esa pancita sin rayas y ese pelaje negro de los hombrito, parece un… osito- completo la frase víbora, pero…

Tigresa abrió los ojos como platos... víbora ya sabia la verdad, pero… ¿Cómo rayos había captado tantos detalles?... ella se había encargado de taparlos, bueno... algunos. Quería contestar, intentar negar lo innegable, pero... el corazón se le acelero, esforzándose mas de lo normal, le costaba expandir su tórax y le costaba respirar. Se detuvo en su lugar, con las piernas algo inclinadas y usando sus manos para apoyarse en sus rodillas...

-¿tigresa estas bien?- víbora, al no escuchar respuesta alguna, volteo a verla.

La felina no podía articular palabra, por lo que solo negó con la cabeza. De repente... empezó a jadear, las vista se le nublo y se sentía mareada. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, tenia que sacarse las vendas rápido, pero cuando quiso mover un músculo, cayó inconciente...

-¿tigresa?... ¡TIGRESA!- grito víbora, alertando a los demás y corriendo hacia su amiga.

Víbora llego a la par de tigresa y lo primero que hizo fue posicionarla boca arriba e intentar tomar sus signos vitales. La primera en llegar fue lía, quien se había saltado de los hombros de shuo, seguida por po y luego mono, mantis, grulla, shuo y por ultimo song.

-¿que paso?- preguntaron los chicos al unísono.

-se desmayo, creo que...

-¿mami?...- lía intento despertarla sacudiendo su hombro, pero tigresa no reacciono.

-tranquila lía, son las vendas...- dijo víbora, recibiendo miradas extrañadas de los demás.

-¿vendas?... ¿que vendas?- pregunto po, confundido.

-algo que usan las mujeres grandes aquí...- lía se señalo su pechito -...creo que para no lastimarse

-¿ella usa vendas?- volvió a cuestionar po.

-no... es plana por naturaleza...-contesto con sarcasmo shuo, fastidiado por el panda.

-chicos...

-¿a si?... puede ser, don, "yo lo se todo"- contraataco po ignorando a víbora y mirando mal a shuo.

-creo que sabes demasiado, panda- dijo con malicia shuo, sorprendiendo a mono, mantis, grulla y enfadando a song.

-¡chicos!... ¡se asfixia!- grito víbora, para sacarlos de su infantil pelea.

-y… ¿Quién le sacara las vendas?- pregunto temeroso mono, temeroso de que tigresa los golpee cuando haya despertado.

-infantiles…- mascullo víbora. Sin pudor alguno, la serpiente se dirigió hasta tigresa, para desabrocharle el chaleco, pero… -mono, mantis, grulla, shuo y po… volteen- ordeno la reptil.

-¿Por qué yo?... soy el hermano- se quejo shuo, mientras volteaba al igual que los demás.

-cuestiones femeninas…- contesto simplemente la serpiente.

Víbora le desabrocho el chaleco y se lo corrió un poco para retirarles las vendas, pero su falta de brazos le imposibilitaba las cosas, además de que las vendas estaban demasiado ajustadas… "_tigresa eres una exagerada… ¿Cómo mierda se saca esto?" _se quejaba mentalmente.

-emm… ¿podrías apurarte víbora?... se esta asfixiando- la apresuro shuo, quien los nervios lo estaban matando.

-¡es que no puedo!... no tengo unos condenados brazos, esto esta muy ajustado y…- víbora apoyo la punta de su cola en el cuello de la felina -… ¡por Oogway, rápido que le falta el aire!- exclamo.

Ninguna sabia que hacer, tigresa respiraba, pero muy débilmente. Víbora no podía quitar las vendas, mono, grulla y mantis no se atrevían a tocarla si quiera por temor a su integridad física, song, disimuladamente, disfrutaba el espectáculo, shuo no encontraba desde donde empezar a retirarle las vendas y lía no tenia ni idea de que debía hacer y estaba demasiado nerviosa. A po lo comían los nervios, el sabia deshacer esas vendas, por experiencia propia, (XD) pero… estaba seguro que shuo, lee o lía lo mataban si llegaba a tocar a la felina, aunque… "_aaaahhhhh… perdón song, tigresa mas te vales que no te vuelva a ver con esas vendas de las narices…" _

-córranse… yo se como quitarle las vendas- dijo po, apartando a shuo, pero el tigre no le permitió acercarse.

-no la tocaras...- dijo shuo, acecinando a po con la mirada.

-¿como que sabes deshacer las vendas?- pregunto picaramente mantis.

-no es momento... shuo, se asfixiara- dijo po.

-pero... aaaahhhhh... esta bien- acepto a regañadientes el tigre.

-¿alguna vez le quitaste la vendas?- se burlo mono, logrando que po se sonrojada.

-¡mono!... esta lía presente- le reclamo víbora dándole un latigazo y mirando a la pequeña, que de la preocupación ni se dio cuenta de lo que hablaban sus tíos.

-gracias víbora...- susurro po -bien… los mono, mantis, grulla… cuidado del que pille espiando...- amenazo -...Víbora y lía, ayúdenme a incorporara aun poco…- indico.

-¿y yo que?- pregunto song.

-no intervengas…- contesto po, sin fijarse que le hablaba a song, estaba preocupado.

Víbora y lía ayudaron a incorporar un poco a tigresa, para poder retirarle el chaleco, aunque a lía no le parecía buena idea. Po, con delicadeza, tomo a tigresa en una especie de abrazo y con su mano derecha deshizo las vendas, que se ajustaban en su espalda y las retiro, pero sin apartarla de el, para evitar que la vieran desnuda, aunque el estaba mas que sonrojado. De golpe, el pecho de tigresa empezó a subir y bajar agitadamente por la falta de aire, ella despertó, algo escandalizada, quiso separarse del panda, pero al notar su desnudes no pudo evitar apegarse mas a el. Al sentir que ella aplastaba su pecho contra el… simplemente no pudo describir lo que sintió, pero la estrecho un poco con su brazo, de modo protector.

-tranquila... nadie te esta viendo- susurro po, con una sonrisa burlona.

-tu si... po, ¡dame mi chaleco!- exigió tigresa, roja de vergüenza de tener al panda, prácticamente, tocando su pecho desnudo.

-víbora, pásame el chaleco…- pidió po, con una risa burlona, pero sin dejar que vieran a tigresa. La serpiente solo le paso la prenda, sin decir nada -...¿te ayudo?- pregunto, con un tono burlón.

-¡claro que no!... apártate…- tigresa le arrebato el chaleco e intento apartarlo, pero po no le dejo.

-no se tu… pero yo no quiero que te vean desnuda- le susurro po, mientras tigresa se colocaba, con manos temblorosas por los nervios, el chaleco –además… estas mas sexy de lo que recordaba- se burlo, provocando la ira de tigresa.

-maldito panda…- mascullo tigresa. Apenas se puso el chaleco, le dio un golpe en la entrepierna a po y lo empujo, pero sin levantarse del piso, aun se sentía algo débil… repito, algo.

Po callo sentado al frente de ella con una leve mueca de dolor y agarrándose sus panditas, provocando las risas de los demás, quienes no habían escuchado su pequeña "conversación". Sin contestar nada y con una sonrisa burlona, el panda se levanto del suelo y se encamino a las habitaciones, sin prestar atención a la muy furiosa song que lo seguía.

**EN LA HAVITACION DE LEE…**

El tigre siberiano seguía en su cama. Se había calmado un poco, pero aun se sentía avergonzado. Tomando valor de donde no tenia, se levanto y salio de la habitación, olvidándose de limpiar todo el desastre que había echo. Llego hasta la cocina, se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie, pero… alcanzo a ver la caja que le había dado a song, sobre la mesa. Sin pensarlo, entro y lo tomo entre sus brazos, para luego salir del lugar en busca de los demás.

Camino hasta el salón de entrenamiento, también estaba vació… "_¿Dónde se han metido?" _se cuestiono mentalmente. Estaba por dirigirse a las habitaciones, pero se detuvo al ver a po pasar por ahí con cara de circunstancias y a song seguirlo a zancadas largas, mientras le gritaba un montón de cosas a las cuales no presto atención, solo presto atención a las palabras "tigresa" y "vendas".

-¿y ahora que habrá pasado?- susurro.

Aun con la caja en brazos, se dirigió hasta el patio del palacio, donde, según los gritos de song, estaban los demás.

**EN EL PATIO DEL PALACIO…**

Cuando po se fue, tigresa quejo sentada en el suelo, aun anonada por el tiempo que paso inconciente, pero mas anonada aun por lo ocurrido hacia segundos…"_¿acaso dijo que me veo sexy?... ¿pero que mierda pienso?... que vergüenza, me vio desnuda e incluso, estoy segura me toco… ¿po, que mierda estas jugando?... y…esa sensación, de seguridad…"_

-¡mami!- lía salto hacia su madre y se abrazo a su cuello, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ella.

Aunque creía que la reacción de lía era exagerada, era solo una pequeña, por lo que tigresa no contesto, solo le correspondió el abrazo y se coloco de pie, con lía en sus brazos. Intento dar unos pasos, pero se volvió a marear un poco, por lo que prefirió quedarse en su lugar.

-con calma… con el tiempo que te falto el aire, no te recomiendo que te apresures- aconsejo víbora con tono serio.

Tigresa estaba por contestar, pero el golpe de una palma de mano en su cabeza la interrumpió. La felina solo gruño por lo bajo, ese había sido shuo, sin duda, pero aunque no le había pegado fuerte, si le había dado justo donde se golpeo la cabeza al caer.

-¿Qué te pasa, imbecil?- exclamo tigresa, molesta, mientras se sobaba la cabeza, aun sin soltar a lía.

-¿y tu eres idiota o que?... ¡casi mueres por culpa de esas cosa!- le reclamo shuo, completamente molesto -…y cuida esa boca, que tienes a tu hija en brazos…

Tigresa solo le volvió a gruñir, mientras que lía los miraba con carita inocente… "_¿y a mi que me meten?... si a lee es a quien escucho decir las groserías"_ pensó la pequeña.

-¿acaso me estas diciendo que soy mala madre?- pregunto tigresa, con una mirada acecina.

-claro que no... Pero... no quiero que te vuelvas a poner eso- le pidió shuo, señalando las vendas.

-no puedo entrenar sin eso... me puedo lastimar- contesto tigresa, estrechando a lía en sus brazos para no golpear a shuo.

-emm… jejeje… ejem…- carraspeo mono, para interrumpir.

-¿Quién quiere ir al salón de entrenamiento?- pregunto mantis, desde el sombrero de grulla y riendo nerviosamente.

Víbora estaba por hablar, pero... los gruñidos de shuo, tigresa y lía la interrumpieron. Todos dirigieron su vista hacia la entrada del palacio y motivo del enojo de los felinos... lee.

-víbora...- llamo tigresa, bajando a lía al suelo -...ustedes adelántense, y llévense a lía- pidió, sin despegar esa mirada acecina de lee.

-emmm... vamos lía...- víbora ya presentía lo que pasaría.

-pero yo...

-lía, obedece- la corto shuo, con una mirada fría.

-hola... víbora te olvi...- lee llego hasta donde estaban ellos, pero se callo la boca al detectar las miradas de sus hermanos.

-mono...- tigresa le quito la caja a lee, de manera brusca, casi quebrándole el brazo -...llévatela, mírenla con lía-

Mono solo asintió, tomo la caja y se marcho, seguido de víbora, mantis, grulla y lía, quien acepto ir a regañadientes, pues ya sabía lo que pasaría y también sabía que ya encontraría forma de espiar. Lee quedo, para su mala suerte, solo con shuo y tigresa, quienes parecían querer matarlo con la mirada...

**EN LAS HABITACIONES...**

Po caminaba a zancadas por los pasillos, directo a su habitación, ignorando a song que le reclamaba un montón de cosas de las que ni el se acordaba... su mente seguía en lo ocurrido hacia unos minutos, al tener a tigresa en sus brazos y... desnuda, ¡DESNUDA!... por mas que solo había sido para ayudarla, tenerla así, a su merced, protegida en sus brazos... era una sensación muy fuerte, algo que, estaba seguro, no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera aquella noche. Finalmente entro en su habitación, serrando la puerta a sus espaldas, sin importarle si casi le estampa dicha puerta en la nariz a song.

-¡PO PING!... abre la puerta ¡ahora!- grito song desde afuera, pero po solo se tiro a su cama y bufo molesto -... ¡po!... ni siquiera me escuchas- se quejo song, pero con un tono mas calmo.

-song... vete, luego hablamos- dijo po, con un tono calmo, pero cansino.

-claro que no... No me importa que no me quieras abrir la puerta...

Sin siquiera darle tiempo a po para reaccionar, song abrió la puerta de golpe y entro, volviéndola a cerrar a sus espaldas, ignorando al panda que la miraba colérico, si había algo que po no le permitía a song, era que invadiera su privacidad y eso ella lo sabia.

-¡¿QUE TE PASA?!- grito po, reincorporándose de golpe -TE DIJE QUE NO ENTRARAS...

-Y YO TE DIJE QUE NO ME IMPORTA...

-¿COMO NO ESPERARLO?... SI A TI NO TE IMPORTA NADA- exclamo po, moviendo frenéticamente sus brazos en el aire.

-¿Y A TI?... ¡ME DEJASTE COMO UNA TONTA FRENTE A TODOS- grito song.

-¿QUE QUERIAS?... ¿QUE DEJARA QUE SE ASFIXIARA?...

-A CLARO... TIENE QUE SER EL PANDA... ¿EL HERMANO NO TIENE BRAZOS?- pregunto retóricamente song.

-escucha, song... ya basta, deja de gritar y dime... ¿QUE MIERDA QUIERES?- a po se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-A MI NO ME HABLES ASÍ…- amenazo song, apuntando al panda con su dedo acusador.

-entonces tu no grites…- le contradijo po, sin gritar, pero con el mismo tono enfadado.

-pero… claro, ahora yo soy la mala, la que grita, porque don perfecto no hace nada…

-song…

-no me interrumpas… ahora resulta que solo tu puedes gritar, pero yo… claro, yo me tengo que callar…

-song…

-¡que no me interrumpas!... siempre tengo que callarme porque si no, soy una maleducada, pero vos ni me preguntas si me agrada que toquetees a la gata esa…

-¡QUE TE CALLES LA MALDITA BOCA Y ESCUCHES!- grito po, tomándola de los hombros, aunque sin hacerle daño alguno -…song, no te quiero gritar, no quiero que peleemos, pero tu no ayudas- po soltó a song y retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿y que demonios se supone que debo hacer?- pregunto song, sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-quizás… decir lo que realmente te molesta y dejar de actuar como una niña mimada- le "recomendó" po, con una mirada burlona.

-quizás… me molesto que no me prestaras atención, que le quitaras TU las vendas y tocaras a la gata

-no, la llames gata, se llama tigresa- defendió po a tigresa.

-y hasta la defiendes… te la pasas babeando por ella y su hija- song imito un tono angustiado, ese que le partía el alma a po.

-¿sabes que?... lo admito, tigresa… me parece atractiva- confeso po (Black rose, Franco y todos los lectores al unísono: ¡CHUPATE ESA MANDARINA SONG!... seguidos de un coro de aplausos y algunos "oooohhhh").

-lo sabia- contesto "indignada" song, cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos.

-eso no te da derecho a juzgarme… ¿no recuerdas lo que paso?... yo si, pero te perdone- po miro comprensivamente a song, aunque la felina era una hipócrita.

-ahora me vas a sacar en cara eso… ¡te dije que fue una confusión!- exclamo, escandalizada, song, tratando de tapar sus "errores".

-si… llegar de una misión de semanas y encontrarte en el primer bar que me crucé besándote con un tipo, fue una confusión- contesto po, mientras se sentaba en su cama. El la había perdonado, según ella, el tipo se le abalanzo, aunque… siempre tuvo sus dudas.

-¡me beso a la fuerza!- exclamo song.

-si... ya te dije que te perdone- contesto el panda, con voz cansina.

-po…- song imito su mejor tono de voz angustiada y se sentó junto a po, apoyando su mejilla sobre su brazo -…sabes que te amo, quizás… estaba algo celosa…

-bueno… song, no estés celosa, no tienes porque- contesto el panda, abrazando por los hombros a song.

-pero… a ti te gusta tigresa, ya no me quieres- song dejo caer unas lagrimas falsas de sus ojos.

-escucha…- po la miro a los ojos -…tu eres tierna, hermosa, buena persona y a quien quiero- dijo el panda, con una tierna sonrisa… que mal mentiroso era, pero… no quería iniciar una guerra de imperio.

Song no contesto, se acerco y beso tímidamente al panda acariciando con ternura su rostro, mientras que po solo se limito a acercarla a el en un abrazo y seguirle el beso, pero… no sentía nada, solo sentía a la leopardo acariciar sus labios con los de ella, un simple e insípido contacto físico. Quizás mentía al decir que la amaba a ella, quizás la que mentía era ella, pero po, hace tiempo que nada le parecía igual, los besos de la leopardo hace tiempo que dejaron de parecerles especial, pero la pregunta era… ¿Por qué?

-te creo… yo tampoco quiero pelear- contesto song rozando los labios de po con cada palabra.

-te quiero…- po le robo un ligero beso -…no estés celosa…

-esta bien, pero…- song se acerco a su cuello, depositando tiernos besos, hasta llegar nuevamente a los labios del panda, quien, por primera vez, no había reaccionado ante el contacto, y darle un suave y juguetón mordisco en el labio inferior-…me debes la reconciliación- murmuro, para luego besarlo.

La leopardo se levanto de la cama y salio por la puerta dejando al panda solo… "_estoy muerto… pero… ¿Qué me pasa?... o soy yo o las caricias de song ya no son las mismas…" _pensaba el panda, con fastidio y completamente confundido. Hace algunos días, si song llegaba a provocarlo de esa manera, no esperaba a la noche, ella seria suya en ese mismo momento, pero… esta vez, no fueron mas que un rose, que ni siquiera los nervios despertaron, como si fueran caricias de un desconocido.

Mientras, fuera de la habitación… song serró la puerta a sus espaldas e inmediatamente esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa... "_no creas que la tienes fácil, tigresa... querida, hoy empieza la guerra y no creas que saldrás bien parada" _pensaba con malicia, mientras entraba en su habitación, tenia... "cosas"... por hacer.

La leopardo entro en su habitación y se dirigió al armario, de ahí saco un pequeño librito de tapa rosa y un pincel con pintura. Dejo todo en un pequeño escritorio y ella se sentó en una silla, para luego sacar del librito una hoja en blanco y escribir una carta… "_…bien, no creas que me quedare de brazos cruzados… tu no me dejaras, panda… por mas que me digas lo que me digas, yo se que tigresa te tiene loco… pero no, no soy tan mosquita muerta como crees…"_pensaba, mientras guardaba la carta en un cajón, para que nadie la viera.

**EN EL PATIO DEL PALACIO...**

Mono, mantis, grulla y víbora se fueron al salón de entrenamiento, llevándose casi a rastras a lía... ¿como podía tener una niña tanta fuerza?... al verse solo con shuo, tigresa y sin ningún testigo a la vista, lee no pudo evitar tragar grueso.

-¿por que tanta seriedad?- pregunto el tigre siberiano, con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero...

Tigresa y shuo no contestaron. Sin quitar la mirada acecina de sus rostros, tigresa tomo del brazo derecho a lee y shuo del izquierdo, torciéndoselos por detrás de la espalda, provocando que el tigre cayera de rodillas al suelo por el dolor.

-¡¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO IMBECIL?!- grito tigresa, a todo pulmón, sin importarle que alguien la escuchara...

**EN LA HABITACION DE PO, SONG Y SHIFU...**

-en paz descanses...- dijeron los tres al unísono, pero en distintos lugares al escuchar el grito de tigresa.

**DE BUELTA AL PATIO DE TORTURA, DIGO, DEL PALACIO...**

Lee quería gritar del dolor, por poco le quiebran los brazos, pero el solo se lo había buscado, además... si emitía queja alguna, tigresa aplicaría mas fuerza y estaba seguro que esa felina no le importaría que el fuera su hermano a la hora de arrancarle, literalmente, el brazo.

-responde... no creo que tigresa se contenga- susurro son malicia y burla shuo.

-no... Respiro...- tartamudeo lee.

Shuo soltó a su hermano, pues el no era muy violento, pero tigresa... la felina no lo soltó, es mas... tomo ambos brazos ella sola y tiro a lee boca abajo al suelo, colocando se pie en el cuello de este para retenerlo. Shuo solo hacia muecas de horror, pues si intervenía, estaba seguro que también tendría su parte.

-ahora dime... una miserable razón, para no quebrarte un brazo- tigresa arrastro cada palabra con una voz fría.

-so... soy tu... hermano- tartamudeo lee. No era fácil hablar con el "delicado" pie de tigresa en su cuello.

-¿crees que eso te salva?- se burlo shuo, pero la mirada acecina de tigresa lo hizo callar.

-no me das motivos... entonces...- tigresa empezó a torcer los brazos de lee, lenta y dolorosamente.

-aaaahhhh...- grito de dolor lee -...esta bien... ¿que quieres que te diga?- pregunto. Tigresa sonrió maliciosamente y aflojo el agarre.

-no lo se... tu veras…- contesto simplemente, con aires desinteresados.

-yo... no se lo que paso... song, alego que yo era poco hombre y...

-claro, si... y ahora que la besaste, eres mas hombre... te felicito- dijo tigresa, con sarcasmo.

-tigresa, no entiendes... se llama orgullo masculino...- trataba de excusarse lee, pero solo ocasiono que tigresa afirmara su agarre.

-que orgullo masculino, ni que mierda...

-emm... en eso estoy con lee, donde mas duele es el orgullo- le apoyo shuo, pero...

Tigresa miro a shuo con una mirada sádica y gruño levemente. Soltó por unos segundos a lee y se acerco a zancadas a shuo... antes de que alguno reaccionara, tigresa tomo a sus dos hermanos de las cabezas y rodeo el cuello de ambos con sus brazos, quedando de tal forma que... lee y shuo, casi de rodillas en el suelo y tigresa sujetándolos con fuerza del cuello con sus brazos.

-díganme... alegrías de mi vida... orgullo masculino... ¿que es para ustedes?- pregunto, con simpatía fingida.

-no... lo entenderás...- tartamudeo lee por la falta de aire.

-...cosa de hombres... tigresa, me asfixias...- le seguía shuo.

Tigresa gruño y los soltó, dejando que ambos caigan de rodillas al suelo, tosiendo compulsivamente, mientras se sobaban el cuello. La felina solo se paro con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los miro sin expresión alguna...

-orgullo masculino...- mascullo -...a ustedes lo único que les da orgullo es el tamaño de su entrepierna- volvió a mascullar.

Lee y shuo se miraron entre ellos, se sentían algo culpables... ¿enserio ella pensaba eso de ellos?... antes de ir, ambos, en especial lee, habían prometido comportarse. Sin pensarlo, ni medir consecuencias, ambos se acercaron a tigresa y la abrazaron, aunque ella los aparto.

-¿que diablos hacen?... - ninguno respondió, pues los había apartado de un golpe en la mejilla.

Tigresa aparto a shuo a un lado de un empujón y miro a lee, con mirada acecina... este solo rió nerviosamente, algo le decía a el, y a shuo, que eso... recién empezaba...

**EN EL SALÓN DE ENTRENAMIENTO...**

En medio del salón, ninguno entrenaba, todos estaban sentados en círculo, viendo algunas pinturas de la caja que les había dado lee, mientras que entre mono, mantis y grulla intentaban retener a lía, sin mucho éxito, pues la pequeña parecía tener la fuerza de diez rinocerontes.

-suéltenme... yo quiero ir con mi mami- decía lía, mientras que prácticamente arrastraba con ella a mono, mantis y grulla que la tenia sujeta de su cola.

-¡no!... tu mama nos matara- contesto mono, con algo de miedo.

-vamos, lía… ¿no quieres entrenar?- pregunto grulla, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡que no!... vamos, si me dejan ir… les prometo que verán el mejor enfrentamiento de todos los tiempos- suplico lía, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ir y ver a lee ser molidos por su mamá y shuo.

-lo siento… hemos visto a tigresa pelear, no hay nada que nos sorprenda- comento mantis, con aires desinteresados.

-si claro…- lía se sentó en el suelo, con cara fastidiada y de bracitos cruzados, pero luego… una maliciosa sonrisa se le formo en el rostro -… ¿mono?...

-¿si?...

-¿Cuál es la mejor broma que has gastado?- pregunto, con esos aires de niña inocente que enternecían a todos y jugando con sus manitos.

-¿para que quieres saber?- pregunto víbora, alo desconfiada y dejando a un lado las pinturas.

-¿curiosidad?...

-bien, pues…- mono se lo pensó un rato, para luego… -... ¡la caída de tigresa por las escaleras!- exclamo sonriente.

-¿quieres una mejor?- volvió a preguntar lía, con la misma mirada inocente.

Mono, grulla y mantis la miraron intrigados, mientras que a víbora no le parecía buena idea… ¿Qué bromas podría conocer una niña de cuatro años?... algo dudosos, los tres chicos asintieron.

-pues…- lía les hizo señas con su dedito para que se acercaran, señas a las cuales obedecieron -…les diré, si me acompañan hasta el patio- negocio la niña.

Mono, mantis y grulla sonrieron, para después salir del salón junto a víbora, quien murmuraba una y otra vez que eso no era buena idea. Llegaron hasta el patio y… pudieron ver como lee, retrocedía algunos pasos hacia atrás, visiblemente asustado, mientras era asechado por tigresa. Lía les hizo señas para que no hablaran y luego que la siguieran. Caminaron hasta llegar al techo del palacio, aunque mas de unos se sorprendió al ver la facilidad con la que subió lía, la siguieron sin problema.

-bien… silencio y… apuesto tres galletas a que lee queda cantando estrellita donde estas…- susurro lía, agazapándose en el techo, en una demostración de sus instintos felinos de acecho.

Los demás sonrieron, mono aposto a que entre shuo y tigresa dejaban semimuerto a lee, grulla y mantis apoyaron a lía y víbora… aposto a que no le pegarían a lee.

**MIENTRAS CON LOS HERMANOS…**

Lee sonrió nervios y retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras que tigresa lo seguía con mirada psicópata y shuo… observaba con una maliciosa sonrisa, aunque… el tigre de bengala levanto la mirada y pudo ver un par de ojos verde jade espiando. Sonrió divertido y asintió al ver las señas de "calla la boca" de lía, después de todo… el le había enseñado técnicas de espionaje.

-escucha... tu...- tigresa le pego un puñetazo en la nariz a lee -...compórtate, si estas urgido...- le pego un rodillazo en la entrepierna -...te vas a un prostíbulo, nadie te obliga a quedarte...

Lee estaba de rodillas en el suelo con una mano en su nariz y la otra en sus "tigrecitos", mientras que shuo trataba de no reír, para que tigresa no le pegara a el también...

-no conozco ningún prostíbulo, aquí...- trato de bromear lee, pero...

-¡ahora vas a ir y no se como, pero hablaras con lía!... ella esta muy triste, lee- dijo tigresa, relajando un poco su semblante.

-¡¿triste?!... me quiere hacer puré- contesto lee con una cara de horro.

-tu problema…- tigresa le quería dar un ultimo golpe, pero shuo la detuvo.

-ya esta... lo dejaras tonto- dijo el tigre de bengala, mientras tomaba a tigresa de la muñeca.

-bien...- tigresa se soltó de un brusco movimiento -...escucha lee, compórtate...- ordeno, con voz amenazante.

Lee asintió energéticamente y se coloco de pie. Tigresa lo examino unos momentos con la mirada, pero luego se largo correr en cuatro patas hasta el salón de los héroes, seguida de shuo y, finalmente... de lee. Unos segundos después tigresa exclamo "¡carreritas!", apresurando el paso, al igual que sus hermanos.

**EN EL TECHO DEL PALACIO…**

Lía abrió como platos los ojos y casi le da un infarto al ver que tigresa, shuo y lee se dirigían al salón… ¡Y EN CARRERAS!...

-¿Qué dijeron?- pregunto mantis, desde el hombro de mono.

-di… di… dijeron… ¡SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA!...

Los demás no entendieron las palabras de la pequeña, pero al verla correr como alma que lleva el diablo, supieron que era mejor seguirla. Lía corrió a la delantera por el techo, buscando algún atajo, seguida de mono, mantis y grulla, quien traía en su espalada a víbora. Mono intento adelantarse, empujando a lía, pero esta con su hocico lo tomo de la cola y lo tiro a un lado, aunque para sorpresa del primate, la mordida fue algo más… "suave" de lo que esperaba. Mientras los demás reían, grulla intento volar, para llegar primero, pero lía al notarlo lo jalo de la pata, haciendo que este cayera de vuelta en el techo…

-si muere uno… morimos todos- susurro dramáticamente la pequeña, causándole escalofríos a todos.

Finalmente, entre empujones, manotazos, gruñidos, latigazos y mordidas… llegaron al salón de entrenamiento, jadeando y completamente sudados, justo segundos antes de que entraran tigresa, shuo y lee…

-llegamos...- anunciaron los tres, entrando al salón…

-ah…. Hola… llegaron…- balbuceaban todos a coro.

Cuando tigresa y sus hermanos entraron al salón… víbora, junto a grulla miraban las pinturas de la caja, mono practicaba con su vara bo, mantis entrenaba en los anillos de serpientes y lía observaba, algo embobada se puede decir, como mono entrenaba. Tigresa, shuo y lee entraron y se sentaron a la par de víbora, seguidos por los demás quedando todos sentados en un circulo, en tal orden que quedaban… víbora, lee, tigresa, shuo, mono, grulla, mantis en el hombro de mono y lía corrió a sentarse en el regazo de tigresa, aunque lee quiso tomarla en brazos, la pequeña, si no fuera por su madre, le muerde la mano. Shuo solo miro algo burlón a su hermano, mientras que tigresa ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, podría no haberlo agarrado a golpes, al menos no tanto, pero eso no cambiaba que estuviera enfadada con el.

-¿que encontraron en la caja de Pandora?- pregunto, algo desanimado lee, pero con un toque burlón en su voz.

-aaaaww… me encanta esta pintura…- víbora saco de la caja una pintura y se la mostró a los demás…

En ella se podía ver a un tigre de siberiano, mayor de edad y bastante parecido a lee, con un elegante kimono y una enorme sonrisa, sentado en un sillón rojo, era shiang, el padre de tigresa, lee y shuo. Al lado derecho de shiang, estaba sentada tigresa con un precioso kimono rojo con bordes negros y una pequeña sonrisita, que era apenas imperceptible. Al lado izquierdo de shiang, estaba lee con su chaleco verde y su pantalón negro y parecía estar mordiendo la cola de shuo, quien a su vez, sentado a la par de lee, le mordía el brazo.

-¿Cuándo la pintaron?- pregunto lía, tomando la pintura entre sus patas, nunca la había visto.

-esa… fue una semana después de que tigresa llego a kenshi- contesto shuo, al recordar esos tiempos.

-no lo puedo creer…- dijeron al unisón mono, mantis y grulla con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada, grulla tenia su pico en unos perfectos 90º.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto, extrañada, víbora.

-tigresa… vistiendo como mujer- dijeron al unísono mono y mantis, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de shuo y lee.

-lo se… yo tampoco lo creo- dijo lía, revisando con atención la pintura y recibiendo miradas burlonas de todos, menos de tigresa que la miro con una ceja arqueada -…digo… te queda mas lindo el kimono- se "disculpo", tigresa solo rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-ahora que lo pienso… nunca nos contaste nada de cómo llegaste o de tu padre- comento víbora, viendo con una ceja arqueada a su amiga.

-bueno…- tigresa intento explicarse, pero las risas burlonas de lee y shuo la interrumpieron.

-¿de que se ríen?- pregunto mono, con una mueca burlona.

-digamos que… la llegada de tigresa…- decía lee, entre risas.

-…no fue muy… "honorable"… que digamos… mucho menos cuando conoció a nuestro padre…- le siguió shuo. Ambos tigresa ya estaban en el suelo de tanto reír.

.¡Cuéntanos!- exclamaron al unísono víbora, mono, mantis, grulla y lía, ignorando a tigresa, que estaba mas que roja de vergüenza…

**EN LA HABITACION DE PO…**

El panda seguía en su cama, aun pensando en la discusión con song y lo ocurrido con tigresa… pero que tonto había sido… "_piensa… si tigresa te ve, te mata… si song te ve, bueno… no es tan violenta, ella es mas… sumisa… además… ya va a ser hora de la cena y… si yo no cocino nadie cocina y… ¿Cómo voy a ver a tigresa a la cara después de lo de hoy?... y para colmo, ni nosotros sabemos si nos queremos o nos odiamos…" _pensaba.

Se levanto de su cama y salio de su habitación, era hora de la cena, pues entre las cien vieltas, las discuciones, las burlas y todo, el dia habia pasado raidp y tenia hambre… de seguro los demás estaban en la cocina, pero antes de dirigirse allí, paso por la habitación de song…

-¿song?.. ¿Estas allí?- pregunto, luego de tocar un par de veces la puerta.

-emmm…- song se levanto de su cama y rápidamente guardo la bola de estambre con la que estaba jugando -…claro, pasa- contesto, finalmente.

-venia a decirte que preparare la cena…- po entro a la habitación, pero solo se quedo parado en la puerta.

-mmm… te ayudo…- dijo song, con una ancha sonrisa -…ah… por cierto… no hace falta que toques la puerta para entrar…- se burlo, pasando por lado de po -…no hay nada que no hayas visto antes…- dijo, en tono pícaro saliendo de la habitación y dejando a po mas que sonrojado.

Sin contestar nada, po siguió a song hasta la cocina, pero… al llegar allí no habita nadie.

-que raro…- dijo po.

-quizás estén en el salón de entrenamiento, todavía- sin esperar respuesta del panda, song lo jalo del brazos para que la siguiera.

Siguieron caminando, ambos tomados de la mano, hasta el salón de entrenamiento, donde encontraron a todos sentados en un circulo, con una cajita en medio de este. Cuando llegaron, lo primero que escucharon fue a todos exclamar "¡cuéntanos!" al unísono.

-hola… ¿de que hablan?- pregunto song, entrando al salón, seguida de po.

-vengan…- llamo mono, asiendo lugar para que se sentaran.

-…shuo y lee nos contaran cuando tigresa llego a kenshi- le siguió mantis, con un tono burlón, tigresa no podía estar mas roja, recordaba perfectamente ese día.

-yo… quiero escuchar eso…- dijo una alegre song.

Ambos se sentaron entre mono y grulla, quedando de tal forma que… po quedo justo al frente de tigresa, quien estaba sentada en posición de loto y tenia a lía sentada entre sus piernas, como si fuera una pequeña cunita y song, quedo justo frente de lee, quien hacia lo imposible para ignorarla. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, song le guiño un ojos a lee, aunque… la pequeña lía, si lo noto y gruño mostrando, las garritas un poco… "_a falta de colmillo… adoro mis bebes"_ pensaba lía, alabando sus zarpas felinas. Po, por su parte, miro burlón y desafiante a tigresa, quien intento ignorarlo, pero… song se acerco a po y le beso la mejilla, provocando que la que gruñera levemente fuera tigresa.

-bueno… ¿Quién quiere escuchar la historia?- pregunto, algo nervioso, lee.

Todos lo miraron sonrientes y asintieron, menos tigresa, que lo único que quería era que se la tragara la tierra, si sus hermanos contaban eso… no se molestarían en omitir las partes vergonzosas.

-bien, pues…- empezó shuo…

FLASHBACK… (**N/A: lo que escribo entre () es lo que omitieron al contar el recuerdo… si no me entienden… preguntan luego**)

_Después de dos días de viaje, en los que no se detuvieron a descansar, lee, shuo y tigresa llegaron a kenshi. La ciudad era enorme, había tiendas por todos lados y las casas eran muy distintas a las del valle, estas eran más grandes y con mas detalles. Con cada paso, los habitantes, en su mayoría distintas especies de felinos, se detenían o volteaban a ver con admiración a lee y shuo, pero sus miradas se tornaban algo extrañadas al ver a tigresa, quien cada vez se sentía mas incomoda. Shuo y lee, que iban a cada lado de ella, solo rieron con burla y abrasaron a tigresa por los hombros, aunque ella los aparto._

_-odio que me miren- murmuro tigresa, pero sin perder esa postura derecha, con la cabeza en alto con orgullo, que siempre tenía al caminar._

_-tranquila… no es tan malo…- dijo con burla lee._

_-solo… no prestes atención…- le siguió shuo, pero mas serio._

_-mira… ahí esta la novia de shuo...- se burlo lee, señalando hacia una tienda de ropa femenina, donde había una joven leona, de nos mas de diecinueve años. La leona era amiga de ambos desde la infancia y shuo estaba mas que embobado por ella._

_-¿Qué?- shuo se detuvo en seco, al igual que tigresa y lee que lo miraban con burla -…no es mi novia- mascullo el tigre de bengala, que de no ser por su anaranjada pelaje, se le notaria a leguas el sonrojo._

_-con que… te gusta ella…- dijo tigresa, con picardía y mirando de reojo a la leona._

_-¡claro que no!- se defendió shuo, de brazos cruzados._

_-claro que si…- contradijo lee –mira, ahí viene…_

_-¡donde!- shuo volteo, mirando a todos lados desesperados, pero… tigresa y lee empezaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras el tigre solo quería que la tierra lo tragara -…muy graciosos…_

_-si lo fue… ¡aiko!- llamo lee, acercándose junto a tigresa a la tienda e ignorando a shuo que le hacia señas para que callara._

_Aiko dejo en su lugar el kimono que estaba viendo y volteo hacia donde escucho que la llamaban, sonrió anchamente al ver a lee y shuo dirigirse hacia ella, pero… enarco una ceja, extrañada, al ver a tigresa detrás de tigre siberiano._

_-¡lee!... tiempo sin vernos…- contesto aiko, saludando a lee con una abrazo -…hola, shuo- dijo, algo nerviosa, cuando se hubo separado del abrazo con lee._

_-ho… hola… aiko- tartamudeo shuo._

_-¿y el quien es?- pregunto, mirando hacia tigresa, pero…_

_Mientras lee y shuo estallaron en carcajadas, tigresa solo frunció el seño… ¿acaso la había llamado EL?..._

_-jajá jajá… no… jajaja… no es chico…. Jajaja- decía, entre carcajadas lee._

_-puede parecer… yo pensé lo mismo al principio- le siguió shuo. Ambos hermanos recibieron un golpe en la cabeza de tigresa._

_-ups… perdón…- se disculpo, algo nerviosa aiko –yo soy aiko… ¿tu eres?...- pregunto, estirando la mano para estrecharla con tigresa, pero…_

_-¿aiko?... soy tigresa…- contesto la felina, sin la mas mínima simpatía y mirando de tal forma a la leona, que esta solo agacho un poco la cabeza, intimidada, y bajo su mano._

_-jeje… ¿no es una ternura?...- lee reía nerviosamente._

_-¿Qué es de ustedes?- pregunto la leona, pero esta vez algo… desconfiada._

_-es… nuestra hermana- contesto shuo, con una pequeña sonrisa._

_La leona solo frunció el seño y examino de arriba abajo a tigresa, algo desconfiada, pero finalmente sonrió… -mmm… se parece a ti, shuo- dijo la leona._

_-bueno… tenemos que irnos… que padre nos espera- shuo rió nerviosamente ante el tenso ambiente. Tigresa no mostraba emoción alguna, pero se notaba a leguas que a aiko no le caía bien, pues la leona era muy… protectora con ambos._

_-si… vamos… que yo tengo hambre- le siguió lee. _

_-esta bien… los veo luego…- se despidió aiko, con un abrazo a lee, un beso en la mejilla a shuo, que lo dejo bastante sonrojado, y una mirada desconfiada a tigresa._

_Los tres hermanos siguieron su camino hacia el palacio de kenshi. Lee y shuo no dejaban de burlarse de tigresa, por la confusión de aiko, pero… algo que si le molesto a tigresa, fue ver a lee coquetear con todas las chicas que se recruzaban, al igual que ellas le devolvían una sonrisa o mirada coqueta. Shou solo miraba con reproche a lee, pero tigresa… por alguna extraña razón, en cuanto la veían caminar junto a lee, todas las chicas apartaban su mirada, intimidadas, por esos ojos carmín, que parecían lanzar cuchillas. Lee se molesto un poco por eso y shuo solo rió burlón. Finalmente, los tres llegaron al palacio, era enorme, más grande que el palacio de jade y estaba rodeado por unos muros de piedra, con una par de linces como guardias en la puerta principal._

_-sus altezas…- saludaron al unísono los linces, con una leve reverencia._

_-ya… sin formalidades, que padre no esta aquí y… casi tenemos la misma edad- dijo shuo, con aires confiados._

_-perdón… la costumbre…- se disculpo un lince, encogiéndose de hombros._

_-mmm… ¿Quién es esta bella gatita?- pregunto el otro lince, con una mirada coqueta._

_Tigresa lo fulmino con la mirada… ¿acaso la llamo gatita?... estaba por darle un golpe al lince, pero el brazo de shuo y la voz de lee la detuvieron…_

_-una sola regla, amigo…- dijo lee, con una extraña mirada acecina, muy pocas veces visto en al -…ella, no esta disponible…_

_-¿tu novia?- pregunto, algo burlón una de los linces._

_-¡NO!- gritaron shuo, lee y tigresa… -¡hermana!- volvieron a exclamar al unísono._

_-ah… jeje… perdón, señorita- se disculpo el lince. _

_Lee y shuo solo rieron burlones al ver a tigresa gruñir… ¿Qué mas le podía pasar?...primero la confundía con un chico, luego coqueteaban con ella, luego la confundían con la novia de lee… definitivamente, no podía pasarle nada mas vergonzoso._

_Cuando las risas cesaron y lee y shuo se cansaron de platicar sobre tonterías con los linces, entraron al palacio. Tenía amplios jardines, la mayoría plantados con rosas chinas, las favoritas de su madre, según shuo. Una pequeña lagrima se asomo por esos ojos carmín de tigresa, conocería a su padre, pero ya no conocería a su madre. Siguieron caminando, hasta entrar al palacio, sin decir nada, lee y shuo la guiaron hasta una amplia sala, en el segundo piso. En esta había tres tronos y unos amplios ventanales._

_-ya vuelvo…- dijo lee, saliendo de la estancia, dejando a shuo y tigresa allí._

_Tigresa solo asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. La felina repaso la estancia con su mirada, era algo… fría. Se acerco hasta uno de los ventanales y se apoyo en el marco, la vista era hermosa, desde allí podía ver el jardín de flores, mas algunas casa de la ciudad._

_-¿nerviosa?- pregunto shuo, con una pequeña sonrisa, sentándose en el marco del ventanal._

_-si…- se limito a contestar tigresa. Aparto su mirada del ventanal y la dirigió hacia shuo…_

_-mmm… tienes un brillo especial en tus ojos… al parecer estas feliz- dijo shuo a su hermana, con una calida sonrisa._

_-si… la única familia que tuve siempre fueron mis amigos y shifu… hasta hace poco solo me trataba como una alumna mas- explico tigresa, algo sonrojada por el comentario de shuo._

_**(**__-al parecer… tampoco dormiste mucho- esta vez, el tigre esbozo una picara sonrisa._

_Tigresa se tenso al oír eso y shuo solo la miro de reojo. Ni siquiera el anaranjado pelaje de tigresa tapo su potente sonrojo._

_-¿de… que…. hablas?- tartamudeo tigresa._

_-ya… no tengo el sueño pesado… ¿sabes?- contesto algo burlón._

_-esta bien… haré de cuenta que no sabes eso… es incomodo- respondió tigresa, todavía sonrojada._

_-ya… no te conozco mucho, pero… eres mi hermana, no me meteré en tu vida privada… es incomodo... y las paredes de allá son muy delgadas- se burlo._

_Shuo tubo que alejarse unos metros para esquivar el, seguramente doloroso, golpe que tigresa le iba a dar en la cara. Mientras que tigresa gruñía, enfadada por el comentario de su hermano, shuo solo reía a carcajadas al verla tan sonrojada.__**)**_

_Tigresa empezó a corretear a shuo por toda la sala, mientras que este solo corría lo más rápido que podía y exclamaba... "¡atrápame!"... o... "¿eso es todo?"... finalmente, tigresa atrapo a shuo, cayendo los dos al suelo, shuo boca abajo y tigresa sobre el son su rodilla en su riñón._

_-retráctate...- ordeno tigresa._

_-quita tu rodilla de mi riñón..._

_-retráctate..._

_-quita tu rodilla..._

_-retrac..._

_El ruido de las puertas del salón al abrirse la interrumpió... por las puertas, entro un imponente tigre siberiano, seguido de lee, aunque... lee estallo en carcajadas y el tigre siberiano los miro con una ceja alzada y una mueca burlona. Tigresa y shuo quedaron petrificados, pero a los pocos segundos se reincorporaron, completamente sonrojados._

_-¿quien es el?- pregunto shiang, el padre de ellos._

_Otra vez... tigresa tenia ganas de despedazas a alguien y lee y shuo estallaron en carcajadas... ¿enserio parecía chico?... pero los gruñidos de tigresa y la mirada perpleja de shiang lograron que shuo y lee recobraran la poca compostura que tenían._

_-padre... ella es... nuestra hermana- anuncio shuo, dando un paso al frente._

_-ella... ella... es...- tartamudeaba shiang, apenado por lo de hace rato y también con pequeñas lagrimas de emoción, su pequeña..._

_Shiang observo a tigresa unos segundos, con una calida mirada y las lagrimas envolviendo esos ojos carmín, idénticos a los de tigresa, quien solo estaba parada frente a el, algo incomoda por la constante atención. Sin decir nada, shiang estrecho a tigresa en un calido abrazo, tomándola por sorpresa..._

_-hija...- murmuro shiang, deshaciendo el abrazo y mirándola a los ojos._

_-pa... padre...- dijo tigresa, con una tímida sonrisa._

_Padre e hija se quedaron viendo con cariño, no tenían que decirse, tigresa aun no podía creer que tenia frente a ella a su padre biológico, una parte de su familia biológica, mientras que shiang, simplemente no cabía en si de felicidad, siempre, desde aquella noche en que alejaron a tigresa de ahí, por su seguridad, siempre soñó con volverla a ver, conocerla, saber que era feliz..._

_-mírate... eres toda una mujer, idéntica a tu madre...- shiang tenia lagrimas en sus ojos -...cuando te vi... solo eras una bebe..._

_Tigresa no respondió, no tenia que decir... un "aaaaww" a coro sacaron a padre e hija de sus pensamientos. Shiang y tigresa voltearon hacia la puerta, donde se encontraban lee y shuo, apoyados en la puerta, llorando como bebes..._

_-parecen maricas...- dijeron al unísono padre e hija, riendo luego por la coincidencia._

_-snif... snif... si son igual de insensibles... snif- dijo lee, secándose las lagrimas._

_-apuesto a que ahora... nos golpearan ambos- dijo shuo, en las mismas condiciones que lee._

_-hijos...- shiang se acerco a sus hijos y pos abrazo por los hombros -...no sean malos con su hermana- dijo, algo burlón -... ven aquí hija..._

_Shiang, lee y shuo estrecharon a tigresa en un fuerte abrazo grupal. La felina no puso objeción alguna, estaba feliz de tener una familia, de saber que no estaba sola..._

_-la princesita ablando el corazón del viejo- se burlo lee, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de shiang y tigresa. _

_Tigresa no tardo mucho en adaptarse al lugar, pasaba mucho tiempo charlando con su padre, pues estaba al tanto de su enfermedad terminal, tenían los mismos gustos en armas, artes marciales e incluso opiniones políticas muy parecidas, también disfrutaba de pasar el tiempo con shuo y lee, jugando, charlando e incluso peleando. Al poco tiempo tigresa se convirtió en una joya muy preciada por el imperio, tenía una gran sentido de liderazgo e ideas políticas. A los cinco meses, tigresa ya era respetada y obedecía como una gobernante mas, todos la conocían como la primera mujer en estar al mando, aunque... la felina también era muy bonita, por lo que acarreaba cientos de pretendientes, los cuales ella rechazaba o eran perfectamente espantados por los "celos" de shiang, shuo y lee. El padre de tigresa murió ocho meses después de que tigresa llego, dejando como únicos lideres a ella, shuo y lee..._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

Cuando shuo termino de contar su historia… mono, mantis y grulla hacían grandes esfuerzos por no reír a carcajadas, víbora solo miraba con expresión neutra, song tenia una mirada aburrida y po… se había quedado enganchado, con una amarga sensación, en la parte de "pretendientes de tigresa".

-jajaja… no… jajaja… lo… jajaja… puedo creer… jajaja- decía entre carcajadas mantis, quien ya se había caído del hombro de mono de tanto reír.

-hasta tu padre piensa que eres macho… jajajajajajajajajajaja- se burlo mono, riendo mucho mas fuerte que mantis.

A los pocos segundos, lee y shuo también reían a carcajadas, mientras que tigresa, mas que sonrojada, gruñía por lo bajo, con ganas de matar a cada individuo de genero masculino existente.

-¡ya basta si no quieren quedar morados de los golpes- exclamo tigresa, harta de tanta niñería.

En menos de un parpadeo, lee, shuo, mono, mantis y grulla estaban sentados, derechos, con sus manos juntas sobre sus piernas y las mejores caras de angelitos que podían poner. Tigresa sonrió con autosuficiencia, mientras que víbora y lía rebuscaban en el baúl alguna otra pintura.

-miren esta…- exclamo víbora, sacando un pintura del baúl, pero antes de que pudiera mostrarla…

-¿no es hora de la cena ya?- pregunto song, con un tono de voz fastidiado.

-¿ya es tan tarde?...- pregunto, completamente confundida, lía, pero el gruñir de su estomago le dio la respuesta -…creo que… me salte el almuerzo- dijo, algo desanimada.

-bueno… voy a preparar los fideos… ¿Por qué no seguimos viendo las pinturas en la cocina?- propuso po, levantándose de su lugar.

-esta bien… vamos- dijo víbora, guardando la pintura de vuelta en el baúl y levantándose de su lugar, seguida por los demás.

-¿de que era la pintura?- pregunto grulla a víbora, cuando los demás se hubieron adelantado.

-ya veras… les gustara a todos- contesto la reptil, viendo de reojo a tigresa, que iba al frente, jugando con lía, a quien llevaba en brazos.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Jejeje… hasta aquí el cap… ¿de que será la foto que encontró víbora?.. ¿Cómo se vengara lía?... ¿po puede ser mas Gil de lo que es?... ¿Qué planeara song?... ¿Para quién era esa carta?...**

**Franco:… lo vuelvo a repetir… ¡CHUPATE ESA MANDARINA SONG!... jajajaajaj… creo que se paso con lee…**

**Yo: yo no, yo digo que incluso la saco barata… bueno… hasta el próximo cap… espero sus reviews…**


	8. La carta

**Holaaaaaa…. Aquí les traego el tan ansiado… cap_8…**

**Franco: no exageres… **

**Yo: jejeje… bueno, perdón por la tardanza… los exámenes en mi escuela no me dejan mucho tiempo para escribir, pero….**

**Franco: jajaja… desaprobaste geografía… ajajajaja**

**Yo: ¿y que?... mañana rindo XD…. Bueno solo dire que… **

**Franco: kung fu panda no nos pertenece…**

**Yo: que disfruten el cap…**

**Capitulo_8"La carta"**

**EN LA CIUDAD DE KENSHI...**

Las estrellas, junto a la redonda y brillante luna, acompañaban al cielo nocturno de kenshi. No muy lejos del palacio imperial, se encontraba otro palacio, un poco mas chico y sencillo, conocido como "El templo de la garra". Era un templo de kung fu, el único existente en kenshi, donde, por lo general, la mayoría de los estudiantes eran tigres, leones o jaguares y todos machos (black rose: ¡malditos machistas! ¬¬).

En el salón de entrenamiento del templo, un tigre siberiano, de musculosos brazos, torso visiblemente trabajado y de ojos verde oscuro, golpeaba unos gruesos postes de madera, dejando con cada golpe su huella marcada en ellos. Perdido en su entrenamiento, no se dio cuenta del felino que se acerco por la puerta, mirando con burla y reproche.

-un dia de estos…romperás esas cosas- le reprocho el león que se encontraba en la puerta del salón. Era alto, con una voluminosa melena castaño claro, ojos negros y músculos bien trabajados. En su cara, tenia la cicatriz de lo que parecía cuatro garras, que iba desde el ojo izquierdo hasta la mandíbula.

-¿a que vienes, haku?- pregunto de mala gana el tigre siberiano, parecía molesto.

-nada importante…. Los demás se preguntan porque no apareciste para cenar- contesto el león, sin darle importancia.

-dile a los demás que no se metan donde no les llaman…- volvió a contestar de mala gana el tigre siberiano.

-¿es por ella, jian?- haku enarco una ceja y lo miro burlón.

-si…

El tigre siberiano dio un ultimo golpe a los postes de madera, agrietándolos un poco, pero dejo su puño apoyado en el, con la respiración jadeante por el cansancio. Ante la mirada expectante de haku, retiro su puño y camino hacia la ventana del salón, sentándose en el marco.

-¿iras mañana?- pregunto haku, algo curioso.

-claro que si…- contesto jian, volteando a verlo -…no creas que la gatita se me va a escapar tan fácil- agrego con arrogancia.

-no se…. No es muy… "inofensiva" que digamos- haku señalo las cicatrices en su cara, con una expresión burlona.

-ja…- rió sarcástico jian -…quizás tengas razón, pero no me importa, ninguna chica se resiste a mis encantos y ella no será la primera- contesto, bastante confiado de sus palabras.

-aun no entiendo tu interés en ella…

-¿además de que tiene buen cuerpo?- contesto jian, como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-eso es verdad, pero…- haku fingió pensarlo -…tiene dos hermanos que parecen psicópatas cuando te acercas a ella, su hija… es una insoportable y ella misma es un riesgo para tu integridad física… no vale la pena…

-¿Qué no vale la pena?- pregunto incrédulo jian -…es una mujer y esta al liderazgo de kenshi…- contesto, como si fuera obvio.

-eso quiere decir que…

-serás lento… eso quiere decir que si me caso con ella, los derechos sobre el trono pasan a mi- explico con cansancio jian.

-estas muerto, amigo…- se burlo haku, a lo que jian solo gruño.

Haku murmuro algo como "tendré listo tu funeral", para luego, aun con la sonrisa burlona, abandonar el salón, dejando solo a jian.

-tu no te me escapas, gatita…- murmuro jian, con una sonrisa maliciosa y sin despegar la mirada de la ciudad.

**DE VUELTA EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ...**

-ya veras… les gustara a todos- contesto la reptil, viendo de reojo a tigresa, que iba al frente, jugando con lía, a quien llevaba en brazos.

Grulla miro extrañado a víbora, pero finalmente se dispuso a seguirla. Ya en la cocina, todos se sentaron en la mesa, tigresa en medio de lee y shuo con lía en su regazo, a la par de shuo estaba víbora, seguida de grulla, al otro lado de la mesa, estaban mono y mantis, mientras que po preparaba los fideos con ayuda de song. Mono, mantis y grulla le habían quitado la caja a víbora, y esta intentaba quitárselas, mientras que tigresa jugaba con lía…

-pom, pom, poropompom…- canturreaba, mientras con las manitas de lía entre las suyas, hacia palmitas. La pequeña reía divertida, mientras que mono, mantis, grulla, y de ves en cuando po, miraban extrañados a tigresa, aun se les hacia raro verla de manera, tan… maternal.

En la pequeña distracción de los chicos, víbora logro quitarles la caja, e ignorando las quejas de estos, rebusco en ella, hasta que encontró la pintura que había visto hacia rato…

-¡aquí esta!- exclamo la serpiente, sacando la pintura de la caja.

-¿Qué es?- preguntaron al unísono mono, mantis y grulla.

La serpiente no contesto, solo les hizo señas a los chicos para que se acercaran. Todos los chicos se pararon detrás de víbora, incluso lee y shuo, para ver la pintura. Tigresa solo esperaba, sentada en su lugar, que alguno dijera algo, se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos… las sonoras carcajadas de los chicos resonaron por toda la cocina. Po, que estaba preparando los fideos, al oír las carcajadas, le dijo a song que viera los fideos y se acerco para ver también la pintura, pero no se rió, es mas… le pareció algo tierna.

-¿Qué es?... yo también quiero ver…- se quejo lía, escapando de los brazos de su madre. Cuando lía se acerco a ver la pintura, al igual que los demás… estallo en carcajadas.

-jajaja… tigresa… jajaja… pareces… jajaja- se burlaba mantis, pero no pudo terminar de hablar por la risa.

-es suficiente…- enojada, tigresa se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a espaldas para ver la pintura, pero… al verla, extrañamente, tubo unos grandes impulsos acecinos hacia shuo…

En la pintura, se podía ver a tigresa, con una expresión en su cara de obvio cansancio y una prominente barriga de unos dignos ocho meses de embarazo, pero eso no era lo gracioso, sino que… llevaba puesta una remera, tres veces su talla, que prácticamente le quedaba como vestido y que tenia escrito "me comí a la cigüeña" en caracteres chinos, mientras que lee, a la par de ella, estaba tirado en el suelo, con una mano sobre su estomago y riendo a carcajadas limpias.

Tigresa no podía estar mas colorada y shuo la sostenía de un bazo para que no se abalanzara a la yugular de su "querido" hermano, mono reía a carcajadas, mientras con su puño golpeaba la mesa, mantis ya se había caído de su hombro y reía tirado en el suelo, grulla tenia que sostenerse de la mesa para no caer, lía y lee… estaban igual que mantis, mientras que víbora reía de forma mas discreta y po… por alguna razón, el hecho de que tigresa tuviera puesta una remera, que quizás hasta a el le quedaba grande o que tuviera una frase tonta escrita en ella, no le produjo tanta risa, sino que… ver a la felina, con esa cara cansada, por mas que su mirada fuera acecina, le parecía algo tierno, raro, pero tierno.

-oigan… ¿Por qué tantas risas?- pregunto song. La felina se dirigió hacia ellos y le quito la pintura a víbora, para verla, aunque igual que los demás, estallo a carcajadas.

-¡YA ME CANSARON!- grito tigresa. Desde su lugar, salto por enzima de la mesa, para luego caer a un lado de song, y quitarle la pintura de un brusco manotazo -... ¿quien tubo la tonta idea de traer esto?- pregunto, enfadada.

Todos quedaron en silencio al oír el grito de tigresa, mientras que shuo y lee se señalaban el uno al otro.

-ya… tenia siete u ocho meses de embarazo, lee me regalo esa espantosa remera como broma, perdí una apuesta y tuve que usarla por todo un día… ¿contentos?- explico tigresa, doblando la pintura y guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Sin contestar nada, todos asintieron, para luego volver a sentarse en la mesa, pero esta vez con los fideos ya servidos. A los pocos minutos, llego shifu a la cocina, para acompañarlos a todos en la cena el silencio reinaba en el lugar, hasta que…

-tigresa…- llamo víbora. La felina solo levanto la mirada para verla -… ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste que estabas embarazada?- pregunto, aprovechando que los demás estaban comiendo sin prestarles atención.

-que preguntas haces…- bromeo tigresa, con una pequeña sonrisa, lo que provoco una risita de parte de víbora -…bueno, los síntomas eran obvios, vómitos, mareos, sueño… ya sabes- contesto sin mucha importancia, mirando de reojo a lía, que comía sin prestarles atención, al otro lado de la mesa, sentada a la par de mono y shuo.

-hija, creo que a lo que víbora se refiere, es a… ¿Cómo fue la noticia para tus hermanos y tu… padre?- shifu se quedo algo pensativo al decir la ultima palabra, pues aun no le tomaba idea.

-shuo casi mata a…- lee, que había estado escuchando, contesto antes que tigresa. Estaba por meter la pata y nombrar a po, pero las frías miradas de shuo y tigresa lo hicieron callar.

-¿no te enseñaron a no meterte donde no te llaman?- pregunto retóricamente tigresa, con la mirada mas fría que pudo.

-¿pasa algo entre ustedes?- pregunto shifu, sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente.

-no… ¿verdad, lee?- tigresa se trono los nudillos y miro a lee con una sonrisa falsa.

Lee solo se limito a agachar un poco la cabeza y seguir comiendo, víbora los miro a ambos, decidida que hablaría con tigresa y shifu, miro con una ceja arqueada a los tres hermanos y, como siempre que los veía juntos, veía a un par de tigres, controlados por el temperamento de su hermana. Al otro lado de la mesa… po, song, lee, shuo, lía, mono, mantis y grulla comían en silencio, pues nadie hablaba, no tenían de que, excepto…

-bien… mono, mantis, grulla… les debo una broma- dijo lía, hablando con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir.

-bien, ternura… ¿Qué bromas conoces, que nosotros no?- pregunto mono, sentándose derecho en su lugar, siguiéndole el juego a lía.

-mmm...- lía miro de reojo a song, aunque solo mono, shuo, lee, mantis y grulla se dieron cuenta -...hablamos luego...- contesto, con una sonrisita, que provoco las risas de los demás.

-tigresa...- volvió a llamar víbora -...no contestaste mi pregunta...- canturreo.

-claro que si...- se apresuro a responder la felina.

-no...

-si...

-no...

-si...

-no...

-no...

-si... ah, no espera...

-¡gane!- exclamo tigresa, riendo burlona. Provocando que la mayoría volteara a verla con una ceja alzada.

-esta bien... por ahora- contesto víbora, sumándose a las risas.

Algunos, como po, song y shifu, comían en silencio, grulla y víbora charlaban sobre una salida a, solo ellos saben donde, lee… era acosado por las miradas coquetas de song, mientras que el solo evitaba el contacto visual, lía les hablaba a shuo, mono y mantis sobre algo, mientras comían y tigresa… la felina, con sus palillos, esparcía los fideos por el plato, se había quedado algo pensativa, recordando, pues la pregunta de víbora y shifu había quedado grabada en su mente. El primero en enterarse había sido lee, luego se lo dijo a shiang y shuo. Lee había festeado que iba a ser tío, al igual que shiang estaba mas que contento porque iba a ser abuelo, pero shuo… no se lo tomo de la mejor manera…

_FLASHBACK…_

_Se encontraba enserada en el baño de su habitación, sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas contra su pecho y una carta en sus manos. Pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, mientras leía el contenido de esa carta, era de una doctora, pues hacia unos días, a escondidas de sus hermanos y su padre, había ido al medico… hace semanas que las nauseas matutinas eran insoportables, los mareos no la dejaban entrenar muy bien y los cambios de humor… a veces estaba triste, a los dos segundos feliz, o se enojaba y terminaba… que arde Troya, como decía lee, eso… sumándole los antojos, fideos en su mayoría, y el sueño…. Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, no estaba lista para eso, por una parte le parecía lindo y por otra… le dolía… con ternura acaricio su vientre, que, prestándole atención, no estaba tan plano como ella creía. Se sentía sola… sola, angustiada y… avergonzada… ¿Cómo se lo diría a los demás?..._

_-¿tigresa?... ¿estas bien?- llamo lee al otro lado de la puerta... ¿hace cuanto estaba ahí?..._

_-s… si…claro- tartamudeo, algo nerviosa, mientras que, con manos temblorosas, guardaba la carta en su sobre._

_-no te oyes bien… dejaste la puerta de la habitación abierta…- lee intento abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba trabada._

_-¡no entres!- exclamo tigresa, con la voz algo ahogada por el llanto._

_-¿Por qué no?... tigresa… ¿Qué ocultas?..._

_-estoy desnuda lee… no entres…- contesto, con los nervios a flor de pie._

_-si, claro… si fuera así hubieras cerrado la puerta de la habitación, no la del baño…- "rayos"… lee no se tragaba ni una mentira de parte de ella._

_-ya… ¿no sabes respetar la privacidad?- pregunto, sudando frió al ver el picaporte de la puerta moverse._

_-ya… ¿Qué ocultas?- pregunto lee, algo desconfiado, conocía lo suficiente a su hermana para saber que mentía._

_-QUE NADA LEE… SAL DE MI HABITACION SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MANDE A GOGMEN DE UNA PATADA EN EL TRASERO- grito tigresa, histérica, pues de repente la tristeza había cambiado a histeria. _

_-no te creo…- mascullo lee._

_Haciendo caso omiso a las amenazas de su hermana, lee entro al baño, forzando la puerta. Tigresa, al oír la puerta abrirse de golpe, se coloco de pie de un salto, como si fuera un resorte, y escondió la "evidencia" detrás de su espalda, pero eso no evito que lee viera las lagrimas de sus ojos y los caminos que habían dejado por sus mejillas al caer. Avergonzada, solo pudo agachar la cabeza, mientras trataba de que lee no se fijara detrás de su espalda._

_-¿Qué escondes?- pregunto lee, mirándola con cautela._

_-nada… ahora vete- contesto tigresa, de la manera mas cortante que sus nervios se lo permitieron._

_Lee la miro con una ceja arqueada, intento acercarse a ella, pero a cada paso que avanzaba, ella retrocedía dos_

_-oye… yo no muerdo…- se burlo lee -… ¿estuviste llorando?... ¿Qué paso?...- pregunto, algo mas serio._

_-nada, ahora… vete - contesto tigresa, maldiciéndose mentalmente por su tonto comportamiento._

_Lee la miro con una ceja arqueada y, ignorando la posibilidad de que tigresa lo golpeara, se acerco a ella, la rodeo con sus brazos, como si quisiera abrazarla, pero en vez de eso… aprovecho la distracción de tigresa para quitarle lo que sea que estuviera escondiendo._

_-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto algo receloso al ver el pequeño sobre._

_-¡es mió!... dámelo…- tigresa intento quitarle el sobre de las manos, pero lee lo aparto y la alejo con su brazo._

_Lee la miro confundido y luego vio el sobre, como ya estaba abierto, saco la carta de su interior y la leyó, tigresa, al ver que ya no podía ocultarlo mas, no le quedo otra que esperar la reacción de su hermano._

_Cuando lee termino de leer la carta… lentamente dejo caer el brazo, con la mirada perdida y cerrando sus manos en puños, haciendo un bollo el papel… no lo podía creer… ¿era verdad lo que acababa de lees?... no estaba que saltaba de la alegría, simplemente… tenia ganas de gritarle a tigresa "¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada?" y golpear algo… algo de color blanco y negro, grande gordo y peludo… un panda, mas específicamente, pero… dirigió su vista hasta tigresa, parecía triste, angustiada, avergonzada y… asustada, por lo que gritar, solo la haría sentirse peor. Sin dudarlo, se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de el, en un protector abrazo, al que tigresa no pudo oposición alguna, demás… si no eran sus hermanos o su padre… nadie mas la abrasaría…_

_-estas embarazada…- susurro lee, con un tono neutro y calmo. Tigresa no contesto, solo lloro en el hombro de su hermano -… ¿es del panda, verdad?- pregunto._

_-si…- susurro tigresa, con un nudo en la garganta._

_-¿dos meses, verdad?- volvió a preguntar lee, sin separarse del abrazo._

_-si…_

_-bueno…- lee se separo un poco y la miro a los ojos -…no te puedo decir que es la mejor de las noticias, pero…_

_-lo se…- lo interrumpió tigresa, con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos -…y yo no pienso decir que fue un error.._

_-no… no es un error…- la apoyo lee, con una tierna sonrisa._

_Tigresa sonrió, aunque con la mirada triste, la sonrisa fue calida, pero… para sorpresa de lee, borro esa sonrisa y salio del baño sin decir nada, par luego tomar una mochila y guardar algo de ropa en ella…_

_-¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto lee, algo confundido, desde la puerta del baño._

_-me voy… no me puedo quedar aquí…- contesto tigresa, sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo._

_-¿Qué?... ¿estas loca?- lee se apresuro a caminar hacia ella y tomo de un lado la mochila, forcejeando para quitársela, sin éxito alguno._

_-no… estoy mas cuerda que nunca… lee, no me puedo quedar aquí…- contesto tigresa, jalando de la mochila._

_-¿Cómo que no?... este es tu hogar y te quedaras…- replico lee, con voz firme, volviendo a jalar de la mochila._

_-lee…- unas traicioneras lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de tigresa._

_-tigresa… quédate, nosotros te apoyaremos, no te estoy diciendo que se lo ocultes po, solo…_

_-¡NO!- exclamo tigresa, jalando de la mochila con demasiada fuerza, provocando que cayera de espaldas en la cama._

_-¿estas bien?- pregunto lee, preocupado, ayudándola a levantarse._

_-no le pienso decir nada a po…- contesto, ya de pie._

_-ahora si, te volviste loca… ¡es el padre tigresa!- le reprocho lee, mirándola serio._

_-y yo soy la madre…- tigresa fulmino a su hermano con la mirada -…no le diré nada, es MI bebe…_

_-¿es hormonal o que?... porque te estas comportando como una egoísta…_

_-no lo se y no se habla mas…- tigresa se sentó en su cama, con los brazos cruzados._

_-loca…- mascullo lee, recibiendo como respuesta una patada de tigresa en la pierna -…bien, no te obligare, pero… piénsalo, además, a nuestro padre y shuo no se lo puedes ocultar…_

_-lo se, se los diré, pero ahora…- tigresa lo pensó unos segundos y luego miro a lee con cara de cachorro, lo que para el tigre siberiano significaba que su muy "tierna" gemela le pediría algún favor -… ¿irías a la ciudad a comprar unas galletas de vainilla?- pregunto, simplemente se le habían antojado._

_-y empezamos con los antojos…- se burlo lee, recibiendo rodando los ojos, para luego salir de la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara… tenia que conseguir esas galletas._

_El dia paso lento, lee le alcanzo las galletas a su hermana y, luego de casi perder la mano por querer tomar una sin permiso, salio con shuo a, valla alguien a saber donde, y shiang estuvo todo el dia ocupado con asuntos de la ciudad, lo que dejaba a tigresa sola en su habitación…caminaba de un lado a otro, escribía y de vez en cuando salía y se dirigía la cocina. No sabia que hacer, estaba triste, feliz, angustiada, asustada y de mil maneras mas… un hijo… ¡un hijo!... ella no sabia nada sobre como cuidar de un niño, es mas, ni siquiera estaba segura de si realmente era o no muy maternal, pero eso no era lo que le dolía… sabia perfectamente de quien ere ese bebe, ¿Cómo no saberlo?, pero… ¿el también quería ser padre?... para ella esa noche había sido una manera de despedida, demostrarle que de verdad lo amaba, pero... ¿que había significado "eso" para el?... además, ¿Cómo decírselo?... no podía mandar una carta diciendo "hola po, t extraños ¿sabes que? Seremos padres"… no, no podía decirle eso, mareada por tantos pensamientos, o quizás solo por el embarazo, se acostó un rato en la cama, rodeando con sus brazos su vientre, que, viéndolo con atención, se podía notar un pequeño bultito. Para cuando anocheció, ya había tomado una decisión, tendría sola al bebe, seria SU bebe, de nadie mas, si no la aceptaban, si era correcto o no, no le importaba, quizás sea por las hormonas, pero en ese momento no quería que nadie, además de ella, se acercara al bebe. _

_La cena era silenciosa, shuo y shiang comían, algo extrañados al ver a tigresa comer con mas ansias de lo normal, además, era como si no quisiera tener contacto visual con nadie, mientras que lee trataba de tranquilizarla con la mirada y de animarla a hablar…_

_-hija… ¿estas bien?- pregunto shiang, tigresa no era de quedarse sin tema de conversación._

_-emm…no… digo, si… digo…tengo algo que decirles…- contesto tigresa, tratando de ignorar a lee, que hacia grandes esfuerzos para no reír._

_-¿Qué es, hija?- pregunto shiang, mirando expectante a la felina._

_-es… yo… bueno… yo…- tartamudeaba, no encontraba palabras para decirlo._

_-¿Qué es, tigresa?- pregunto, algo impaciente, shuo, parecía algo enfadado._

_Tigresa miro acusatoriamente a lee, creyendo que tal vez le había dicho algo, pero… este solo negó y se encogió de hombros._

_-yo… este… yo…yo…_

_-¿Qué es, tigresa?- pregunto shiang, con una ceja alzada._

_-yo… es… yo…_

_-¡tigresa!- exclamaron al unísono shiang y shuo por la impaciencia, sobresaltando un poco a la felina._

_-se calman los dos y la escuchan- la defendió lee, con un tono calmo._

_-bien… hija, sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea…- la animo shiang, con una mirada rara… ¿acaso lo sabia?_

_-bien… yo… estoy… embarazada…- dijo al fin, en un apenas audible susurro._

_El comedor se quedo en silencio, lee le sonreía tiernamente a tigresa, quien aun estaba con la cabeza gacha, shuo tenia una mirada neutra, pero mantenía la mandíbula apretada y los sus manos cerradas entorno a un baso, pero aparentemente no midió la fuerza y termino rompiendo el vaso. Shiang... no tenia expresión alguna, ni mostraba signos de molestia o agrado, aunque... eso le dolía más a tigresa que las reacciones de sus hermanos._

_-¿se van a dignar a hablar o que?- lee interrumpió el silencio._

_-¿es verdad, tigresa?- pregunto calmadamente shiang. Tigresa levanto la mirada para mirar a su padre. No parecía enojado, si no… alegre._

_-si… de dos meses…- contesto la felina, en un susurro._

_Tigresa esperaba que le gritara o le reprochara algo, pero… shiang se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta donde estaba tigresa, para luego estrecharla entre sus brazos. Tigresa estaba algo confundida, pero finalmente correspondió al abrazo de su padre._

_-¡lo sabia!... ¡seré abuelo!- exclamo shiang, con una sonrisa boba y los ojos vidriosos._

_-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron al unísono lee y tigresa -¿la sabias?- pregunto, confundida, la felina._

_-claro que si, hija… soy tu padre, tengo tres hijos, vi dos embarazos…. Suficiente para saber cuando una mujer esta embarazada…_

_-esto… es… incomodo…- contesto tigresa, algo sonrojada._

_-además… ¿no creerás que esperaba nietos de tus hermanos?... si se andan de falda en falda- shiang miro a lee, quien estaba mas que sonrojado, para luego mirar con cariño a su hija, quien reía contenta, después de todo… no había sido tan difícil como creía…_

_-y… ¿Quién es mi yerno?- pregunto shiang, con esos celos paternos, pero feliz. Ante la pregunta, tigresa rió nerviosamente, estaba por contestar pero…_

_-no... Tigresa, esto es una broma de mal gusto...- dijo con arrogancia shuo, riendo sarcásticamente. Provocando que tigresa dejara de reír y lee y shiang lo miraran con reproche._

_-¿Qué?... no… voy a ser mamá- repitió tigresa, aunque se maldijo mentalmente, al oír su voz sonar algo… forzada… "malditas hormonas" pensó._

_-no… esto debe ser una estúpida broma…- recalco el tigre._

_-¡no es una broma, imbecil!- exclamo tigresa, dolida por las palabras de su hermano. Toda su felicidad se había ido al tacho._

_-¡¿que!?- shuo se levanto de su asiento, golpeando la mesa con su puño._

_-shuo... siéntate- ordeno calmadamente shiang, siendo ignorado._

_-no me grites...- hablo tigresa, con voz neutra, pero con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas contenidas._

_-dos meses llevas aquí, dos meses... eres una irresponsable- le reclamo shuo, sin gritar, pero con el mismo tono enfadado. _

_-no, te equivocas...- contesto tigresa, con voz neutra, tratando de no mostrar sentimiento alguno._

_-no discutan... son hermanos- trato de calmarlos shiang, sin éxito alguno._

_-¿me equivoco?... al menos dinos quien es el padre- dijo shuo, ignorando a su padre y caminando hasta quedar frente a tigresa._

_-no tengo porque...- contesto simplemente tigresa, sin intimidarse a la imponente postura de shuo, que por cierto, era una cabeza mas alta que ella._

_-eres una..._

_-termina la frase y te arranco un brazo- amenazo tigresa, no iba a permitir que la insultara._

_-shuo... le haces mal a tigresa- trato de intervenir lee, siendo ignorado, al igual que su padre._

_-tigresa...- shuo se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta quedar frente a tigresa y tomarla de los hombros -...¿quien es el padre?..._

_-¡suéltame!- exclamo tigresa, pero shuo afirmo mas su agarre._

_Shuo solía ser el mas pacifico de los tres, pero al ver que no aflojaba su agarre de los hombros de tigresa, lee y shiang lo apartaron de un empujón para luego interponerse entre ambos. Tigresa no lo evito, shuo le había dejado los dedos marcados en los hombros._

_-¡¿estas loco?!- exclamaron shiang y lee al unísono._

_-¿es del panda, verdad?- pregunto un histérico shuo -...TE REVOLCASTE CON ESE SUCIO Y TORPE PANDA Y AHORA ESTAS ENBARAZADA DE EL- grito._

_La mirada de shuo era fría, gruñía levemente mostrando los incisivos y había sacado las garras, parecía querer matar a alguien. Tigresa, que hasta ese entonces se encontraba detrás de lee y shiang, reacciono al escuchar a su hermano insultar a po y, apartando a lee y su padre, avanzo unos pasos, con caminar firme y amenazante, se acerco hasta quedar frente a shuo._

_-escucha, gato...- el tono de voz de tigresa era frió y amenazante -...vuelves a insultar a po..._

_-¿que?... ¿me vas a negar que esa... cosa... es del panda ese?- shuo señalo el vientre de tigresa, quien, por instinto, lo oculto con sus brazos._

_-¿cosa?...- susurro tigresa, hablando forzadamente y con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos._

_-si… cosa… porque no se como llamar a eso…- shuo se acerco y estiro su mano hasta señalar de nuevo el vientre de tigresa, pero esta vez tocándolo con la punta de sus dedos, pero…_

_El puño de tigresa impacto de lleno en su nariz, ocasionando que shuo se alejara unos pasos, con ambas manos en la zona golpeada. Tigresa quedo parada en su lugar, mirando a su hermano con lágrimas en sus ojos, un nudo en la garganta y las manos cerradas en puños. Estaba dolida por las palabras de shuo... ¿cosa?... ¿acaso había llamado cosa al bebe?... que la insulte a ella, a po si quería, pero que no insultara a su bebito. Lee y shiang, por su parte, miraban atónitos, tigresa era temperamental, pero nunca había golpeado a sus hermanos con fines de lastimarlos._

_-no me toques…- mascullo tigresa, cubriendo su vientre con sus brazos._

_-tigresa... yo...- intentaba disculparse shuo._

_-¡cállate!- ordeno con voz firme tigresa -…no te quiero oír, ya diste tu opinión…_

_Sin esperar respuesta tigresa se fue a su habitación, corriendo a cuatro patas. Cuando llego lo primero que hizo, fue escribir dos cartas, una para víbora y otra… para po…_

FIN DE FLASHBACK…

Todos seguían comiendo, ajenos a los pensamientos de tigresa… no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a shuo con una pequeña sonrisa. Al principio shuo no quería saber nada del embarazo y ella ni siquiera le hablaba, pero… con el tiempo el tigre fue intentando mil y un formas para que ella lo perdonara e incluso llego a suplicarle para que le dejara sentir las pataditas de lía en la panza, y ahora… lo veía ahí, jugando con la pequeña, mirándola con la mayor admiración del mundo… aunque el odio a po, nunca nadie se lo quito.

Después de la cena, cada quien se fue a dormir, grulla y víbora se llevaron la cajita de madera a su habitación, song insistió hasta que po la dejo dormir con el, lee intento hablar con tigresa, aunque esta le cerro la puerta en la cara, en fin… la noche no era muy distinta a la anterior, las estrellas brillaban, la temperatura había descendido unos grados y cada quien dormía.

Al dia siguiente, cuando sonó el gong, todos se levantaron de sus camas, no paso mucho… tigresa y song se amenazaron con imperceptibles gruñidos, lía hizo problema para levantarse, po se quedo dormido… nada fuera de lo normal. Luego de desayunar, se fueron al salón de entrenamiento, menos lee, que prefirió ir a meditar. En el salón de entrenamiento… song y tigresa, si, leyeron bien… SONG Y TIGRESA entrenaban en la tortuga de jade, tratando de ignorarse mutuamente, mientras que todos las miraban, como si estuvieran vigilando una bomba a punto de estallar. Víbora estaba en la zona de fuego, po entrenaba en los guerreros de madera y, mono, mantis, grulla y shuo, sentados en suelo, escuchaban atónitos la broma que les había propuesto lía… ¿Por qué a ellos no se les había ocurrido antes?...

-y… ¿Qué dicen?- pregunto lía, que estaba en medio de shuo y mono (estaban sentados en un circulo).

-woooouuuu…- alcanzaron a musitar al unísono -…brillante, pequeña, brillante…- exclamo mono, que al igual a los demás, aplaudían la idea de la pequeña.

-primero, no me digas pequeña…- lía miro al simio de tal manera que este retrocedió unos centímetros -…segundo, ustedes se encargan de conseguir lo que les dije, yo… me haré cargo del resto…

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron al unísono.

-yo no pienso entrar a su cuarto…- se quejo shuo, algo… molesto con su sobrina.

-yo no me arriesgare a que me acusen de pervertido…- se excuso mantis, aunque… todos lo miraron con una ceja alzada.

-víbora me matara…- dijo simplemente grulla.

-yo no tengo problema…- contesto mono.

-gracias tío mono…- dijo con un fingido tono tierno y abrazo al primate, quien le devolvió el abrazo junto a unas pequeñas cosquillas.

-bien... eso… se llama embaucar…- acuso grulla, al ver a lía reír con mono.

-ustedes no me quieren ayudar…- les acuso lía con un pequeño puchero y unas pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos, que para shuo eran obviamente falsas… ¿de donde había sacado esa maña?...

Mantis y grulla la miraron unos segundos, tratando de no caer en el "encanto lía", pero finalmente… emitieron un sonoro "aaaaww" y asintieron con la cabeza. Lía rió y, extrañamente, esas lagrimitas desaparecieron en una milésima de segundo, para luego de exclamar un "gracias", abrazar a sus tíos, aunque shuo…

-me sigo oponiendo…- dijo el tigre de bengala.

-por vafoooooooooooooooooooooooor- alargo la palabra lía con sus manitos juntas.

-no…- shuo se cruzo de brazos, lo que casi siempre, significaba una decisión final.

-bien… creo que a mamá le encantara saber que el otro dia me dejaste jugar con los sables…- lía se coloco de pie e hizo ademán de dar un primer paso hacia tigresa, aunque… shuo la jalo del brazo, atrayéndola a el y aprisionándola con sus brazos.

-bien, bien… te ayudare, pero… no le digas a tu madre…- prácticamente suplico, soltando a lía.

-sabia decisión, joven…- contesto lía, en su mejor imitación de "viejo sabio". Mono, mantis y grulla rieron, mientras que shuo solo la miro con una ceja arqueada.

-si, si... como digas...- bufo shuo.

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto grulla, al ver a lía caminar hacia el circuito.

-a entrenar...- contesto lía, sin darle importancia.

-tu mamá dijo que te quedaras aquí...- le recordó mono, con una sonrisa burlona.

-me aburro... además, sus palabras fueron...- lía se aclaro la garganta -..."lía, ni se te ocurra entrar al circuito sola, cuando termine de entrenar yo te ayudare"...- imito a tigresa.

-y... ¿que piensas hacer?- le pregunto shuo, que, al igual que mono, mantis y grulla, reía por lo bajo.

Lía no contesto, solo sonrió y se dirigió al circuito, dejando a los chicos conversando. Tratando de que tigresa no la viera, lía camino hacia los guerreros de madera, donde estaba po y se sentó en el suelo a una corta distancia, le gustaba ver como otros entrenaban, para luego ponerlo en practica, así fue como aprendió al principio, pues... aunque tigresa fuera su madre, debía admitir que siempre le dio un poco de miedo al verla entrenar o combatir con otros.

CON SONG Y TIGRESA…

Ambas felinas practicaban el equilibrio en la tortuga de jade y de vez en cuando esquivaban algunas flechas. Tigresa estaba con los ojos cerrados, parada sobre un solo pie y alerta a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor… había escuchado la broma que lía planeaba, aunque no la escucho entera, esa pequeña si que sabia burlar sus sentidos, también estaba al tanto que lía se encontraba mirando a po entrenar y… dejo de prestarle atención a lía para prestar atención al panda, se lo escuchaba agotado, pero a la vez como si no quisiera parar de golpear aquellos muñecos… ¿desde cuando po entrenaba al "estilo duro"?, como ella lo había llamado… song, por su parte, aun no lograba mantener el equilibrio con un solo pie, pero al menos no se caía, de vez en cuando entreabra los ojos… lee no se encontraba ahí y, por alguna extraña razón, eso le molestaba… "_¿Dónde se metió?... y… ¿Qué me tiene que interesar a mi?... que estoy rara últimamente" _pensó.

-y… ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?- le pregunto song a tigresa.

-no lo se- contesto tigresa, cortante y sin siquiera verla.

-vamos… no estarás enojada por lo de tu hermanito… ¿verdad?- se burlo song, con fingida lastima.

-¿de lee?... no, solo eres una mas de miles…- contesto sin darle importancia tigresa, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿de miles?...- por mas raro que parezca, algo en el pecho de song se encogió.

-si… quizás…- tigresa fingió pensarlo -…de millones- dijo al fin, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-y yo que le tuve lastima… parecía tan… inocente- song recupero la compostura y fingió un tono desinteresado.

-si, lastima…- bufo tigresa -…no te hagas... casi te arranco el brazo, al igual que el labio... o eres masoquista o que...- contesto, con una risa sarcástica.

Song casi se cayo de la tortuga al oír el comentario... ¿por que le afectaba tanto eso?... vio a tigresa, esta se veia tan tranquila. Una ira sin sentido la invadió, no dejaría así las cosas, claro que no...

CON LOS CHICOS Y VIBORA...

Al terminar de recorrer la zona de fuego, víbora se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban mono, mantis, grulla y shuo, conversando de... bueno, no entendía bien de que, por lo que llego y sin decir nada se sentó junto a grulla.

-...¿que dices?... una...- decía mantis, con tono animadora, hacia shuo -...o dos- agrego con picardía.

-no lo se... no lo veo... correcto...- contesto el tigre de bengala, mirando hacia donde estaba tigresa.

Los chicos siguieron la mirada de shuo y al instante entendieron, por lo que se largaron a carcajadas.

-cof, cof... dominado... cof, cof- se burlo mono, fingiendo que tosía.

-¿le temes a tu hermana?- grulla lo miro con una ceja arqueada, en señal de burla.

-¡claro que no!- exclamo shuo, indignado.

-¡claro que si!- replicaron al unísono mono, grulla y mantis.

-¿de que hablan?- pregunto víbora, hablando por primera vez desde que había llegado.

-víbora...- se apresuro a decir shuo, antes que los chicos -...estos tres pervertidos, me acusan de dominado solo por respetar a las mujeres y creer que esta mal aprovecharse de ellas sola para... necesidades...- teatralizo, en el tono mas caballeroso que pudo -...chicos, una mujer no es un objeto, es el ser mas precioso que pueda existir...

Mono, mantis y grulla quedaron con la mandíbula desencajada por el "numerito"de shuo, mientras que a víbora la dejaron conmovida. Frunciendo el seño y con aires indignados, la reptil le pego un latigazo en la cabeza a mono, mantis y grulla...

-pervertidos...- los acuso.

-¡esta mintiendo!- exclamaron los tres al unísono, señalando a shuo.

-si, claro... grulla...- la reptil lo miro seria -...no dormirás en mi cuarto por una semana...- sentencio.

-pero...- intento replicar el ave.

-una semana...- lo interrumpió víbora.

-pe...

-¡cierra el pico o será un mes!...

Grulla se quedo callado, mientras que mantis, mono y shuo hacían grandes esfuerzos para contener la risa y víbora, fingiendo indignación, volteo aunque escondiendo una ancha sonrisa.

Mientras los demás reían, la serpiente se dispuso a volver al circuito, pero algo en la toruga de jade llamo su atención...

-chicos, vengan...- llamo, corriendo en esa dirección.

CON PO Y LÍA…

Po golpeaba y esquivaba las partes móviles de los guerreros de madera, ignorando a las dos felinas en la tortuga de jade. su agilidad y fuerza habían mejorado considerablemente, pues... al irse tigresa, buscaba formas de ocupar su mente en cualquier cosa y no encontró mejor opción que el entrenamiento, este ocupaba toda su capacidad física y mental, además al terminar el dia estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para no pensar en nada que no sea dormir, pero desde que ella había vuelto, su rendimiento había bajado. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, de observarla, pues en esos cinco años toda ella había cambiado, pero para mejor... tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no presto atención y unas de las partes móviles de los muñecos lo golpeo en la cara, derribándolo.

-auch...- se quejo, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-eso... debió doler...- la burlona voz de lía capto su tensión.

Po volteo, buscando a la pequeña, esta estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, un codo sobre su rodilla y su cabeza apoyada en su mano, observándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿tu no entrenas?- pregunto algo burlón po, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-mamá no me deja… shuo esta con los chicos y…- se detuvo antes de mencionar a lee, cosa que no paso desapercibido para po -…no se donde empezar- completo la frase, aunque algo triste.

-¿y lee?- se aventuro en preguntar po, mientras se sentaba frente a ella, no le gustaba verla triste.

-no se... debe andar por ahí...- lía sonaba algo molesta, pues no pudo evitar serpentear su cola en el aire y clavar sus garritas en las palmas de sus manos.

-oye... te lastimaras...- le dijo po, tomando sus manitas entre las de el -...¿por que tan molesta?...

-no por nada...-se apresuro en contestar lía, mientras hacia palmitas en con las manos de po.

-pegas fuerte...- la alabo po -...veamos que tan fuerte eres...- la reto.

Po coloco su manos con la palma abierta frente a lía, quien no respondió, solo cerro su manita en puño y, utilizando bastante fuerza, golpe varias veces seguidas las palmas de po. Ya en el tercer golpe, po no aguanto mas... detuvo a lía y se miro la palma de la mano, con una mueca de dolor...

-pegas mas fuerte de lo que creí...- dijo... ¿como diablos tenia tanta fuerza?...

-perdón...- se disculpo lía, algo apenada, agachando la cabeza.

-oye...- po coloco su mano en la barbilla de ella e hizo que lo mire -...no es nada... ven, ¿quieres entrenar conmigo?...

Lía sonrió y asintió, para luego colocarse de píe y estirar su manita hacia po. El panda también se coloco de píe, pero en vez de tomar la mano de lía, la levanto en la sentó en sus hombros... por unos segundos, lía quedo petrificada, le seguía temiendo a las alturas, pero luego, al ver que po la sostenía para que no cayera, se sintió mas segura y sonrió.

-¿estilo princesa?- pregunto lía, con una ceja arqueada y tomando las orejas de po.

-como usted diga, su alteza...- contesto po, con una risita burlona.

Lía dejo escapar una pequeña risita, mientras se agarraba de las orejas de po y este caminaba, o corría, por el salón de entrenamiento. Entre risas, lía dirigía... "a la derecha", "a la izquierda"... y po solo reía y corría o caminaba, le divertía jugar con lía, era como volver a ser el de antes y compararse como un niño mas, pero...

Al pasar por lado de la tortuga de jade, vieron a todos agrupados, mirando con expectación, por lo que, invadidos por la curiosidad, se acercaron...

-¿que pasa?- preguntaron al unísono po y lía.

Nadie contesto, pero todos señalaron hacia donde estaban song y tigresa...

**EN EL SALÓN DE LOS HEROES…**

Shifu meditaba frente al estanque de lagrimas sagradas y a la par de el, lee también meditaba. Llevaban un poco mas de dos horas así, pues el había llamado a lee, tenia algo de que platicarle, algo sobre tigresa….

-lee… ¿paso algo con tigresa?- pregunto shifu, ya que, el tenso ambiente entre ambos hermanos no había pasado desapercibido.

-no… claro que no…- se apresuro a contestar lee… "_orejón metiche de las narices…"_pensó.

-bueno…- shifu miro desconfiado a lee -…la razón por la que te llame es porque….- dudo un poco antes de seguir.

-¿Por qué?...

-siento que tigresa me oculta algo y… me preocupa- explico shifu, algo desanimado.

-algo como… ¿Qué?- pregunto lee, mirando de reojo al panda rojo.

-sobre lía o algo que haya pasado allá…- shifu volteo a ver a lee -…no es por entrometerme en su vida intima, pero… parece muy dolida cuando le preguntan sobre ese tema…

-bueno, pues…- lee se quedo viendo a shifu por un momento, realmente sonaba preocupado, pero…

En ese momento, un ganso, que no era zeng, entro volando al salón de los héroes, con un pergamino en su pico. Se detuvo frente a shifu y lee y saludo con una reverencia…

-mensaje de kenshi…- anuncio, entregándole el pergamino a shifu -…su alteza- saludo con una reverencia a lee, para luego irse.

Ante la curiosa mirada de lee, shifu desplegó el pergamino y lo leyó. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por su rostro, pensando que quizás sean buenas noticias para su hija…

-lee…- llamo shifu, volviendo a enrollar el pergamino -…supongo que conocen el templo de la garra… ¿verdad?...

-supone bien, tigresa entreno allí unos mese cuando fue a kenshi…- shifu lo miro incrédulo -… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- pregunto lee, algo curioso.

-¿ese templo no era solo para hombres?- pregunto shifu, algo extrañado.

-y lo sigue siendo… fue una… excepción- lee sonrió burlón, tigresa era la única mujer que logro entrar.

-en ese caso… creo que esto será una buena noticia…

Dicho eso, shifu salio del salón, sonriendo anchamente y seguido de lee, quien solo lo miraba extrañado y… preocupado. Si ese mensaje tenía noticias de ese templo, no creía que fueran buenas noticias para tigresa… "_algo me dice que… arde Troya" _pensó.

**CONTINUARA…**

**bueno, hasta aquí todo… un poco corto el cap, pero… el próximo será mas largo…**

**franco: creo que… empiezan los problemas…**

**yo: jejeje… sip… como verán, song no será la única… "villana" por así decirlo…**

**franco: jejeje… me gusto la parte de shuo hablando sobre las mujeres…**

**yo: porque tu inventaste esas palabras… ¬¬**

**franco: cierto… jajaja**

**yo: bueno… espero les haya gustado y… nos leemos a la proxima…**


	9. Solo un beso

**Hola… seré breve… (Franco: hola)… me tarde, lo se… pero bueno, sin rodeos los dejo leer y… explicaciones abajo… **

**Franco: kung fu panda no nos pertenece y bla, bla, bla…**

**Capitulo_9 "Solo un beso"**

Tigresa miraba amenazadoramente a song, mientras que la leopardo le devolvía una mirada burlona. Ambas seguían paradas en la tortuga de jade, manteniendo el equilibrio, pero aun así... con las zarpas y los colmillos listos para atacar. Ninguna se percato del felino, el panda, la reptil, el insecto, el ave, el simio y la pequeña cachorra que miraban expectantes.

-¿a que volviste, rayitas?... todos estaban bien sin ti- espeto la leopardo, fingiendo lastima.

-eso no es asunto tuyo...- contesto tigresa -... ¿acaso te molesta?...

Ambas felinas se miraban cautelosamente, esperando el siguiente movimiento... mientras que los demás miraban con ansias, si tigresa atacaba a song, era el fin para la leopardo y si song atacaba a tigresa... bueno, tampoco era tan inofensiva.

-veinte galletas a tigresa...- susurro mantis, desde el hombro de mono.

-hecho- contesto mono.

-chicos... hay que detenerlas...- razono víbora, algo preocupada.

-víbora... es solo un entrenamiento- trato de calmarla po, que aun sostenía a lía en sus hombros.

-te recuerdo que estamos hablando de tigresa y song...- dijo, con burla, shuo.

Po, víbora, shuo y lía se miraron entre si, cambiando las caras burlonas por otras de temor... aunque, lía salto de los hombros de po al suelo...

-¡vamos mamá!... patéale el grisáceo trasero a la leopardo- exclamo, haciendo porras a tigresa.

Lía iba a avanzar hasta la tortuga de jade, pero entre po, víbora, shuo y mono lograron retenerla tomándola por el rabo. Con mucho esfuerzo, shuo la tomo de las piernitas y po de los brazos... aunque ella aun seguía "alentando" la pelea, al menos ya no intentaba escapar.

-quizás...- song se encogió de hombros -...además, lo único que haces es estorbar...

-dame tres ejemplos y quizás te de la razón...- tigresa se cruzo de brazos, arqueando una ceja.

-bien...- song fingió pensarlo unos segundos -...tu hija es una maleducada, tus hermanos unos metiches y tu... solo eres una gata que pretende ocupar una lugar que perdió hace años- espeto.

-escucha bien, zorra...- tigresa apretó sus puños, clavando sus garras en las palmas de sus manos -...la próxima vez que nombres a mi hija, te arranco la cabeza, a mis hermanos no metas y ¿a que mierda te refieres con eso ultimo?

Song sonrió maliciosamente, quería provocar a tigresa, que la atacara, para que luego la echaran del templo y... problema resuelto, pero aparentemente, la felina tenía más control del que creía.

-¿que a que me refiero?...- song rió falsamente -...desde que llegaste, lo único que haces es insinuártele a po, ¿acaso crees que soy tonta?- pregunto.

Tigresa le sonrió burlona... podía notar la rabia congeniada en la voz de song y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, sea de ira o de tristeza, lo que significaba que...

-estas celosa...- afirmo, mas que pregunto, como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-aquí la única celosa, eres tu...- contraataco song.

-si, estas celosa...- afirmo tigresa -...tranquila, nadie te quitara a tu panda.

-¿crees que eso me preocupa?, digo, estamos hablando de ti- contesto song, mirando despectivamente a tigresa.

-claro, se me olvidaba...- tigresa sonrió triunfal -... ¿como quitarte, algo que nunca te perteneció?- pregunto, con burla.

-¿segura, gatita?...- song la miro desafiante, no se dejaría ganar por ella -... ¿quieres ver a quien prefiere?...

Tigresa se quedo algo pensativa, aun caminando por el borde de la tortuga de jade al igual que song, ambas acechándose... ¿que le respondía?... ¿era correcto o no?... por una lado tenia a su hija, que era lo mas importante y si decía que si... ¿que ejemplo le daría?, pero por otro lado... amaba a po y no quería regalárselo en bandeja de plata a una gata cualquiera que no lo valoraba. Finalmente, esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa y miro desafiante a song...

-mmm... después no vallas a llorar, manchitas...- contesto, con burla.

-bueno, hasta que reaccionas rayitas...- se burlo song -...solo una cosa, no creas que ganaras fácilmente, por ahora... yo llevo la ventaja- presumió.

-un momento...- tigresa la miro seria -..."seducir", no es la única forma, hay otras maneras de pelear por alguien, sin rebajarse ¿sabias?- pregunto, arqueando una ceja.

-claro, la gatita se quiere dar de santa...- espeto con sarcasmo song -...pues, noticias, no te queda el papel.

-no me doy de santa...- replico tigresa -...pero me respeto y respeto a mi hija.

-si, claro... no importa, después de todo...- song se miro las garras, con aires despreocupados -...estamos hablando de una panda tonto y torpe, fácilmente manipulable.

-¿que... dijiste?- mascullo tigresa, apretando los puños.

-dije...- song se aclaro la garganta -...que es un panda, gordo, torpe e ingenuo, fácilmente manipulable.

Bien, song insultando a po era la gota que derramo el baso. Tigresa miro fríamente a song, tanto, que hasta los chicos se apartaron aun mas por el miedo... sin pensarlo, con un potente rugido, se abalanzo sobre song, cayendo ambas en el suelo. La leopardo estaba boca abajo con un brazo torcido por la espalda y el pie de tigresa en su cuello... song solo trataba de liberarse, pues la fuerza de tigresa era mayor...

Víbora veía algo preocupada la escena, al igual que shuo y po, pues no podía intervenir o terminarían peor que song... lía, se retorcía entre el agarre de shuo y po, quería que la soltaran… hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Sin pensarlo y con una sonrisa burlona… mordió la mano del panda…

-¡lía!- exclamo po, soltando a la cachorra.

La pequeña se libero del agarre de po y shuo a base de mordidas y patadas, para luego, junto a mono, mantis y grulla... hacerle porras a tigresa...

-T. I. G. R. E. S. A...- deletreo, canturreando, mientras hacia una mortal y era atrapada por mono y grulla.

-¿que formamos?- le siguió el juego mantis, que se hallaba en el sombrero de grulla.

-¡TIGRESA!- exclamaron los cuatro al unísono, canturreando igual que lía...

Víbora, shuo y po los vieron incrédulos, para luego cambiar a una expresión preocupada al ver en dirección a las felinas... estas seguían ignorando el hecho de que ya eran un espectáculo en el salón. Con una de sus piernas libres, song derribo a tigresa, tomando ella el control, colocando una rodilla en su riñón y doblándole ambos brazos por detrás de su espalda.

-¿es lo único que sabes?- se burlo tigresa, ni siquiera le producía dolor… bueno, no tanto.

-no soy una salvaje, como otras…- replico song, pero ni ella se lo había creído... _"mierda... ¿esta no tiene sensibilidad o _que?..."pensaba, frustrada.

-MALDITA GATA… SUELTA A MI MAMI…- grito lía, acercándose a zancadas hacia la felina, pero mono, shuo, grulla y po la retuvieron a tiempo.

Tigresa abrió los ojos y dirigió su vista hacia donde estaban los demás, solo para ver a shuo, po, mono y grulla retener, o al menos intentar retener a lía, tomándola de los bracitos… "_mmm… mejor la termino aquí" _pensó, pues lía era muy capaz de ir y golpear a song. Sin mucho esfuerzo, zafo unos de sus brazos del agarre y golpeo con un codazo a song en el estomago. La leopardo no pudo evitar llevarse las manos al estomago, dándole el tiempo suficiente a tigresa para colocarse de pie...

Apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en sus manos y con una pierna flexionada, song realizo un barrido, volteando de vuelta a tigresa y colocándose ella de pie...

-eso es atacar por la espalda...- tigresa, ignorando el dolor por el golpe en la cabeza, se coloco de pie, adoptando una posición defensiva frente a song.

-claro que no... tu bajaste la guardia- respondió la leopardo.

Ambas caminaban en circulo, como acechándose la una a la otra, mirándose amenazadoramente... song corrió en cuatro patas hasta tigresa y salto en el aire, pegándole una patada lateral... tigresa logro esquivarla, pero no vio venir el gancho a la mandíbula de la Leonardo, que la hizo caer a unos metros de distancia.

-es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta...- murmuro, mientras se colocaba de pie -...bien song, se acabaron los juegos...

Sin cuidado alguno, tigresa corrió hacia la leopardo, golpeándola con su golpe de las palmas abiertas, pero en vez de mandarla a chocar contra una pared, utilizo la fuerza del golpe para impactarla en el suelo...

Song quedo algo anonada, se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza y le costaba respirar, pero aun así, se coloco de pie y le pego un zarpaos a tigresa en el brazo.

Tigresa no la dejo pasar, aunque ella nunca utilizaba las zarpas en una pelea si no era necesario, eso no evito que golpear con su puño a la leopardo... ambas conectaban y esquivaban golpes, hasta que, aunque las dos cansadas por igual, song fue la que cayo primero. Viendo que la leopardo ya no tenía fuerzas, tigresa la tomo del brazo y la ayudo a levantar...

-peleas bien, pero te falta mucho...- dijo.

-maldición...- song se soltó bruscamente del agarre -...eres una demente...

-te equivocas, niña...- la corrigió tigresa, con una falsa sonrisa -...tu eres la tonta que no sabe cuando cera el hocico y guardar las garras- le espeto, señalando su brazo.

-puede ser...- song sonrió maliciosamente -...pero tu, fuiste la que ataco primero...

Tigresa quedo en shock, serpenteando su cola en el aire, nerviosa. Song caminaba alrededor de ella, mirándola cautelosamente, si bien no era la mejor en combate, era toda una maestra en la manipulación. Los demás solo miraban atentos, nadie se atrevía a decir nada y mas de uno se preguntaba ¿por que no peleaban?...

-tu me provocaste...- contento finalmente tigresa, seguido de un pequeño gruñido.

-no... yo mencione a po, nada mas...- la sonrisa de song se volvió aun mas ancha, había dado en el clavo.

-claro que no...- intento negarlo tigresa.

-¿que pasa, rayitas?, ¿estas enamorada del panda?- se burlo song, parándose frente a ella.

-¿tu que sabes?...- espeto tigresa.

-esto es cómico...- song rió falsamente -...estas enamorada del panda...- se burlo -... ¿acaso crees que se fijaría en ti?...

-te equivocas... yo...- la voz de tigresa sonó algo estrangulada.

-¿por que el se fijaría en ti?...- song la miro de arriba a abajo, despectivamente -...no eres para nada femenina, eres fea, no tienes cuerpo, nada... ni siquiera eres amable con el...

-¿y quien dice que me importa lo que tu opines?...

-ya, ¿por que no tomas a tu bastarda hija y te largas de aquí?, el no te quiere tigresa, te odia...- Song se callo y espero las respuesta, pero... había cometido un error, había insultado a lía.

Claramente se pudo escuchar un gruñido de parte de tigresa, que miraba fríamente a song... a la mierda todo el entrenamiento y la disciplina, nadie insultaba a lía sin salir lastimado, nadie. Sin importarle nada, se abalanzo sobre song, quedando enzima de ella en el suelo, golpeándola en el estomago y la cara.

-maldita gata...- golpe -...como te atreves...- golpe -...a insultar a lía...- golpe -...no te metas con mi hija...- golpe.

Song, cubriéndose de algunos golpes, empujo a tigresa, quedando ella enzima y golpeándola, pero la tigresa, era mucha más resistente y podía esquivar más golpes.

Ante la preocupada mirada de todos, ambas hembras se peleaban como las felinas que eran... sarpazos por aquí, mordidas por allá, golpes y patadas. Song solo peleaba por demostrar que no era una debilucha y tigresa peleaba por defender a su hija y... algo más, algo llamado celos.

-deténganlas... se están lastimando- dijo lía, preocupada por su madre.

Todos la miraron preocupados, ninguno se atrevía a acercarse a aquellas dos gatas, si siquiera po o shuo, que eran los mas fuertes... aparte de tigresa.

Finalmente, viendo a ambas felinas ahorcándose, aparentemente decididas a matarse, shuo tomo a tigresa de la cintura, apartándola de song, quien a su vez, era retenida por po.

Mono, mantis, grulla y víbora solamente se dedicaron a apartar a lía de ahí, temiendo que fuera herida, no por tigresa, pero si por song.

-¡ya basta las dos!- ordeno shuo, pero ambas felinas seguían forcejeando.

-mierda...- mascullo po -...basta, ¿que no saben hablar?...

Song dejo de forcejear y miro tranquilamente a po, quien solo la miraba molesto. Con un gruñido, song se aparto de po y se fue del salón, total, ya había conseguido lo que buscaba, sacar de sus casillas a tigresa, quien por su parte... seguía forcejeando contra el agarre de shuo, intentando seguir a song, no sabia que le pasaba, pero aun así, todavía quería matar a la leopardo.

Al ver que shuo no podría sostener a su hermana por mucho tiempo, po decidió ayudarlo, tomando cada uno de un brazo a tigresa.

-tigresa, cálmate...- intentaba tranquilízala shuo -...mierda, tigresa cálmate, que lía te esta viendo-.

Shuo no pudo sostener mas a tigresa, por lo que le soltó el brazo, pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, po afirmo su agarre en ambos brazos.

-suéltame, panda...- ordeno tigresa -...le enseñare a la gata a no insultar a lía...

-te suelto solo si te calmas...- contesto po, mirándola serio.

Tigresa se resistió un poco, pero al ver que po NO la soltaría, prefirió calmarse. Suspiro, contó hasta diez y dejo de forcejear. Po la soltó, aunque aun manteniéndose a distancia prudente, no confiaba en el temperamento de tigresa, menos si, como ella decía, song había insultado a lía.

-después te desquitas... cuando no este lía- le susurro po, algo burlón, a lo que tigresa solamente lo miro extrañada.

-serás bruta...- shuo se acerco a ella y le pego en coscorrón en la cabeza.

-imbecil...- mascullo tigresa -...ya, perdón, me deje llevar, bla, bla... ¿que mas quieren oír?- pregunto tigresa, fastidiada por las miradas de reproche de shuo y po.

-wou... eso fue genial, se la merecía- la animo víbora, sonriéndole anchamente.

-te excediste...- le reprocharon al unísono po y shuo.

-¿están locos?... estuvo genial- la alabo mantis, desde el hombro de mono, quien, al igual que grulla, solo asintieron, apoyando la palabra del insecto.

-mami...- lía corrió hasta tigresa y salto a los brazos de ella.

-pequeña, ¿que pasa?...- todos pudieron apreciar como la mirada de tigresa pasaba de ser fría a ser calida, solo con ver a lía.

Lía miro enfadada a su madre, con sus bracitos en jarra y arqueando una ceja. Tigresa la miro algo preocupada, lo último que quería era que lía se enojara con ella.

-y a mi no me dejas pelear con lee...- reprocho lía con un adorable puchero.

Todos rieron ante el reproche de la pequeña, menos tigresa que solo rodó los ojos y la miro seria.

-usted señorita, encárguese de portarse bien y nada mas- le respondió, junto a un leve tirón de oreja.

-oye...- lía se sobo la orejita -...mis orejitas no...

Tigresa no respondió, solo le regalo a lía un sonoro beso en la mejilla y la subió a sus hombros, a lo que todos rieron.

-por cierto...- hablo grulla, interrumpiendo las risas de los demás -... ¿que te dijo song?- pregunto.

Todos miraron expectantes a tigresa, esperando una respuesta… ¿eso quería decir que no las habían escuchado?... tigresa estaba por contestar un "no seas metiche" pero en ese momento… un panda rojo, demasiado sonriente para el gusto de todos, y un tigre siberiano con cara de tragedia, entraron al salón. Shifu hizo señas a todos para que se formaran, inclusive a lee, aunque...

-te recomiendo que tomes a lía...- le susurro lee a shuo, viendo de reojo a la pequeña que seguía en brazos de tigresa.

-¿por que?...- intento cuestionar shuo, pero la mirada seria de lee lo interrumpió -…emmm… ¿tigresa?...- llamo. La mencionada felina volteo a verlo -¿me dejas tener a lía?...

-emmm...- tigresa miro de reojo a lía, quien jugaba con sus orejas -...mejor no.

Shuo solo se encogió de hombros, a lo que lee esbozo una sonrisa burlona... "_mmm... ¿y este que se trae?... además, definitivamente voy a matar a tigresa, ¿como se le ocurre perder los estribos con lía presente..."_pensó shuo.

-bueno…- shifu miro con una tierna sonrisa la escena de los hermanos -…llego este mensaje de kenshi- anuncio.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto po, algo curioso.

-es de… ¿Dónde esta song?- shifu se percato de la ausencia de su alumna mas reciente.

-no se… se fue…- contesto sin mucho interés po, lo que sorprendió a mas de uno, en especial a cierta tigresa.

-debe de estar en la enfermería…- mono le resto importancia con un movimiento de su mano.

-¿debo saber?- pregunto lee en un susurro a shuo.

-luego te cuento…- se limito a contestar el tigre de bengala.

Shifu poso su mirada de uno en uno… mono, mantis y grulla sonreían burlones, víbora tenia una sonrisa triunfal plasmada en su rostro, po… aparentemente no sabia nada, lía jugaba con las orejas de tigresa, como si fueran un peluche al cual aplastar y/o morder… lee y shuo, al detectar la mirada del panda rojo sobre ellos, se encogieron de hombros y shuo señalo a tigresa, que se hacia la distraída.

Shifu arqueo una ceja al ver a su hija con rasguños en la cara, una marca, claramente de dos manos, en el cuello y algunos moretones en los brazos.

-tigresa… ¿Qué paso?- pregunto shifu, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué?... ¿yo?...- pregunto tontamente tigresa -¡ay, lía!...- exclamo molesta, la pequeña le había mordido una oreja.

-perdón...- se disculpo lía, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tigresa la bajo de sus hombros y la coloco de pie en el suelo. Lía se cruzo de brazos y esbozo un pequeño puchero, para luego irse corriendo hacia po, quien sonriente la subió a los hombros de el.

-¿ahora torturaras mis orejas?- pregunto burlón po, que sostenía a lía para que no cayera.

-no... Es mas cómoda tu cabeza- contesto lía, mientras apoyaba sus bracitos en la cabeza del panda, y recostaba su cabeza, bostezando.

Po solo emitió una leve risita al escuchar bostezar a lía, no le molestaba que lo tuviera como peluche o que buscara estar con el, es mas, algo en el buscaba a la cachorra, era algo que le decía que tenia que cuidarla y protegerla.

Mono, mantis, y grulla emitieron a coro un "aaaaww", lee y víbora solo esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa, shuo acecino al panda con la mirada, tigresa solo lo miro entre conmovida y triste y shifu solo arqueo una ceja... ¿que diablos se había perdido?

-bueno… como decía…- volvió a retomar el tema shifu -... la carta es de el templo de la garra- anuncio.

En cuanto escucho el nombre del lugar, tigresa abrió los ojos como platos. No le traía buenos recuerdos, menos de cierto estudiante. Disimuladamente, miro de reojo a lía, que seguía con la cabeza recostada en la de po, sin prestar atención a los demás.

-¿Qué… que… que dice?- pregunto, tartamudeando.

Po, víbora y lía voltearon a verla con una ceja alzada, mientras que mono, mantis y grulla la miraban confusos, lee y shuo tenían caras de acecinos seriales, pues ambos sabían lo que había pasado aquella vez y el porque del nerviosismo de tigresa.

-vendrá un estudiante aquí, a entrenar durante unas semanas…

-¿su nombre?- mascullo tigresa, con mirada fría y mostrando un poco las garras.

Los demás solo dieron un paso lejos de ella, mirándola con temor, incluso shifu…

-jian…- contesto el panda rojo, algo extrañado con su actitud -... ¿lo conoces?...

-si... ¿cuando viene?- el semblante de tigresa era serio.

-emm...- shifu reviso en la carta -...mañana llega, después del medio dia...

-bien...- tigresa dio media vuelta para dirigirse a los guerreros de madera, necesitaba golpear algo -...lo esperare con ansias- mascullo, aunque nadie alcanzo a oírla.

Shuo, lee y po se le quedaron viendo algo preocupados, mientras que los demás solo la veían extrañados... ¿a que se debía aquella reacción?... En medio de todo el silencio y aprovechando que su madre no le prestaba atención, lía salto de los hombros de po y se acerco a mono.

-¿que pasa pequeña?- pregunto mono.

-no me digas pequeña...- reclamo lía, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro a mono.

-¡aunch!...- se quejo, algo burlón, mientras se sobaba el hombro.

-no seas marica...- le dijo lía, burlona -...creo que será mejor salir de aquí, ¿preparamos la broma?- pregunto.

Mono la miro algo dudoso, luego volteo a ver a tigresa, que golpeaba sin descanso los guerreros de madera y volteo a ver a lía nuevamente, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

-grulla, mono, mantis, shuo...- llamo mono, haciendo seña para que los siguieran.

Los susodichos voltearon a verlos, algo extrañados, pero igualmente los siguieron, ninguno quería quedarse ahí.

-¿donde vamos?- pregunto shuo a lía, que caminaba al frente.

-tu solo sígueme...- contesto la pequeña, sin voltear a verlo.

Shuo la miro algo desconfiado, pues nada bueno salía de esa "perversa" mente, como lee la había llamado, mientras que mono, mantis y grulla la miraban algo burlones... la niña era algo rara, pero ¿que mas podían esperar de la hija de tigresa?

-emm... ¿por que estamos aquí?- pregunto mantis, desde el hombro de shuo, cuando llegaron al área de las habitaciones.

-ni idea amigo... ni idea...- contesto mono, mirando desconfiado a la pequeña que caminaba al frente, tarareando una dulce melodía.

-¿alguien confía en la cordura de ella?- cuestiono grulla, señalando a la mitad tigresa.

-no- contestaron al unísono shuo, mono y mantis, para luego reír.

-¿Qué cantas?...- pregunto mantis, ya que la cachorra no había dejado de tararear esa melodía una y otra vez y, aunque era muy dulce, ya les estaba cansando.

-nada, solo un canción que me canta mamá, antes de dormir- contesto lía, sin siquiera voltear a verlos. Los chicos no respondieron, solo se miraron entre si y se encogieron de hombros.

Siguieron a lía hasta llegar a la habitación de ella y tigresa. La pequeña entro, aun sin dejar de tararear esa melodía, y ellos se quedaron parados en la puerta, algo... incrédulos antes lo que vieron. El lado de la habitación de tigresa estaba bien ordenado, pero el de lía... juguetes desparramados por el suelo, la sabana echa bollo en la cama, lo único relativamente ordenado de ella, eran las figuras de acción, que se encontraban de manera ordenada en la ventana.

-no es desorden, es la decoración...- dijo lía, mientras buscaba algo dentro de una mochila, a lo que mono, mantis y grulla rieron.

-¡lía!...- exclamo con reproche, shuo, mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

-¿mande?...- lía volteo a verlo.

-¿no te dijo tu mamá que ordenaras tus cosas?- pregunto shuo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-mmm...- lía se rasco la mueca nerviosa -...quizás lo menciono- contesto finalmente.

-¡oye!... no la retes, solo es una niña- la defendió mono, a lo que lía esbozo una inocente sonrisa.

-claro... de seguro planeaba ordenar mas tarde, ¿cierto?- le siguió grulla, guiñándole un ojo cómplice a lía.

-claro... lo iba a ordenar después del almuerzo- lía miro a su tío con ojitos de cachorro y un pequeño puchero.

-esta bien...- termino cediendo shuo -... apúrate ¿que querías buscar aquí?...

-solo buscaba esto...- lía metió la mano en la mochila y saco un pequeño broche en forma de flor de loto con pétalos negros, los cuales en la punta eran plateados, era el de tigresa.

-¿que haces con eso?- pregunto shuo, si tigresa veía a lía con ese broche se enojaría con el, ya que había sido el de la idea de llevarlo.

-no encuentro mi broche...- contesto lía, colocándoselo junto a la oreja derecha -...y este es el de mamá, no creo que le moleste que lo use-.

-te queda lindo...- dijo mantis.

-gracias...- lía se ruborizo un poco -...ahora si, la broma...

Ante las últimas palabras, mono, mantis y grulla esbozaron unas traviesas sonrisas y se sentaron en el suelo al frente de la pequeña. Shuo se quedo afirmado contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, no le convencía la idea de que lía usara el broche de tigresa, pero tampoco se lo iba a quitar.

-¿cual es el plan?...- pregunto mantis, que salto hasta la cabeza de lía.

-será a la noche, cuando todos estén durmiendo...- contesto la pequeña, con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-aun no nos dijiste cual era la broma...- recordó mono.

-se los diré en la noche...- contesto lía -...ustedes solo consigan toda la cuerda que puedan, pegamento, estambre y... del resto me ocupo yo...

-¿estambre?...- pregunto shuo, desde la puerta.

-¿planeas tejer un suéter o que?...- se burlo grulla.

-estas hablando de la reina de las bromas, plumífero...- lía dio un paso al frente, pero... tropezó con uno de sus juguetes, cayendo sentada en el suelo, pero cuando se quiso levantar… volvió a caer y así tres veces mas, lo que provoco que los demás rieran.

-lía...- shuo se acerco a ella y la ayudo a levantar, pero...

Lía miro a todos, incluiré a shuo, con los ojos entornados, como un depredador apunto de atacar a su presa, odiaba que se burlen de ella. Mono, mantis, grulla y shuo se apartaron unos pasos de ella y sonrieron nerviosos... la guerra campal se acababa de desatar en aquella habitación...

**EN EL SALÓN DE ENTRENAMIENTO...**

Después de que mono, mantis, grulla y shuo se fueron con lía... lee, shifu, víbora y po se quedaron conversando sobre la carta de kenshi, hasta que shifu menciono la reacción de tigresa, entonces un silencio algo incomodo se formo, hasta que...

-bueno... creo que es hora de almorzar- dijo víbora, viendo que nadie hablaba.

-claro, luego... tómense el dia libre - sin esperar respuesta, shifu salio del salón.

-bueno... yo... ¿espero en la cocina, verdad?- pregunto lee, adivinando las intenciones de víbora.

Víbora solo asintió, sin quitar la vista de po... el panda se había quedado mirando a tigresa, algo en su reacción le preocupaba..."_¿quien será jian?... al parecer tigresa lo conoce y... no le cae muy bien que se diga... quizás deba hablar con ella, como amigos, digo, antes éramos los mejores amigos ¿por que ya no?... aunque con lo de ayer, estoy seguro que me matara..."_.

-habla con ella... yo cocinare...- dijo víbora cuando lee se hubo ido, adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo.

-¿que?... no, me matara... me odia- intentaba excusarse po, no le parecía tan buena idea.

-¿por que crees eso?- se aventuro en preguntar víbora, aprovechando que tigresa estaba demasiado concentrada en golpear los muñecos como para prestarles atención.

-por que...- po miro de reojo a tigresa, comprobando de que no los oyera -...no lo se, si el primer dia no mas ya me golpeo, con lo de las vendas ayer... me odiara por haberla visto desnuda- razono po, algo apenado.

-serás lento, panda...- víbora lo miro con fastidio, mientras que po la miro sorprendido, víbora nunca lo llamaba "panda" -...me arrepentiré de decirte esto, pero...- la serpiente se aseguro de que tigresa no estuviera escuchando y se acerco a po para susurrar -...ella te quiere, solo esta dolida por tus palabras y... olvídate un rato de los caprichos de song y habla con tigresa- dijo, para luego alejarse del panda.

-¿que tiene que ver song?...- pregunto, fastidiado -...estoy empezando a creer que ya le tienen manía...

-si, claro...- víbora rodó los ojos -...po, song no es ninguna santa, yo misma pude oírla insultar a lía...

-bueno, en eso si estuvo mal...- le dio la razón po -...pero eso no viene al caso, tigresa me matara y punto.

-bueno...- víbora se hizo la desinteresada -...has lo que quieras...- sin esperar respuesta, víbora de dirigió hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir, se volteo a ver a po -...ah, y por lo de las vendas, no creo que te mate, después de todo, no es como que nunca la has visto desnuda...

Víbora le guiño un ojo cómplice a po y se fue, dejando al panda petrificado en su lugar, mas rojo que un tomate... ¿como y desde cuando sabia "eso" la reptil?... misterios de la vida…

**EN LA COCINA...**

Lee salio del salón de entrenamiento y se dirigió a la cocina, tal como le había dicho víbora, pero... al llegar allí, no se espero encontrar a song, sentada en la mesa, comiendo unos dumplings. Algo en ella lo ponía nervioso, no era como las demás chicas, ella era diferente, tanto para bien, como para mal.

-hola, lee...- dijo song, al percatarse de la presencia del tigre siberiano.

-emm... jeje... hola, song...- contesto nerviosamente lee -...bueno, yo... ya me voy...

-espera...- song lo detuvo antes de que diera media vuelta -...quédate- le dijo, señalando la silla que estaba a la par de ella.

-emmm... bueno...- dijo, algo dudoso, lee.

Lee se sentó a la par de song, algo nervioso, pues se había formado un incomodo silencio entre ambos. Querían hablar, pero ninguno sabia como empezar... song, por su parte, no sabia que decir, sentía que si hablaba tartamudearía y los insoportables hormigueos en su estomago no ayudaban mucho, no podía comprender porque al estar con el, se sentía tan nerviosa... lee, por su parte, le gustaba song, pero había algo mas, era una sensación calida e insoportablemente agradable...

-emm... ¿lee?...- llamo song, a lo que el volteo a verla -...perdón por, ya sabes, por lo de ayer- se disculpo. Realmente estaba apenada, cosa rara en ella.

-no... Perdóname a mi, no debí ser tan idiota- contesto, serio, lee, señalando el brazo de song, que aun tenia algunas marcas. Instintivamente, song se tapo el brazo con su mano, apenada.

-pero yo me la busque...

-y yo te hice caso...

-yo te provoque...

-y yo...

-¡ya basta!...- exclamo song ¿a donde llegarían con esto? -...dejémoslo así, tu eres el bruto insensible y yo soy la maldita manipuladora... ¿si?...

Ambos se quedaron mirándose serios unos segundos, pero... igualmente se largaron a carcajadas luego.

-esta bien...- dijo lee, luego de las carcajadas -...maldita manipuladora...

-si, claro...- song rodó los ojos -...bruto insensible- dijo, señalando la marca de su labio.

-mmm...- lee esbozo una traviesa sonrisa -...apuesto a que te gusto- dijo, acercándose a ella mas de la cuenta.

-emm... yo... yo... - tartamudeo song, al sentir la respiración de lee en su cara.

-lo tomare como un si...- lee sonrió triunfal y se alejo de song.

-creído- mascullo la leopardo, cruzándose de brazos.

-te gusto... chiquita...- contesto lee, demasiado confiado en sus palabras.

Song solo sonrió de lado... la leopardo se paro de su asiento y se sentó en el regazo de lee, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, sonriendo triunfal, pues lee se había petrificado en su lugar.

-yo también te gusto...- lee no contesto -...el que calla otorga- dijo song, acercándose a los labios de el.

-emm... song... yo... ¿y po?...- lee la detuvo a unos centímetros, no es que no quisiera besarla, pero... ¡por todo lo sagrado!, los golpes de tigresa le habían dolido.

-¿po?... bueno, lo quiero, si... pero...- song se aparto de el, pero se quedo sentada allí, jugando con el cuello de su chaleco.

-pero...- la animo a seguir.

-no estoy enamorada de el...

-¿por que sigues con el, entonces?- pregunto lee, sin entender a le leopardo.

-por que... ay no se...- song se cruzo de brazos, suspirando con fastidio -...el esta enamorado de tigresa, siempre lo estuvo...

-...pero igualmente, el te gusta, solo es atracción... ¿verdad?...

Song lo miro a los ojos, no sabia que contestar, por un momento se le olvido hasta el porque seguía con po y porque no se había ido... estaba por contestar, pero en ese momento escucho que alguien se acercaba a la cocina, por lo que rápidamente se levanto del regazo de lee y se sentó en la silla.

Por las puertas de la cocina entro víbora, que tenia una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, aunque... esa sonrisa cambio a una mirada de desconfianza al ver a ambos felinos, ambos visiblemente sonrojados.

-bueno... yo voy a cocinar- dijo, sin tomarles demasiada importancia.

-¿y po?- pregunto song, mirando con una ceja arqueada a víbora.

La serpiente, que en ese momento estaba buscando unas verduras para cocinar, sonrió con malicia y volteo a ver a la leopardo...

-¿po?... con tigresa, en el salón de entrenamiento...- contesto, restándole importancia -...solos- agrego, con burla.

Song no contesto, solo le gruño a la serpiente y salio del lugar, dejando a víbora con la satisfacción dibujada en su rostro y lee... extrañamente, algo afectado por el comportamiento de song, no se esperaba que saliera a buscarlos.

**EN EL SALÓN DE ENTRENAMIENTO...**

Tigresa golpeaba los guerreros de madera sin descanso, deteniendo y esquivando las partes móviles e incluso rompiendo algunas, ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo por la "pelea" con song... "_maldito tigre...hijo de tu mal nacida madre...de seguro planea algo...lo odio, lo odio, lo odio a el y a su maldito templo machista... mientras no se acerque a lía, creo que todo estará... ¿a quien engaño?... le partiría en dos el cuello y tiraría el cadáver en donde nadie lo encuentre...". _No quería a aquel tigre cerca de ella, de lía, de sus hermanos... no lo quería cerca en general. Lo conocía, si que lo conocía, jian odiaba salir del templo de la garra, por lo tanto, su "visita" al palacio de jade no era solo para aumentar su nivel de entrenamiento, claro que no... Solo era un tigre que la pretendía desde que la conoció en el templo de la garra, solo un tonto que no entendió ni por las buenas ni por las malas el significado de "déjame en paz", un desgraciado que jugo con su confianza.

Con una traviesa lagrimilla apareciendo por su ojo derecho hasta recorrer su mejilla, golpeo tan fuerte uno de los muñecos que lo destruyo, descargando toda la ira que aun sentía hacia aquel tigre. Tan metida estaba tigresa en sus pensamientos, que no se percato del panda que la observaba a unos metros de distancia.

Po se debatía mentalmente entre hablarle o no, quería saber que le pasaba, porque estaba tan alterada, pero por otro lado... sabía que ella no le diría nada, solo lo correría o lo golpearía. La vio destruir completamente uno de los guerreros... no pudo contener el impulso de retroceder un par de pasos, pero finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-emm... ¿tigresa?...- llamo, en un tímido susurro, lo suficientemente alto como para que ella escuchara.

-¿eh?... aahh...- una de las partes móviles de los muñecos golpeo en las piernas a tigresa, provocando que cayera boca abajo al suelo -... ¡panda!- exclamo con reproche.

-perdón...- se disculpo po, reprimiendo una carcajada -... ¿te ayudo?- pregunto, ofreciendo su mano.

-no, estoy bien...- respondió tercamente tigresa, mientras se colocaba de pie, o al menos lo intentaba, pues se había golpeado la pierna.

Po solo negó con la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos, mirando a la felina, ya parada, pero en un solo pie, tratando de apoyarse en el otro sin caer, aunque igualmente, tubo que agarrarse del hombro de po para mantenerse de pie. Aunque su mueca burlona pasó a una expresión preocupada al ver unas pequeñas lagrimas en su mejilla.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto, tomándola del brazo para que no cayera.

Tigresa reacciono rápidamente, limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, se soltó bruscamente del agarre de po.

-estoy bien... ¿que querías?- pregunto, cortante.

-solo... quería saber como estabas- respondió po, algo cohibido por la fría mirada de tigresa.

-bueno, ya sabes- se limito a contestar, con el mismo tono de voz -¿algo mas?

Po asintió lentamente. Sin contestar aun, acerco su mano a la cara de ella y con el dorso se esta, le seco el húmedo camino que una lagrima había dejado en la mejilla de tigresa. La felina quedó petrifica, con la reparación irregular y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, completamente nerviosa por el contacto del panda.

-¿por que lloras?- pregunto suavemente po, viablemente preocupado.

-no... no... no es asunto tuyo- balbuceo, con mucho esfuerzo, tigresa - ahora, si no te importa.

Sin esperar respuesta del panda, tigresa volteo, con las intenciones de salir de ahí, pero... en cuanto dio un paso, al afirmas su peso en su pierna derecha, no pudo evitar emitir un leve quejido por el dolo que se extendió en su tobillo.

-¿que paso?- cuestiono po, mirándola extrañado.

-no es nada...

Tratando de escapar del panda, tigresa intento caminar hacia la puerta, ignorando el dolor del tobillo, rogando en su fuero interno que solo sea una simple torcedura. Po, se le quedo mirando unos segundos, hasta que noto la, mal disimulada, cojera de su pierna derecha. Rodando los ojos y sonriendo burlón por la terquedad de la felina, se acerco hacia ella, con la intención de ayudarla.

-ven, te ayudo- dijo amablemente.

Sin esperar que tigresa le respondiera, ya que era mas que obvio que se negaría, paso su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de ella y deslizo el brazo derecho de ella por sus hombros para que se sujetara.

Tigresa se quedo paralizada por unos segundos, con los pelos de la nuca erizados y serpenteando la cola en el aire, nerviosa, pues la mono de po acariciando, arriba y abajo, su cintura no era de mucha ayuda para pensar claramente.

-¡panda!... no necesito ayuda- protesto finalmente, saliendo del mini shock.

Tratando de ocultar un leve escalofrió, intento apartar al panda de un empujo, sin mucho éxito, pues solo consiguió que po la afirmar su agarre, acercándola mas a el.

-no me importa- contesto po, sin darle mucha importancia.

-que me sueltes…

Tigresa empujo a po, apartándose de el, pero… al tratar de mantenerse de pie por si sola y apoyar su pierna herida en el suelo, cayo sentada a este. Po solamente río y, negando con la cabeza, tomo a tigresa del brazo y la coloco de pie.

-por terca te lastimas…- le reprendió -…ven, te ayudo a curarte la pierna.

-¿que?...

Po no contesto, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tomo a tigresa en brazos, acción por la cual la felina no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se aparto un poco del circuito y, con cuidado, la sentó en el suelo, procurando no apretar o apoyar la pierna herida de ella. Tigresa no dijo nada, solo vio como el panda caminaba hacia un estante que estaba contra la pared y volvía con un frasco y vendas.

-¿no es algo exagerado?- pregunto tigresa, arqueando una ceja.

-nop...- po se arrodillo a la par de ella -...tienes golpes en los golpes- se burlo.

Tigresa se cruzo de brazos y bufo. Con cuidado, po tomo la pierna de tigresa y la extendió, haciendo un poco de presión en la rodilla y el tobillo.

-¿te duele?- pregunto.

-no... - mintió, le dolía el tobillo -... ¿ves?... estoy bien...- respondió tigresa, con fastidio.

-¿a si?...- po se cruzo de brazos -...tienes rasguños en el brazo y la cara, tienes marcas en el cuello e incluso un tobillo torcido- dijo.

-los rasguños los hizo song, y ni siquiera duelen, las marcas en el cuello...- tigresa fingió pensarlo -...estoy segura que a la leopardo se le notan mas y sobre mi tobillo, es tu culpa...

Tigresa se cruzo de brazos y apoyo la espalda contra la pared. Po emitió una leve carcajada, casi imperceptible, le parecía cómico la actitud d tigresa, parecía una niña a la que no le quieren cumplir el capricho.

-¿mi culpa?- pregunto po, incrédulo.

-si... - respondió tigresa -...tu me desconcentraste mientras entrenaba, lo que ocasiono que uno de los muñecos me golpeara.

-en ese caso...- po tomo la pierna de tigresa junto a las vendas -...déjame curarte- dijo.

-¿que?... no...- tigresa aparto la pierna bruscamente, aunque el tobillo sufrió por esa acción -... ¡aunch!- se quejo.

-¿ves?...- po esbozo una burlona sonrisa -...por terca te lastimas-

Tigresa no contesto, solo bufo y rodó los ojos. Po, sin quitar la sonrisa burlona, extendió la pierna de tigresa y le arremango la botamanga del pantalón, dejando su tobillo expuesto. Ignorando las maldiciones que mascullaba tigresa, como "maldito tobillo...", po tomo una de las vendas y se la coloco en el tobillo.

-y... ¿se puede saber porque pelearon con song?- pregunto po, mientras le vendaba el tobillo a tigresa.

-no se asunto tuyo- se limito a contestar tigresa.

Po levanto la mirada para verla por unos segundos y luego volver a su tobillo. Había escuchado parte de la "platica" que ella había tenido con song, aunque no lo suficiente, solo había entendido que una de las dos estaba celosa de valla a saber alguien de quien "_tarado… pelean por ti" _le dijo una minúscula voz en su mente, pero no la escucha… ¿pelearse por el?... ¡imposible!. Esperó unos segundos, por si tigresa quería hablar, pero aparentemente no seria así.

-en ese caso, cambiemos de tema… - po termino de vendarle el tobillo y le acomodo el pantalón -¿Quién es jian?- pregunto, mientras se sentaba a la par de ella.

Tigresa lo miro unos segundos, el panda estaba sentado a la par de ella, mirándola expectante, esperando una respuesta… ¿Qué, quien era jian?, ¿Qué le importaba a el?... no quería hablar con po de el, no le traían buenos recuerdos, pero conociendo a po, sabían que seguiría insistiendo, por lo que solo suspiro y se sentó cruzando las piernas, como si fuera a meditar.

-es alguien que conocí en kenshi…

-¿tu novio?...- la interrumpió po, pero no parecía curioso ni entusiasmado por saber, si no que… parecía triste ante una respuesta afirmativa.

Tigresa pego un respingo y volteo la cabeza a verlo, con una mueca de desagrado, para luego volver a fijar su vista en su tobillo.

-¡claro que no!- contesto finalmente -...solo alguien que conocí y no preguntes mas, panda- agrego.

-¿Por qué no?, soy tu amigo, tigresa… solo quería saber porque te cayo tan mal la noticia - contesto po, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tigresa se quedo pensando un poco… ¿amigo?... si, claro. Ella no lo veía un "amigo", ya no, lo veía como algo mas o como nada, eran las únicas opciones. Finalmente giro la cabeza, mirando al panda con una ceja arqueada, como si no creyera lo que le decía.

-¿amigo?...- po asintió, confundido, a lo que tigresa rió, aunque fue una risa algo amarga -...po, hace tiempo que no se nos puede llamar "amigos"- dijo, apartando la mirada de el.

-puede ser...- po se encogió de hombros -...pero, nunca entendí eso.

-¿no entiendes que, panda?- pregunto tigresa, recuperando su tono frió.

-que paso con nosotros...- contesto, con un tono algo deprimido.

Tigresa volteo a verlo a los ojos, mala idea, pues al instante quedo inoptizada por ese par de ojos verdes, que la miraban expectantes y tristes. Los ojos carmín de ella estaban algo vidriosos, pero aun así, se esforzaba para no dejar correr ni una sola lagrima, al menos, no frente al panda.

-nada... eso paso...- contesto finalmente -ahora, si no te importa...

Sin darle tiempo de responder a po, tigresa, apoyándose en la pared, se reincorporo, tratando de no esforzar el tobillo lastimado, aunque igualmente cojeando. Po, al notar eso, rápidamente se reincorporo y tomo del brazo a tigresa, para que no cayera.

-al menos, déjame ayudarte...- dijo.

-¿que?... no, yo puedo sola...

-mientes...- la interrumpió po.

Sonriendo burlón y sin darle tiempo a contestar, paso un brazo por detrás de sus rodillas y el otro por su espalda, levantándola al estilo novia, tomando por sorpresa a tigresa, lo que provoco que ella, por autoreflejo, se aferrara con sus garras al cuello de el.

-hey... retrae las garras...- se burlo po.

Tigresa se sonrojo un poco, aunque su pelaje supo ocultarlo bastante bien. Solo había sido un autoreflejo, pero... de ser por ella, no se molestaría en quitar sus garras de ahí. Algo apenada, por los pensamientos poco inocentes que se le vinieron a la mente, retiro sus garras del cuello de po, aunque coloco ambas manos en el pecho de el, para mantener distancia, o al menos eso pretendía.

-¡bájame, panda!...- ordeno tigresa, tratando de zafar de los brazos de po, pero este solo afirmaba su agarre.

-mmm...- po fingió pensarlo -...como usted ordene-.

Con una maliciosa sonrisa, po fingió soltar a tigresa en el aire, consiguiendo que ella se aferrara mas a el, casi hasta clavar sus garras en su nuca, para evitar caer.

-jaja... deberías ver tu cara- se burlaba po, aun riendo.

Tigresa frunció el seño y gruño, molesta por la "bromita" del panda. Aunque, no se dio cuenta, pero aun no se soltaba de el.

-¡PANDA!- grito molesta.

-¿mande?...- contesto po, sonriendo burlón.

-ya basta de juegos... hablo enserio, bájame-

-oblígame- la desafió, afirmando aun mas su agarre a las piernas y la espalda de ella.

Tigresa le sostuvo la mirada, también desafiándolo con ella. Por una milésima de segundo, se le ocurrió que podía saltar al suelo, pero descarto la idea al acordarse de su tobillo, que por cierto aun dolía Estaba por contestar con una amenaza como "bájame o te agarro de saco de boxeo", pero…

-emm… ¿tigresa?...- llamo po, algo sonrojado y con una pequeña mueca de… ¿dolor?

-panda, bájame o…

-¡tigresa retrae las garras!- exclamo finalmente po.

La felina quedo en shock, pero igualmente, sonrojada hasta la medula, retiro sus garras del cuello del panda, no se había percatado que aun se aferraba al cuello de po, quien suspiro aliviado, para luego mirarla burlón… jamás, de los jamases la había visto tan sonrojada que ni su anaranjado pelaje lo cubría.

Un silencio profundo, e incomodo, se formo en el ambiente, interrumpido únicamente por las respiraciones irregulares de ambos... la mirada burlona de po, cambia a una mas... calida, al encontrarse con esos rubíes que lo miraban fijamente. Le encantaba ese tono carmín de sus ojos, pero… aunque sonara tonto, cada vez que los veía fijamente, tenia el presentimiento que algo le ocultaban, como si tuvieran un gran secreto que solo ellos sabían. Las manos le empezaron a sudar, nervioso, sentía sus brazos de goma, lo que ocasionaba que tuviera que estrechar mas a tigresa para no tirarla al suelo. El corazón le latía tan rápido, que tranquilamente le podía dar un infarto, y no podía hablar, si lo hacia, tartamudearía... tigresa, por su parte, no podía apartar su mirada de esos ojos verde jade, su respiración entrecortada chocaba con irregular respiración del panda, estaban demasiado cerca. El estomago se le retorcía de los nervios, el corazón le palpitaba aceleradamente y... tenia la boca seca. Inoptizada por aquellas esmeraldas, deslizo sus manos por la nuca de po, hasta situarlas en sus hombros y de allí, subir una de sus manos hasta su mejilla, acariciándola tiernamente.

Ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro, ninguno se percato que en la puerta, una leopardo, bastante furiosa, observaba todo el "numerito"... el panda, SU panda, sostenía a la zángana rayado, como ella llamaba a tigresa, en brazos, como si fuera una princesita de cuentos..._ "maldita tramposa... ¿con que así quieres jugar?... bien, yo también puedo jugar el mismo juego y créeme, yo ganare... no dejare que te quedes con lo que es mió" _se repetía para su fuero interno. No eran celos, solo rabia... decidida a dejarlos "disfrutar" el momento, se fue, gruñendo por lo bajo, clavando sus garras en las palmas de sus manos. Ya seria su turno de mover fichas y ya tenia su estrategia planeada.

Po sonrió tiernamente ante la caricia de la felina y ladeo un poco la cabeza, depositando un suave beso en la mano de ella... tigresa sonrió y, nerviosa, se mordió el labio inferior, cosa rara en ella, ya que jamás lo hacia. Po se quedo mirando aquellos labios... le parecían tan lindos y... sensuales. Quería besarlos, probarlos un vez mas y… extrañamente, también morderlos, pero estaba seguro que ella no lo permitiría, es mas… lo golpearía.

Inconcientemente, sus rostros cada vez se acercaban más. Podían sentir la respiración, irregular, del otro chocar en su rostro, ambos deseaban probar los labios del otro, y tal vez mas, pero...

-po... es... espera- tartamudeo tigresa, en un débil susurro.

-¿que pasa?- contesto el panda. Con cada palabra, sus labios rozaban levemente los de ella.

-esto... esta mal- la voz de tigresa era casi un sollozo.

-solo un beso...- pidió po, con voz sumisa, casi rogando en un débil susurro.

Antes de que tigresa reaccionara, po estampo sus labios en los de ella y los volvió a retirar, en un rápido y ligero contacto. Tigresa quedo paralizada, _"¿que esperas?... ¡BESALO!... restrégale en su manchada cara a song que lo besaste, reclama lo tuyo, nena..." _le repetía una y otra vez su conciencia, pero no le hacia caso, solo trataba de procesar lo sucedido recién. Mientras que po, aun no abría los ojos, se esperaba lo que sea... un golpe, que le gritara, que lo odiara, incluso temía abrir los ojos y encontrarse con ese par de rubíes, que lo harían sucumbir y besarla de una vez, aunque nada de eso paso.

-po...- llamo suavemente tigresa, algo sonrojada.

El panda abrió los ojos, mirándola dudoso, pero... sin decir nada, tigresa lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso... al principio solo era un simple contacto, pero lentamente, los labios de el se movieron sobre los de ella, acariciándolos tiernamente, hasta volverlo mas apasionado. Sin romper el beso, po la dejo de pie en el suelo, para abrazarla por la cintura, acariciándole la espalda. Tigresa coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de el, trazando líneas irregulares con sus dedos... una risita traviesa escapo de la boca de tigresa al sentir un suave mordisco en el labio inferior, mordisco que devolvió. Ninguno pensaba en consecuencias, a ninguno le importaba que entrara el mismísimo Oogway y los viera, estaban en su mundo, donde todo lo que existía, en ese momento, eran las sensaciones que provocaban los labios del otro sobre los suyos, pero... nada es perfecto...

-¡AUXILIO!...

-¡NOS PERSIGUE UN MINI DEMOÑO!

-¿¡COMO QUE MINI DEMOÑO?!

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**CONTINUARA…**

**Jeje… no me maten… jeje… ¿a que les gusto el cap, no?... espero que si, estuve ¡DÍAS! Para escribirlo, pues la inspiración es una maldita perra y… bueno, además me quitaron la compu jejeje….**

**Franco: maldita… yo amo a song, ¡que se valla tigresa!...**

**Yo: vuelves a decir eso y te arranco la cabeza…**

**Franco:… O_O**

**Yo: eso creí… bueno, aquí el tan ansiado beso, la tan ansiada pelea de gatas y… bueno… ¿descubrirán a po y tigresa?... ¿Qué hará song?... ¿Qué planea lía?... ¿Qué pasara con jian?... tengo muchas preguntas, pero no escribiré todas… jajaja…**


	10. Tu la quieres, pero yo la amo

**Holaaaa…. Aquí toy de nuevo con un nuevo cap… por desgracia, toy sola, no puedo pelear con franco… **

**Jejeje… bueno, espero que el titulo le haga ilusión, para quienes querían mas detalles poxtigress… aquí un cap que les hará caer de espaldas… aunque, song las 2 DE LA MADRUGADA… estoy muerta de sueño… creo que se me esta haciendo costumbre escribir a esta hora y… ¿Quién SE LLEVO MI CAFÉ CON LECHE!... fantástico… bueno…**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece, que disfruten el cap… **

**Capitulo_10 "Tu la quieres, pero yo la amo"**

**EN LAS HABITACIONES...**

Grulla, shuo y mono, quien llevaba a mantis en su hombro, retrocedieron unos pasos, tanteando con sus manos hacia atrás, buscando la puerta, mientras que lía, agazapada en cuatro patas, caminaba hacia ellos como si fueran sus presas.

Antes de que llegaran hasta la puerta, lía salto en el aire, cayendo agazapada atrás de ellos.

-esto... será divertido- murmuro la pequeña, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-jeje... lía, tesoro... retoño de mi corazón- decía shuo, riendo nerviosamente.

-princesa... ¿quieres una galleta?- pregunto mono, que al igual que grulla y mantis, utilizaba a shuo como escudo.

-les doy cinco segundos para correr...

Apenas termino de hablar lía, los chicos salieron corriendo de la habitación, lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, perseguidos por el mismísimo demonio de ojos verde jade.

Luego de correr por varios pasillos, llegaron a una habitación vacía, donde, sin pensarlo, se metieron y atrincheraron la puerta.

-¿creen que nos alcancen?- pregunto grulla, jadeando.

-solo... solo... tiene cuatro años...- contesto mono, igualmente jadeando.

-si, claro...- contesto con sarcasmo mantis, que había permanecido todo el tiempo en el hombro de mono -...eso, no es una niña...

-...es la hija de tigresa- le siguió grulla.

Todos se miraran entre si, aterrados. Pensando que habían perdido a lía, suspiraron con alivio y se apartaron de la puerta, pero antes de que dijeran palabra alguna...

-¡abran la puerta maricas!- ordeno lía, desde afuera de la habitación.

Entre todos, se dirigieron una mirada de espanto y tragaron grueso, para luego, volver a atrincherarse en la puerta, para evitar que la "pequeña" la rompiera, pero… lía no dejaba de insistir, aparentemente, tenia mucha mas fuerza de lo que creían.

-mierda… romperá la puerta- mascullo grulla, que se apoyaba en la puerta con todo su cuerpo.

-si rompe pilares de hierro… ¿crees que una puerta es obstáculo?- contesto, sarcástico, shuo.

Los chicos se miraron entre si, con clara caras de "no nos jodas", pero no contestaron, solo emplearon todas sus fuerzas para que la puerta no se viniera abajo, pero… estaban agotados y les dolía los brazos, la puerta se sacudía violentamente, hasta que… se detuvo. Incrédulos, se apartaron unos centímetros, ¿acaso lía se había ido?...

-creo que…

Antes de que mono terminara la oración, las puertas se abrieron bruscamente de par en par, dejando ver a una pequeña tigresa siberiana, gruñendo audiblemente, con las garras listas para atacar y mostrando sus…

-hey, no tiene colmillos…- comento en un susurro mantis, aunque en un tono burlón, tono de voz que desgraciadamente, lía noto.

-es cierto…- razono grulla, algo pensativo.

-ahora que lo veo… no atemoriza tanto- razono mono, relajando sus músculos, tensos por el reciente miedo.

-sip… parece un tierno peluche- siguió mantis, abrazándose con sus tenacitas.

-igualita a un tierno osito de peluche- siguió mono, para, igual que los demás, tratar de distraer a lía.

-emm… chicos, no creo que sea bueno seguir con esto- los detuvo shuo, hacinado señas con la cabeza para que miraran a lía.

Algo en la cabeza de la pequeña se detuvo, se quedo como pensativa, con la mirada perdida en la nada… no tenia colmillos, era verdad, no era como que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta. Siempre había visto a los niños de su especie u otros felinos, todos con notables y afilados colmillos, desde pequeños, pero ella… nada. Nunca le tomo demasiada importancia, pues lee le había dicho que con el tiempo le crecerían, pero… cuatro años tenia, pronto cumpliría cinco y nada de colmillos, además… mantis tenia razón, sin ellos no intimidaba tanto como otros felinos, como su mamá, por ejemplo.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando a lía, por alguna razón, la mirada… triste, de la niña, le hizo pensar que habían hablado de más con sus comentarios. El primero en dar un paso al frente, ante las señas negativas de todos, fue mono, con la intención de disculparse con su "sobrina del alma", pero… la mirada de lía se ensombreció. Asustado, de nuevo, mono retrocedió, sin comprender muy bien el repentino cambio de actitud de lía… la pequeña dio un paso al frente, firme, pisando fuerte en la madera del suelo. Estiro su brazo derecho por detrás de su espalda y cerro la puerta, ya esta, había sido suficiente… ¿tan tierna la veían?... siempre, desde que empezó a entrenar con su madre, desde aquel campeonato en Kenshi, siempre era… "miren, la hija de la maestra tigresa"... "mírenla, no parece un tigre de verdad"… "no tiene colmillos"… "sus orejas son redondas"…"es rara"… siempre que pasaban por su lado susurraban, sin importarles la discreción, bueno, siempre y cuando shuo o tigresa no estuvieran escuchando… su madre, shuo y lee siempre la protegieron de esos comentarios, procurando que no los escuchara, pero las paredes no podían ocultarlo todo… ella no era igual a los demás felinos, ¿Por qué?... lo averiguaría luego, ahora… tenia que encargarse de otro asunto.

Antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar a alguien… emitió un potente rugido felino, el cual tenia algo raro en el, pero aun así, asustaba a quien lo oyera.

**EN LA COCINA...**

Víbora cortaba algunas verduras en la mesa, mientras que en la estufa hervía una olla con agua. En la mesa, lee estaba sentado con sus codos apoyados en ella y acunando su cabeza en sus manos, aun seguía pensando en la conversación de hacia un rato con song… su corazón latía mas deprisa y su estomago se revolvía en nervios al recordar las palabras de la leopardo, "no estoy enamorada de el…". Esas simples palabras resonaban como eco en su cabeza, ello no quería al panda, pero si era así… ¿Por qué seguía con el?... "_basta, lee… no te incumbe… deja en paz a tu torturado cerebro de una vez" _le repetía una y otra vez su conciencia.

No entendía porque se torturaba tanto, dándole vueltas a algo sin sentido… le gustaba song, eso era cierto, pero… esto era algo más, algo que no había sentido por nadie. Ninguna chica lo había puesto tan nervioso, ninguna lo había manipulado con tanta facilidad, bueno… tigresa y lía no contaban por una era su hermana y la otra su sobrina. Se paso sus manos por la cabeza, frustrado… miro en dirección a la serpiente que cocinaba mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía, parecía una canción de cuna y una pregunta se le vino a la mente… ¿era verdad lo que había dicho o solo lo había inventado?...

-¿víbora?...- llamo lee, decidido a aclarar sus dudas.

Inmediatamente, víbora dejo a un lado el cuchillo con el que cortaba las verduras, volteo a verlo, con una simpática sonrisa en su rostro y asintió, dando a entender que lo escuchaba.

-emm... esto... veras...- balbuceaba lee, algo apenado.

-lee, ¿que pasa?...- insistió víbora, arqueando una ceja.

-bueno... po y tigresa... ¿de verdad estaban solos o lo dijiste por molestar a song?- pregunto, agachando la cabeza y jugando con sus dedos.

Víbora se le quedo viendo, por lo que lee pensó que lo acusaría de metiche, pero en vez de eso, la serpiente emitió una leve risita y volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, picar las verduras.

-si, lo dije para molestar a song...- contesto con sarcasmo.

-¿eso fue sarcasmo?- lee entrecerró los ojos y la miro acusatoriamente.

Como respuesta, víbora negó con la cabeza y rió, mientras echaba algunas verduras a la olla con agua hirviendo.

-lo tomare como un si...- dijo lee, al ver que ella no contestaba.

-ya… po y tigresa SI estaban solos, pero se lo dije a song solo para molestarla- aclaro víbora, ocultando un burlona sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?, digo… ¿Qué les ah hecho song?- pregunto lee, mientras jugaba con sus dedos y mantenía la vista fija en la mesa de madera.

Víbora volteo a verlo nuevamente, esta vez, con una ceja arqueada, como si no creyera lo que le decía el tigre… tomo con su cola el cuchillo y, bruscamente, lo clavo en la mesa, justo a centímetros de lee, quien solo abrió los ojos como plato y se aparto lo mas posible, pegando su espalda al respaldo de la silla.

-a nosotros, nada…- contesto víbora, sonriendo maliciosamente por la reacción de lee -…pero es una completa puta, perdón por la palabra- agrego.

Sin dificultad alguna, retiro el cuchillo de la mesa y lo dejo aun lado, ya no lo necesitaba, pues solo tenia que esperar a que se cocinara todo. Lee se le quedo mirando unos segundos, asintiendo lentamente.

-yo creo… que solo la están juzgando por adelantado- opino, defendiendo a song.

-¿eso crees?...- víbora arqueo una ceja -…no puedes opinar, solo llevas aquí cuanto… ¿dos, tres días?

-lo suficiente…- lee se sentó derecho, sacando un poco de pecho, hablando serio, pero víbora ni se inmuto -…es muy linda, tierna y amable.

Víbora lo examino unos segundos con la mirada… pensando su respuesta, aunque en su cabeza todo estaba mas que claro. En el ámbito "amor", lee era casi tan transparente como tigresa, solo con mirarle los ojos se dio cuenta del cariño especial que le había tomado a la leopardo, pero también conocía a song… lee, por mas mujeriego que pudiera ser, se le notaba que era demasiado bueno, una "presa" fácil para la leopardo, que fácilmente utilizaría como un juguete.

-no te enamores de ella, lee…- dijo finalmente -…no te ira bien- aconsejo.

-yo no estoy enamorado- se apresuro a contradecir lee, aunque ni el estaba seguro.

-¿te han dicho lo mucho que te pareces a tigresa?- pregunto como respuesta víbora.

-emm… no, al contrario, somos muy diferentes- contesto lee, algo confundido.

-lee, me es fácil leer lo que piensan los demás, solo con mirar a sus ojos…- víbora se sentó en una silla al frente del tigre, quien la miraba sin comprender aun.

Lee se le quedo mirando, pensando en su próxima respuesta… había escuchado, por parte de tigresa, que la especialidad de víbora era esculcar en los pensamientos de los demás, guiándose por sus expresiones faciales o corporales. Víbora, por su parte, solo esperaba alguna respuesta… había una pregunta en su mente, pregunta que no podía hacerle a su amiga, tigresa, pues la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que no le respondería e incluso seria capaz de mentirle, pero lee… no seria difícil sacarle la verdad.

-¿ah si?...- respondió finalmente lee -… ¿Cómo que?- la desafió.

-¿te doy ejemplos?...- lee asintió y apoyo sus codos en la mesa, expectante -…shuo odia a po…- vibra lo miro expectante, a lo que lee solo asintió -…lía adora a po y esta enojada contigo…- el semblante de lee se deprimió, pero asintió -…shuo es demasiado…- víbora fingió pensarlo -…sobre protector con lía y tigresa –lee volvió a asentir -… y, po es el padre lía…

Lee asiente con la cabeza, pero… ante la mirada burlona de víbora, rápidamente cambia su expresión a una de desconcierto... ¿desde cuando lo sabia?... intenta negar energéticamente con su cabeza, tratando de articular palabra alguna, pero la impresión del momento se lo impide… "piensa rápido que tigresa te va a matar", se burla de el su subconsciente. Víbora no responde, solo lo mira como diciendo "lo se hace mucho", sonriendo con autosuficiencia… había conseguido la respuesta que quería, sin siquiera esforzarse… "uau, un nuevo record" le dice su subconsciente.

Finalmente, lee recupero control sobre sus palabras, pero cuando estaba por contestar algo, una leopardo, visiblemente molesta, entro a la cocina como tornado, murmurando miles de "palabrotas" hacia cierto oso calenturiento y una zángana tramposa. Song tomo asiento a la par de lee, quien la miraba confundido, mientras que víbora solo sonreía burlona, conociendo muy bien la razón de ese "mal humor".

-¿todo bien?- pregunto lee, preocupado.

-¿eh?...- song miro confundida a lee y víbora, aparentemente recién se percataba de su presencia -...no, no pasa nada- contesto.

-¿segura?...- insistió lee, tomando la mano de ella por debajo de la mesa, sin que víbora los viera.

-si... segura...- balbuceo song, algo nerviosa por el contacto con el.

-ejem...- carraspeo víbora, mirándolos con una ceja arqueada.

Ambos felinos se separaron lo más que pudieron, mirando hacia otro lado, completamente sonrojados, mientras que víbora solo rodó los ojos y se volvió para servir los platos con fideos.

-¿no era po el que cocinaba?- pregunto lee, algo extrañado.

-bueno...- víbora coloco unos platos en la mesa -... a veces me gusta cocinar- contesto.

-...o a veces el oso esta demasiado "ocupado"- agrego song, evidentemente molesta.

-¿que paso, song?...- pregunto víbora, algo burlona -...¿no te gusta perder?- agrego.

-¿quien dice que yo...?- song se callo unos segundos, pensativa -... ¿nos oíste, cierto?- pregunto.

-¿oír que?- pregunto lee, confundido.

-claro que si...- contesto víbora, ignorando a lee -...por cierto, no creo que le ganes a tigresa, estas muy por debajo- agrego, mirando despectivamente a song.

-chicas... ¿alguien me puede explicar de que demonios hablan?- volvió a preguntar lee, exasperado.

-¿ah si?...- song rió falsamente -...no se que tenga esa medio macho, que yo no-.

-emm...- víbora fingió pensarlo -...talento, habilidad, fuerza... ¿sigo?

-si, claro...- song rodó los ojos -...parece macho, golpeando a todos para que la obedezcan, intimidándolos.

-¿como a ti?...- se burlo víbora.

-muy graciosa...- espeto con sarcasmo song -...esa miradita de acecina serial no sirve conmigo.

-lastima... porque a po, lo tiene babeando por ella- contraataco víbora.

Lee las miraba alternativamente, como si de un partido de tenis se tratase, sin entender nada, mientras que song gruñía audiblemente, clavando sus garras en la mesa y víbora siseaba amenazadoramente.

Después de unos segundo así, lee se decidió a hablar e intervenir, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna...

-¡AUXILIO!... QUIERE MATARNOS...

El grito de grulla, seguido de los gritos incoherentes de mono, mantis y shuo, llamaron la atención de los tres. Lee, song y víbora se miraron entre si, confundidos, hasta que... un raro rugido, pero bastante conocido para lee los asusto, era una especie de rugido felino, pero a la vez bastante parecido al de un... ¿oso?... si, y uno muy enfadado.

-¡lía!- exclamaron al unísono lee y víbora, preocupados.

Sin perder tiempo, ambos de levantaron de sus asientos y corrieron hasta la puerta, justa a tiempo para ver como… mono, quien llevaba a mantis en el hombro, grulla y shuo, corrían por sus vidas, perseguidos por lía, pero no fue eso lo que los alarmo, sino que se dirigían al salón de entrenamiento.

-mierda… po, tigresa- mascullo víbora, saliendo apresurada del lugar, seguida por lee.

Song se quedo mirando la puerta unos segundos, tratando de atar cabos… ¡claro!, po y tigresa estaban en el salón de entrenamientos y casi todo el palacio de jade se dirigía hacia ahí… eso, tenia que verlo, por lo que salio corriendo, en dirección al salón.

**EN EL SALÓN DE LS HEROES…**

Shifu meditaba sentado en posición de loto… en años, desde que tigresa se había ido, por fin recuperaba aquella paz que había perdido, pero ahora era mejor… tenia no solo la buena noticia de que su hija estaba de vuelta en el palacio de jade, sino que ahora también era abuelo… aunque, algo lo inquietaba. La reacción de tigresa al saber de jian, aparentemente no le agradaba, pero podía presentir que había algo más y no era lo único. Los tres hermanos, shuo, lee y tigresa, le ocultaban algo, algo verdaderamente importante… "_¿será jian el padre de lía?" _se pregunto para su fuero interno. Algo le decía que eso seria imposible, al igual que un pequeña parte le respondía que debía averiguarlo... hablando lía, aquella pequeña era muy intrigante, pues el día anterior se había tomado tiempo para mirarlo con atención y no, no se parecía mucho a un felino... al menos no como su madre.

-**¡**AUXILIO!... ¡QUIERE MATARNOS!...

Escucho gritar a grulla, pero no le tomo importancia, solo sonrió divertido… hay estaba lía, demostrando de quien era hija, al mas puro estilo tigresa, pero… un potente rugido, que no supo identificar si felino o de que animal, lo hizo pegar un respingo, provocando que perdiera la concentración por el susto.

-¡por el bastón de Oogway!...- exclamo, molesto -…si no es tigresa, es víbora, si no es víbora, es song y si no es ninguna de las tres… ¡es lía!... aunque, la pequeña parece mas peligrosa que tai lung, lord shen, ki-pa y tigresa juntos.

Molesto, pero igualmente risueño, salio del salón de los héroes, siguiendo la dirección de los incoherentes gritos de los chicos, que aun se escuchaban, después de todo… un dia en el palacio de jade, en el que los chicos ni recibieran un paliza de las chicas, no era un dia normal.

**EN EL SALÓN DE ENTRENAMIENTO…**

El beso entre po y tigresa cada vez se ponía mas intenso... de un casto rose de labios, había pasado a una sensual danza de lenguas. Ninguno pensaba sobre lo que hacían, solo se dejaban llevar por las miles de sensaciones que recorrían por sus cuerpos. La culpa, el remordimiento, la pena o vergüenza vendrían luego, ahora, solo existía ese momento... Las manos de tigresa se deleitaban acariciando el pecho del panda, trazando líneas irregulares con sus garras, pero sin lastimarlo. Un agradable estremecimiento le recorrió la columna al sentir una de las manos de po descender desde su espalda baja hasta su muslo, mientras que la otra solo la apego mas a el.

-te amo...- susurro po entre besos, mordisqueando suavemente el labio inferior de tigresa... no mentía, ahora comprendía, jamás había dejado de amarla, su corazón jamás había dejado de pertenecerle a ella. Jamás había amado a otra persona una milésima parte de lo que amaba a ella y... lo comprendía ahora, en el momento menos oportuno.

Una traviesa risita escapo de los labios de tigresa, a la vez que devolvía el mordisco... la falta de aire, fiel enemiga de los besos, los obligo a separarse, pero aun así, sus frentes permanecieron unidas. Jadeando por la falta de aire, sonrieron... sus ojos se abrieron, encontrándose con los del otro, ambos oscurecidos, pero con una chispa especial, una chispa de brilla que indicaba el pequeño secreto del cual ahora eran portadores.

Las manos de po acunaron la cabeza de tigresa, colocándolas en sus mejillas... quería volver a besarla, ese momento no podía ser mejor, aunque... no perfecto...

-¡AUXILIO!- se escucho el grito de mono, desde la distancia.

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos... el pánico se apodero de sus cuerpos, sus corazones se aceleraron y un sudor frió les recorrió la nuca, se sentían como chiquillos a los que habían pillado in fraganti en alguna travesura. Al borde de una crisis nerviosa, tigresa, con sus manos en el pecho de po, lo empujo sin medir la fuerza, mandándolo a chocar con una pared, pero... milésima de segundo depuse de que po impactara en la pared; mono, con mantis en su hombro, grulla y shuo entraron al salón, con el horror personalizado en sus rostros, como almas que persigue el diablo.

-NOS PERSIGUE UN MINI DEMOÑO...

Grito grulla, a la vez que, al igual que mono, mantis y shuo, se escondían detrás de tigresa, quien seguía paralizada en su lugar, incapaz de articular palabra alguna, aunque con un tic nervioso en su ojo y serpenteando la cola en el aire, visiblemente irritada.

-¡¿COMO QUE MINI DEMOÑO?!

Con todo el cuerpo adolorido por el golpe, po se reincorporo del suelo... " que romántico... tigresa casi te hace puré, sigue así galán" le espeto con sarcasmo su subconsciente, pero solo lo ignoro y levanto la vista hacia delante, justo a tiempo para ver a lía en la puerta, con los ojos entornados hacia donde estaban los chicos, ese verde jade de sus ojos había perdido ese calido brillo inocente, para ser sustituido por una mirada fría, que detonaba peligro. Estaba gruñendo, mostrando los... wou, no tenia colmillos... aun así, sus garritas se veían muy afiladas. No parecía una niña de cuatro años, si no un... ¿como había dicho grulla?... si, un "mini demonio".

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Gritaron a coro mono, mantis grulla y shuo, aun detrás de, una muy irritada, tigresa.

-DENSE POR MUERTOS...

Apenas termino la frase lía, salto adentro del salón, corriendo en cuatro patas hacia donde estaban los chicos, usando a la tigresa mayor como escudo.

-¡sálvese quien pueda!- exclamo shuo.

Entre los cuatro, empujaron a un lado a tigresa, ocasionando que esta cayera sentada en el suelo a unos metros... el primate, con un insecto en el hombro, el tigre de bengala y el ave, corrieron y volaron por todo el salón de entrenamiento, perseguidos por lía, pero tan concentrados estaban es escapar que no se percataron en que recorrían el circuito completo. Al llegar a la tortuga de jade... todos cayeron adentro, y con TODOS me refiero a lía también… mareados, intentaron reincorporarse, pero… al levantar la mirada, todos contemplaron, con horror, a lía, que se pavoneaba caminando en cuatro patas por el borde de la tortuga, haciendo muestra de su perfecto equilibrio. Por instinto, los cuatro chicos se abrazaron, encogiéndose en un rincón de la gran tortuga y tragaron grueso…

-¿quieren jugar?- pregunto la pequeña, con una cínica sonrisa.

-mami- alcanzaron a responder todos, antes de que la pequeña saltara dentro de la tortuga, junto a sus "presas"…

-LES VOY A ENSEÑAR…- lía tomo de las cabezas a mono y shuo y se las golpeo entre si -… A NO…- un golpe de puño a grulla -…BURLARSE…- estrujo a mantis entre su manitas -…DE MI…

La tortuga de jade se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, los gritos y pedidos de ayuda de los chicos se escuchaban desde afuera… mantis intento aprovechar su tamaño para poder escapar, pero una "pequeña" zarpa lo estrujo… de nuevo… mandándolo al fondo de la tortuga, otra vez. Grulla intento volar, pero lía salto en el aire y con su boca atrapo al ave de la pata, mandándolo junto a los demás…

-quédate a jugar… tío grulla- dijo la pequeña, con una cínica sonrisa.

Al otro lado del salón… tigresa miraba, impactada, la escena… si parecía que un terremoto sacudía a la tortuga de jade, mientras que plumas y pelos salían de su interior, junto con las suplicas de los chicos. Aun estaba sentada en el suelo, pues sus músculos se negaban a cooperar y ayudarla a reincorporarse, jamás había visto a lía tan… violenta, ¡y eso que la había visto quebrarle los huesos a alguien!

Po, por su parte, se reincorporo de inmediato, dispuesto a intervenir, pero en cuanto vio a tigresa, sentada en el suelo, aparentemente en shock, decidió mejor ayudarla… camino hacia ella y, sin decir nada, solo con una tímida sonrisa, la tomo del brazo y jalo de ella, ayudándole a reincorporarse. Tigresa, ya de pie, parpadeo un par de veces, como saliendo de una especie de trance, hasta dar con los ojos verde jade del panda… de nuevo, una traviesa, pero tímida, sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, esta vez, acompañada de un tenue sonrojo que su pelaje supo disimular, mientras que po… sin darse cuenta, su mano ya no estaba en el brazo de ella, sino que ambos tenían las manos entrelazadas. Ambos sonrojados, entre abrieron y volvieron a cerrar la boca una y otra vez, intentando buscar palabras para la ocasión… (Mantis: ¡LIA SACAME DE TU BOCA!...mono: ¡NO ME GOLPEES MAS!... shuo: ¡AUCH!... ESO DUELE… grulla: PIEDAD POR FAVOR…)… ya no prestaban atención a aquellos gritos, solo se quedaron viendo los ojos del otro, pensando, "no puedo creerlo"… porque así era, no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, que sin dudas iba a mayores si no hubieran sido interrumpidos... en los ojos de ambos se podía apreciar una tenue brillo de felicidad, pero acompañado de vergüenza. No habían pensado en lo que hacían, habían actuado sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces... la mente de ambos, estaba siendo torturada por las voces de su conciencia, divididas en varias "razones"… tigresa estaba confundida, por una parte algo le decía que no diera marcha atrás, que dijera al panda todo lo que años se había callado, pero otra parte, casi tan importante como la anterior, le repetía una y otra vez "piensa en lía"… po, por su parte, solo tenia en mente lo que le diría a song, no le podía ocultar eso, claro que no se arrepentía, tampoco pensaba dejarlo en la nada, pero… menos iba a jugar de a dos puntas con ambas, definitivamente, eso quedaba descartado.

Ambos parpadearon un par de veces, para luego, aun sonrojados, soltarse las manos y apartarse unos pasos... justo en ese momento, entraron al salón víbora y lee, ambos jadeando, como si hubieran corrido todo el camino, con clara preocupación en sus rostros. Un segundo después, entro song, mas relajada, seguida de shifu.

-¿que... paso...?...- pregunto lee, entre jadeos.

-escuchamos a lía rugir...- alego víbora, en iguales condiciones.

-...y pedidos de auxilio- le secundo shifu.

Po y tigresa los miraron confundidos, como si no supieran de que hablaban, pero...

-CON LAS ZARPAS NO...

El grito de mono capto la atención de todos... rápidamente, aterrados, voltearon a ver hacia la tortuga de jade...

-es suficiente, lía- ordeno shifu, golpeando un par de veces el suelo con la punta de su pie.

La tortuga de jade se seguía tambaleando como si hubiera un terremoto dentro, mientras que pelos y plumas salían volando de allí.

-¡lía!... ¡ya vasta!- ordeno lee, "furioso".

Como única respuesta, lía le dedico uno de sus raros y amenazantes rugidos a lee, quien inmediatamente corrió a esconderse detrás de tigresa. La felina arqueo una ceja y miro a lee por sobre su hombro, aun enojada con el, no pudo evitar reír ante su risita nerviosa... de un "suave"codazo, lo aparto, pero cuando estaba por hablar...

-lía, princesa... ya basta de juegos- hablo po, en el tono mas amable que pudo.

-lía... si te detienes te compro dulces...- le siguió víbora, con el mismo tono amable -...aunque...- fingió pensarlo -...te regalo a grulla...

Víbora esbozaba una divertida sonrisita inocente, mientras que todos la miraban entre burlones e incrédulos, menos song, que solo estaba de brazos cruzados, disfrutando la escena. Finalmente, rendidos, voltearon a ver a tigresa, quien parecía de lo más calmada.

-nos rendimos...- dijo po, dejando caer los hombros -... ¿como controlas a eso?...

-así, panda-

Tigresa le sonrió a po, de manera coqueta según el punto de vista de song, y paso caminando por lado de el hasta llegar a unos metros de la tortuga de jade. Se paro con ambos brazos detrás de la espalda, derecha, observando fríamente la escena…

-tápense los oídos- susurro lee.

Todos lo miraron confundidos, pero luego, al ver a tigresa observar fijamente en dirección a su hija, decidieron obedecer...

-¡LÍA, YA DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES Y TRAE TU ANIÑADO TRACERO AQUI!- ordeno tigresa, gritando a todo pulmón, grito que casi le rompe los tímpanos a todos.

La tortuga de jade se detuvo, quedando quieta por unos segundos, en los cuales solo se oían los quejidos de dolor de shuo, mono y grulla... lía salto desde adentro de la tortuga, cayendo parada en dos patas frente a tigresa, quien la miraba fríamente y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Lía se paro derecha, con los bracitos tras la espalda, mirando a su madre con ojitos de cachorro y una inocente sonrisa, claro, parecería mas inocente si no se viera a la mitad de mantis salir por entre sus dientes, pero eso no fue lo que capto la atención de tigresa, si no que… en las mejillas de lía, había unos claros rastros húmedos, que empezaban en sus ojitos y descendían por estas hasta terminar en la mandíbula… lía había estado llorando.

A duras penas, mono, grulla y shuo lograron salir de la tortuga de jade... inmediatamente, po, víbora y lee se acercaron a ellos, para ayudarlos… po socorrió a mono, a quien le faltaban algunos pelos de su espalda y tenia algunas marcas de zarpas. Víbora ayudo a grulla… al ave solo le habían arrancado algunas plumas, pero los puñetazos habían sido bastante fuertes. Lee intento ayudar a shuo, pero antes de que dijera algo, shuo se reincorporo solo y tomo a su hermano del brazo…

-tenemos que hablar…- susurro el tigre siberiano, mirando de reojo a su hermana -…los tres.

Lee solo se limito a asentir, cuando shuo actuaba así… hablaba enserio. Junto a los demás… heridos, ambos hermanos se sentaron a un lado del salón, mirando atentos hacia donde se encontraba tigresa, mirando fijamente a su hija… algunos no entendían porque solo se le quedaba mirando, sin decir nada, sin reproche alguno, no reconocían a la disciplinada tigresa en esa acción, pero para shuo y lee… estaba mas que claro, pues nada era peor castigo para lía, que una de las típicas miradas de su madre… fría e inexpresiva, aunque... la vista de po estaba atenta a otra cosa, el broche de flor de loto con pétalos negros que lía llevaba tras su oreja derecha, era el que le había regalado a tigresa, eso... ¿eso quería decir que había guardado el regalo todos estos años?... su cabeza le daba toda clase de vueltas a esa posibilidad y sus labios esbozaban una boba sonrisa al descubrir que no había otra respuesta y que, quizás, esa sea la mas acertada. Inconcientemente, se llevo la mano a la boca y con las yemas de sus dedos delineo su labio inferior, justo donde lo había mordido tigresa... aun podía sentir esa sensación de hormigueo en todo su labio… "_si guardo el broche… quiere decir que siempre me recordaba… ¿verdad?... digo, ¿Qué otro motivo tendría para guardar un broque que, estoy seguro, casi nunca usa?..."_pensó.

Po no era el único perdido en sus propios pensamientos... song estaba aparte de toda aquella escena, pues estaba demasiado atenta a cierto panda del lugar... ¿por que de la nada había esbozado una de sus típicas sonrisas de oso bobo?... la ultima vez que lo había visto así, fue cuando empezaron a salir y ella... le robo un beso en la habitación de el... "_¡MALDICION!... esa gata lo beso, estoy segura de eso, no lo puedo creer... ¿como diablos consiguió algo así tan rápido?... estoy hablando de po, ¡DE PO!... del panda mas inocente y tonto del valle de la paz..." _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver los "sutiles" arañazos en el cuello de po... ella no los había echo... ¡genial!... le sorprendía que nadie mas lo notara.

-¿Qué hace?- pregunto víbora, confundida -¿no la va a regañar?

-creo que lo… adecuado, seria que la castigara- le siguió shifu –aunque admito que me impresiono como los pudo reducir- agrego, recibiendo miradas molestas de mono, grulla y shuo.

-solo… presten atención- contesto lee, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la madre y su hija.

Tal como el tigre siberiano dijo… si prestaban atención a lía y tigresa, se podía ver claramente como, a medida que la mirada de la felina mayor se volvía mas fría e inexpresiva, la cachorra parecía encogerse más.

-oigan, ¿y mantis?- pregunto song, percatándose de la ausencia del mismo.

Con la preocupación pintada en sus rostros, shuo, mono y grulla se miraron entre si, para luego dirigir su vista a lía… después de todo, desde su punto de vista, el bicho había empezado la pelea. Tigresa miro de reojo a los demás, percatándose también de la ausencia del insecto… rápidamente, regreso su mirada asía su hija, a su hocico, para ser mas preciso… en su mejilla derecha, se podía ver un pequeño bultito. Sonrió de lado, pero rápidamente borro la sonrisa antes de que la vieran, ella misma solía usar ese…. "ataque", con mantis.

-escúpelo- ordeno tigresa, lo mas cortante que pudo.

Lía solo negó con la cabeza, seguía enojada con el insecto.

-¡lía, escúpelo!- ordeno tigresa, levantando la voz.

Todos, incluso shifu, retrocedieron unos centímetros al escuchar el cambio tan repentino en la voz de tigresa… lía gruño por lo bajo, pero ante la mirada de su madre, termino cediendo y escupió al insecto… envuelto en baba, mantis salio volando de la boca de la pequeña, jadeando como si hubiera estado batallando todo el tiempo por salir por su cuenta. Volteo a ver a lía, enojado, con la intención de gritarle algo, pero al ver la carita… triste, de ella, opto mejor por ir y sentarse en el hombro de mono. Lía había agachado la cabeza y, aunque la mayoría pensaba que era por la vergüenza de ser reprendida por su madre frente a todos, la verdad era que estaba tratando de ocultar unas involuntarias lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-déjenme sola con lía- pidió tigresa, con la voz calma., al ver a su hija tan triste, algo no pintaba bien en la escena… lía jamás se arrepentía de golpear a alguien, jamás.

-¿Qué?...- lía levanto la cabeza, mirando hacia su madre, olvidándose por completo de las lagrimas -…no quiero hablar con vos, quiero estar sola…

Lía hizo el intento de irse, pasando por lado de su madre, pero esta la tomo firmemente del brazo, aunque sin hacerle daño. Medre e hija se debatían en una silenciosa batallas de miradas, donde, de no ser porque una de ellas solo tenia cuatro años, podían estar igualadas.

-chicos…- tigresa sonrió con amabilidad fingida -… ¿Qué esperan para irse?...

Como si hubieran salido de una especie de trance… todos miraron sorprendidos a tigresa, pero al ver su mirada inexpresiva, optaron por caminar directo a la puerta, aunque… po, shuo y lee se detuvieron en seco al ver la cara de lía, mojada en lagrimas silenciosas, con los ojitos verdes algo enrojecidos por el llanto.

-me quedo- hablaron los tres al unísono.

Lee y shuo sabían que si lía había llorado así, seria mejor quedarse con ella, pero po…simplemente no supo porque, sentía que debía quedarse con ella, quería tomar en brazos a la pequeña y acunarla para que dejase de llorar, era algo… instintivo.

Mono, mantis, grulla, víbora, shifu y song, que ya estaban prácticamente en las puertas, voltearon a verlos confundidos, mientras que tigresa solo veía a uno de los tres… a po. No le sorprendía que lee y shuo hubieran pedido quedarse, siempre que regañaba a lía era lo mismo, pero po… ¿Por qué quería quedarse?... eso no le incumbía.

-no- respondió tigresa, cortante.

-pero…- intento replicar shuo.

-…solo esta ves…- le siguió lee, mientras le guiñaba un ojo cómplice a lía, aunque… aparentemente, esta seguía enojada con el, ya que como respuesta solo le ladeo la cara, ara no mirarlo.

-…por favor…- pidió po, con ojos de cachorro.

Tigresa, al ver los ojitos de cachorro de po, creyó estar viendo a lía en ellos… dudo un poco en la respuesta, pero… no, tenia que hablar a solas con lía y no necesitaba de ningún metiche.

-no- su voz era igual de cortante que en la respuesta anterior.

Ambos tigres y el panda dejaron caer los hombros, desilusionados, pues, al ver la duda de la felina, pensaron que la convencerían.

-vamos… ellas tienen que hablar- los llamo shifu desde la puerta.

Ante las risas burlonas de mono, mantis y grulla, la mirada fría de tigresa, la mirada indiferente de song y las miradas de reproche de víbora y shifu… los dos tigres y el panda solo se limitaron a dirigirle una mirada de "perdón" a lía, quien les devolvió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa, y se fueron con los demás, cerrando las puertas a sus espaldas.

Ya solas, con las puertas cerradas, tigresa soltó el bracito de lía, quien solo se limito a mirar a su madre de reojo…

-¿estoy en problemas?- pregunto la cachorra, en un débil susurro.

Tigresa la examino con laminada unos segundos… se coloco de rodillas al frente de ella y, colocando su mano en su mentón, la obligo a levantar la vista hacia los ojos carmín de ella. El corazón de le acelero de angustia al notar los enrojecidos ojitos de su cachorra, quien, al notarlo, ladeo la cara, apartando la mono de tigresa y volviendo a agachar su cabeza.

-¿Por qué los golpeaste?- cuestiono tigresa, tratando de no ablandar su mirada neutra.

-ellos me provocaron- respondió lía, cortante, clavando sus garras en la palma de las manos.

-no hagas eso…- la reprendió tigresa, tomando sus manitas entre las de ella.

-¿Por qué no?- lía miro mal a su madre, apartando las manos bruscamente.

-soy tu madre, lía… un poco mas de respeto- la volvió a reprender tigresa… "¿_y a esta que le pasa?... ¿desde cuando es tan… tan… temperamental?..."_

Esas palabras fueron como un golpe en el pecho a lía… ¿debía sacar el tema?... no lo sabia, tenia muchas cosas por preguntar y las palabras de los chicos solo le habían recordado lo que hacia tiempo ya quería averiguar, pero nunca había mencionado por miedo a las respuestas o a que la reprendieran… ¿Por qué era tan diferente?... ¿Por qué nunca conoció a su padre?... ¿por que siempre hablaban a sus espaldas?... todo eran solo unos "por que"… pero estaba enojada, no sabia con que, solo que lo estaba y si preguntaba ahora, lo mas seguro era que acabara solo consiguiendo reproches de su madre… pero la atenta mirada de esta la incomodaba, era una especie de poder sobre ella, jamás podía ocultar nada si en ella estaban posados esos ojos carmín.

-si fueras mi madre me dirías la verdad…- mascullo, finalmente, lía.

A tigresa se le abrieron los ojos como platos, sorprendida por lo que escuchaba decir a su hija... ¿a que se refería con "la verdad?". Por un momento se le cruzo por la cabeza que quizás era otra broma que lee le había hecho, como aquella vez que le dijo que era adoptaba y luego tubo que golpear al tigre siberiano por deprimir a lía... busco con su mirada los ojos de la cachorra, cosa difícil, ya que lía evitaba cualquier contacto visual, pero al verlos... el alma se le cayo a los pies al notar las lagrimas en ellos.

Volvió a colocar su mano en la mandíbula de lía y la obligo a verla...

-¿la verdad de que, lía?- pregunto suavemente, borrando cualquier rastro de enfado.

-soy diferente- se limito a contestar lía.

-todos lo somos, nadie es igual al otro- tigresa estaba algo nerviosa a cualquiera sea el planteo que le haría lía.

-no, no es eso...- lía aparto la mano de su madre -... ¿por que no me miras y dices lo que ves?- pregunto, retrocediendo unos pasos.

Tigresa se reincorporo y miro unos segundos a lía, seria, creía entender a que se refería... siempre le sorprendió el grado de madurez que podía llegar a tener a sus cuatro años, pues entendía demasiado bien las cosas y, con lo observadora que podía llegar a ser, sabia que no pasaría por alto sus rasgos particulares, que algún dia le preguntaría.

-bien...- tigresa esbozo una tierna sonrisa -...veo a una linda cachorra de cuatro años...- se volvió a arrodillar frente a ella y fingió examinarla con la mirada -...con hermosos ojos color jade, dos tiernas orejitas...- le acaricio las redondeadas orejitas, a lo que lía dejo escapar una dulce risita -...unas gorditas y tiernas mejillas...- le pellizco la mejilla derecha -...y... que raro...

-¿que pasa?- la interrumpió lía, cayendo en el juego de su madre.

-...estas lagrimas no tendrían que estar aquí- contesto tigresa, secando las mejillas de lía con el dorso de su mano y regalándole una media sonrisa.

Lía rió tímidamente, los juegos de su madre siempre le hacían olvidar cualquier enojo o tristeza, pero... esta era la excepción, no quería olvidar el tema, quería preguntar y tener respuesta, ¡ya!

-mamá...- lía estrujo sus manitos, nerviosa, mientras serpenteaba en el aire -...hablo enserio ¿por que no me parezco a ustedes o a cualquier otro tigre?...

Con valor, lía fijo sus ojos en los ojos carmín de su madre, buscando respuesta en ellos, buscando refugio, como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba triste, pero en vez de ellos, encontró duda y... angustia. Su madre estaba triste.

Tigresa no supo contestar al instante... siempre espero esa pregunta, pero... ¡por el amor a los dioses!... ni shifu se había percatado de aquello y esa niña, con cuatro años de edad, la tenia entre la espada y la pared... "_los niños, pueden ser aun mas listos y astutos que cualquier adulto, por que tienen algo que nosotros no... la inocencia" _aquellas palabras que su padre le dijo antes de morir resonaron en su cabeza como eco, siempre pensó que solo era alguna frase sin sentido de un libro, pues el no le había dado explicación alguna, pero ahora comprenda lo que quiso decirle.

-si te pareces, lía...- contesto finalmente -...garras, fuerza, físico... todo ello en ti es de un tigre- dijo tratando de sonar calmada, aunque se estaba quemando las neuronas para contestarle lo mas coherente que se le viniera a la cabeza.

-eso ya lo se...- lía se exaspero un poco... ¿o su madre le estaba tomando el pelo o realmente la creía tonta?, aunque se le ocurrió una pregunta, la cual le contestaría si o si, al menos, de eso se encargaría-...respóndeme una sola pregunta ¿quien es mi padre?...

Listo, lía había acorralado a tigresa, la tenia entre la espada y la pared, o al menos así se sentía la felina mayor… ¿de donde había sacado tanta curiosidad lía?... no era la primera vez que preguntaba eso, pero aun así, no le agradaba el tema, no le agradaba tener que inventar alguna respuesta para que su hija se quedara tranquila… el, "sálvate de esta" de shuo resonó en su cabeza, junto al "te dije que esto pasaría" de lee… ya le había contestado que de grande lo conocería, que cuando llegara el momento ella sabría quien es, pero… ya no podía responderle lo mismo… "_¿Para que vine en un principio?... diablos, ni siquiera tengo el valor para decirle la verdad a po y menos aun para inventarle algún cuento a lía… tengo que pensar rápido"_. Ajena a los pensamientos de su madre, lía estaba parada en frente de ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y golpeteando el piso con la punta de su pie, señal de impaciencia.

-emm… pues…- vaciló tigresa.

-mamá, sin cuentos, sin historietas…- la voz de lía era firme y decidida -…a los dos años te pregunte, me dijiste que no lo entendería, a los tres años volví a preguntar, me dijiste que cuando sea mayor me dirías, pero ya no quiero esperar… los niños se burlan de mi por eso, todos han notado que no tengo colmillos… ¡incluso me han dicho que parezco un tierno osito!...- lía se detuvo a tomar aire, estaba hablando demasiado deprisa -…¡¿yo?!... ¡¿tierna?!... ¡se supone que soy una tigresa, hija de una de los cinco furiosos!... ¡no soy tierna!...

Lía termino de hablar, alterada y jadeando… tigresa cambio la mirada preocupada, por una mas relajada, arqueando una ceja… ¿eso era todo lo que le preocupaba a lía?, ¿Qué no la vieran como alguien intimidante? O ¿no ser tomada como alguien similar a ella?...

-lía…- la voz de tigresa era algo burlona, no pudo evitar sonreír -…tienes cuatro años, eres una cachorra aun, tengas o no colmillos, todos te verán como alguien tierna además, no tiene nada que ver que seas mi hija… no les prestes atención a los comentarios- dijo.

-aun así… quiero saber quien es mi padre o al menos que paso con el…

Listo, tigresa yo no tenia artimañas para despistar a lía… abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, como pez fuera del agua, pero aun así, ninguna palabra coherente salía de esta… no podía decirle, "tu padre es un panda del que me enamore" o "el no esta contigo porque yo decidí no contarle sobre ti"… no era su intención traumar a lía.

-¿y bien?...- la apuro lía.

Aun buscando alguna respuesta, miro directamente a esos ojitos verdes, solo para luego echar un fugaz vistazo a la puerta, como si buscara alguna salido de ese asunto, pero la insistente mirada de su hija le decía que no se escaparía tan fácilmente…

**EN LA COCINA…**

La comida que había preparado víbora estaba lista, servida en la mesa, pero casi nadie comía… shifu había dicho que pasaba del almuerzo e iba a ir a tomar una larga sesión de meditación, que necesitaba pensar… en un lado de la mesa estaba sentada song, en medio de po y lee (¿coincidencia?), revolviendo su comida con los palillos. Al lado de lee, estaba sentado mono, mientras que al frente de ellos, estaban sentados grulla, víbora, shuo y mantis… todos, menos song, echaban ligeras miradas hacia las sillas vacías, una en cada lado de la mesa, donde tendrían que estar sentadas lía y tigresa.

-se están tardando…- comento po, quien, raramente, no había tocado su plato en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí.

-lía debe de estar recibiendo uno de los sermones de tigresa- contesto lee, quien era el único que comía animadamente.

-ya volverán- contesto shuo, cortante, mirando fríamente al panda.

Otra vez, la cocina de sumergió en un profundo e incomodo silencio… song estaba algo nerviosa por haberse sentado en medio del tigre siberiano y el panda, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a ambos, pero también se encontraba con la burlona sonrisa de víbora, quien a su vez, no dejaba de mirar a po… ¿Cómo no darse cuenta desde un principio?... si lía era idéntica a el. Mono, mantis y grulla seguían adoloridos por la paliza de lía, aunque los tres se preguntaban porque le había afectado tanto sus palabras a la pequeña. Shuo solo se limitaba a comer despacio, aun adolorido como los demás, pero aun así, mirando fríamente a po, pues no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, el solo pensar que el panda había embarazado a su hermana, le hervía la sangre en cólera y a eso se le sumaba el echo que ahora lía parecía admirar al panda mas que a nadie y que tigresa estaba re colgada con el… "_¿o es de familia o que?... ahora las tigresas se enamoran de los pandas" _pensó con burla, casi podía oír la voz de lee burlándose de el… "¿no crees que tigresa esta bastante grandecita?" le diría.

Po, por su parte, aun tenia la cabeza gacha, mirando a su plato mientras que, con los palillos, removía de un lado a otro la comida… aun no se sacaba de la cabeza el beso con tigresa, ni como se lo diría a song. Los labios aun le cosquilleaban ante el recuerdo y… la espalda le ardía un poco, aunque no le daba mucha importancia… "_no debí jugarle la broma a tigresa…"_ pensó, recordando que allí, la felina había clavado sus garras al pensar que la tiraría al suelo. Lo que mas le daba para pensar, era el haber visto a lía con el broche de tigresa… le quedaba precioso, casi tanto como a su madre, además, le reconfortaba pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, tigresa había conservado aquel broche como un recuerdo de el, para recordarlo como alguien especial. Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se dio cuenta cuando cierta leopardo, sentada a la par de el, estiro un brazo por detrás de la silla, acariciándole tiernamente la espalda… de repente, se puso tenso, no quería que ella viera los rasguños, pues quería esperar a estar solos para hablar respecto a eso y… bueno, decirle que no quería lastimarla mas, que por eso tenían que terminar. Song, haciendo caso omiso al nerviosismo de po, siguió pasando su mano por la espalda de este… su intención era llegar hasta sus omoplatos o nuca, donde seguramente encontraría los rasguños y… bueno, algo de "¿Qué es esto?" no le iba mal.

-emm… ¿po?- llamo, fingiendo un tono al… confundido.

-¿Q… que… pasa, song?- tartamudeo po, sudando de los nervios, aunque para su suerte, nadie les prestaba atención.

-¿que tienes en la nuca?- pregunto song "inocentemente", tanteando con su mano en la nuca del panda -parece un lastimado, aunque no muy grave.

Mas de unos, mejor dicho, todos los chicos voltearon a ver en su dirección, todos con miradas burlonas, menos shuo, que solo se limito a arquear una ceja... en un intento tonto por escapar, po aparto bruscamente a song, aunque eso solo hizo enfadar a la leopardo.

-no debe ser nada...- contesto po, nervioso -...de seguro me habré golpeado en algún combate - se excuso.

Song frunció en seño, adoptando una expresión confundida, mientras que po reprimió un suspiro de alivio, era una excusa perfecta, hasta que...

-hace meses que no atacan al valle- comento mantis, algo... distraído.

-y no recuerdo cuando fue el ultimo combate en los entrenamiento- agrego mono, mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

-jeje...- po rió nerviosamente -...hace un par de días entrenamos en combates, ¿recuerdan?- el panda le lanzo su mejor mirada acecina a sus dos amigos.

-no- se limitaron a responder mono y mantis, al unísono, ambos con sonrisas burlonas.

Demás estaba decir que todos los chicos sospechaban lo que sucedía al igual que de mas estaba decir que tanto víbora como po tenían inmenso deseos acecinos hacia el primate y el bicho.

-ya, ¿que tienes allí?- sin esperar respuesta, song se las arreglo para ver la nuca del panda.

Tal como ella había pensado, bueno, como ya sabia, en la nuca de po se podía ver cuatro rasguños, uno a la par del otro, idénticos a los de una zarpa felina... po se sonrojo, song hizo su mejor imitación de "no lo creo". Víbora no pudo reprimir un sonrisa maliciosa al sospechar el origen de esas marcas, shuo gruño por los bajo... aquella zarpa era demasiado grande para ser de song, pero del tamaño perfecto para ser de su hermana. A lee le daba igual, no le importaba lo suficiente como para enojarse con tigresa o con el panda, mientras que mono, mantis y grulla se tapaban la boca/pico para no reír a carcajadas.

-¿buen te los hizo?- mascullo song, fingiendo enojo.

Po no respondió, buscando una excusa que no lo delatara frente a todos.

-¡eso solo te lo pudo hacer una gata!... ¡¿quien fue?!-

Bien, había que admitir, que, al no saber que la leopardo solo fingía, a más de uno de los chicos les dio miedo.

-¡song!...- exclamo finalmente po, confundiendo a la leopardo -...te dije que no me dejaras marcas- reprocho, con una sonrisa picara.

Esta vez song estaba enojada de verdad, le había salido el tiro por la culata... todos, menos shuo (amargado), estallaron en carcajadas, mientras que po se aplaudía mentalmente por su respuesta y song... bueno, no le quedo otra que sentarse y agachar la cabeza, avergonzada. Aprovechando que todos reían, sin prestarles atención, lee se inclino disimuladamente, quedando cerca del oído de song...

-oh, si... se los hizo una gata muy salvaje- susurro, sin que nadie se percatara de eso -me pregunto si ella podría pasar con migo esta noche-

Song, que en ese momento había estado masticando la comida, casi se atraganta ante las palabras del tigre siberiano… pero, antes de poder decirle algo, este ya se había apartado de ella, aunque aun la miraba de reojo, sonriendo maliciosamente, sonrisa que ella devolvió, pero… había algo oculto tras esa sonrisa, de repente, a lee no le pareció tan divertido el juego. Otra vez, la cocina se quedo en silencio, hasta se podía escuchar como los demás masticaban…

-oigan…- hablo po, interrumpiendo aquel silencio -…como que lía y tigresa se están retrasando demasiado ¿no creen?- pregunto.

-no lo creo…- respondió lee, con la boca llena -… de seguro tigresa le debe de estar dando un sermón a lía- dijo, quitándole importancia.

-aun así, es demasiado tiempo…- hablo víbora -…se les enfriara la comida.

-víbora…- grulla volteo a verla, con una ceja arqueada -…esta YA estaba frió cuando vinimos- se burlo, consiguiendo una fría mirada de su novia y las carcajadas de los demás.

-grulla, mi amor…- víbora sonrió con simpatía fingida -…te quedas un mes durmiendo solo.

La serpiente sonrió con inocencia y grulla abrió el pico en unos perfectos noventa grados, mientras que los demás reían a carcajadas, menos shuo… (¿se nota que es hermano de tigresa?).

-víbora te tiene a dieta, amigo- se burlo lee, con la boca aun mas llena que antes.

-¡no hables con la boca llena!- lo reprendió shuo, con una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-¡te quiero mucho, hermano!- exclamo lee, gesticulando exageradamente cada palabra, por lo que le saltaban trocitos de comida a shuo.

-asqueroso…- mascullo shuo, quitándose de la mejilla un trocito de, valla alguien a saber que, mientras los demás reían a carcajadas.

-te pareces a tigresa y yo que pensé que era mi gemela- se burlo lee, ya tragando la comida.

-cállate- mascullo shuo, por alguna razón no estaba de humor.

-¿o que?- lo reto lee.

Mono, mantis y grulla apostaban por quien se echaría enzima de quien primero, song miraba desinteresada, y algo molesta, pues lee le había salpicado comida en la ropa, mientras que víbora le enviaba claras miradas de "detenlos" a po… "¿Por qué yo?"… articulo po con su boca, pero como respuesta solo recibió una mirada burlona de la reptil.

-lee…- shuo suspiro cansinamente -…si no cierras tu prostituto hocico, juro que…

-chicos, no peleen…- intervino po, reconociendo esa mirada de acecino serial que tenia shuo -…estábamos hablando de lía ¿recuerdan?-

-cierto… ¿creen que tigresa la castigue?- agrego víbora, riendo un poco.

-espero que no- apoyo lee, olvidando la discusión con shuo.

-aunque…- mono sonrió algo burlón -…no tiene pinta de ser de las "niñas obedientes" que cumplen el castigo de su madre- comento mono, a lo que mas de uno rieron.

-una vez la castigaron…- recordó lee -…en menos de una hora la descubrimos intentando escapar por la ventana de su habitación-.

Todos rieron por la anécdota, en especial po.

-y bueno, es hija de tigresa, tiene el mismo temperamento de la madre- comento po, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras los demás reían, shuo se esforzaba por no saltarle enzima a po… odiaba que hablara de ambas de esa manera, como si tuviera derechos sobre ambas, bueno, a su punto de vista, así le parecía el concepto del panda… "es el padre de lía… ¡imbecil!"… lo regaño su subconsciente, pero no hizo caso. A su punto de vista, po no era padre de aquella pequeña, quizás si su progenitor, pero padre… jamás. De todas las decisiones que había tomado tigresa desde su embarazo, la de no informar a po sobre lía le parecía una de las mejores.

-¿acaso te encariñaste con lía, po?...- pregunto mantis, burlón -… ¿o con la madre?- agrego, sonriendo picaramente.

Las mejillas del panda pasaron por todos los matices de rosado a rojo, lo que solo provoco que los demás rieran aun mas fuerte, menos song, que clavaba las garras en la mesa.

-muy gracioso…- espeto po, con sarcasmo.

-¿no te agrada lía, al menos?- grulla arqueo una ceja.

-claro que si, es una niña muy tierna…- contesto po, sin dudarlo -…quisiera que se quedara en el palacio- agrego.

-po…- llamo mono -…pareces todo un padre- se burlo.

Po se sonrojo y shuo gruño por lo bajo, mientras que lee y víbora se ahogaron con su propia comida.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto grulla a víbora, extrañado.

-jeje… mono, que cosas dices… jeje- lee reía nerviosamente, mientras sudaba la gota gorda.

-no creo que nos quedemos mucho tiempo- comento shuo, sin interés alguno –la idea de tigresa era venir unas semanas y luego volver-.

-buceo, si va al caso...- po se encogió de hombros -…su idea también era irse unas semanas a kenshi y volver… y aquí estamos, cinco años después- comento.

-se embarazo… no iba a dejar que volviera en ese estado- mascullo shuo, tratando de no levantar la voz.

-¿tu fuiste la que la embauco para quedarse?- la mirada de po se torno fría, mientras que un odio irracional hacia el tigre surgía en el.

-¿por que negarlo?- shuo se encogió de hombros, ignorando una patada que le propino lee por debajo de la mesa –estaba mejor con nosotros en kenshi-.

-eso es mentira- contradijo po, luchando con las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

-embarazada, incapacitada para el kung fu… ¿Quién la valoraría aquí?- shuo disfrutaba viendo el dolor en los ojos de po.

Mientras shuo esbozaba una media sonrisa, po se esforzaba por no gritarle un… "YO LA HUBIERA CUIDADO, YO LA AMABA, LA AMO"… en la cara al tigre. Tan metidos estaban todos en la batalla de miradas entre shuo y po, que ninguno se percato de que song, junto a lee habían abandonado la cocina, aunque la idea había sido de lee, pues sabia que si shuo seguía, a po no le importaría que estuviera song para defender sus sentimientos hacia tigresa.

-tu no sabes nada- mascullo po, apartando su mirada del tigre.

-¿a no?...- shuo se percato de la ausencia de lee y song -…se mas de lo que crees, se que estas loco por tigresa, se que te acostaste con ella antes de que se fuera…

Mono y mantis abrieron los ojos como platos, mientras que grulla formaba un perfecto ángulo de noventa grados con su pico y víbora se contenía para no agarrar a golpes al panda y al tigre… a esas alturas, ya todos se habían percatado de la ausencia de song y lee, lo que le daba algo mas de libertad a po para responder, después de todo, aun debía hablar con la leopardo.

-no se de que hablas- contesto po, aun recordaba aquella noche, en que entre besos y unos cuantos "te amo" el y tigresa prometieron no contarle nada de eso a nadie, al menos hasta que lo de ellos fuera oficial.

Shuo rió amargamente – ¡no te hagas el tonto, panda!...- exclamo, exasperado -... tu te acostaste con ella, la usaste- acuso.

-¡YO NO USE A TIGRESA!- grito po, colocándose de pie y golpeando la mesa con su puño.

Mono, mantis, grulla y víbora se sobresaltaron un poco po el grito del panda, quien tenia una mirada fría que nunca habían visto en el.

Shuo miraba a po, desafiante… odiaba al panda, por todo, en un principio fue por embarazar a tigresa, pero ahora no era esa la razón… sino que el le estaba quitando a las dos mujeres que mas amaba en la vida, a su hermana y a su sobrina, la cual quería como si fuese su hija. Po, por su parte, mantenía su mirada fría, para no romper en llanto… las imágenes de los recuerdos pasaban por su mente… la llegada de los hermanos, cuando jugaba con tigresa, la decisión de ella y como la había apoyado, luego su cena, la noche que habían pasado juntos… todo, hasta la mas insignificante palabra que se habían dicho, recordaba todo y le dolía, porque a pesar de ello, no podía volver el tiempo atrás y pedirle de rodillas a tigresa que no se fuera a kenshi… se arrepentía de no haber echo eso.

-no dejare que te la vuelvas a llevar a kenshi- no supo de donde salio eso, simplemente po lo dijo sin pensar, era lo que sentía.

-yo no dejare que te quedes con ella- contraataco shuo –además, piensa en lía, ella pertenece a kenshi-.

-este es el hogar de tigresa, también el de lía- respondió po.

-panda- shuo negó con la cabeza –tigresa es madre, tiene obligaciones ¿Qué te hace pensar que las apartaría por estar con voz?-.

-jamás dejaría que dejara a su hija de lado- respondió po.

-es mi hermana… - dijo shuo, como si eso fuera la respuesta a todo.

-y yo soy su amigo, el que la conoce mejor que nadie- contradijo po, cien por ciento seguro de sus palabras.

-no me importa… yo la quiero como a mi vida y no dejare que le hagas daño- contraataco shuo, clavando las garras en la mesa.

-tu la quieres…- contesto po -…pero yo la amo…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Jeje… bueno, hasta aquí todo… espero les haya gustado el cap y… bueno, dejen comentarios que no les cuesta nada… XD… aun no puedo dormir, el maldito perro del maldito vecino no deja de ladrar y… ¡¿QUIEN SE ROBO MI CAE CON LECHE?!... de seguro fue mi hermanita… bueno, los dejo…nos leemos en la proxima…**


	11. Dulce Locura

**Holaaa… jejejeje… aquí un nuevo cap, para los "impacientes"… ¬¬ espero que les guste y como no tengo ni idea de que escribir aquí, mejor los dejo leer…. **

**KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE Y… BUEH, TODA PERSONA CON UNA MILECIMA PARTE DE LA CANTIDAD NECESARIA DE NEURONAS SE SABE TODO ESTE VERSITO… XD**

**P.D.: si kung fu panda me perteneciera, ya hubiera habido TixPo desde la primera película ;)… jajajajajaj**

**Capitulo_11 "Dulce locura"**

Sin mediar palabra alguna, song tomo de la mano a lee y jalo de ella, obligando al tigre blanco a levantarse de su asiento y seguirla... los demás estaban demasiado entretenidos con la pequeña riña entre shuo y po como para fijarse en ellos. Lee la miro sorprendido, pues los ojos de la felina destilaban ira, pero aun así no puso resistencia alguna y la siguió... ambos caminaron hasta el sector de las habitaciones, con las manos entrelazadas y la sensación de hormigueos en esta presente en todo momento. Mientras que song caminaba al frente, con paso firme y sin voltear a verlo, lee no podía hacer mas que caminar como robot detrás de ella, con su vista fija en las manos entrelazadas... era una sensación calida y reconfortable, que le aceleraba el corazón y le revolvía el estomago. Estaba seguro que jamás había sentido algo remotamente parecido... si, había salido con una incontable cantidad de chicas, pero todas eran de "una noche y adiós", jamás se molestaba en conocerlas, saber que pasaba por sus mentes o que sentían, pero con song era diferente... no había segundo en que no se preguntara que será que pasaba por esa retorcida mente, que a su opinión, estaba mas que seguro que era una de las mentes mas caprichosas y difíciles de entender. Cada expresión de ella, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada gesto significaba algo.. No le importaba lo que los demás dijeran de ella, para el era perfecta.

Luego de caminar por unos minutos por el pasillo de las habitaciones, song finalmente soltó la mano de lee y entro en la habitación de hasta el fondo... la leopardo entro en su habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con la mirada en la puerta, en donde lee se había quedado parado, como si dudara en entrar o no. Sonrío. Ni siquiera sabia porque había llevado al tigre con ella, quizás solo quería pasar un tiempo con el… antes, cuando se enojaba con po, solía quedarse sola en su cuarto, evitando las burlas de mono y mantis, las miradas despectivas de víbora o los sermones de grulla, quien después de todo era el único que al menos intentaba comprenderla, bueno, según las palabras del ave. Pero ahora prefería hablar con lee… se sentía libre de ser ella misma, de no tener que colocarse esa mascara que dia a dia llevaba, todo por el error que cometió aquella vez…

-¿entraras o te quedaras ahí?- hablo finalmente, sonriendo algo burlona.

El tigre siberiano se rasco la nuca, incomodo y estiro su cabeza fuera de la habitación, como asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca…

-los demás siguen en la cocina, tu hermana y la nenita están en el salón de entrenamiento y shifu meditando… además, no estas por acecinar a alguien- dijo song, al ver la reacción del tigre, junto a una tierna risita.

Lee la contemplo por unos segundos… aquella risita había sido tan inocente, y acompañada con aquel brillo le daba un toque algo aniñado a la leopardo. Cerró las puertas a sus espaldas y camino hacia la cama, para sentarse a la par de ella.

-no quiero que alguien venga y me encuentre en la habitación de la chica del guerrero dragón- se excuso, aunque song pudo captar la burla en su voz.

Como respuesta, la leopardo emitió una risa sarcástica… se sentó a lo ancho de la cama, con la espalda contra la pared y ayudo a lee a acostarse con la cabeza en su regazo… el tigre la miro confundido, algo dudoso de aceptar, pero las manos de ella acunando su cabeza era bastante agradable.

-no soy la chica del guerrero dragón- hablo song, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba detrás de las orejas a lee.

-es lo que todos piensan- contesto lee, tomando una de las manos de ella entre las de el.

-no lo creo…- song cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza -…el sigue enamorado de tigresa, todos lo saben- explico.

-¿y porque estas con el?- se atrevió a preguntar lee.

Un incomodo silencio le siguió a la pregunta… song clavo su vista en las manos del tigre, que jugueteaban con la mano derecha de ella… tenias secretos por guardar, consecuencias de sus actos, pero no se los iba a contar precisamente a el.

-no se- fue lo único que pudo contestar.

Lee levanto la mirada para ver a los ojos de ella… lo intentaba, en serio lo intentaba, pero no la comprendía.

-no te conozco mucho, song, solo se lo que me han dicho de ti…- dijo lee, a lo que song aparto su mirada de la de el, de seguro no habían sido cosas bonitas -…pero se que no eres así, se que solo finges-.

Los ojos de song se abrieron como platos e inmediatamente clavaron su mirada en la del tigre… aquellos ojos amarillos la miraban tiernamente, como si ella solo fuera una niña pequeña. No sabia que contestar, nadie la había visto así, nadie la escuchaba como el, nadie… el no la conocía, no conocía su pasado, pero aun así, la comprendía. Otra vez. Esas mariposas revolotearon por su estomago y su corazón se acelero… eso estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- se aventuro, seria, pero aun con un toque bromista en su voz.

-porque tus ojos hablan por ti, song- contesto lee, confundiendo un poco a la leopardo.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

Lee se reincorporo de su lugar, y se sentó a la par de ella, ladeando levemente su torso para quedar de frente… entrelazo su mano derecha con la izquierda de ella y clavo su vista en sus ojos.

-cuando estamos solos, tus ojos adquieren un brillo inocente, juguetón, que delata que aun eres una niña…- las palabras de lee hicieron sonrojar a la leopardo, aunque el pelaje grisáceo ayudo a esconderlo -…en cambio, cuando estas con los demás, cambias esa mirada a una mas fría y maliciosa, es como si te pudieras una mascara-.

Song no contesto, en vez de eso emitió una risa algo amarga y rodó los ojos. No estaba enojada con el, ni molesta ni nada, la rabia era contra ella misma, por ser como era, por haberse metido en ese embrollo hace ya un año y no poder salir, solo por no poder cambiar, pero ser una resbalosa, como la solían llamar… de un manotazo la leopardo soltó su mano del agarre de la de lee, quien no pudo hacer mas que mirarla confundido ¿acaso había echo dicho algo malo?

-estoy con po, porque me conviene ¿ok?...- contesto song, de mala gana -…porque así lo quiero, llámalo capricho si gustas, quizás sea así-.

Cada palabra era como un puñal al corazón del tigre… no llevaba mucho tiempo allí, con ella, no estaba seguro de que era lo que realmente sentía por ella, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que song no era así, ella era distinta a como los demás la veían.

-el pronto te dejara, lo sabes- dijo, sin pensar, mientras ladeaba su rostro para no verla a la cara.

-no lo hará- contesto song, muy segura de sus palabras, aunque se notaba algo dolida.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-

-porque me encargare de que no lo haga-

Sorprendido, por las palabras de la leopardo, lee ladeo nuevamente la cara para verla y lo que vio lo dejo atónito… ya no era la song dulce e inocente de asía unos minutos, su mirada había adquirido un toque malicioso y su sonrisa demostraba que se traía algo entre manos y no algo bueno precisamente. ¿Cómo podía cambiar así, de la nada?... no lo comprendía, en un momento era dulce y comprensiva, con su tierno aire de inocencia, y para cuando menos se daba cuenta, estaba frente a una song que parecía no tener alma. Creía que la "mascara" de la leopardo era aquella que mostraba a los demás, pero ahora, se planteaba seriamente si la mascara no era aquella que mostraba al estar con el… suspiro caninamente, mientras relajaba su espalda contra la pared y dejaba caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Quería negarlo, decir que solo eran locuras de el, pero por mas que no lo quisiera, no le quedaba otra que aceptarlo… se estaba enamorando de la leopardo.

**EN LA COCINA…**

-tu la quieres…- dijo po, mirando fijamente a los ojos amarillos de shuo -…pero yo la amo- agrego.

La mirada de po era decidida, como si estuviera dispuesto a pelear para demostrar que lo que decía era cierto… el pico de grulla callo, formando un ángulo perfecto de 90º, la sonrisa de víbora se ensancho aun mas con autosuficiencia, mantis había caído de espaldas al suelo de la impresión y mono tenia la mandíbula desencajada, todos sorprendidos por la confesión tan abierta de su amigo, siempre habían sabido que el panda estaba detrás de tigresa, pero jama pensaron que lo escucharían de sus propios labios. Shuo gruño, mientras que sus garras se clavaban aun mas en la mesa… ese panda estaba cuestionando sus sentimientos hacia su hermana y, para colmo, recién ahora iba a hacerse el romeo enamorado.

-deja de fingir, panda- espeto shuo.

-¿por que fingiría?... TU deja de fingir que ella te importa, jamás lo hizo- contesto po, con rabia contenida.

Las miradas de los demás iban de po a shuo y de shuo a po, como si estuvieran mirando un campeonato de tenis. Mientras que mono, mantis y grulla tenían unas sonrisas burlonas en sus rostros y acompañaban el "espectáculo" con unos bocadillos, víbora no podía evitar preocuparse por ambos... una palabra de mas que shuo dijera y estaba segura que po no se contendría e igualmente si po hablaba de mas... bueno, shuo no se veía tan inofensivo, de seguro sabría propinar algunos golpes.

-chicos…- llamo en un susurro al mono, el insecto y el ave que se hallaban a su derecha -…creo que hay que intervenir-.

-¿Qué?...- pregunto grulla, como si no creyera lo que le dijera,

-déjalos- secundo mantis, restándole importancia.

-les vendrá bien, descargar algo de tensión- agrego mono, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Víbora los miro con el seño fruncido y se mordió el labio, nerviosa, pero si algo le había enseñado sus años de estadía en el palacio de jade y amistad con tigresa, era que si un tigre tenia una riña con alguien, mejor no involucrarse… si iban a pelear, al menos que no destrozaran la cocina.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, panda?!- exclamo finalmente shuo.

-no, ¿tu como te atreves?... deja de jugar al hermano sobre protector, que no te queda- espeto el panda, con el mismo nivel de rabia contenida que el tigre.

Sin darse cuenta, tigre y panda rodearon la mesa, quedando uno en frente del otro, peligrosamente cerca… las manos de ambos cerradas en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, listas para atacar, los ojos de ambos destilaban ira en su mas puro estado… ambos peleaban por lo que querían, pero en distintas maneras. Po peleaba por el amor que le tenia a tigresa, sin importarle lo demás, en cambio shuo… su "cariño" a tigresa era algo mas egoísta, lo que el quería era mantenerla a su lado, junto a lee y lía. po quería una oportunidad con tigresa y shuo no veía motivo por el cual dar su brazo a torcer… no veía como un panda podría pretender a una tigresa como su hermana y menos comprendía que le había visto ella a el, eran completamente distintos.

-y a ti el papel de panda enamorado tampoco te queda- replico shuo, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-¿a si?...- po esbozo una sonrisa burlona -…no me importa tu opinión, ¿porque no le preguntas a tigresa?- se burlo, alzando las cejas en una mueca burlona.

-¿Qué quieres que le pregunte?... ¿si le gusto lo que hizo con el panda?- contesto shuo, sin pensar, pero arrepintiéndose apenas la ultima silaba salio de sus labios.

-estas jodido, tigre- espeto po, furioso, sin poder creer que el tigre se refiriera así a la hermana que tanto decía amar.

-y tu muerto, panda-

Dicho esto, shuo pego un zarpazo al pecho a po, quien retrocedió unos pasos... reprimiendo una mueca de dolor, se llevo una mano a la zona herida y luego la aparto para ver… sangre. No perdió tiempo y devolvió el golpe con un puñetazo a la zara del tigre, pero este solo ladeo el rostro… una risa amarga escapo de los la boca del tigre, antes de que sacara a po de la cocina con una patada a la barriga. El panda impacto en la puerta, arrancándola de sus bisagras.

-hace años debí haber venido y darte una paliza- espeto shuo, a la vez que caminaba hacia el panda.

A pesar del dolor, por logro reincorporarse, sin prestar atención a lo que aquella frase ocultaba… ganas de matar al tigre no le faltaban. Ambos quedaron de frente, con unos escasos metros entre ellos. Ambos con el rostro deformado por la ira, los puños y las zarpas listas para atacar y… extrañamente, algunos gruñidos guturales también escapaban desde el fondo de la garganta de po.

Víbora quedo en shock…. esos dos eran capaces de pelear a muerte y no tenia idea de que hacer, no podía dejarlos, no confiaba en la cordura de mono, mantis y grulla, quienes miraban la pelea expectantes, como si no fuera mas que un combate de entrenamientos… ¿acaso no entendían las consecuencias?

-chicos…- llamo víbora, en un ahogado murmullo. Nadie volteo a ver -…chicos…- intento nuevamente, alzando un poco la voz -… ¡chicos!- grito esta vez.

Los tres machos que se hallaban a su lado voltearon la cabeza en su dirección, mirándola como si estuviera loca… definitivamente, no comprendían las consecuencias.

-vallan ¡AHORA! Y traigan a tigresa- ordeno, aunque aun no apartaba la vista del felino y el oso.

-pe… pero…- intento replicar grulla.

-¡AHORA!- grito la serpiente, solo la felina seria capaz de parar esa locura.

Sin perder tiempo, mono, mantis y grulla salieron volando y corriendo de allí, en busca de tigresa… quien no estaría contenta al enterarse de que su hermano y el panda se habían agarrado a los golpes.

Víbora veía con horror la escena, nunca había visto a po tan enojado y la cara de shuo parecía la de un psicópata… po intento conectar un golpe al estomago del felino, pero este lo esquivó, moviendo su cuerpo unos centímetros… shuo no se quedo atrás y golpeo a po en el rostro, haciéndolo retroceder unos centímetros, pero po contrarresto con un gancho a la mandíbula de shuo… cada vez pegaban mas fuertes, los golpes eran mas certeros y la "disciplina" escaseaba…

**EN EL SALÓN DE ENTRENAMIENTO… **

El semblante de lía era serio y sus ojos fríos, tanto, que costaba creer que solo se tratase de una niña de cuatro años… su seño fruncido, sus bracitos cruzados sobre su pecho y su peso apoyado en su pierna izquierda, mientras que con el pie derecho daba golpecitos en el suelo, clara muestra de impaciencia, mientras que frente a ella estaba parada tigresa, con los hombros caídos y los brazos a los costados del cuerpo, se sentía cansada, no física, sino mentalmente. Lo que su hija le pedía era demasiado, no podía decírselo si ni siquiera el padre sabia que era el padre, esas no eran las condiciones adecuadas. Sus ojos carmín se posaron en los verdes de ella, verdes como los de su padre, decididos, determinados y dulces a la vez… lía era su mayor tesoro, solo quería cuidarla, pero solo le causaba daño… _"mamá, sin cuentos, sin historietas…" _le había pedido la pequeña, bien no le daría vueltas, no inventaría historias ni cuentos de… "cuando tengas la edad suficiente, lo conocerás y veras que el siempre te ha amado…"… no, no le diría nada de eso, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

-no puedo- murmuro, apartando su mirada de los ojos de su hija, que la miraban decepcionados.

-¿no puedes, que?- la voz de lía no tenia emoción alguna, pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

-lo siento, lía…- tigresa se esforzó para endurecer su mirada y enfrentar la de lía -…pero aun eres muy pequeña y no, no te inventare historias- contesto.

-mamá…- lía miro suplicante a su madre. Quería romperlo todo, golpear cualquier tronco… se sentía traicionada por su propia madre, ¿acaso no decía que la amaba? ¿Por qué no le decía la verdad? -…dijiste que me querías, que jamás me mentirías-

-¿Qué?... yo… yo…- los ojos de tigresa se abrieron de par en par y su corazón se encogió en angustia al escuchar aquellas palabras de su hija.

-¿tan difícil es darme un nombre?- pregunto lía, al borde de las lagrimas –no te pido conocerlo… se que el no esta, porque no me quiere- agrego, en un apenas audible susurro, como si aquella ultima frase le doliera el alma.

Tigresa quedo callada unos segundos, atónita por lo que oía… las lágrimas en los ojos de lía no se hicieron de esperar, la pequeña, a su corta edad, sufría por sus propias palabras. No lograba adivinar de donde había sacado eso, ella siempre le había preguntado, le había hablado de su padre como una persona buena, quien la amaba a las dos, que no estaba porque vivía muy lejos, pero que de lo contrario, estaría muy orgulloso de su hija. Jamás le dijo cosas como esa y ella era muy pequeña para inventárselas, alguien debería de habérselas dicho…

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunto, luchando porque su voz sonara calmada. Como única respuesta, lía solo negó con la cabeza –lía, ¿Quién dijo que tu padre no te quería?- insistió.

La pequeña volvió a negar con la cabeza gacha, aunque esto no evito que tigresa viera las lagrimas inundaban sus ojitos y rodaban por sus mejillas, hasta caer como gotitas de agua salada en el suelo… tigresa odiaba ver así a su hija, prefería mil cañonazos de shen antes que una lagrima de lía.

-pequeña…- tigresa se arrodillo frente a ella y coloco su mano en su mandíbula, obligándola a verla -…eso es mentira, se que tu padre te quiere mucho ¿Quién te dijo eso?-.

-no te enojes con el- pidió lía, aun sollozando un poco desconcertando a su madre.

-¿con quien no me tengo que enojar?, princesa- cuestiono tigresa, algo confundida por la petición de lía.

-con shuo- contesto –es mi culpa, yo le pregunte y el me contesto y… no te enojes con el, no me gusta que peleen- prácticamente suplico.

Tigresa se quedo con la mirada perdida unos segundos, para luego ver a los ojos de lía… por unos momentos, la pequeña pensó en retroceder al ver los ojos carmín de su madre brilla con ira contenida, pero no lo hizo, a su opinión, eso solo demostraría cobardía… tigresa aun no salía de la impresión, siempre había confiado en shuo ¿Cómo podía decirle eso a una pequeña?... no, eso había cruzado el limite. Primero, se comportaba como si el fuera el padre de la pequeña, como si su obligación fuera esa y luego le metía todas esas ideas en la cabeza a lía… no, eso era demasiado.

-escucha…- tigresa tomo por los hombros a lía y la zarandeo levemente para llamar su atención. Su mirada era seria y su tono de voz era cortante. Lía abrió como platos los ojos, retrocediendo la cabeza instintivamente y asintiendo -…no se que te haya dicho el idiota de tu tío, pero no es verdad, ¿ok?...- lía volvió a asentir -…cuando tengas preguntas, dudas, me las dices a mi, no a el, ni a lee y si ellos te cuentan algo, me lo dices ¿entendido?-.

Por unos segundos la mirada de lía se quedo fija en los ojos de su madre, perpleja, pero finalmente asintió... la mirada de tigresa se suavizo, a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en su rostro. Sin pensarlo, envolvió a lía en sus brazos, estrechándola contra su pecho en un protector abrazo… luego se encargaría de "hablar" con shuo. Por un momento, lía se tenso ante el contacto y pensó en resistirse, apartarse, pero desistió al sentir como los acelerados, pero calidos y reconfortables latidos del corazón de su madre la tranquilizaban. Tigresa se reincorporo, acunando a lía en sus brazos como si fuera una bebe.

-no soy un bebe- se quejo lía, rodeando el cuello de tigresa con sus brazos y escondiendo su cabeza en la curva del cuello de su madre.

-para mi si- le respondió tigresa -ya sabes, no creas todo lo que te dicen- dijo, depositando un beso en la cabeza de su hija.

-esta bien, pero aun quiero que respondas mi pregunta-.

-¿c... c... cual pregunta?- consiguió balbucear tigresa, nerviosa, mientras mecía levemente a lía.

-¿quien es mi padre?-

-lía...- la voz de tigresa sonaba cansina.

-por favor...- lía aparto su cara del cuello de tigresa, mirando a su madre con ojos de cachorro -...solo su nombre-.

-te prometo que lo sabrás, pero ahora no- contesto tigresa, en un apenas audible susurro.

Lía frunció el seňo, apartando sus ojos de los de su madre... aun no la convencían aquellas respuestas, pero no podía hacer nada mas, su madre lo había prometido y si de algo cataba segura era ue ella jamás rompía una promesa... tragándose sus palabras, mordiendo su lengua para no contestar y volver a discutir, lía asintió, dando a entender que comprendía… como siempre.

Un incomodo silencio de acentuó en el lugar. Tigresa aun mecía a lía en sus brazos, turnando sus piernas para apoyar su peso, tratando de ignorar el punzante dolor en su tobillo. Ninguna se había percatado de que se habían pasado el almuerzo, hasta que el estomago de lía rugió, clamando atención.

-mmm… creo que nos saltamos el almuerzo- comento tigresa, algo pensativa. Lía se miro el estomago y luego miro a su madre, con un adorable puchero en su rostro –bien, será mejor que comas…- el estomago de tigresa también gruño -…bueno, que comamos algo-.

Lía sonrió y asintió, mientras que tigresa la dejaba de pie en el suelo, pensándolo bien, estaban hambrientas.

Ambas se tomaron de la mano, caminando juntas hacia la salida, pero antes de que pudieran llegar... las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a mono, mantis y grulla, que parecían haber corrido una maratón entera. Lía y tigresa voltearon a verse, estupefactas, y luego voltearon a ver a los tres chicos en la puerta... el horror era visible en sus ojos, la cola de mono serpenteaba nerviosa, mantis tenia un. Tic nervioso en el ojo y a grulla le temblaba el pico.

-¿pero que les paso?- pregunto tigresa, soltando la mano de su hija y avanzando un paso hacia los chicos.

-ti... ti... t... tig...- tartamudeaba grulla, ya que el temblores en su pico no le ayudaban demasiado.

-¿que pasa?, grulla- insistió la felina.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y luego a las felinas, para luego hablar todos al mismo tiempo… lía y tigresa arquearon una ceja, confundidas. A cada palabra, los tres acompañaban con gestos de los brazos y el rostro. Lo único que se escuchaban eran exclamaciones incomprensibles, de donde lo único que se podía entender eran las palabras "po", "shuo" y "muerte segura", que eran repetidas una y otra vez.

-¡CALLENSE!- grito lía, con un agudo chillido que le lastimo los tímpanos a todos.

Mono, mantis y grulla guardaron silencio, inmóviles por el grito de lía.

-mono- llamo tigresa, con un suspiro cansino -¿podrías decirme que diablos ocurre?-

-¡po y shuo están peleando en la cocina!- exclamo el primate, exasperado.

Los ojos de tigresa se abrieron como platos, tanto, que los chicos y lía temieron que se le salieran de sus cuencas… por unos segundos, la felina quedo paralizada… ¿a que se referían _exactamente _cuando decía que estaban peleando?... miro a los chicos y las expresiones asustadas y preocupadas de estos le dieron toda las respuestas. Rápidamente, adopto su semblante frió y neutro, antes de hablar, pero aun así, su voz delato su nerviosismo.

-¡¿Qué esperan que nos se mueven?!- prácticamente grito.

-bien, pero no nos grites- contesto mantis, desde el hombro de mono.

Tigresa prefirió no contestar, no quería sonar demasiado nerviosa, así que solo se limito hacer un gesto con su cabeza, indicando que la siguieran, mientras que caminaba a zancadas largas hacia la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla… el ruido de pequeños piecitos tras de ella captaron su atención.

-lía, quédate- ordeno, sin voltear a verla.

-¡no!- se apresuro a contradecir la pequeña -¡quiero ver!-.

El entusiasmo en su voz era palpable, a ella le encantaban ver las peleas y combates, por mas injustos o sanguinarios que fueran, pero tigresa no la dejaría ir y ver como su tío peleaba con su padre, seria mejor apartarla, además, si era todo tan malo como los chicos aparentaban, podía salir lastimada.

-no me contradigas- contesto tigresa, con voz fría y firme –he dicho, que te quedas- ordeno, pero luego agrego con voz mas suave –dentro de un rato te vengo a buscar y te llevo a almorzar al valle ¿si?-

Lía tenso la mandíbula, mordiéndose la lengua para no contestar, pero finalmente se relajo y mascullo un apenas audible "si"… tigresa no volteo a verla, solo salio corriendo del lugar siguiendo a mono, mantis y grulla… si habían ido a por ella, era porque realmente era algo grave.

La pequeña se quedo parada en medio del salón, apretando sus manitas en puños, mirando en dirección por donde había salido su madre… ¡siempre lo mismo! … ya segura de que nadie estaba cerca, rompió a correr en cuatro patas, saliendo del salón, con rumbo inexacto. No le importaba a donde ir, pues nadie la buscaría en un buen tiempo, solo quería alejarse de ahí, olvidar sus propias preguntas sin responder, olvidar el echo de que sabia que su madre le ocultaba algo, olvidar el echo de que no quería volver nunca mas a kenshi… olvidar lo que había oído la noche ates de que salieran de viaje. Las lágrimas brotaban como cascadas de sus ojos verdes, pero no le importo, pues nadie la estaría viendo. Tanto correr, finalmente llego hasta una especie de montaña, con un sendero que dirigía a la sima, en donde podía divisar un gran árbol. El lugar parecía solitario, por lo que sin dudar se dirigió por aquel sendero y subió la montaña… era un árbol de durazno y el fruto estaba maduro, a su alrededor había hojas, que de seguro habían caído con el viento, y podía ver el valle entero desde ahí. Cansada, lía se dejo caer en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol… miro a todos lados, era un poco alto para su gusto, bueno, demasiado alto, estaba sola y eso la ponía nerviosa, pero igualmente, ya no quería bajar, porque si lo hacia sabia que tenia que encontrarse con alguien, quería estar sola. Se distrajo unos minutos, arrancando el césped que crecía en el suelo y dejándolo volar con el viento… era bastante tranquilo ese lugar, podía ver el valle entero desde ahí.

-quisiera ir…- murmuro, al ver a la distancia a unos niños jugando.

Pero sabia que no iría, los niños no se llevaban bien con ella, la molestaban y… bueno, siempre terminaba golpeando a alguno por alguna broma pesada. Aparto la vista del valle y cerro los ojos… le habían dicho que para olvidar los recuerdos no deseados, debía dejar la mente en blanco, pero eso solo avivaba mas aquella conversación que escucho entre shuo, lee y tigresa la noche antes de que partieran rumbo al valle… ella se había despertado en medio de la noche, pero como no podía dormir, prefirió dar un "paseo" por el palacio. Como era tarde, supuso que no habría nadie despierto, pero se equivoco… quería un dulce y que mejor lugar para encontrarlo que el despacho de sus tíos y su madre, pero al llegar allí y querer abrir la puerta, los gritos de su madre, seguido por las contestaciones poco amables de shuo y los intentos de calmarlos de lee, la detuvieron. Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, entreabrió la puerta y espió por la abertura, sin que ninguno de los tres se percatara… tigresa estaba sentada en la alta silla, detrás del escritorio, que había pertenecido a su abuelo, lee se apoyaba en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y shuo estaba afirmado en el escritorio, frente a tigresa…

"_¿ACASO ESTAS LOCA?"_ había gritado shuo, notablemente irritado.

"_no, el loco eres tu… ¿Quién te dio permiso para decidir por mi?" _contesto tigresa, sin inmutarse a los gritos del felino mayor, capacidad que lía había heredado.

"_que… yo… no… ¡es de lía de quien hablamos!" _la voz de shuo sonaba desesperada, lo que solo aumentaba la curiosidad en la cachorra.

"_ya, no es para tanto"_ escucho la voz de lee, siempre con ese tono burlón.

"_no opines lee, y si, si es para tanto… lía jamás conoció a su padre, JAMAS" _desde las puertas, pudo ver como su tío mas "viejo", como ella le decía, caminaba de un lado a otro por el despacho, como león enjaulado.

"_bueno… quizás es hora de que lo conozca, tiene cuatro años, empieza a preguntar"_ se limito a contestar tigresa, restándole importancia.

"_no le dirás al padre la verdad ¿o si?" _inquirió shuo, un poco, solo un poco, mas calmado.

"_no lo se… igualmente, es una decisión que no te incumbe" _contesto tigresa.

"_¡claro que si!... yo fui quien le cambio los primeros pañales" _se defendió shuo, para desagrado de tigresa.

"_y yo soy la madre… así que no se habla mas shuo, iremos, si quieres te quedas, pero me llevo a lía"_ contesto la felina, a la defensiva.

"_¡¿quedarme?!... ¡jamás!, no te dejare sola a ti y a lía cerca de aquel tonto intento de macho"_

"_bueno… si vamos al caso, contando el embarazo de tigresa… tiene buena puntería"_ bromeo lee. Broma que la pequeña prefirió ignorar… tanto escuchar tras las paredes le habían enseñado que a veces se podían oír cosas desagradables.

Lo siguiente que escucho lía, fueron a dos tigres gruñendo, lo que le aviso que era hora de que volviera a su cama antes de que alguno de los tres saliera y la atrapara. Eso era la prueba que necesitaba de que su madre le mentía acerca de que su padre estaba lejos… el estaba allí, en el valle de la paz, quizás mas cerca de lo que pensaba, pero no desistiría. Si algo había aprendido de las miles de veces que se durmió en el entrenamiento, era a no rendirse nunca y ella quería encontrar a su padre, quería conocerlo y si su progenitora no se lo decía, lo tendría que averiguar por su cuenta.

**EN LA COCINA…**

Po conecto una patada en el estomago de shuo, quien salio volando por el impulso, rompiendo algunas paredes, pero el felino no se dejo vencer por el golpe... clavando sus garras en el suelo se detuvo en seco y se abalanzo contra po, propinándole un zarpazo por todo el pecho... en incontables ocasiones víbora había intentado separarlos, gritando o interponiéndose, pero solo conseguía que alguno de loa dos a apartaran de el medio mascullando un amenazador "te vas a lastimar".

-mono, mantis, grulla... ¿donde diablos están, trío cobarde?- murmuro, molesta y asustada.

Ni po, ni shuo daban tregua... los dos se atacaban con toda la fuerza que tenían, mandando al tacho todo el entrenamiento y la disciplina. Po ya tenia algunos moratones en la cara y un gran zarpazo por todo su pecho, mientras que shuo tenia una cortada en la pierna que se había echo en una de las veces que había caído sobre algún objeto de porcelana o vidrio roto, pero aun así… a ninguno parecía importarle los golpes, los raspones o cortadas, ni siquiera el echo que había destrozado la cocina o que casi golpeaban a su amiga, ninguno se rendía.

-¡tigresa!- exclamo víbora, al ver a la felina correr en cuatro patas en su dirección, seguida de mono, mantis y grulla.

Pero tigresa ni siquiera se detuvo a hablarle a su amiga, simplemente pasó de largo y siguió corriendo hasta entrar en la cocina. Se quedo paralizada en su lugar por lo que vio, sus pulmones dejaron de respirar y para cuando se recordó a si misma que respirara, tubo que sostenerse de la puerta, a medio arrancar de sus bisagras, para no caer…

-¡YA BASTA!- grito a todo pulmón tigresa, tal como lo había echo miles de veces víbora, pero con distinto efecto.

A pesar de los gruñidos, golpes y ruidos de cosas al romperse, tanto po como shuo reaccionaron ante aquel grito tan potente, que casi le rompe los tímpanos a todos, grito que los dejo helados en la posición que estaban… ambos se tomaban del cuello con su mano izquierda, mientras tenían la derecha alzada en el aire, lista para conectar un golpe en el rostro del otro. Pero no se separaron, si no que, en vez de eso, emplearon mas fuerza en el agarre del cuello, quizá para evitar que el otro hablara.

Víbora, mono, mantis y grulla miraban a un lado, apartados, como la mirada incrédula de tigresa iba adquiriendo ese brillo peligroso que volvía sus ojos aun mas carmín de lo que eran… la felina parecía querer expulsar fuego por los orificios de la nariz, sus patas estaban cerradas en puños, clavando sus garras en las palmas y su pecho bajaba y subía con su respiración, dejando oír algunos gruñidos. Trato de contar hasta diez y calmarse, pero ver que po y shuo seguían con el agarre al cuello del otro, solo la enfurecía aun más.

A zancadas largas y firmes, tigresa entro a la cocina… cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomo a cada uno con una mano, agarrándolos de la piel de la nuca, como si solo fueren unos cachorros, y tirando de ellos para separarlos. Los dos gimotearon de dolor, pero tigresa no los soltó, solo los zarandeo aun más.

La felina paseo su mirada de uno al otro, mirándolos con desprecio, enojo y… shuo estaba seguro ver un rastro de decepción cuando fijo la mirada en el, cosa que le dolió aun más que los golpes del panda. Finalmente, los ojos de tigresa se fijaron en la cortada en la pierna de shuo y los zarpazos del pecho de po.

-víbora- llamo tigresa, con la voz más fría que el hielo. La serpiente, algo temerosa de su amiga, solamente asintió –ve con los chicos y cúrenle la cortada a shuo, yo me encargo de po-.

-¿es necesario que vallan los chicos?- se quejo víbora. Era la que mas sabia de medicina del grupo y odiaba que los juegos de mono y mantis fastidiaran su trabajo.

Tigresa sintió el cuerpo de shuo tensarse al oírla y sonrió maliciosamente al ver que su hermano prácticamente le suplicaba con la mirada que no lo mandara con la serpiente.

-si, víbora- contesto finalmente tigresa, sin borrar esa sonrisa –necesitaras ayuda, esa pierna necesita sutura-.

Sin esperar respuesta, tigresa prácticamente aventó a shuo al suelo, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y se fue, aun jalando a po de la nuca, quien no dejaba de quejarse…. Si había algo que su hermano odiara, y temiera, eran las agujas.

-¿no lo golpeara?- se pregunto mantis, viendo a shuo, quien tenia cara de traumado –que raro- agrego.

-ah, por cierto… ¡usa las agujas de acupuntura, mantis!- exclamo la felina, ya a la distancia

-¡no!... aguja son- prácticamente rogó shuo, tratando de ponerse de pie.

Víbora lo tomo de la muñeca y jalo de el para que lo siguiera, sin poder evitar sonreír al comprender la idea de su amiga, mientras que mono, mantis y grulla caminaban a la par del tigre, como si estuvieran marchando rumbo a la guerra.

-lo se- dijo grulla, palmeando la espalda de shuo.

-ella es muy cruel- agrego mono, algo burlón.

**EN LA HABITACION DE SONG… CON LEE**

Después de aquella pequeña "discusión" que habían tenido, ninguno hablo por un largo rato, permaneciendo en un silencio, aunque no incomodo, si no que agradable… song fue la primera en hablar, pues se arrepentía de haberle hablado así a lee, cuando el solo había querido ser amable con ella. El tigre siberiano le gustaba y no sabía bien como actuar frente a ello, pues el único que le había gustado de alguna manera "especial" había sido po, pero con lee era otra cosa, algo mas fuerte. El tigre siberiano había respondido, alegando que no tenia nada que perdonar, que el había sido un metiche y ahí, otra discusión por ver quien tenia la culpa… ¿es que no podían estar sin discutir?

Estuvieron hablando un largo rato, sin percatarse del correr de las horas… no supieron como, pero ambos terminaron acostados en la cama, en un abrazo "cucharita". Song quedo dormida, acurrucada entre los brazos del tigre siberiano, quien solo se limitaba a observarla… parecía un ángel, hermoso y perfecto. "_pero el ángel tiene cola y tridente"_, pensó, esbozando una traviesa sonrisa. Song no era precisamente un ángel, como el la veía, pero era la chica perfecta para el, era su igual.

Tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible, se deshizo del abarre de song a sus brazos y se levanto de la cama. Tenia que salir de esa habitación antes de que alguien los viera, o si no ambos tendrían muchos problemas. Una vez fuera, camino lejos del pasillo, pensando un buen lugar donde pudiera estar solo y meditar un poco, porque realmente lo necesitaba… entonces, recordó que tigresa solía hablarle sobre un árbol sagrado o algo así y recordaba perfectamente donde estaba, así que sin perder tiempo, se dirigió corriendo al durazno de la sabiduría celestial, pero al llegar allí no espero encontrarse con lía, sentada con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de aquel árbol.

La pequeña tenía la mirada perdida en la vista del valle, mirando sin ver. No era la primera vez que lee la veía de aquella forma, ella, cuando no estaba planeado alguna travesura, solía ser muy tranquila y pensativa.

Lee esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, si bien quería estar solo, también necesitaba hablar con su sobrina, pues desde el incidente con song, ella no le había dirigido la palabra. Camino y se sentó a la par de ella, con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto, pero no fue hasta ese momento que lo noto… los ojos de la cachorra estaban vidriosos y su labio inferior temblaba, como si quisiera contener algunos sollozos.

-¿lía?- llamo, preocupado, mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

Lía pego un respingo y se aparto bruscamente de el... no lo había escuchado llegar, pero en cuanto recobro la compostura, frunció el seño y se sentó de espaldas al tigre. Quería estar sola, que nadie la molestara con preguntas tontas y mucho menos que la vieran llorar. Se cruzo de brazos y fijo su vista de nuevo en el valle, volviendo a sus pensamientos, esperando que la dejara sola, pero en contra de todo, lee no se marcho... se sentó un poco mas cerca de ella, observándola, esperando que hablara, que le dijera algo, porque si el intentaba sacar tema de conversación no obtendría respuesta alguna. El silencio era cada vez mas tenso, lee no podía marcharse, no sin hablar con lía, quien trataba de ignorarlo, pero su nerviosismo era delatado por el serpentear de su cola, la cual golpeaba con fuerza en el suelo.

-¿que esperas que no te vas?- mascullo lía, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

-¿podríamos hablar?- pregunto lee, en un débil susurro.

-¿de que?- lía rió sarcásticamente -¿de tu noviecita?-.

Lee se quedo unos momentos en silencio, pensando en su respuesta... no podía decir algo al azar, sin pensarlo o simplemente dar respuestas tontas, lía se enojaría aun mas.

-sabes que no tengo novia- contesto, improvisando ese tono dulce que utilizan los psicólogos con los niños.

Pero como respuesta, recibió una risa aun mas amarga que la anterior ¿como lograba esa niña ser tan... tan... fría y arisca? La mayoría de los niños llorarían, patalearían y harían berrinches, dando argumentos sin sentidos, pero lía no, cosa que siempre había sorprendido a lee. Cuando realmente era algo serio, ella no lloraba, no hacia berrinches, si no que peleaba o discutía por lo que quería y si estaba realmente enojada, sus respuestas podían ser calculadoras, precisas para afectar al otro.

-se que no es una novia, no soy entupida, lee- espeto lía, sorprendiendo aun mas al tigre -y no intentes ese tonto tono de voz porque me pone histérica-.

Lía ni siquiera había volteado a verlo y lee ya podía sentir la mirada fría de ella junto a esas palabras.

-una niña tan linda y adorable no debería tener ese vocabulario ¿sabias?- trato de bromear lee, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-un viejo como tú no debería de andar de falda en falda ¿sabias?- respondió lía.

La pequeña volteo a verlo, quedando frente a frente, pero aun así, sus brazos seguían cruzados y sus manos cerradas en puños, cosa que no paso desapercibida para lee.

-lía, tienes cuatro años, esos son temas de adultos- trato de cortar el tema, ya que se le hacia incomodo.

La pequeña no contesto, solo aparto su mirada de la de lee y agacho la cabeza… sabia que no debería meterse, era algo que le habían enseñado desde que tenia memoria "un niño bueno, no se entromete en asunto de adultos", pero como claro estaba, jamás había aprendido el significado. Odiaba que lee saliera con tantas chicas. No quería "compartirlo" con otras y… bien, en pocas palabras, estaba celosa. Sentía que si algún dia lee encontraba alguna novia de verdad, ya no la querría y no solamente el, era lo mismo para shuo, pero a el solamente lo había visto con una sola chica, con aiko, y la leona era demasiado adorable como para odiarla, además, ya no vivía cerca de kenshi, se había mudado. Cuando encontraba alguna chica coqueteándole, a lee le bastaba con unos de sus papelitos de "tierna nenita consentida" y correr a los brazos de su tío para alejarla, pero con song… podía presentir que algo mas pasaba, pues se había dado cuenta de los constantes coqueteos entre ambos y no le agrada eso.

Lee no insistió para que hablara, solamente espero, paciente. No debió haber utilizado la excusa de "eres pequeña para esos temas de adultos", esa era la excusa que utilizaban shuo y tigresa, mientras que el era el que se saltaba la regla, por así decirlo, y la incluía en todo, al menos hasta cierto limite.

-si consigues novia, ya no me querrás- murmuro lía, avergonzada.

Bueno, lee no se había esperado esa contestación… ¡era una locura!... con sus errores y todo, jamás podría dejar de querer a aquella nenita. Era el rayito de sol que le iluminaba la vida a todos, con sus ocurrencias, sus risas y hasta con sus travesuras.

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y, arriesgándose a un buen zarpazo, acuno a lía en sus brazos, como cuando era una bebe. Sorprendentemente, la pequeña no se resistió, ni siquiera trato de alejarlo. Solo se limito a abrazar a su tío y descansar la cabeza en su pecho… cuando estaba triste, lee siempre la acunaba en sus brazos y le cantaba para que se calmara, pero desde que se había enojado con el, ni siquiera le había hablado.

-lía, ¿te cuento un secreto?- pregunto, en un tono juguetón. La pequeña emitió una risita y asintió –eres la nenita mas irrespetuosa, impertinente y mal educada que conozco- reprocho el tigre, pero su voz demostraba un toque divertido.

-gracias por recordarme lo que dijo aquella emperatriz- espeto lía, con evidente sarcasmo, a la vez que le propinaba un juguetón golpe en el pecho.

-pero aun no me dejas terminar- lee agacho la mirada, para verla a los ojos –también eres la mejor sobrina que puedo tener-.

Lee depósito un tierno beso en la frente de lía y le acaricio la mejilla, logrando que la pequeña ronroneara…. "_¿Quién lo diría?... el osito también puede ronronear"_ pensó lee, divertido. Las carcajadas de la cachorra resonaron por el lugar cuando lee le hizo cosquillas en la barriga.

-jajaja… esta bien…. Jajaja… ya basta…. Jajaja- suplicaba lía, retorciéndose en los brazos de lee.

A pesar de las contiguas "suplicas" de lía, lee no dejo de lado las cosquillas, riendo junto a ella. Hasta que finalmente, la pequeña consiguió atrapar las muñecas de su tío entre sus manos, apartándolas.

-tengo hambre- se excuso, esbozando aquel puchero que a lee le parecía adorable.

-¿no almorzaste?- pregunto, incrédulo.

Como toda respuesta, la pequeña esbozo una divertida sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

-hubo no se que problema en la cocina, dijo que me quedara esperándola en el salón de entrenamiento…

-y tu eres tan obediente que viniste aquí- la interrumpió lee, algo burlón.

-jejeje… si, claro. La cuestión es que si no me esta buscando estoy a salvo- contesto lía, con una risita nerviosa.

-es ese caso- lee se reincorporo, aun con lía en brazos –vamos, busquemos a tu madre y comamos- propuso, alejándose unos pasos de aquel lugar.

Como toda respuesta, lía solamente asintió, mientras se frotaba la barriga con una mano… lee la coloco en sus hombros y siguió su camino hacia la cocina.

-por cierto, te queda lindo el broche- comento lee, aunque lía no contesto, solo sonrió tímidamente.

La pequeña se palmeo el broche de flor, que aun llevaba junto a la oreja derecha.. se había olvidado de el y aparentemente, su madre estaba demasiado distraída como para notarlo, caso que se le hizo rara, ya que a su madre jamás se le escapaba mínimo detalle sobre ella… ahora que lo pensaba bien, desde que habían llegado que tigresa estaba distraída y algo que había visto en el salón de entrenamiento, al entrar corriendo a los chicos, había llamado su atención, algo entre su mamá y po.

-¿te cuento un secreto?- pregunto lía, necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

-claro, mis labios están sellados- contesto lee, esbozando una traviesa sonrisa.

-creo que a mamá le gusta el panda-

Lee se detuvo en seco y frunció el seño… -¿de donde sacaste eso?- pregunto, curioso.

-cuando entre con los chicos al salón de entrenamiento, pude ver que estaban demasiado cerca y que cuando se percataron de nosotros se apresuraron en separarse- explico lía, restándole importancia.

Lee continuo caminando, algo pensativo. Lía no tenia idea de lo acertada que estaba, pero aun así le parecía raro… raro de que tigresa se hubiera dejado delatar ante algo o alguien. Aunque no tenia que olvidar que estaba hablando de lía-espía-prematura-mitad-kunoichi, a ella no se le escapaba una.

-quizá tengas razón- lee se encogió de hombros, negárselo, cuando ella estaba segura, solo acrecentaría su curiosidad.

-siempre la tengo- se alabo a si misma lía, cuando una brillante idea cruzo su cabeza -¿y si los juntamos?-.

Lee volvió a frenar en seco, tosiendo compulsivamente por haberse ahogado con su propia saliva… quizá no había sido muy brillante aquella idea. Aun sin dejar de toser, bajo a lía de sus hombros y la paro en el suelo. Ella lo miraba con una inocente sonrisa y sus mejillitas sonrosadas, esperando esa sonrisa cómplice que lee le solía regalar ante alguna nueva travesura.

**EN LA HABITACION DE PO…**

En ningún momento, tigresa había borrado esa mirada acecina de su rostro o dejado de gruñir, mientras que po no podía hacer mas que gimotear de dolor durante todo el camino de la cocina a su cuarto, ya que la felina lo llevaba de la piel de la nuca, como a los cachorros... "si quieren comportarse como crios, como crios se los tratara", había dicho tigresa, cuando llegaron a la habitación y prácticamente aventó al panda contra la cama.

Como pudo, el panda se sentó correctamente en la cama, justo a tiempo para ver a tigresa salir de la habitación mascullando algo parecido a "ya vuelvo"... el zarpaso en el pecho le ardía horrores y ni hablar de los demás golpes. ¿Como pudo haber sido tan estúpido? No había medido las consecuencias, otra vez. No había pensado en el echo de que tigresa se enfadaría con el por golpear a su hermano, pero oír como aquel tigre lo había acusado de jugar con los sentimientos de la persona que mas amaba, y aun ama, lo había sacado de quicio, sin mencionar que el tampoco había mantenido el hocico cerrado, otro motivo por el cual se arrepentía.

A los pocos minutos, tigresa volvió a la habitación, con un frasco de desinfectante y gasas para limpiar las heridas del panda, quien solo permaneció sentado en su lugar, observando cada movimiento de tigresa…la felina empapo una gasa con el desinfectante y, sin decir nada, se dispuso a limpiar las heridas del panda, que aunque no eran muy profundas, habían sangrado. "_¡fantástico!... el imbecil de mi hermano mete las garras donde no le importa y yo tengo que limpiar su desastre… aunque no me quiero ni imaginar que se habrán dicho…"_

-¿estas enojada?- pregunto po, con cierto temor en su voz, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿enojada?- tigresa echo una fugaz mirada a los ojos del panda, de manera casi imperceptible y emitió una risa sarcástica –no, panda, no tengo porque enojarme contigo- respondió.

La respuesta extraño un poco a po… ¿no estaba enojada con el?...

-¿a no?- pregunto tontamente, a lo que tigresa esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y negó.

-po- tigresa suspiro, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones, pareciendo mas cansada de lo que realmente estaba –aunque aun opino que te comportaste como un niño, conozco a mi hermano y no es un santo, precisamente- explico, pasando su mirada desde las heridas del pecho al golpe que tenia en la cara.

-perdón- se disculpo po, realmente apenado.

-no te disculpes, panda- respondió tigresa.

Po no respondió. Un profundo silencio invadió el lugar, no era incomodo, si no agradable... imperceptiblemente, el corazón del panda se acelero al ver la mano de tigresa deslizarse con delicadeza, curando esas heridas. Era una sensación calida y agradable, que provocaba pequeños cosquilleos, remplazando el ardor.

-te dará un infarto, panda- se burlo tigresa, al sentir el acelerado corazón de po bajo su mano.

Las mejillas del oso se tiñeron de rojo escarlata, mientras que la sonrisa de tigresa se ensanchaba aun mas... termino con aquellas heridas y tomo otra gasa para curar la cortada en el labio inferior del panda.

-no quiero ni saber hasta donde hubieran llegado- comento tigresa, mientras acercaba la gasa al labio del panda.

-¡auch!- se quejo po.

-¡ni siquiera te toque!- se burlo tigresa, riendo.

-pero eso arde- se volvió a quejar po, como un niño de cuatro años.

-lo hubieras pensado antes- reprendió tigresa.

-oye... ¿el broche que llevaba lía no era el tuyo?- pregunto po, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿que broche?- contesto tigresa, no se había fijado en si lía llevaba o no broche.

-el broche para el cabello, el de la flor de loto con pétalos negros- explico po, aunque su voz apenas era un susurro -le queda lindo-

-creo, que si- murmuro tigresa, algo dudosa.

-así que... guardaste el broche, después de todos estos años-

El comentario del panda tomo por sorpresa a tigresa... había guardado aquel broche porque de alguna manera sentía que la mantenía unida a po, como si el estuviese a su lado, pero no iba a decírselo.

-primero, no pasaron "tantos" años... segundo,si, lo guarde- contesto, pensando en no darle mas vueltas al asunto, pero la sonriente cara de po le decía todo lo contrario –lo guarde porque era un regalo lindo y no lo iba a tirar-

Y antes de que po pudiera comentar algo, tigresa prácticamente tapo la boca del panda con la gasa empapada en desinfectante... otra vez, el silencio se hizo presente, pero esta vez era algo incomodo. Los dedos de tigresa se habían quedado apoyados sobre los labios de po, incapaz de retirarse de ahí. Los recuerdos pasaban fugazmente por su cabeza y todos involucraban a esos labios, mientras que po se había quedado con la boca entreabierta y la respiración entrecortada, con una sola pregunta en mente...

-¿por que me besaste?-

Tigresa parpadeo un par de veces, saliendo de esa especie de transe. Rápidamente se aparto de po, buscando cualquier cosa en que centrar toda su concentración... mientras juntaba las gasas y el frasco de desinfectante, podía sentir sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. Sabía perfectamente porque lo había besado, pero no quería admitirlo, no era correcto. Sin decir nada, intento escaparse del lugar, pero la mano del panda se cerró en torno a su muñeca, reteniéndola.

-po, no quiero hablar de eso- suplico, tratando de no hacer contacto visual.

-solo respóndeme, por favor-

Tigresa no contesto. Se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa, a la vez que echaba fugaces miradas a la puerta abierta, como si asegurara que no apareciera nadie... po al percatarse de eso, sonrió. Ignorando el dolor por los golpes, se reincorporo de la cama y cerro la puerta, para luego arrebatarle el frasco y las gasas de la mano a tigresa y dejarlas en una mesita. La felina, nerviosa, no podía ni moverse, estaba paralizada.

-respóndeme- pidió po, parado frente a ella, aunque en su voz había un toque autoritario.

-¿y tu me ordenas porque…?- replico tigresa, algo burlona.

La felina le sonrió e intento pasar por lado de el, dispuesta a irse, pero po fue mas rápido. La tomo del brazo y jalo de ella, quedando nuevamente uno frente al otro, pero esta vez la envolvió en sus brazos para que no escapara.

-no es una orden, pero si quieres tomarlo como tal…- po se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia -…no tengo replicas, maestra tigresa- agrego, divertido.

Tigresa lo miro por un rato, no sabia si reír o simplemente besarlo sin rodeo alguno, pero le gustara o no, lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal.

-¿te das cuenta que esto es infidelidad?- pregunto, deshaciéndose del abrazo de oso.

Po se quedo mudo. Tigresa tenia razón, le estaba siendo infiel a song y eso no estaba bien, estaba mal… si, tan mal, que no tenia ni idea el porque no podía sentir remordimiento alguno.

-no lo es- tigresa enarco una ceja, incrédula –tigresa, yo no amo a song y ella lo sabe, lo supo todo el tiempo- explico, con aires cansinos.

-llámalo como quieras- contesto tigresa -pero igualmente, esta mal-.

-¿por que?-

-song es tu NOVIA, digas lo que digas, sigue siéndolo- tigresa caminaba de un lado a otro, nerviosa -además también esta lía, soy su madre, tengo que ver por ella-.

-pero, pero... ¡ella me adora!- exclamo po, como si fuera una solución a todo, con tal sonrisa que, por un momento, tigresa creyó que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-¡panda!- reprocho tigresa, frenando en seco en su lugar -ya me di cuenta de que te adora, pero eso no viene al caso-.

-¿y que SI viene al caso?-

-¡que estas diciendo locuras, panda!-

-dulce locura- murmuro po, esbozando una sonrisita casi burlona.

Tigresa se quedo con la boca semiabierta, sin saber si golpear al panda por sus palabras o reír... se dejo caer sentada en la cama, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos. Lo que po estaba tratando de decirle era una locura, una locura muy dulce, tal como lo había dicho el panda, pero locura al fin.

-tigresa- po se sentó a la par de ella -voy a cortar con song-.

Tigresa pego un respingo y rápidamente volteo a ver a po... los ojos del panda no mostraban ni tristeza, ni remordimiento, al contrario, nunca habían reflejado tanta determinación. Mientras que tigresa era un torbellino de emociones...por parte estaba feliz, eso quería decir que po la prefería a ella "_jah… toma esa gata manchada... ¿a quien prefiere po? ¿a ti?... no lo creo" _y sip, su lado orgulloso y competitivo no podía evitar burlarse de song. Pero por otra parte sabia nunca se espero esa confesión y, desgraciadamente, sentía la culpa carcomerla por dentro. ... no, ese no era el modo en que debían suceder las cosas.

-en una semana vuelvo a kenshi- comento tigresa, intentando hacer recapacitar a po.

-no me importa-

-no se cuando volveré-

-te esperare-

-no puedes romper con tu novia por un capricho-

-no es un capricho-

-¿que es?-

A cada palabra, sus rostros se iban acercando, hasta tal punto que sentían la respiración del otro sobre sus labios.

-siempre te eh amado- respondió po, rozando sus labios con los de tigresa.

-yo no te amo- mintió la felina.

-te enamorare-

-¿y si amo a otro?-

-no me rendiré- contesto po, con total determinación –no me interesa si amas a otro o si simplemente no me quieres a mi, jamás me rendiré, tigresa. Cuando te fuiste, fue como ver mi alma partirse en dos y una parte se fue contigo, al igual que mi corazón entero. Y cuando llegaste… pensé que te había perdido, vi a lía y pensé que tu corazón ya tenia otro dueño y no se si será así o no, pero si se que tu ya te llevaste el mió-.

Sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia y sus ojos entreverados, esperando el contacto... tigresa ya no tenia fuerzas de voluntad para contradecir, quizá sea el momento de decirle la verdad, sincerarse con el, así como el se había sincerado con ella, pero sus músculos no respondían a sus ordenes, no podía articular palabra alguna, en parte, culpa del miedo a la reacción del panda.

-te odio, panda- murmuro. Si, lo odiaba... lo odiaba porque era jodidamente encantador, lo odiaba porque sus "trucas" siempre servían para hacerla caer a sus brazos... sip, lo odiaba.

-yo te amo-

Po le robo un fugaz beso a tigresa, quien sonrió, divertida.

-sigo odiándote-

-y yo te amo aun más-

Los labios del panda atacaron con voracidad los de tigresa, en un beso posesivo y exigente a la vez, mientras que tigresa solo se limito a seguirle el beso con las mismas ansias. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del panda, atrayéndolo mas a ella, mientras que las manos de el recorrían con total libertad la cintura y espalda de ella... tigresa se recostó en la cama, quedando debajo de po, quien apoyo sus brazos a cada lado de ella, sosteniendo su peso para no aplastarla.

-dime que me detenga- susurro po. Estaba conciente de que, por mas que querían, no podían llegar más allá, al menos no en ese momento.

-detente- pidió tigresa, en un débil susurro.

Po se separo unos centímetros de ella, aun acostados, contemplándose el uno al otro... los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y la misma sonrisa boba en ambos los delataban. Querían ir mas allá, sentirse el uno al otro, pero no en ese momento, no axial, simplemente no podían... y era eso, justamente, lo que hacia acrecentar aquel deseo.

-si no vamos nos buscaran- recordó tigresa, recobrando la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-no creo, la ternura de lía los distraerá con alguna travesura- contesto po, algo divertido.

En ese momentos, algo hizo "click" en la mente de tigresa... le había dicho a lía que esperara en el salón a que ella valla a buscarla para que almuerce...

-¡mierda!- exclamo, empujando a un lado a po y reincorporándose bruscamente.

-¡auch- se quejo el panda, que había caído de bruces al suelo -¿que paso?-.

-lía aun no almuerza y de seguro me debe estar esperando en el salón de enseñamiento- contesto tigresa.

A zancadas rápidas, tigresa se dirigió la puerta para salir de ahí, seguida por po... no podía creer que se había olvidado de lía, todo por andar como una tonta quinceañera enamorada, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero antes de que llegara a tocar al menos el picaporte...

-¡¿QUE PASO AQUI?!-

Aquel intimidante, y por demás conocido, grito resonó por todo el palacio, logrando que a todos se les pusiera los pelos de punta... algo les decía que cierto panda rojo ya había descubierto el "pequeño" desastre de la cocina.

-¡mierda!- exclamaron al unísono.

Se miraron entre si, horrorizados… si shifu había visto aquel desastre, no seria piadoso con ninguno de los dos responsables. Luego de que po se colocara una remera, de valla alguien a saber desde cuando la tenía, salieron a paso ligero de la habitación, casi corriendo. Pero iban tan apurados, que ninguno se percato de la leopardo que, oculta a una distancia prudente, había escuchado absolutamente todo…

**CONTINUARA...**

**Jajajajajaja… ¿a que les gusto la escena TixPo no? XD… bueno, al parecer shifu descubrió el "pequeño" desorden de shuo y po… XD… ¿Qué paso con shuo?... ¿Qué hará song?... ¿lía pondrá en marcha su plan?... y…**

**Black rose: ¿enserio lee?... ¿Qué le ves a la retardada?...**

**Lee: no le digas así… es un hermoso ángel…**

**Black rose: si, ángel, como digas… XD**

**Bueno… creo que ya no tengo más boludeces para escribir, así que los dejo y nos leemos en el próximo cap… (el cual se retrasara un poco por culpa de mis exámenes DX)… solo una pequeña duda… ¿de que color son los ojos de grulla?... si alguien me puede contestar…**


	12. Mi hermana mayor

**Holaaaa… bueno, aquí un nuevo cap… bueno, son las 00:30 y tengo sueño… jejeje… pero si no subo este cap ahora… no se cuando lo haré, pues los exámenes me tienen loca (además me quitan la inspiración DX)… sin mas vueltas, aquí les dejo con el capitulo 12…**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece… bla, bla, bla…**

**Capitulo_12 "Mi hermana mayor"**

Shifu les había dado la reprimenda de su vida y el castigo había sido peor, no por el echo de que, entre po y shuo, tenían que ordenar la cocina, limpiar el palacio entero y cruzar cien veces el circuito de entrenamiento, mas doscientas vueltas alrededor del palacio antes del anochecer, sino porque tenían que hacer todo eso bajo la atenta supervisión de tigresa, quien no era para nada… ¿Cómo decirlo?... amable.

-parecen un par de nenitas- espeto tigresa, quien caminaba de un lado a otro cual león enjaulado, al escucharlos quejarse. Ya habían ordenado la cocina y estaban limpiando el suelo del salón de los héroes a cuatro pies y únicamente con un trapo mojado (estilo de limpieza impuesto por tigresa)

-pero… me duele la espalda- se volvió a quejar po.

-¡y a mi me duele la cabeza!- contesto de mala gana tigresa –ahora, ¡LIMPIA!-

Po, al oírla gritar, no contesto solo se apresuro a seguir con su trabajo, mientras que a shuo se le escapo una minúscula risa, risa que desafortunadamente escucho tigresa.

-¡Y TU NO TE SALVAS, GATO!- grito la felina.

-tigresa…- shuo se reincorporo en el suelo, quedando de rodillas y con las manos en esta -…mi espalda me esta matando- se quejo, fingiendo un tono de voz débil y cansado.

-y si no sigues limpiando, la que te matara seré yo- contesto tigresa, con una cínica sonrisa

Mientras que po y shuo hacían su mejor papel de "la cenicienta", los demás estaban entrenando en el salón de los héroes… lía, en complicidad de lee, habían advertido a shifu del desorden de la cocina y, aunque el tigre siberiano recibió como recompensa una mirada acecina de sus hermanos y una del panda, ninguno se enojo con la pequeña lía, quien pensó en pedirle a su madre que la llevara a almorzar en el valle, pero al ver la cara de psicópata de tigresa, opto por tomar un plato de la rica comida de tía víbora e ir con los demás al salón de entrenamiento, donde estaría a salvo de la furia de su madre.

Shuo mascullaba miles de maldiciones por lo bajo, tratando de que tigresa no lo escuchara, mientras que po… a pesar del dolor de espalda y el de las rodillas, el panda no quitaba aquella sonrisa bobalicona. En una de esas paso por lado de tigresa…

-oh, su alteza… me postro a vuestros pies- bromeo po, tratando de calmar su enojo.

Tigresa lo miro por unos segundos y sonrió… simplemente, no podía enojarse con el.

-los juegos no te salvaran, panda- contesto, aunque esta vez con una pequeña risita.

-tenia que intentarlo- se excuso po.

-ya, si te duele la espalda termina de limpiar aquí y descansas unos minutos- propuso tigresa, pero con la voz mas calma.

-como usted mande, su alteza- siguió con el juego po.

-¡panda!- reprocho tigresa, dejando escapar una pequeña risa –limítate a limpiar- ordeno, pero con un tono de voz mas amable.

po solamente rió y, desobedeciendo a tigresa, se reincorporo, quedando parado frente a ella… shuo, al otro lado del salón, intentaba escuchar lo que ambos hablaban, pero igualmente, a sus oídos no le llegaban mas que murmullos.

-¿Cómo esta tu tobillo?- pregunto po, un poco mas serio.

Tigresa lo miro algo confundido, solo para luego dirigir un rápido vistazo a su tobillo. Se había olvidado completamente de el, pues ya no le dolía.

-bien- contesto, restándole importancia –parece que no era grave-.

-mejor- po le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, pero inmediatamente su semblante cambio a uno más serio –emm… sobre lo de hace rato…-

-po, no quiero hablar de eso- lo interrumpió tigresa.

-tigresa, no es que quieras… no puedes dejarlo así como así- protesto po.

-pues fíjate que si- contesto la felina, algo irritada –po, tu tienes tu vida aquí, con song y yo tengo la mía en kenshi, con lía-

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?- la voz de po era cansina –no amo a song, no la amo-

-pero yo tengo que ver por lía, no por mí-

-tigresa, ya se que lía es tu mayor prioridad y espero que jamás cambies eso- po tomo la mano de tigresa y fijo sus ojos en los de ella –pero quizá yo solo soy un oso tonto, que perdió su oportunidad hace años y ahora intenta arreglar algo que no tiene arreglo- agrego, mas desanimado.

-po- tigresa soltó la mano del panda, pues aun estaba conciente de que su hermano los estaba viendo –no hay nada para arreglar, por que nunca hubo algo para romper-

Tigresa se aparto unos pasos de el, tratando de no hacer contacto visual, accion que no paso desapercibida para el sonriente shuo.

-esta bien, no se habla más del tema-

La voz de po era mas seria y algo cortante, dando a entender que realmente estaba dolido por las palabras de la felina, pues para el SI hubo algo entre ellos, para el SI tubo importancia. Tigresa se quedo pensativa por unos segundos, tratando de pensar una respuesta coherente ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan difícil? ¿o acaso era ella la que lo hacia ver difícil?... al otro lado del salón, shuo aun intentaba escuchar lo que hablaban, pero solo conseguía comprender algunas palabras sueltas.

-¡mamá!- la entusiasta voz de lía en la puerta capto la atención de los tres -¡mira lo que puedo hacer!-.

Aun sin contestarle a po, tigresa volteo a ver a su hija en la puerta, esforzando una pequeña sonrisa al ver a lía caminar sobre sus manos.

-lía, no te vas a caer- advirtió la felina, para luego volver la mirada a su hermano y el panda –terminen de limpiar- ordeno, recuperando su tono de voz fría.

Sin esperar respuesta, volteo, dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar, pero antes de dar un paso, po la tomo de la muñeca…

-tigresa, no creas que solo por que tu no estas de acuerdo cambiare de opinión-

Dicho esto, po soltó la muñeca de tigresa, para volver a limpiar. La felina quedo petrificada en su lugar por unos segundos, luchando con las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, pero finalmente salio del salón siguiendo las risas de lía, para verificar que no se golpeara.

-no lo intentes, panda- advirtió shuo –déjala en paz-

-no se de que me hablas-

-no te hagas el inocente- contesto shuo –déjala en paz, a ella y a lía-

-cállate, gato- mascullo po -¿por que no dejas que tigresa elija que quiere y ya?-

-da igual, ya escogió ¿no?-

-si, y eligió a su hija por sobre todo- contesto po, con una pequeña sonrisa –como debe ser-

-es una excusa, ella lo esta pensando… ¿y dices conocerla?-

-la conozco mas de lo que crees- contesto po, con una sonrisita maliciosa -¿acaso no fuiste tu quien lo afirmo?-

Shuo no contesto, en vez de eso gruño por lo bajo y se alejo del panda. Simplemente lo odiaba, pero ya esta, no iba a gastar mas fuerzas en el, al dia siguiente llegaría jian y ese SI seria un verdadero problema, aunque aun seguía con una pregunta en mente… _"este panda, es tan tonto y distraído que ni siquiera se da cuenta que lía es su hija… ¿acaso tan difícil es hacer cuentas?"_.

Durante lo que resto del dia, ninguno hablo, pues ambos estaban demasiado metidos en sus pensamientos. Po aun no se quitaba de la cabeza que tenia que hablar con song y no dejaba de planear que le diría, mientras que shuo pensaba en como haría para apartar a po de tigresa y peor aun, como haría para apartar a jian también.

Tigresa, por su parte, se paso lo que resto del dia ayudando a entrenar a lía, con algunos juegos para que prestara atención. No quería pensar en su conversación con po, ni en lo que había pasado con el, quería olvidar eso, hacer de cuenta que solo fue un sueño mas, pero le era imposible. Estaba tan distraída con eso, que lía en mas de una oportunidad logro conectar un golpe en su cara.

-¡auch!... lía- se había quejado tigresa, mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-perdón, maestra- contestaba la pequeña, con una leve reverencia.

Tigresa la observaba con el seño fruncido por unos segundos, solo para luego sonreír tiernamente. Si estaban entrenando, lía tenia la costumbre de llamarla "maestra", cosa que no le hacia mucha gracia, pues le traia malos recuerdos de su infancia.

-ya, no me llames maestra- contestaba la felina, a lo que lía sonreía anchamente, dejando ver aquella hilera de pequeños y blancos dientes, aunque sin ningún colmillo.

Mientras madre e hija seguían entrenando, mono, mantis y grulla se limitaban a observar con curiosidad a la felina. Las palabras de shuo habían quedado grabadas en su cabeza, plantando la duda. Aun no se creían que po haya confesado aquello en voz alta, no por que no lo supieran, es mas, siempre supieron que el panda amaba a tigresa y no a song, pero igualmente, se les hacia raro haberlo escuchado, así como también se les hacia raro ver a tigresa tan distraída, aunque a la única que se le cruzo por la cabeza hablar con la felina, fue a víbora. Claro, en algún momento en que nadie más las escuchara.

La hora de la cena llego, al igual que la hora en que po y shuo terminaron con todo el castigo. El tigre de bengala, ignorando las quejas de su sobrina sobre "la broma", se fue directo a su habitación, sin mediar palabra con nadie, estaba demasiado cansado y la espalda le dolía horrores. Po, por su parte, primero fue hasta la habitación de song para buscarla y poder hablar con ella de una vez, sin rodeos ni pérdidas de tiempo, pero al llegar allí no la encontró. Luego de unos minutos buscando por todo el palacio, se decidió a preguntarle a shifu.

-¿Qué quieres, panda?- pregunto el maestro, apenas lo escucho llegar.

Po frunció el seño, la voz del panda rojo era más severa de lo normal, incluso más que cuando los reprendió, pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso, tenía algo de prisa.

-maestro, shifu ¿sabe usted en donde esta song?- pregunto, lo mas respetuosamente posible, pues parecía que ante cualquier provocación, el panda rojo le daría unos buenos golpes –es que no la encuentro-.

Shifu, que se encontraba meditando a pie del durazno sagrado de la sabiduría celestial, abrió los ojos y vio al panda como si este hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes.

-song tuvo que salir por unos problemas personales, dijo que volvería mañana- contesto.

-¿problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas?- pregunto, algo preocupado.

-dijo que no son de tu incumbencia, panda-

La voz seria de shifu y esa mirada fría hicieron retorcer unos pasos a po. No estaba seguro de que le pasaría al panda rojo, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que no quería terminar como bola de pelos rodando cuesta abajo por las escaleras del palacio, por lo que solo hizo una leve reverencia y se fue del lugar, directo a su habitación.

Durante la cena, la cocina se sumió en tal silencio en el que el único ruido audible era el de los palillos al chocar entre si. Lía era la única ajena a los conflictos internos de los demás, aunque igualmente se percato de que algo pasaba, ya que los minutos corrían, pero nadie hablaba. Al terminar de cenar, como todas las noches, grulla se fue a dormir a su habitación, luego de discutir unos minutos con víbora por no dejarlo dormir con ella, siendo el blanco de las burlas de mono, mantis y algunos comentarios de lee, quien primero fue hasta la habitación de tigresa. Le dio las buenas noches a lía y charlo unos minutos con su hermana (pues el también la había notado algo distraída) para luego irse a su habitación, algo… molesto con su hermano mayor.

-eres un completo imbecil- espeto al entrar en la habitación y encontrar a shuo acostado en la cama.

-¿tigresa te fue con el cuento?- murmuro shuo.

El tigre de bengala se encontraba acostado bocabajo en su cama, con la cara hundida en la almohada y tapado hasta la cabeza. Lee se sentó en su cama y miro a shuo con una ceja arqueada.

-te recuerdo, hermano mió, que estaba allí- contesto.

-¿y yo que voy a saber? Si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de escapaste con la resbalosa de song- replico shuo, sacando la cabeza de entre las sabanas para mirar a su hermano.

-a song no la metas, ella no te ha echo nada- replico lee, con tal mirada fría que a shuo, por unos segundos, le pareció estar viendo a su padre ordenándole que "pida disculpas" a tigresa –y no cambies de tema- agrego.

-¿y cual es el tema?- shuo rodó los ojos y volvió a ocultar la cabeza entre las sabanas.

-que los numeritos de macho alfa no van contigo- contesto lee, pero esta vez, fue mas una burla.

-no se de que hablas- mascullo shuo.

-no te hagas- lee soltó una ronca carcajada –perro que ladra no muerde, shuo- se burlo, mientras se acostaba.

-¡que te dejes de rodeos y hables de una maldita vez!- exclamo shuo, reincorporándose de golpe en la cama.

-que dejes en paz a tigresa- lee se tapo con la sabana, dándole la espalda a su hermano –no se que buscas con meterte con po, siempre fuiste un asco en pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo-.

-no es asunto tuyo-.

-no, pero con esta actitud a la única que lastimas es a tigresa-.

-¡claro que no!- se defendió shuo –yo a ella no le dije nada-

Lee se destapo y volteo, mirando a su hermano. Shuo estaba sentado en su cama, con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa.

-¿te has preguntado, al menos, como esta ella?- pregunto lee, pero no obtuvo respuesta –no tengo idea por que, pero tigresa es mas… mas… bueno, solo diré que te tiene mas cariño a ti, que a mi, quizá porque el carácter de ambos es casi igual- lee sonrió, esperando respuesta alguna, pero al no recibir ninguna, continuo. - Ella sabe que no te agrada esto, ella te pregunto si querías venir o quedarte en kenshi, no tienes necesidad alguna de actuar de esta manera. Shuo, eres el mayor y tigresa espera apoyo de ti, no que te pelees con po por una tontería-.

-no es una tontería, lee- la voz de shuo era algo débil y se notaba que arrastraba las palabras con pesadez –el panda ese lastimara a tigresa, solo quiero cuidarla-.

-shuo ¿no crees que tigresa esta bastante crecidita como para que la "lastimen"?- se burlo lee –ella es adulta, sabe perfectamente lo que hace y con quien lo hace. Puedes aconsejarla, escucharla y apoyarla, pero ella no es una niña, ni tu eres su padre para dar la cara por ella- agrego, pero esta vez más serio.

-será adulta, pero aun no sabe lo que quiere- replico shuo –y si no me crees ¡mira a lía! es un claro ejemplo de que tigresa aun no sabe actuar con madures-.

La mirada de shuo era neutra y en su voz se reflejaba el dolor. Esperaba alguna respuesta seria, pero en vez de eso… la ronca carcajada de lee resonó por la habitación.

-primero y principal, a mi demonio de jade no lo metas porque no tiene nada que ver- contesto, aun riendo –segundo, tigresa es mil veces mas madura que tu y yo juntos, estoy seguro que le puede faltar cualquier cosa, menos madurez-.

Shuo lo miro con una ceja arqueada, entre molesto y divertido. Divertido por el apodo que lee utilizaba para referirse a lía, pues aquellas pequeñas palabras se las utilizaba en kenshi para referirse a un legendario demonio de ojos verdes como el jade, portador de todas las catástrofes imaginables y… bueno, las travesuras de lía por todo el imperio mas aquellas ojitos verde jade eran la suma perfecta, pero aun así, estaba molesto porque su hermano tenia mas razón que el… tigresa SI era mil veces mas madura que ellos, pero igualmente, desde que paso lo de jian, cuando ella estaba embarazada, no podía evitarlo. La quería mucho, a su manera, pero la quería, no quería que la vuelvan a lastima y, si bien lo de jian no había sido culpa de la "inmadurez" de ella, el SI se sentía culpable, por permitir, desde un principio, que aquel tigre se acercara a ella.

EN LA HABITACION DE TIGRESA...

Luego de que tigresa luchara por acostar y dormir a lía, se cambio el pantalón y el chaleco por su ropa de dormir y se dispuso a acostarse, pero unos suaves toquidos en la puerta captaron su atención. Algo extrañada, se dirigió a la puerta y la entreabrió, lo suficiente para sacar la cabeza, pero la abrió por completo y salio al ver a Víbora allí. La serpiente, luego de asegurarse que todos estuvieran dormidos, fue a buscar a su amiga para poder charlar un rato sin interrupción alguna.

-¿lía esta dormida?- pregunto Víbora, esbozando una amigable sonrisa.

Tigresa frunció el seño y, aun sin entender que hacia ahí víbora, volteo la cabeza sobre su hombro para verificar lo que le preguntaba la serpiente… a simple vista, la pequeña parecía estar dormida, pero años observándola le enseño a tigresa que aquel leve movimiento en las orejitas de lía indicaba que seguía despierta.

-no, sigue despierta- contesto la felina, en un casi inaudible susurro.

-¿si la dejas unos minutos se dormirá sola?- pregunto la reptil.

Tigresa arqueo una ceja, algo incrédula, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba su hombro contra el marco de la puerta.

-víbora, ¿necesitas algo?- pregunto.

-solo quiero charlar contigo unos minutos, nada más-.

-en ese caso, te escucho-

La felina esbozo una sonrisa burlona al ver a Víbora vacilar sobre si hablar o no, a la vez que echaba ligeras miradas hacia el interior de la habitación, como si estuviera vigilando que algo, o alguien, no las viera.

-Tigresa- suplico Víbora –solo acompáñame ¿quieres?-.

Tigresa dudo uno segundos, pasando su vista de lía a víbora, quien al ver la duda de su amiga, solamente rodó los ojos, la tomo de la muñeca y jaló de ella. La felina intento protestar, pero antes de que dijera algo ya estaban en la habitación de la reptil.

-¿se puede saber porque me secuestras?- pregunto tigresa, algo enfadada con su amiga, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-no seas amargada- se burlo la reptil -¿hace cuanto que tuvimos una charla de chicas?- pregunto, tomando lugar al frente de su amiga.

Tigresa suspiro cansinamente, la última "charla de chicas" que recordaba haber tenido con víbora había terminado con ella hablando de sus sentimientos hacia cierto panda y no estaba para repetir aquello.

-sin rodeos víbora, estoy cansada y quiero dormir- contesto, algo cortante.

Víbora quito la pequeña sonrisa de su rostro, mirando a su amiga algo preocupada… la conocía desde pequeña y sabia cuando algo no andaba bien con ella. Cuando llego de kenshi, la había visto radiante y aunque sus ojos tenían una pequeña chispa de tristeza, aun así se notaba que realmente era feliz, feliz con su vida, feliz con su hija, pero esa felicidad se iba a pagando, cada vez la veía mas cansada, como si estuviera cargando con algo sobre sus hombros. En parte creía saber que era ese "algo", pero aun así, necesitaba hablar con ella, para quedarse tranquila.

-justamente, de eso quiero hablarte- Tigresa arqueo una ceja, sin entender a su amiga –estas muy cansada ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Víbora, visiblemente preocupada.

-nada, solo estas exagerando un poco, víbora- se apresuro a contestar tigresa.

-no- la serpiente negó con la cabeza -eres tu la que esta mintiendo-

Tigresa frunció el seño, lista para contradecirle, pero su amiga no era tonta y sabia que la descubriría. Luego de unos segundos de tenso silencio, tigresa suspiro cansinamente y dejo caer los hombros.

-ya, ¿que quieres que te diga?-

-tigresa- víbora coloco la punta de su cola bajo la barbilla de tigresa, obligándola a verla –no es lo que yo quiero saber, solo te estoy prestando mis oídos para que descargues lo que sea que te preocupe-.

-es que…- tigresa dudo unos segundos -…es complicado-.

Víbora no contesto, se quedo en silencio, dándole lugar a que su amiga prosiguiera. Tigresa, a sabiendas de que víbora no hablaría, se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama y suspiro cansinamente.

-cuando regrese, fue para que conocieran a lía, porque no quería mantenerla apartada de ustedes, quien en parte también son mi familia, pero ahora…- la voz de tigresa se iba desvaneciendo, hasta convertirse en un casi inaudible susurro.

-hay algo mas ¿cierto?- inquirió la serpiente.

Tigresa jugo con sus manos, nerviosa y asintió. La única con quien podría hablarlo seria víbora, además, conociéndola, esta segura que ella ya lo sabia.

-víbora ¿Qué sabes?- pregunto –y no te hagas la desentendida-.

-¿Qué se?- la serpiente fingió pensarlo –se, que sigues sintiendo lo mismo que po, se que cada vez que vez a song cerca de el te contienes para no arrancarle la yugular, se que entre ustedes dos paso algo y también se… también se de lía-.

Tigresa abrió los ojos como platos y levanto la cabeza para ver a víbora, quien le sonreía tiernamente. Era de esperar, la reptil siempre había sido demasiado observadora.

-además, shuo aclaro mis sospechas- prosiguió víbora, al ver que tigresa no contestaba –lo siento amiga, pero ahora todos, menos song, saben que entre po y tu paso algo antes de que te fueras-.

-juro que mato a shuo- mascullo tigresa, tapándose la cara, roja de vergüenza -¿y que dijo po?-

-intento negarlo, aunque se veía que le dolía que tu hermano le sacara en cara que te "uso"-.

Tigresa, aun con el rostro cubierto por sus manos, negó con la cabeza. No sabia si eso era bueno o malo, quizá ambos ¿po lo habría negado para protegerla o para… protegerse a el mismo? No, el no era así, pero igualmente, la duda continuaba en su mente.

-el no me uso- aclaro tigresa.

-lo se- víbora le quito las manos a tigresa de su rostro y la miro a los ojos –no te avergüences, después de todo, si no hubiera pasado eso, no tendías a lía- agrego, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tigresa sonrió también. Víbora tenía razón, pero aun así, no era algo de lo que se enorgulleciera.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta lo de lía?- pregunto.

-lo sospeche desde que la vi- contesto víbora, restándole importancia –esos ojos, verde jade, no los tiene cualquiera- bromeo.

-jeje… se parece mas a su padre que a mi… jeje- comento tigresa, con una risita nerviosa.

-bueno… parece un tierno osito- comento víbora, a lo que tigresa rió -¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a po?-.

De repente, la sonrisa de tigresa se esfumo, siendo remplazada por el semblante serio que tanto la caracterizaba. Ni ella misma sabia que haría con eso, aun no sabia si seria seguro decírselo.

-no lo se- contesto, en un débil susurro –no se como reaccionara-.

-tigresa, estoy segura que po estará mas que feliz- le aseguro víbora –si no me crees ¡solo míralo! Sus ojos brillan al ver a lía y… hacia años que no se lo ve jugar como un niño al igual que con ella-.

-igualmente, una cosa es que le tenga cariño, otra cosa es decirle que es su hija- razono tigresa –además, me siento como una tercera fuera del lugar-.

-¿y eso porque?- pregunto la reptil, algo divertida.

-es que…- tigresa se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa -…en todos estoa años jamás le dije nada, ni siquiera que tenia una hija, ahora vuelvo y lo encuentro con que esta en una relación con song-.

-tigresa, a eso no se le podría llamar relación ni aunque se casaran- contesto víbora, algo molesta, a lo que tigresa alzo las cejas –todo el valle sabe que po no ama a song, ella es manipuladora y, aquí entre nos, tiene mas machos que prostituta barata-.

-¡víbora!- reprocho tigresa, por la poca delicadeza en el vocabulario de su amiga –no me importa, ellos están juntos y quedaría muy mal de mi parte entrometerme-.

-no, tu no te estas entrometiendo- la contradijo víbora, con una ancha sonrisa –estas reclamando lo que por derecho te pertenece-.

Tigresa negó con la cabeza y, aunque intento evitarlo, sonrió. Eso sonaba bastante bien, aunque fuera una locura.

-no tienes remedio- espeto la felina –no puedo "reclamar lo que me pertenece". Para empezar, po no es un objeto, no puede pertenecerle a alguien y segundo, no pienso meterme en las jugarretas de song-.

-tigresa, tigresa, tigresa…- repitió la serpiente, negando la cabeza con fingida decepción -… ¿Cuántos? Treinta y dos años, ¿cierto? Y aun no sabes que una hembra tiene que hacer lo que una hembra tiene que hacer-.

-estas loca- espeto tigresa, con una sonora carcajada –esta hembra, es madre y no se va a meter en una pelea de gatas por un macho-.

-no es solo un macho- la volvió a contradecir víbora, aun mas divertida –es el padre de tu hija-.

-¿puedes dejar de decir eso?- pregunto tigresa, exasperada –suficiente cargo de conciencia tengo sabiendo lo que po quiere hacer como para que me recuerdes a cada rato que es el padre de lía-.

Tigresa hablo a tal velocidad que a víbora le costo un poco entender, pero igualmente hubo una parte que no paso por algo. La felina, al darse cuenta que había hablado de mas, rápidamente se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Qué va a haces po?- pregunto, curiosa. Tigresa negó con la cabeza, aun con las manos sobre su boca –tigresa ¿de que estas hablando?- insistió.

-el... quiere romper con song- murmuro.

Un tenso silencio se formo entre ambas, asta que en los ojos de la serpiente apareció un extraño brillo y emitió un agudo chillido emocionado.

-¡te ama!- exclamo, emocionada -¡te ama! ¡te ama! ¡te ama!-

-¡ya cállate, víbora!- ordeno, a lo que la serpiente obedeció –te cuento lo que quieras, si prometes que nunca mas chillaras así-.

-te pareces a grulla- mascullo la serpiente. "_uf… comprendo al ave"_ pensó tigresa –bien, tu cuenta, soy una tumba- víbora fijo su vista en los ojos de tigresa, expectante.

La felina pensó por unos minutos por donde comenzar, hasta que finalmente una tímida sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-esta mañana, me beso en el salón de entrenamiento y me dijo que me amaba-.

-¿te mordió el labio?-.

-¡víbora!- reprocho tigresa, tan roja como un tomate.

-dicen que si lo hace es porque te desea- comento la serpiente, con aires inocentes –no importa, continua-.

-no te diré si me mordió el labio o no- tigresa esbozo una mueca de fingido asco –después, cuando le cure las heridas, me volvió a besar, me dejo en claro que me ama y me prometió que dejaría a song, pero…

-no hay pero que valga- la interrumpió víbora –yo digo que le des una oportunidad. El fue el que mas sufrió cuando te fuiste y, aunque no entiendo que lo llevo a estar con song, se que el nunca dejo de sentir lo que siente por voz-.

Tigresa se volvió a morder el labio inferior, nervioso. Quizá su amiga si tenia razón, quizá debería darle una oportunidad al panda, pero aun así, no seria muy bien visto que, por más que la felina no fuera la gran cosa, po despechara a song como a un objeto solo por ella.

-no se, tengo que pensarlo-.

-¡por todo lo sagrado, tigresa!- exclamo víbora, exasperada –eres la gata mas cobarde que conozco-.

-¡¿Qué me dijiste?!- grito tigresa, indignada por lo que su amiga le decía.

-que eres .DE- deletreo víbora, esquivando un golpe de tigresa –tienes miedo a que dirán de ti. Temes que te juzguen- tigresa intento replicar, pero víbora no se lo permitió –si po deja a song, no es culpa tuya, es culpa de ella por no valorarlo. Deja de mortificarte porque de lo único que tienes la culpa es de haber enamorado al panda mucho antes que ella-.

-no se que te habrás creído, víbora- mascullo tigresa, furiosa por las palabras de ella –pero te recuerdo que no soy YO, es lía también. No estoy sola, ella viene en conjunto con migo, todo lo que yo haga influirá en ella-.

-tigresa, tu hija es mas viva que tu y tus hermanos juntos- se burlo víbora –y créeme cuando te digo que, puede parecer inocente y todo lo que quieras, pero no es tonta-.

-no la he llamado tonta- se defendió tigresa.

-no, pero te estas refugiando tras la sombra de tu hija- esta vez, la mirada de víbora ya no era burlona, sino severa –tigresa, eres las mas furiosa de los cinco furiosos, maestra de tu propio estilo de kung fu, madre, gobernadora… dime algo de lo que tu hija se pueda avergonzar de ti-.

-eso no viene al caso…

-¡claro que si!- la interrumpió víbora.

Tigresa y víbora quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, ambas metidas en sus pensamientos. Víbora tenía razón, ambas estaban conciente de ello. Tigresa no podía refugiarse por siempre en la excusa de que tenia que ver por lía, algún dia tenia que dar cara a los problemas que ella misma se había ocasionado, pero ese no era el dia, por lo que finalmente, sin decir nada, se levanto de la cama de víbora y camino hasta la puerta.

-no se tu, pero tengo sueño- murmuro –podemos seguir hablando mañana, si quieres- agrego, para luego salir.

Víbora se quedo con la vista fija en la puerta, con una expresión neutra, hasta que una ancha sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No descansaría hasta que su amiga tomara el lugar que le correspondía, hasta que ella no aceptara la realidad y dejara de actuar como una nenita asustada que se esconde tras su padre cada vez que algo nuevo se le pone en frente. Ya tenia un "magnifico" plan y también, ya tenia un par de aliados que, encantados, la ayudarían.

**EN UN BOSQUE NO MUY LEJANO…**

El viento era gélido y la noche oscura, pues al parecer la luna no estaba a su favor y se había ocultado tras una espesa capa de nubes. No le importaba. Con decisión, acomodo su antigua sombrilla roja al hombro y avanzo. A cada paso que daba, se iba acercando cada vez mas a aquella casa, en donde podía ver las ventanas, iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas, y la humeante chimenea indicando que la dueña estaba allí.

Se detuvo a unos centímetros de la puerta, indecisa si en llamar o no, con la mano en el aire. Ese lugar le daba escalofríos. Las piernas le temblaban de los nerviosa y el sudor frió caía por su nuca. No tenía muy buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar, pero debía hacerlo, no tenia alternativa, así que se enderezo y, sacando valor de donde no tenia, llamo con unos suaves toquidos a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-abre la puerta de una maldita vez- contesto de mala gana.

-¿Qué vocabulario es ese, querida song?-

La puerta de abrió, dejando ver una leopardo de unos treinta años, mas alta y esbelta que song, de ojos color miel, vestida únicamente con un diminuto kimono que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Song frunció el entrecejo, asqueada por la vestimenta de su hermana, pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto. Afirmo su agarre a la sombrilla roja y entro a la casa, chocando con demasiada fuerza su hombro con el de su hermana al pasar.

-¿Qué vestimenta es esa, lin?- contesto song.

Lin ensancho su sonrisa, mientras cerraba la puerta y volteaba a ver a su pequeña hermana, sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-y ¿Cómo van las cosas en el palacio de jade?- pregunto, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta.

-sin vueltas, perra- mascullo song -¿a que mierda me llamaste?-.

-la carta te la envié hace mas de una semana- reprocho lin, pero esta vez su mirada era severa -¿Dónde diablos estabas?-.

Song se quedo mirando como lin caminaba hacia los sillones y se sentaba frente a ella. Mientras que la leopardo mayor tenia una maliciosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, ella tenso su mandíbula y apretó los puños entorno a la sombrilla, tratando de evitar que las lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas al recordar años atrás.

-¿me golpearas ahora o te tengo que dar explicaciones primero?- contesto finalmente song, sin poder contener las palabras.

Como toda respuesta, lin soltó una estruendosa carcajada, admirada por el "valor" de su hermanita.

-si quisiera golpearte, ni siquiera hubiera saludado- se burlo, aun riendo.

-entonces habla ahora, porque quiero irme-

Lin negó con la cabeza y, aun riendo, se reincorporo de su lugar para luego sentarse a la par de song, quien contemplo, asqueada, como su hermana mayor la rodeaba con un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Cuándo piensas cumplir tu parte del trato?- pregunto lin, con una voz aburrida.

-noticias, hermana- contesto song, con fingida simpatía –estoy en desventaja-.

Lin arqueo una ceja y se separo unos centímetros de song para mirarla a los ojos y asegurarse que dijera la verdad, aparentemente, no mentía. Furiosa, lin se coloco de pie frente a su hermana y la abofeteo, consiguiendo que song cayera del sillón al suelo.

-¡eres una inútil!- grito.

Pero song no respondió. Apoyando el eso de su cuerpo en un brazo, se reincorporo unos centímetros del suelo y se llevo la otra mano a la majilla, la cual estaba inflamada. Las lágrimas de impotencia recorrían su rostro y los sollozos escapaban de sus labios.

-¡ya deja de llorar y levántate!- ordeno lin, mientras tomaba a song del ante brazo y jalaba de el, para luego aventarla al sillón –estuviste jugando, song y ahora vienes a llorar a mi-.

-no te vine a llorar, gata estúpida- espeto song. Su mirada era fría y su voz destilaba odio.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- mascullo lin -¿acaso no te enseñe modales, pequeña ramera?-.

En menos de un segundo, la mirada de song se lleno del más puro terror al ver como lin caminaba en dirección a otro cuarto y luego volvía, escondiendo algo tras su espalda. Por acto reflejo, song se paro del sillón y retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose de su hermana.

-¿q… que… que traes… ahí?- tartamudeo, a lo que lin ensancho aun mas su macabra sonrisa.

-escuchar, intento de prostituta- lin arrastraba las palabras, saboreando cada silaba –harás lo que sea necesario para retenerlo ¿entendiste? Invítate una enfermedad o algo, no lo se, solo cumple tu parte del trato-.

-¡no lo haré!- exclamo song, decidida –no le mentiré de esa manera, demasiado he hecho ya ¿no crees?- agrego.

A cada paso que lin avanzaba, song retrocedía dos. La sombrilla se le había caído cuando lin la abofeteo y no tenia nada en sus manos con que defenderse.

-oh, claro que lo harás- aseguro lin –fue tu culpa que las damas de las sombras se arruinaran y serás tu quien me ayude con mi venganza-.

-pero, el no me ama y ya no quiero hacerle de puta a nadie-

-song, niña mala. Has hecho esto miles de veces y sabes las reglas: tu vida o la de el-

Lin acorto la distancia con song y, sin revelar lo que escondía tras su espalda, la tomo del cuello, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo, enterrando levemente sus garras en su piel.

-su… suel… suéltame- balbuceo song, en un débil susurro.

-escúchame bien, porque no lo repetiré –lin afirmo su agarre al cuello de song, asfixiándola –acuéstate con el, implórale, átalo con esposas a tu muñeca, no me importa- las manos de song rodearon su muñeca, tratando de aflojar su agarre –pero cuando yo te diga, mas te vale tenerlo listo para mi ¿entendido?-.

-s… si…- logro balbucear song, en un lastimero gimoteo. Lin sonrió con autosuficiencia y la soltó, dejándola caer al suelo.

Ante la burlona mirada de su hermana, song se reincorporo levemente, tosiendo compulsivamente, mientras que las lágrimas, silenciosas, recorrían sus mejillas. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo, temía encontrarse con los fríos ojos de lin, temía encontrarse con cualquier cosa relacionada a lin.

-levántate- ordeno lin. Song negó con la cabeza -¡que te levantes-.

Song volvió a negar con la cabeza, a lo que lin rodó los ojos y, tomándola del antebrazo, la coloco de pie. Los ojos de song se abrieron con horror al ver la vara de madera que lin sostenía firmemente en su mano derecha.

-no- susurro, negando energéticamente con la cabeza, sin despegar sus ojos de la vara.

-si- contesto lin, con un brillo malicioso en su mirada –te lo advertí, song. A cada falla, serás castigada-.

-¡esto no es un maldito reclutamiento, lin!- exclamo song. Las piernas le temblaban de terror, pues no tenía por donde escapar.

-de espaldas- ordeno lin.

-lin, soy tu hermanita- lloriqueo song –no, por favor- suplico. Otra vez, era como volver a sentirse una niña, era como volver a tener cinco años y estar frente a su padre.

Pero lin no hacia caso, las suplicas de su hermana menor, junto a sus lloriqueos eran música para sus oídos. Sin consideración alguna, levanto la vara en el aire y golpeo las piernas de song con toda la fuerza que pudo.

Un alarido de dolor escapo de los labios de song, quien no pudo hacer más que caer de cuatro pies al suelo y cerrar con fuerza los ojos. Los golpes se repetían una y otra vez, cada vez más fuertes y ella no podía hacer más que aferrarse con las garras al suelo y morderse el labio para no gritar de dolor, eso solo empeoraría la tortura de su hermana mayor…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno… algo corto el cap, es que no tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir y… bueno, el estudiar me tiene agotada. **

**¿Creen que fui demasiado dura con song? ¿Qué piensan de las charlas de víbora, tigresa, shuo y lee? Espero que les haya gustado el cap… y, como no tengo nada que decir, me despido hasta la próxima… XD**


	13. La verdad

**Holaaaa... bueno ¿Que les puedo decir? Me es inevitable meterme en problemas. Ellos me buscan y seria contra mi naturaleza... ¿Por que no actualice antes? ¡Sencillo!... la profesora de geografía (la cual, sospecho yo, es pariente cercana de Ke-Pa) me reprobó en la materia (HIJA DE SU MALVADO LORD SHEN)... Y fue algo así.**

***En el colegio***

**PROFESORA: (se pone unos lentes de media luna que la hacen ver como hermana gemela de Albus Dombuldor y saca un listado de notas)... ¡Arias! Un nueve... ¡Acosta! Un seis... ¡Aranda! un ocho... ¡BLACK ROSE! Un cinco.**

**BLACK ROSE: (Se para abruptamente y golpea la mesa con su puño) ¡¿QUE?!... **

**PROFESORA: (ríe maniáticamente y un aura roja la rodea) ¡Ya oíste, black rose!... tienes un cinco, reprobaste. Ahora no podrás actualizar tus historias en fanfiction ¡MI MISION ESTA CUMPLIDA! Uajajjaja (risa malvada)...**

**BLACK ROSE: ¡ES UNA HIJA DE SU... !**

***Volviendo al cuartel secreto de Black rose***

**Bueno, algo así... la cosa es que, luego, mis padres (parientes cercanos de Tai Lung y Lord Shen) me castigaron y no podía tocar ni la computadora o el celular... Pero ¡Regrese! ¡y aquí estoy!... es decir, si yo no estoy ¿Quien sembrara el caos y la psicosis colectiva en fanfiction? Jajajaja...**

**Bueno, chicas (y chicos)… tomen un refresco, alguna comida chatarra y aplasten sus traseros frente la maquina que los dejo leer en paz y no, no se ilusionen con el titulo XD…. **

**KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE Y BLA, BLA, BLA...**

**CAPITULO_13 "La verdad"**

En cuanto los pasos de su madre junto con la vos de Víbora se dejaron de oír por el pasillo, Lía abrió los ojos, inspeccionando que no hubiera nadie cerca. Sin moros a la costa, la pequeña se levanto de su cama. No tenia mucho tiempo, su madre solo estaba a unas tres habitaciones de distancia, junto a Víbora y ambas estaban despiertas, lo que complicaba un poco mas la tarea. Se agacho en el suelo y tanteo con su manita por debajo de la cama hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. _Aquí esta._ Con una sonrisita maliciosa plasmada en su rostro, tomo la pequeña mochila que yacía bajo si cama y tiró de ella. Se echó la mochila al hombro y salio de la habitación. Con sigilo, camino por el pasillo, golpeando las puertas de Mono, Mantis Y grulla a su paso. En cuanto tres cabezas se asomaron por sus respectivas puertas, la pequeña hizo señas para que la siguieran.

-¿tu madre ya se durmió?- preguntó Mono, algo adormilado.

-no- contestó Lía -esta charlando con Víbora en la habitación de ella-.

-mierda ¿sabes que si nos atrapan nos castigan a nosotros?- preguntó Grulla, arqueando una ceja.

-¿saben que no me importa?- se burló la pequeña, con su mejor carita inocente -Escuchen, trío de cobardes. Aquel carbón manchado me dijo enana, me llamó monstruo y se las verá conmigo ¿entendido?-.

Los tres no pudieron hacer mas que asentir frenéticamente al ver la "tierna" mirada de Lía ensombrecida por la ira, además la poca iluminación solo le daba un aspecto aun mas tétrico. Lía, al ver la respuesta de los chicos, sonrió y siguió caminando en dirección al cuarto de Song.

-Mono ¿cual es la prenda favorita de Song?- preguntó Lía, con fingida inocencia, en cuanto hubieron llegado a la puerta de la habitación.

Los chicos miraron a Lía como si no creyeran lo que ella decía... amaban a aquella pequeña y no dudaban de que fuera capaz de derribar a Song sin mucho esfuerzo, pero nadie se debía meter con la ropa de la leopardo.

-tranquilos, solo quiero saber- agregó Lía, al no escuchar respuesta.

-no, Lía- contesto Mantis, serio.

-por favor- Lía volteó y miró a los chicos con sus mejores ojitos de cachorro y esbozando un pequeño puchero.

-aaaaww... es un Kimono lila- contestó Mono, embelesado por el tierno gesto de la pequeña.

-¡Mono!- reprocharon Mantis y Grulla al unísono.

-sshhh... que mi madre los escuchara- los mando a callar Lía.

La pequeña entro en la habitación, mientras que los demás quedaron haciendo guardia en la puerta. Escuchaban a Lía caminar por toda la habitación de la leopardo, así como también escuchaban algunas cosas caerse y romperse. Justo cuando estaban por entrar, Lía salio de la habitación con una ancha y radiante sonrisa.

-que nadie entre a esa habitación, mañana se enteraran porque-.

Dicho esto, la pequeña se fue a su habitación, dejando a Mono, Mantis y Grulla en el pasillo, uno más confundido que el otro. Lía volvió a entrar en su habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Sin prestar mucha intención, aventó su pequeña mochila, ya vacía, en una de las esquinas de la habitación junto a una mochila más grande, la cual pertenecería a su madre. No prestó mucha atención, hasta que escucho algo impactar en el suelo. Cuando volteo a ver se percato que de la mochila más grande había caído una pequeña caja de madera.

Con la curiosidad a flor de piel, se acerco a la cajita y la abrió...

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

Aun era temprano para que el gong sonara y el sol recién empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo en un calido naranja, pero Shifu ya meditaba en la cueva de la gruta del dragón, mientras que mantenía un perfecto equilibrio, parado sobre el bastón de Oogway. Trataba de practicar su paz interior. Si bien el echo de que su hija y su nieta estuvieran allí, en el palacio de jade, le daba algo de paz, pero… simplemente no conseguía estar completamente tranquilo. Últimamente estaba demasiado estresado con tigresa como para meditar correctamente. Sabia que su hija se iría pronto, que ella ya no vivía en el palacio de jade y peor aun, se iría llevando con ella a la pequeña Lía.

Para el, aquella cachorra, era demasiado especial, no por el echo de que, en teoría, era su nieta, sino que en muchos otros aspectos también. Era muy madura para tener cuatro años, podía aparentar inocencia, pero era mas viva que todos en el palacio juntos. Pero eso no era lo único, sino que había rasgos en ella que eran demasiado extraños para ser de un felino… las orejas redondeadas, no parecían las de un tigre, no tenia colmillos. Recordaba perfectamente cuando Tigresa y Tai long eran unos cachorros, recordaba como era su andar, sus rabietas, sus expresiones y sus gestos, los cuales, a comparación de Lía eran completamente distintos. El andar de la cachorra no era precisamente felino y, si bien mantenía un perfecto equilibrio, sus pasos eran más torpes. Las garritas de ella eran mucho mas pequeñas que las de Tigresa o Tai lung cuando tenían su edad y lo mas llamativo, era aquel rugido cuando se enfadaba… si bien intimidaba como cualquier rugido, no era felino, ni siquiera estaba seguro que algún animal rugiera así. En un principio, por la reacción de Tigresa, pensó que quizá el padre de aquella cachorra fuera Jian y que por alguna razón le guardaba rencor, quizá por no haberse hecho cargo de la pequeña o por cualquier motivo, pero aquellos detalles en Lía solo lo llevaban a una conclusión… el padre de lía no era un tigre y Tigresa se lo estaba ocultando, por alguna razón no le confiaba la verdad, lo que era preocupante para el. Eso, sumando su pequeña charla con Song el dia anterior lo tenían bastante ocupado para pensar…

_Shifu meditaba al pie del Durazno Sagrado de la Sabiduría Celestial cuando sus orejas se movieron, captando el sonido de unos pasos bastante cercanos. Pero ni siquiera se movió o abrió los ojos, conocía esos pasos… eran ligeros, casi silenciosos, como si su dueño no pesara demasiado._

_-¿maestro Shifu?- llamo una voz femenina._

_-¿Qué sucede, Song?- pregunto, abriendo los ojos al momento justo para ver como la felina juntaba su puño con la palma de otra mano y realizaba una pequeña reverencia de saludo._

_-con su permiso- pidió Song –tengo unos problemas personales y necesito ir a ver a un familiar-._

_Shifu examino la mirada de ella por unos segundos, buscando la mentira, pero parecía sincera, es mas, parecía preocupada. Sin contestar aun, le hizo señas para que se sentara frente a el, a lo que la felina contesto con un leve movimiento de cabeza, para luego sentarse, con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto, frente a el. Para shifu, si bien Song ya era mayor de edad, ella aun era una niña que buscaba su camino, cometiendo sus errores, por lo que no se atrevía a juzgarla, cuestionarla o cosas así, es mas, siempre le expreso que el estaba allí para cualquier concejo que ella necesitara. Pero algo que si sabia, era que la "familia" de la leopardo no era nada fácil. Según lo que ella le había contado, era maltratada por su padre, de quien pudo escapar y, por ella razón, le había permitido quedarse a aprender kung fu en el palacio, para brindarle un hogar. Aun recordaba aquella tarde en que ella habia aparecido acompaňada por Po. Estaba lastimada y toda golpeada._

_-sabes que para cualquier problema puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto?- respondió Shifu, junto a una paternal sonrisa._

_Algo en la mirada de Song cambio, como si aquella chispa que siempre estaba presente en sus ojos se hubiera apagado. La felina agacho la cabeza y jugo con sus manos… quien la conocía lo suficiente, interpretaba aquel gesto como una señal de que quería decir algo, pero que a la vez había algo que se lo impedía. Luego de unos segundos, Song levanto la mirada y esbozo una tierna sonrisa, aunque su mirada tornaba algo amarga aquella sonrisa._

_-si, lo se- contesto –no se preocupe, no es nada grave-._

_-en ese caso, no hay problema en que vallas- respondió Shifu -¿quieres que alguien te acompañe? ¿Quizá Po?-._

_Esta vez, la mirada de la felina no era ni triste, ni apagada, ni angustiada, sino fría. Casi inconcientemente, clavo sus uñas en la palmas de las manos._

_-no- contesto Song, algo cortante._

_-¿paso algo?-._

_-no, es solo que- la felina desvió su mirada, quizá algo apenada –nada, problemas nuestros-._

_-puedes confiar en mi, Song- insistió Shifu, preocupado por ella –piensa que hablas con un padre, no me veas como tu maestro-._

_Si, Shifu había desarrollado aquel lado paternal desde que se sincero con Tigresa, hacia seis años ya. Song sonrió, aparentemente, con algo más de confianza._

_-no es nada, es solo que- dejo escapar un suspiro, algo cansino –es muy… unido a Tigresa y no me malinterprete, no es…-_

_-Song, no tienes que fingir- la interrumpió Shifu –no es un secreto que tu y mi hija no se llevan muy bien y no hay nada de malo en sentir celos, es mas, eso fortalece la relación-. _

_Ni Shifu supo de donde salieron aquellas palabras, pero prefería aconsejar a Song que imaginar al panda con su hija._

_-creo que si- le dio la razón Song –solo espero que lo que creo, no sea mas que un producto de… bueno, de mis celos- Shifu asintió con la cabeza, indicando que podía proseguir –no es nada, solo que creí verlos demasiado juntos en el salón de entrenamiento-._

_Los ojos de Shifu se abrieron como platos y un, casi imperceptible, tic nervioso apareció en su ojo ¡Eso si que no! Aquel panda no se pasaría de listo con su hija. Tigresa era madre soltera y debía ser respetada como tal y ella debía respetar a su hija, no debía estar con arrumacos, al menos hasta que Lía fuera mayor de edad._

_-Song, no te preocupes- la tranquilizo –recuerda que Tigresa es madre y, por mas soltera que este, Po no puede estar con ella… por tradición, una madre soltera debe quedarse así hasta que su hijo cumpla mayoría de edad y Tigresa sabe perfectamente eso-._

_La leopardo asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que comprendía su punto._

_-bien, no creo que deba preocuparme- contesto, algo dudosa._

_-claro que no, ahora ve, antes de que sea más tarde y anochezca-._

_A pesar de que no parecía nada alegre, la leopardo forzó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Se levanto de su lugar y se alejo caminando, pero a unos metros de distancia, volteo a ver a Shifu…_

_-gracias, maestro- dijo, saludando con una leve reverencia._

_El panda rojo no contesto, en lugar de eso le dedico una paternal sonrisa y asintió… Song no era mala, ni nada de lo que los demás, a excepción de Po, habían comentado. Solo era alguien difícil, a quien había que comprender y escuchar, era de aquellos que por mas alegría que pudieran aparentar, siempre escondían algo oscuro en si, algo de lo que no quería que nadie se enterara, y eso había que respetarlo…_

…dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación, lo que causo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera del bastón. La noche anterior, no había podido evitar hablarle mal a Po, pero no pensaba dejar que el seduciera a Tigresa. Si bien no le había reprochado nada a su hija sobre Lía y su, a opinión del panda rojo, inadecuada situación, el permitirle que estableciera alguna relación con alguien que no fuera el padre de aquella chiquilla, iba mas allá de su limite de comprensión, ya le era inaceptable.

**EN LAS HABITACIONES…**

A pesar de que era temprano, recién empezaba a amanecer y que nadie mas estaba despierto, Lía ya estaba vestida, ya había hecho su cama y estaba acostada boca arriba en esta. No había podido dormir muy bien, tenia demasiado cosas por pensar y una de esas era en… su padre. Si bien se había propuesto encontrar las respuestas por ella misma, no tenia ni idea de por donde comenzar. Shuo y Lee ya era sabido que no le dirían nada y solo inventarían excusas o cualquier cosa para no hablar del tema, su madre… ya estaba descartada, no haría mas que decirle que aun era pequeña para saber la verdad. También había pensado en Po o Víbora, que al parecer eran amigos cercanos, pero… le daba vergüenza hablar de aquel tema con el panda y con la serpiente… algo le decía que se lo diría a su mamá. Ya sin opciones, pensó en rendirse y dejarlo para cuando su madre quisiera decírselo, hasta que encontró las miles de cartas que su madre guardaba entre sus cosas… en ese momento se le ocurrió que quizá allí encontraría alguna pista, después de todo algunas cartas eran de antes de que hubiera nacido, pero lo único que encontró fueron cartas de imperios vecinos hacia kenshi, cartas de sus tíos, Shuo y Lee, que seguramente le habrían enviado durante algún viaje, cartas de Mono, Mantis, Grulla, Shifu y Víbora, pero en ellas no había mas que chismes del palacio, finalmente, cuando pensaba en dejar de buscar, encontró unas… ocho cartas, todas envueltas con una tela de seda color roja y una pequeña rosa, ya marchita, con ellas. Eran de Po para su madre y algunas de ella para Po, que aparentemente eran borradores, ya que no las había enviado. A decir verdad, si bien no era lo que buscaba, se entretuvo un buen rato leyéndolas. No eran simple cartas de amigos, a juzgar por las palabras que escribían, eran novios o algo por el estilo. Jamás había visto aquel lado tan… cursi y enamorado de su madre, escribiendo lo que realmente sentía y no como cuando hablaba, que notaba que eran palabras, si bien eran sinceras, eran como si las hubiera ensayado antes de decir. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención, fueron las palabras del panda… era muy romántico y tierno, siempre recordando que extrañaba a "la dueña de sus sueños, a quien le robo el alma y el corazón, a quien había cautivado sus labios, quien lo había flechado con tan solo una mirada y lo había enamorado". Si bien, aquellas palabras eran demasiado cursis para el gusto de Lía, eso no quitaba que las viera como algo romántico y lindo.

Por un momento, el verdadero propósito de leer las cartas había quedado atrás, siendo suplantado por una nueva duda… ¿Qué habrá pasado con Po y su madre? Porque no creía que de un dia para el otro hayan decidido romper así como así, se querían demasiado y, estaba segura, que AUN se quieren demasiado, lo podía ver cuando se miraban, cuando se hablaban o simplemente cuando estaban cerca, podía notarlo. Pero nada en las cartas le daba la respuesta a esa duda, pues el ultimo en enviar una carta había sido Po, con el mismo romanticismo de siempre, dos meses después de que su madre se mudara a kenshi y de ahí… ya no había respuesta alguna. Y eso no era todo. Si se dejaba llevar por aquellas cartas, el único que pudo haber sido novio de su madre era Po, ya que no había otras cartas que tuvieran la milésima parte de romance que aquellas y, bueno ¿no se supone que los novios se regalan cartas por mas que no vivan lejos? O al menos eso había visto en Shuo y Aiko, bueno, antes de que la leona se mudara lejos de Kenshi.

Era como si su padre nunca hubiera existido, como si el único que hubiera existido en la vida de su madre fuera Po y nadie más. Pero eso era imposible ¿no? Alguien mas tenia que haber. Po no podía haber sido el único novio de su madre o la única persona a quien ella hubiera amado ¿y su padre que? Su madre le aseguraba que estaba profundamente enamorado de el y el de ella, en ese caso… ¿Por qué no había pista alguna de su existencia? Aquello era demasiado raro para ella, no tenia coherencia y no le gustaba las conclusiones que su mente, por si sola, empezaba a darle.

-¿que me ocultas?- susurro, mientras daba vuelta en su cama, quedando acostada de lado y mirando a su madre dormir.

Llevaba horas despierta, por lo que el sueño empezó a hacerse presente, por lo que cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la pesadez de estos…

_Ya no estaba en el Palacio de Jade, ni siquiera era en el Valle de la Paz. Se encontraba en Kenshi, en su hogar, donde había crecido, donde, así como había muchos que la repudiaban, también había muchos que la amaban. La brisa era calida, característica del verano y el sol ya estaba marcando el ocaso. Ella estaba sentada en medio de los jardines de palacio, jugando con las miles de flores de todos los colores que crecían a su alrededor._

_-princesa Lía- _

_Escucho que saludo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Rápidamente, se reincorporo y volteo a ver… ahí, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, estaba un tigre siberiano. Alto, de hombros anchos y cintura angosta, lo que, sumándole aquellos músculos notablemente trabajados, le daba una figura bastante masculina e imponente. El tigre avanzo unos pasos, tratando de acercarse a Lía, pero esta retrocedió, manteniendo la distancia. _

_-tu… ¿Quién eres?- pregunto, haciendo que su voz sonara lo mas confiada posible._

_-eso no importa- contesto el tigre –solo soy un amigo-._

_-muy gracioso, rayitas- se burlo Lía, aunque sin pizca de simpatía –ya, dime ¿Qué quieres?-._

_-mmm… te pareces a tu madre- contesto el tigre –ambas tan desconfiadas-._

_Lía frunció el seño ¿Qué sabia ese gato de su madre o de ella?... fijo su mirada, verde jade, en los ojos verde opaco de el, tratando de buscar el mas mínimo indicio que le permitiera confiar en el. Pero no hallaba ninguno, todo le indicaba que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía y/o hacia._

_-¿y tu que sabes?-._

_-mas de lo que crees- aquel tigre sonrió con malicia y se acerco unos pasos a la pequeña –puedo contestar tus preguntas-._

_-¡jah!... como si supieras algo- se mofo Lía. Esta vez no retrocedió, si no que adopto una pose de defensa, lista para atacar._

_El tigre emitió una ronca carcajada, aparentemente divertido con las palabras de Lía._

_-Sé mucho sobre ti, demonio de jade- contestó -eres famosa en Kenshi... la hija bastarda de la primera gobernadora mujer- se burló._

_Lía apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas._

_-¡Ya cállate!- gritó -Cállate, maldito hijo de puta-._

_-No, princesa, no soy hijo de tu madre-._

_Sin importarle que fuera solo una pequeña, el tigre se abalanzo sobre ella con una patada lateral… Lía por poco y no es capaz de esquivarla, la había tomado por sorpresa, pero lo logro moviendo su cuerpo unos centímetros a la izquierda. Aprovechando aquella ventaja, tomo al tigre del tobillo, doblando su pierna y haciendo que este cayera al suelo._

_-muy hábil- mascullo el felino mayor, observándola desde el suelo._

_Lía sonrió, aun manteniendo una pose de batalla, clásica de su madre. Si aquel tigre quería pelear, no pensaba negárselo… ¿acaso se creía que le tendría miedo? ¡jah! Como no._

_-¿acaso la frase "demonio de jade" no te dice algo?- preguntó la pequeña, algo divertida… con aquel sobrenombre se la conocía en Kenshi por cuestiones de las cuales se sentía orgullosa._

_-¿acaso crees que me dejare vencer por una cachorra?... solo eres una cachorra mimada y con algo de sobrepeso, se puede decir-. _

_Se burlo el tigre, junto a una ronca carcajada, mientras señalaba la pequeña pansita regordeta de Lía. Se levanto del suelo y volvió a arremeter contra Lía… como podía, la pequeña esquivaba, bloqueaba y conectaba golpes contra aquel tigre. Era difícil. Tenia que admitirlo. Pero unos minutos luego se percato de algo. Aquel tigre utilizaba los mismos golpes y movimientos que su madre, era como pelear con ella. _

_Lía se estaba cansando, su tamaño le ayudaba a evadir los golpes, pero aquel tigre era mucho mas grande y fuerte que ella, la superaba en técnica y resistencia. Dispuesta a acabar con ello, flexiono sus piernas y saltó en el aire… el tigre miro, con una sonrisa burlona, como la pequeña se elevaba unos metros en el aire por enzima de el y luego caía, dando unas volteretas en el aire. Lía cayo en picada, impactando con una patada en el pecho del tigre, enviándolo a chocar contra un árbol, el cual se quebró a la mitad._

_-A mi no me desafíes, gato- mascullo Lía, parada a unos metros de el._

_Lo vio allí, tirado en el suelo, contra aquel árbol destruido y pensó que ya no la volvería a atacar, que había ganado, pero… no supo que decir, se quedo paralizada, la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos como platos al ver al felino levantarse, pero eso no era lo increíble. Ya no era aquel tigre siberiano, ni siquiera era un tigre. Era un leopardo, bastante fornido, con muchos más músculos que el tigre anterior, de ojos ambarinos, sin vida, fríos… al instante lo reconoció, lo había visto en dibujos y su madre y tíos le habían hablado de el un par de veces. Era Tai Lung._

_-tu no puedes vencerme- la voz del leopardo estaba llena de ira, lo que solo asusto aun mas a Lía… no sabia que hacer, no había forma que pudiera con el –solo eres la hija de un panda grande y gordo-._

_¿Hija de quien? Inconcientemente, Lía negó con la cabeza. No, eso no era cierto. No tenia fuerzas para contestar, la fría y sanguinaria mirada de aquel leopardo la tenia paralizada en su lugar. Estaba asustada. Con horror vio como aquel leopardo tomo impulso y corrió hacia ella… no supo que paso después, solo que cerro los ojos y, con un pequeño gritito de terror, hizo unos movimientos con sus brazos y manos, tratando de esquivar cualquier golpe que el pudiera propinarle. Sintió que sus dedos agarraron algo y, al no escuchar algún otro movimiento, abrió los ojos._

_-¿Qué dia…?-._

_El leopardo estaba de rodillas frente a ella. La miraba con horror, como si fuera una bomba a segundos de estallar. Aquellos ojos ambarinos se dirigieron al origen de tanto terror y Lía los siguió… sin darse cuenta, ella había detenido algún golpe de el, tomándolo por el dedo. No podía creerlo, solo tenía que bajar el meñique y… haría volar a aquel leopardo._

_-la llave dactilar Wushi- susurro el leopardo. El horror estaba plasmado en su rostro._

_Lía dudo y su meñique tembló, indecisa en si bajarlo o no… había oído de aquella llave, Lee le había contado que el guerrero dragón la había utilizado para vencer a Tai Lung y salvar el valle._

_-no sabes que es- susurro el leopardo. Pero se equivocaba –tu padre no te la pudo haber enseñado-._

_-mi… mi…_

_-¿acaso crees que tu padre es un tigre de Kenshi?- la voz de aquel leopardo se torno algo burlona y al ver la duda en los ojitos de Lía, esbozo una ancha sonrisa –no lo sabes. No te lo dijeron-._

_-¿Qué cosa?-._

_-baja el meñique- la instó el leopardo… no era burla, ni malicia lo que detonaba su voz, si no locura –termina con migo, tal como tu padre-._

_Lía paso su mirada desde su mano hasta los ojos de el y luego al suelo… no entendía lo que le quería decir, o mejor dicho, no quería entender. Dudaba, su mente estaba en blanco y su cuerpo paralizado. Tai Lung, aprovechando la distracción de ella, giro su muñeca, atrapando la mano de la pequeña… La mirada de Lía se lleno de horro y para cuando quiso levantar ma vista hacia la cara del leopardo, este jaló de su muñeca y la aventó contra un árbol. Con un golpe sordo, seguido de un crujido, el árbol se partió a la mitad ante el impacto. Lagrimas de dolor escaparon de aquellos ojos verdes de Lía. Estaba de cuatro pies en el suelo. No podía levantarse, el dolor en su cuerpo se lo impedía._

_-¿acaso lloraras?- a duras penas, Lía levanto la mirada del suelo para ver en dirección a aquella voz… Tai Lung estaba a unos pasos de ella._

_-no, yo no… ¡aaaahhhhh!-._

_El desgarrador grito de dolor de la pequeña invadió aquel claro. Lía cayo rendida al suelo, al sentir como un par de puños impactaban en su espalda, quitándole la poca fuerza que le quedaba. No intento levantarse. No había caso ya. Cerró los ojos, lista para cualquier otro golpe, al escuchar al leopardo reír, pero… antes de que este pudiera volver a golpearla, una voz resonó por todo el lugar._

_-¡aléjate de mi hija!-._

_La voz estaba distorsionada por la ira, pero Lía pudo reconocerla… era Po. El puño de Tai Lung estaba a milímetros de ella, cuando el panda paso corriendo velozmente y lo aparto con una patada de lateral, mandando al leopardo a volar algunos metros de distancia. Lía intento hablar, pero estaba demasiado débil. Antes de que pudiera moverse siquiera, un par de brazos robustos y de pelaje negro la envolvieron, levantándola del suelo y acunándola contra un pecho de pelaje blanco. El pelaje del panda era cómodo y esponjoso y Lía estaba demasiado cansada, por lo que sin resistencia alguna se acurruco contra el oso, quien a su vez la estrecho un poco más en sus brazos._

_-sigue buscando, pequeña guerrera y hallarás la verdad-. _

_Hablo una voz masculina. Era una voz pacifica, que al escucharla transmitía calma y tranquilidad. Lía entreabrió los ojos, tratando de ver mas allá de los brazos del panda, buscando al dueño de aquella voz… a unos metros de distancia, estaba parada una vieja tortuga… la tortuga sonrió a la pequeña y alzo su mano en el aire, saludando._

_-¿Oogway?- susurro Lía... luego, todo se volvió negro._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, solo para encontrarse de nuevo acostada en su cama. Todo había sido un seño… _uno muy real_, pensó. Aun algo alterada, se reincorporo de la cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el cuerpo le dolía horrores. Estaba sola en la habitación y la cama de su madre estaba tendida, de seguro el gong habría sonado hacia unos momentos y la habrían dejado dormir más. Las escenas de aquel sueño, cada palabra, cada acción, todo seguía pasando en su mente como si fuera una recopilación de imágenes... no podía creer que haya soñado eso, de seguro no era mas que una invención de su mente en su desesperación por encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas o una tonta idea que se le había formado al leer aquella cartas. No tendría que haberlas leído, solo la habían trastornado aun más. _Sigue buscando, pequeña guerrera, la respuesta a tu pregunta esta mas cerca de lo que crees. _Pero cada vez que Lía quería convencerse de aquello, las palabras de la sabia tortuga resonaban como eco en su mente ¿Acaso había alguna remota posibilidad de que aquello fuera… cierto? No, eso seria imposible, solo era uno de sus locos sueños, productos de su imaginación y nada mas. Lía no sabia que pensar ya, pero no llegaría a nada con el estomago vació, por lo que se levantó de la cama y salio de la habitación. Ya luego pensaría en ello.

**EN LA COCINA…**

Hacia media hora que había sonado el gong. El desayuno era algo silencioso, Tigresa al despertar se había encontrado con Lía dormida, pero prefirió dejarla dormir, ya que al parecer se había levantado temprano. Shuo no hacia más que acecinar a Po con la mirada, quien tampoco se quedaba atrás, pero el panda tenia otras cosas mucho mas importantes en que pensar, Song, por ejemplo. No sabia nada de ella, ni a donde había ido, ni cuando regresaba, pero nada de eso le daba bueno espina y se estaba empezando a preocupar. Víbora no dejaba de pensar en su plática con Tigresa la noche anterior y de trazar miles de planes para juntarla con el panda. Mono, Mantis y Grulla se limitaban a comer ansioso, aun con lo de la broma en sus mentes, si atrapaban a Lía ellos caerían con ella y no les agradaba la idea de afrentarse a una tigresa furiosa. Lee, por su parte, era el único que no comía. No veía a Song desde la noche anterior, nadie sabía donde estaba ni a donde había ido y eso le preocupaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de ella, como si algo malo estuviera pasando. Luego de meditarlo un rato, giro hacia su derecha, donde estaba sentado Po y habló.

-oye, Po- llamó. El panda volteo a verlo, neutro y por unos instantes, se intimido. Aun tenia que recordar que aquella felina por quien tanto se interesaba era la novia de aquel panda -¿sabes algo de Song?- se atrevió a preguntar, luego de tragar grueso.

Po frunció el seño, algo extrañado. Si ese tigre creía que el no se había dado cuenta de todo, estaba equivocado. Se le notaba a leguas que le gustaba Song y que también estaba interesado en ella, así como en ese momento se le notaba a leguas que estaba algo… asustado. Finalmente, Po esbozo una media sonrisa, como si le diera apoyos al tigre. El no estaba en posición de actuar como novio celoso, su comportamiento no se lo permitía, después de todo, quien había descuidado a la felina había sido el.

-Shifu dijo ayer que salio por problemas familiares- contestó Po. Preocupación genuina era lo que sus ojos reflejaban –aunque ya debería de haber vuelto. Esto me da mala espina-.

-si, a mi también- contestó Lee.

Ambos asintieron, solo para después seguir comiendo. Pero Lee quedó algo extrañado. Algo en los ojos de Po le resultaba extraño, como si el ya estuviera enterado de todo, de que el besó a Song, de lo que el pensaba sobre ella y… _no puede ser. Se seguro solo estoy paranoico._ Pensó. Al otro lado de la mesa, Mono, Mantis y Grulla mantenían su propia charla, procurando que los demás no los escucharan. Jamás se habían sentido tan mal por jugar una broma, pero… a saber lo que les tocaría si Lía los delataba, lo volvía algo preocupante.

-están exagerando- espetó Mono, algo incrédulo por la actitud de sus amigos –mi pequeña princesa no los delataría jamás-.

Grulla y Mantis se le quedaron viendo a Mono como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo… creían conocer a su amigo, supuestamente a Mono no le agradaban demasiado los niños, a pesar de que el mismo se comportaba como uno. Se les hacia raro verlo tan tierno, cariñoso, comprensivo, tolerante y paciente con Lía ¡Hasta le había dado de sus galletas! En pocas palabras: ese no era el mono que conocían.

-¿tu pequeña princesa?- Mantis sonrió, burlón –te perdimos amigo-.

-si sabes que a Tigresa no le gusta que le digas así a Lía ¿cierto?- pregunto Grulla, con una ceja arqueada.

-¿por que? Si suena adorable- contestó Mono, algo... extrañado.

-exacto- respondieron al unísono Mantis y Grulla -a Tigresa le molesta que a Lía le pongan apodos, a su opinión, ridículos- agregó Mantis.

-y tampoco es como que a Lía le gustara demasiado- comentó Grulla –aquella pequeña me intriga ¿sabían?-.

Mantis y Mono lo miraron como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-¿Qué te puede intrigar en ella?- preguntó Mono –digo, si bien es casi imposible de creer que algún pobre macho tenga tan poco amor por la vida como para liarse con Tigresa hasta tal punto, pero… ¿Qué tiene de malo Lía?-.

Mantis ahogo una carcajada ante el último comentario de su amigo, mientras que Grulla lo miro reprobatoriamente. No era a eso a lo que se refería, precisamente. Pero para desgracia del primate, cierta serpiente de ojos celestes lo había escuchado. Molesta, Víbora le propino un fuerte latigazo en la cara, solo para después seguir comiendo como si nada.

-auch- se quejó Mono, mientras se sobaba la cara.

-Lía es algo… diferente- comentó Grulla, ignorando al adolorido mono –digo, el único parecido con Tigresa es aquel seño fruncido y esa mirada de mala muerte, después en lo demás… ni siquiera parece un tigre-.

Mono y Mantis quedaron algo pensativos por las palabras del ave. No habían puesto demasiada atención a aquello. Grulla tenía razón, sin el seño fruncido y aquella mirada, idénticas a la de Tigresa, Lía no tenia demasiada apariencia de tigre. No tenía colmillos, sus garritas eran demasiado chiquitas, aun para ser de un cachorro. Si bien la pequeña tenia aquella flexibilidad y agilidad, característicos de los felinos, también tenia cierta torpeza muy familiar.

Mantis estuvo por contestar, pero en ese momento las puertas de la cocina se abrieron, llamando la atención de todos. Lía, ignorando las miradas extrañadas de algunos, entró a la cocina y camino hasta sentarse en una silla vacía al lado de su madre. Curiosamente, aquella silla quedaba en medio de Tigresa y Po, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Lía, pero que no le dio importancia. Estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos, aun con aquel sueño y aquellas palabras de Oogway en su mente. No quería creer que aquello que su subconsciente le decía fuera cierto, tan solo tenia que ser su imaginación y era ridículo pensar aquello. O eso quería creer.

-¿Lía?- Tigresa, al igual que Lee, Shuo y Po, llevaba varios minutos llamando a la pequeña, pero esta no respondía -¡Lía!- volvió a llamar, algo mas exasperada.

-¿eh?- Lía parpadeo un par de veces, saliendo de ese trance en el que se había sumergido. Con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, volteó a ver a su madre, quien la miraba con una ceja arqueada -Perdón. Buenos días-.

-¿pasa algo, Lía?- interrogó Tigresa, extrañada por el comportamiento de su hija.

-no, nada- contestó la cachorra, aunque algo dudosa. Pero el gruñido de su estomago desvió cualquier atención hacia aquella respuesta -aunque, tengo hambre- agregó, algo ruborizada, mientras los demás reían.

-ya te sirvo- contestó Tigresa, con una tierna sonrisa.

La felina hizo a un lado la silla, pero antes de que se levantara, po y Shuo se reincorporaron bruscamente, ambos al mismo tiempo.

-yo voy- dijeron al unísono.

Un tenso silencio se formo en la cocina, en que nadie hacia más que mirar atentamente como Po y Shuo se acecinaban con la mirada. Lía y Tigresa se miraron entre si y arquearon una ceja, mientras que Víbora esbozó una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa. _Y dice que Po no aceptara a Lía como su hija. El panda no tiene ni idea y ya esta embobado con ella._ Pensó la serpiente.

-yo voy, Shuo. No te molestes- espetó Po, con fingida cordialidad.

El tigre de bengala esbozó una sonrisa ladina, algo burlona.

-no es necesario que vallas tu, panda- espetó.

-¡ya basta!- Tigresa se levanto de su lugar y apoyo una mano en el hombro de cada uno, obligándolos a sentarse -déjense de ridiculeces. Aquí la madre soy yo, así que yo iré-.

-pero...

-yo...

-pero nada- los interrumpió la felina -yo iré y no se discute mas-.

Sin esperar respuesta, Tigresa camino en dirección a los platos y tomó uno para Lía. Po miraba atento cada movimiento de la felina, sin despegar sus ojos de ella en ningún momento, embobado a tal punto que no se percato de las miradas indiscretas que se burlaban de el. Lía al percatase de que el panda miraba a su madre, le propino un "suave" golpe en la barriga.

-¡aunch! ¿Y eso porque?- se quejó Po, sobándose la barriga.

-tu plato está ahí, panda- contestó la pequeña, señalando el plato ya vació de Po.

El panda solamente se sonrojo y aparto su vista de Tigresa, mientras que Shuo contemplaba con una media sonrisa la escena. Sabía que por más que a Lía le cayera bien Po, la pequeña jamás dejaría que alguien tocara o mirara si quiera a su madre. Pero la actitud de la cachorra no era por lo que Shuo pensaba. Lía, si bien incluso se había planteado la idea de hacer de celestina para su madre y el panda, ya no estaba muy segura. Aquellas cartas y aquel sueño la tenían demasiado recelosa. Solo era un sueño, o al menos eso quería creer. Porque si ese panda realmente fuera su padre ya se lo habría dicho y no estaría allí, sentado a la par de ella, indiferente al tema ¿no?

-ten, amor- Tigresa coloco un plato de fideos frente a Lía, sacándola de sus pensamientos –y te lo acabas. Porque después andas comiendo dulces y no quieres almorzar- advirtió la felina.

-si, mami- contestó Lía, algo pensativa aun.

Tigresa frunció el seño, extrañada por el humor de su hija, pero prefirió dejar las preguntas para cuando estuvieran solas. El resto del desayuno pasó rápido. Nadie hablaba, pues no había de que. Aunque no todos parecían tan tranquilos… Lía no dejaba de pasar su mirada de Po a Tigresa y viceversa, visiblemente nerviosa de estar en medio de ambos. Lee de vez en cuando echaba fugaces miradas a la puerta, esperando ver a una leopardo de las nieves entra por allí, con aquella sonrisa maliciosa que mostraba delante de todos. Aquel mal presentimiento no se iba y no podía dejar de preocuparse por ello. Po no dejaba de mirar, discretamente, a Tigresa y de vez en cuando también a Lía, asegurándose que no lo volviera a pillar… la peque tenia casi tanta fuerza y firmeza al golpear que su madre. En su mente ya tenia listo lo que le diría a Song y como se lo diría. Tampoco quería que pareciera que la botaba, como si solo fuera un objeto, porque no era así. Ella debía de entender que el si la quería, pero era un cariño de amigos, que aunque lo suyo no funcionara, podía confiar en el para lo que fuera y que siempre estaría allí para escucharla o brindarle su apoyo. Porque no odiaba a Song, es mas, le tenia un cariño especial a ella, pero ese cariño se parecía mas al de un hermano mayor a su pequeña hermanita, no al de un novio a su novia. Quizás arriesgaba demasiado al cortar con ella. Nada le garantizaba que Tigresa volvería con el si terminaba con Song. Tigresa parecía estar completamente dedicada a su hija y sabia que le costaría llegar a algo con ella. Pero… el no amaba a Song, a decir verdad, no estaba seguro de haberla amado alguna vez y estaba seguro que Tigresa SI lo amaba y que solo trataba de mantener lo suyo a raya por el simple echo de que era madre. _Quien no arriesga, nunca gana_. Pensó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

**CON SONG…**

_-no dejes marcas, no quiero problemas luego- escucho una voz femenina y bastante familiar… Lin._

_-tranquila, cariño- le respondió una voz masculina –solo me divertiré unos minutos, nada más-._

_El corazón se le aceleró por el miedo y una fina capa de sudor frió le cubrió el rostro al reconocer aquella voz. Estaba sobre una cama, con las muñecas atadas por enzima de su cabeza al respalda y los tobillos sujetos al otro extremo. Su boca estaba cubierta con un ovillo de tela y sus ojos cubiertos por unas vendas. Sentía su cabeza pesada y sus brazos y piernas de goma. Intento tirar de as ataduras, pero estas no cedían y no se sentía con la fuerza sufriente para más. Intentó gritar, pero de sus labios solo salieron sollozos ahogados. No, eso no podía estar pasando, no otra vez. Escuchaba los pasos de su hermana con aquel macho, que por años había protagonizado sus pesadillas, acercarse hasta la cama donde estaba firmemente sujeta. Ambos reían, de seguro burlándose de ella. _

_-tranquila, gatita- escuchó que le hablaba aquella voz masculina –no te hagas la difícil con migo-._

_-hermanita, veo que despertarse- habló Lin, con un tono de voz algo empalagoso –bueno, te dejo a solas con mi amigo… que lo disfrutes-._

_La carcajada burlona de Lin se fue apagando a medida que ella se iba alejando, hasta finalmente irse de la habitación. Con algo más de fuerza, empezó a forcejear con las ataduras. Debía liberarse cuanto antes, no quería vivir aquello otra vez. Pero todo forcejeo cesó al sentir un cuerpo, pesado, posarse enzima de ella. Los músculos se le tensaron dolorosamente, petrificados por el horror. Aquel sujeto besaba su cuello y la tocaba como si fuera un objeto, como si lo tuviera permitido._

_-¡aahh! ¡Suéltame!- logró gritar, cuando liberó su boca. _

_-ya cállate y colabora-._

_La voz de él era autoritaria, imponente. Pero aun así, aquello no la intimidaba. Siguió forcejeando, sacudiendo violentamente su cuerpo para tratar de liberarse, mientras ignoraba los gruñidos de aquel felino. _

_-¡SUÉLTAME!- gritó, con mas fuerza. Pero…_

_Los labios de aquel felino sellaron los suyos. Se movían violentamente, casi lastimándola, obligándola a seguir su ritmo, pero… en cuanto aquel felino intento invadir la boca de ella con su lengua, Song aprovecho para mordérsela, provocando que sangrara. Con un gruñido de dolor, aquel felino se aparto de ella. No podía ver, pero supo perfectamente cuando el puño de el impacto en su rostro y luego… la inconciencia llego a ella._

Abrió bruscamente los ojos, lastimándolos con la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana. El corazón le latía a velocidades poco sanas, su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor frío y el estomago aun se le revolvía por el asco al recordar aquella pesadilla. _Una pesadilla real_. Se dijo mentalmente.

La superficie donde estaba era dura y fría, pero inmediatamente la reconoció. Aun estaba en la casa de su hermana, mejor dicho, acababa de despertar tirada en el suelo de la casa de su hermana. No esperó a averiguar si Lin estaba o en casa. Ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo y las sangrantes heridas de su espalda, se levanto del suelo y se encamino al baño. Se dio un rápido baño, limpiando la sangre de su pelaje y se vendó todo el torso. Las ropas de ella ya no servían, estaban manchadas y/o arruinadas por los golpes de Lin, así que tomo un pantalón y una blusa negra de mangas largas y cuello alto del armario de su hermana y se vistió.

No se fijó en si la ropa era un par de tallas mas grandes, en sus piernas, las cuales temblaban como gelatinas por los golpes de la noche anterior, en si su cabeza le pesaba o en si sus brazos parecían de goma. No se fijo en nada cuando se fue corriendo a cuatro patas de la casa. Mientras más se alejara de ahí, mejor.

Mientras corría de camino al palacio, los recuerdos de la pesadilla, junto a lo conversado con su hermana la noche anterior llegaron a su mente… lo que estaba por hacer, ni ella misma se lo perdonaría. Ya no quería estar con Po, no quería engañarlo. No lo amaba, ya no quería fingir que quería sus besos o sus caricias. Al principio, se lo tomo todo como un juego. No le molestó demasiado, le gustaba el panda. Pero ya no. Ya estaba cansada de aquello. Además, veía en sus ojos que el no la amaba, que jamás la amó, el amaba a Tigresa y no lo culpaba ¿Quién podría amar a una ramera de cuarta? Pero era fingir o morir. No sabía para qué demonios Lin quería que ella se hiciera pasar por la novia de Po, pero no podía decirle "no" a una orden de ella, porque sabía que no repararía en que era su hermana menor a la hora de matarla. _Doy mucho por ti, hermana… sin embargo, se que tu me apuñalarías por la espalda a la mínima oportunidad. Pero mamá te dejó a cargo, papá siempre te prefirió y aunque me duela en el alma, debo obedecerte._ Se decía mentalmente, mientras que las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Bien, haría el mandado de su hermana, le mentiría a Po. Pero… sabía que Lee no le hablaría después de eso. No quería perder a aquel tigre. Cuando el hablaba con ella, sabia que la miraba a los ojos, no con lastima ni desprecio, si no con cariño. El era sincero, la escuchaba y no pedía explicaciones, trataba de comprenderla con lo poco que ella se limitaba a decirle y si no era así, simplemente la escuchaba y ya. Se sentía protegida y a salvo con el, jamás se había sentido así con alguien desde... jamás. Y estaba a tres palabras de perderlo antes de tenerlo si quiera.

**CAMINO AL SALÓN DE ENTRENAMIENTO…**

La hora del desayuno pasó casi en silencio. Po fue el primero en levantarse, recogiendo los platos de los demás y susurrando un: _te ves linda esta mañana_ cerca del oído de Tigresa al recoger el plato de ella. La felina se sonrojo un poco, pero no contesto. Desvió su mirada hacia su amiga, buscando algo en que distraerse de aquellas palabras, pero… la serpiente solamente le sonrió picaramente y desvió la mirada al panda, indicándole que lo mirara. Tigresa obedeció, percatándose de que Po aun conservaba su sonrisa de tonto enamorado. Lía se percato de aquello, pero decidió ignorarlo, a diferencia de Shuo, aunque este no hizo más que apretar la mandíbula.

-bien… ¿con quien peleare hoy?-.

Sentada en los hombros de Lee, la pequeña Lía miro a todos, mientras caminaban en dirección al salón de entrenamiento. Shuo sonrió burlón, Tigresa y Víbora negaron con la cabeza con fingido susto, Mono se hizo el distraído, Mantis, recordando la golpiza que le dio la pequeña, se escondió bajo al sombrero de Grulla, quien simplemente silbo distraídamente. Lía suspiro con fastidio. Con los únicos que había tenido una pelea de entrenamiento había sido con Lee y Shuo. Les había ganado a ambos, pues ninguno sabía demasiado en artes marciales. Pero era aburrido. A veces les ganaba realmente, otras ellos se dejaban ganar, pensando que ella no lo notaba y eso la irritaba, a tal punto, que una vez incluso llego a darle a Lee una verdadera golpiza. Quería entrenar con alguien que no juzgara su edad ni su tamaño, porque a pesar de ser pequeña, tenía demasiado potencial. Entonces, se encontró con los ojos verdes del panda que iba caminando a la par de Lee. Sonriendo amistosamente, Po tomó a Lía de los hombros de Lee, quien solamente agradeció con la mirada que le quitaran aquel peso, y la sentó sobre los de el. Lía se mostró algo recelosa al principio… no quería pasar demasiado tiempo con Po. Se sentía algo incomoda al verlo y recordar las cartas o el sueño. Pero la sonrisa del panda y la aquella mirada verde jade lograban tranquilizarla.

-bien, hora de ver si la pequeña es tan ruda como dice- bromeó Po.

-no vallas a llorar, panda- desafió la pequeña.

Mientras que Po y Lía caminaban al frente, ambos burlándose del otro y presumiendo sus habilidades en kung fu, Tigresa y Víbora iban detrás de todos. Víbora quería seguir conversando con su amiga, pero antes de que dijera algo, se percato de la tierna mirada que tenía Tigresa. Hacia mucho que no la veía mirar a alguien con esa ternura, a decir verdad, estaba segura que la única capaz de sacar el lado tierno y sensible de Tigresa hacia la superficie era su hija. Siguió la mirada de la felina con la suya, justo para encontrarse con lo que ya imaginaba… a Po y Lía juntos. Ambos jugaban como si los dos fueran unos niños, no solo Lía.

-¿y bien?- preguntó la reptil, sin dejar de ver la tierna escena.

Tigresa volteó a ver a su amiga algo dudosa. Sabía a que se refería la reptil, pero no sabia que contestar.

-Lía quiere saber quien es su padre- dijo finalmente -pero no puedo decirle-.

Víbora esbozo una tierna sonrisa.

-¿por que no?-.

-por que primero debe saberlo Po-.

-Tigresa, tu no tienes miedo a decirle sobre Lía ¿verdad?- preguntó Víbora. Tigresa negó con la cabeza, apenada -tienes miedo a su reacción a contigo-.

-me odiara, Víbora-.

La voz de Tigresa era algo rota por el llanto que contenía. La noche anterior, casi no había dormido por pensar en ello. Víbora tenia razón, no debía de preocuparle que Po negara a Lía o que el la despreciara. El panda era demasiado bueno para eso. Pero con quien si se enojaría el, seria con ella. La odiaría por ocultarle aquello, por mentirle y era posible que jamás la perdonara.

-Tigresa, eres adulta. Debes asumir las consecuencias de tus actos como tal- la voz de Víbora era severa, pero su mirada era más tierna.

-lo se- Tigresa sonrió débilmente -y prometo que se lo diré. Pero por ahora prefiero que no lo sepa-.

Víbora, como toda respuesta, solo le sonrió a su amiga. Conocía a su amiga, sabia que ella no tenia malas intenciones. Pero también sabía que estaba asustada. Tigresa temía a las acusaciones de los demás, al rechazo y, sobre todo, temía perder al panda que tanto amaba. Ambas siguieron caminando, sin percatarse del tigre siberiano que las escuchaba atentamente.

-picarona- la voz de Lee sobresalto a ambas hembras –si Shuo te atrapa en plena acción con el panda, no pidas mi ayuda- bromeó.

-¡LEE!-.

El grito de ambas, mas un zape y un latigazo a la cabeza fue lo que recibió como respuesta el tigre siberiano. Lee se sobó la cabeza, adolorido y tragó grueso al ver las miradas acecinas de Tigresa y Víbora.

-¿Qué?- pregunto inocentemente.

Tigresa prefirió no contestar y seguir caminando junto a Víbora, ambas seguidas por Lee. El Tigre siberiano las siguió y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Tigresa.

-Enserio, manita- insistió -Shuo está bastante cabreado por el panda-.

Tigresa emitió una especie de risa nasal y lo apartó con un codazo en las costillas.

-No me interesa lo que piense Shuo- contestó -y no me llames manita-.

-¿manita?- preguntó Víbora, con una ceja arqueada.

Lee se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Es lo mismo que hermanita, pero sin el "her"-.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al salón de entrenamiento. Al llegar allí, cada quien se dispuso a entrenar por su lado. Víbora retó a Lee a un combate, en el cual el tigre siberiano perdió. Alegando que no golpeaba a chicas. Shuo practicó con los sables junto a Mono. Grulla, Mantis y Lía permanecieron a un lado, apartados de los demás, hablando sobre bromas. Hasta que lía desapareció sin motivo alguno, aunque el ave y el insecto no le dieron mucha importancia. Po y Tigresa, por su parte, golpeaban los guerreros de madera. Razón por la que recibieron más de una mirada burlona por parte de los demás. Pero no les dieron importancia.

Po miraba de reojo los movimientos de Tigresa, hasta que se percató de como una de las partes móviles de los muñecos casi coliguen derribarla. Sin poder evitarlo, una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Se ha vuelto usted algo lenta, maestra Tigresa- se burló.

La felina sonrió. Detuvo dos muñecos con sus manos y pateó un tercero, destrozándolo.

-No se confié, maestro Po- contestó -estoy en mejor forma de lo que parece-.

-Si, ya lo creó-.

Po intentó imitarla. Pero en cuanto quiso patear el tercer muñeco, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo. Tigresa dejó los muñecos de lado y se acercó hacia el.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó, preocupada, pero con un toque burlón.

-Si, solo fue un pequeño golpe-.

-Entonces levántese, Guerrero Dragón que aun tienes entrenamiento-.

Tigresa lo tomó de la muñeca y jaló de el, ayudándolo a reincorporarse. Po, ya de pie, caminó hasta el centró del salón y se colocó en posición de combate.

-¿Que te parece un combate?- preguntó.

Tigresa sonrió y lo imitó. Se paró a unos metros de distancia y adoptó una pose defensiva.

-Si lo que quieres es ser golpeado- la felina se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia- por mi, no hay problema -.

Al rededor de ellos, a una distancia segura, los demás furiosos y los hermanos de la felina se agruparon para ver el espectáculo. Después de todo, a todo el mundo le gustaba ver un combate entre la orgullosa, competitiva y temible maestra Tigresa y el podervilisimo y bárbaro guerrero dragón (palabras de Mono, Mantis y Lía).

La mirada de Tigresa era desafiante y la de Po confiada. Una media sonrisa por parte de ambos y se lanzaron al combate. Po atacó primero. Intentó propinar una patada lateral a Tigresa. Pero ella la esquivó. Tomo al panda del tobillo y lo giró, haciendo que este cayera al suelo. No tardaron en volver a atacar. Intentaban conectar algún golpe pero les era casi imposible. Ambos eran casi igual de buenos. Tigresa atacaba, pero Po bloqueaba los ataques y viceversa. Hasta que el combate se tornó algo aburrido. Pero...

-Oigan ¿Alguien vio a Lía?-.

La voz de Mono distrajo a Tigresa. La felina, olvidándose por un momento del combate, volteó el rostro para buscar a su cachorra en el salón. No estaba allí. Po aprovechó aquel instante y logró golpearla con una gancho a la mandíbula. Tigresa apenas si logró reaccionar, cuando un panzazo del panda la mando a chocar contra una pared. No tardó en levantarse, pero apenas si camino un par de pasos cuando calló de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Y el panda gana!- exclamó Mantis, dando saltitos de alegría en el hombro de Mono.

Ambos, junto a Grulla, se acercaron hasta el panda a festejar su victoria. Este estaba paralizado en su lugar, con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro. No podía creer lo que el mismo había hecho. Había derrotado a la Maestra Tigresa. La mas fuerte, radical y temida de los cinco furiosos. Para el, era todo un logro.

Víbora, Lee y Shuo, por su parte, se acercaron hasta Tigresa. Ella ya estaba de pie y, aunque le dolía la mandíbula por el golpe, miraba con una ancha sonrisa el pequeño festejo de los chicos.

-¡Aleluya!- exclamó Lee, elevando sus manos al aire -¡Le patearon el trasero a la orgullosa Maestra Tigresa!-.

Todos, menos Shuo, rieron ante aquello. Incluso Tigresa, aunque luego golpeó a su hermano en el hombro.

-Amiga ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Víbora -Digo, el golpe no fue para nada suave-.

Tigresa volteó a verla, con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro, y asintió.

-He recibido golpes peores- contestó, restándole importancia -Además, me distraje-.

Shuo bufó, molesto. Tomó la barbilla de Tigresa y prácticamente la obligó a ladear el rostro, comprobando si no tenía heridas peores. Tigresa gruño y le pegó un manotazo en la mano a Shuo, haciendo que la soltara.

-No tengo nada, Shuo- aseguró -¿Acaso nunca viste un combate de entrenamiento?-.

El tigre de bengala rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

-Es un abusivo-.

Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo y le propinó un golpe bastante fuerte en la nuca a su hermano. Se estaba comportando como un idiota. Pero antes de que reprochara algo, alguien la interrumpió.

-Fue una gran pelea, maestra-.

Habló Po a sus espaldas. Ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro, volteó a verlo.

-Has mejorado, guerrero dragón-.

Ambos juntaron su puño derecho con la palma de la mano izquierda y realizaron una pequeña reverencia. Se enderezaron y sonrieron. Po avanzó un paso y acunó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, inspeccionando el no haberla herido. Al menos, no demasiado. Tigresa se sonrojó un poco por aquello, mas no lo impidió.

-Al parecer, está todo bien- dijo el panda, sin soltar su rostro.

-Recibí un cañonazo y sigo viva- bromeó Tigresa -Un golpe tuyo no es nada-.

Se miraron a los ojos y, por unos instantes, se olvidaron del hecho que no estaban solos. A su alrededor, Víbora y Lee los miraban como si fueran la cosa ma linda del mundo. Mono, Mantis y Grulla se tapaban la boca para no reír a carcajadas puras y Shuo... no soportaba aquella "escenita". A su opinión, era patética. Odiaba que aquel panda, y cualquier macho, se le acercara a su hermanita.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero ¿Alguien vio a Lía?- preguntó, sabiendo cual seria el resultado.

Aquellas fueron las palabras mágicas que sacó a los tórtolas de su mundo y los devolvió a la realidad. Como si nada hubiera pasado, Tigresa volteó a ver a su hermano y arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Como que Lía no está?- preguntó, repasando el salón entero con la mirada.

-¡Que madre!- se mofó Shuo -Hasta que te das cuenta que tu hija no está-.

Tigresa abrió los ojos como platos, no se esperaba aquello y menos de Shuo. Molesta, apretó los puños y gruñó. Levantó una mano, dispuesta a golpear al tigre de bengala en el rostro. Pero antes de que eso sucediera, una mano de pelaje negro se cerró en torno a su muñeca y la detuvo. Confundida, volteó el rostro, solo para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Po.

-Hey, tranquila. Busquemos a Lía, ates de que destruya el palacio entero - habló el panda, con una sonrisa algo burlona –Además, tus golpes de puño son mas fuertes que tus cachetadas-.

Shuo, al ver aquella escena, rodó los ojos y bufó, molesto. Tigresa dejó escapar todo el aire que, inconcientemente, había acumulado en sus pulmones y, con una pequeña sonrisa, asintió. Lo mejor era calmarse. Después de todo, tampoco era como si la pequeña se hubiera escapado por el valle o algo así.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde buscamos?- preguntó Víbora, que miraba con una sonrisa al panda y la felina. Al parecer, ninguno se percató de que estaban con las manos entrelazadas.

-Yo empezaría por el salón de los héroes- contestó Tigresa –Demasiadas armas, seria como dejarla sola en una juguetería-.

-Bien, busquemos a la mini Tigresa antes de que acecine a alguien- dijo Mantis, desde el hombro de Mono, ganándose las risas de los demás.

-Están exagerando ¿Que daño puede hacer una pequeña de cuatro años en un lugar como este?-.

Entonces, comprendieron las palabras de Grulla. ¿Cuanto daño podía hacer Lía en el palacio? ¡Mucho! Sin decir mas nada, todos se dirigieron hasta las puertas. Tenían que buscar a aquella hija del demonio antes de que destrozara algo. Pero antes de llegar a las puertas, estas se abrieron de golpe.

-¡Miren lo que encontré!-.

La pequeña Lía apareció en la puerta, sosteniendo entre sus manitas un arma hecha de bambú, dividida en tres secciones unidas por una soga y pesas de acero en los extremos. Era la tri-bo-yao. Tomó de uno de los extremos la tri-bo-yao y entró al salón haciendo girar en el aire el otro extremo. Con horror, Tigresa observó como en uno de esos movimientos, una de las pesas de la tri-bo-yao casi golpeó en la cabeza a Lía. Inmediatamente, salí corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡LÍA, SUELTA ESO!- gritó, algo desesperada.

Intentaba acercarse a la cachorra para quitarle aquello de las manos. Pero cada vez que daba un paso, tenía que retroceder dos para esquivar un golpe seguro en el rostro. Lía echó a correr por todo el saló. Haciendo girar, con movimientos torpes, la tri-bo-yao entre sus brazos y golpeando solo el aire y esquivando por milímetros las pesas de esta, con las que casi se golpeaba.

-¡LÍA!- volvió a gritar Tigresa, esta ves, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

En cierto punto, la escena era bastante cómica. Tigresa, a pasos torpes, corría por todo el saló sin poder alcanzar a Lía, quien no dejaba de jugar con aquella arma. Pero para ella no. Si Lía se hería seria su culpa. Por haberla perdido de vista.

-¿Deberíamos intervenir?- preguntó Mono a Lee, también algo preocupado.

-No lo creo- contestó el tigre siberiano -Tigresa es la madre, Lía la hija... no hay nada en que intervenir-.

-¿Apuestas?- preguntó Mantis, desde el hombro del simio. Pero nadie contestó -Bien, ignórenme-.

-¡Vayan a ayudarla!- exclamó Víbora -Lee, Shuo o quien sea-.

-oigan ¿Y Po?- preguntó Grulla.

Por otro lado, Lía reía divertida con su travesura. No quería hacer enojar a nadie. Solo que estaba aburrida y quería algo de atención.

-¡Lía!- escuchó que su madre la llamaba -detente o te castigo por un año- amenazó Tigresa.

No entendía por que la cachorra se comportaba de aquella manera. Cuando estaban en Kenshi, era traviesa, pero al menos era obediente y más respetuosa. Desde que habían llegado al palacio, se comportaba como una maleducada y solo causaba problemas.

-¡Atrápame!- exclamó la pequeña.

Pero no alcanzó a correr ni un metro, cuando un par de brazos robustos y de pelaje negro la detuvieron y unas manos naranjas le quitaron la tri-bo-yao.

-¡Oye!- exclamó, molesta.

Algo temerosa, levantó la mirada, solo para encontrarse con el rostro de su madre. Tigresa parecía echar fuego por las fosas nasales y se podía escuchar claramente como gruñía. Como acto reflejo, Lía tragó grueso y se aferro a los brazos de Po que aun la sostenían. Buscó ayuda en los ojos del panda, pero este solo negó y la soltó. Para luego volver con los demás. El no se metería en eso ya que Tigresa era quien debía reprender a la cachorra… eso y por temor a la felina. _Suerte, pequeña- la necesitas_. Deseó mentalmente, con algo de lastima al ver a la felina mayor tan molesta.

-¡TE DIJE QUE SOLTARAS ESTO!- gritó Tigresa, arrojando a un lado la tri-bo-yao.

Lía clavó la mirada en el suelo y jugó con sus pulgares.

-solo estaba jugando- contestó, en un tímido murmullo.

-¡¿JUGANO?!- Tigresa emitió una risa sarcástica, aunque luchaba contra las ganas de llorar -¿TIENES IDEA DEL DAÑO QUE TE HUBIERAS PODIDO CAUSAR? ¡SI ESA COSA TE HUBIERA GOLPEADO PODRIAS HABER MUERTO! ¿O ACASO CREES QUE GRITO SOLO PORQUE ME GUSTA?

-emm… ¿Si?- contestó la cachorra, con una pequeña sonrisa. Grave error.

-¡LÍA!...

Al otro lado del salón, los demás observaban en silencio como Tigresa reprendía a gritos a Lía, quien cada vez parecía más pequeña ante su madre y ya estaba llorando. Hasta que Lee decidió que era demasiado. Entendía que Lía se portaba mal y que Tigresa no era paciente, en realidad, desde que llegaron que ya veía venir el reto que se estaba llevando Lía. Pero odiaba ver llorar a la pequeña. Caminó hasta donde estaban madre e hija y colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermana. Ella, inmediatamente, volteó a verlo.

-Tigresa, ya basta- ordenó, serio, como pocas veces se lo veía –Cálmate, estas muy nerviosa-.

La felina mantuvo el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada dura por unos segundos, pero luego asintió. Era cierto. Estaba estresada por todo y ver que Lía casi se lastimaba con aquella cosa había sido demasiado. Aun algo alterada, asintió.

-Shuo, Lee encárguense ustedes- dijo, con un hilo de voz. Sentía un nudo terrible en la garganta –Que no salga de su cuarto hasta la cena-.

Ambos mencionados asintieron sin decir nada. Shuo tomó a Lía en sus brazos y juntó a Lee se dirigieron a la puerta. La pequeña, aun llorando, escondió la cara en el cuello de su tío y se abrazó a el con fuerza. Mono, Mantis y Grulla le siguieron, dejando a Po y Víbora solos con Tigresa. La felina, sin importarle nada, se cubrió la cara con sus manos y dejó caer las lágrimas acumuladas. Las imágenes que se le venían a la mente al recordar a Lía con aquella cosa, eran las misma que protagonizaban sus pesadillas… los recuerdos eran dolorosos y jamás los podría olvidar.

Po y Víbora se miraron entre ellos y luego voltearon a ver a Tigresa, preocupados. ¿Por que Tigresa lloraba? Po, preocupado, fue el primero en reaccionar. Se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro.

-¿Tigresa?- llamó -¿Estas bien?-.

La felina volteó a verlo y negó. Po quedó congelado. Nunca la había visto de aquella forma... Tigresa tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y las lágrimas habían empapado sus mejillas.

-Tigresa ¿Por que lloras?- preguntó Víbora, igual o mas preocupada que el panda.

-No... no... no es nada- contestó entre sollozos la felina, mientras trataba de limpiarse las lagrimas -Tengo que... iré a hablar con Lía. Le debo una disculpa-.

Tigresa se dispuso a irse. No a disculparse precisamente, si no a algún lugar donde llorar sin que nadie la viera. Pero a penas si dio un paso, cuando la cola de Víbora y la mano de Po se cerraron en tornó a su muñeca, deteniéndola.

-Ah, no. Eso no, señora- espetó Víbora, algo alterada -Tú estas muy nerviosa, creo que hasta acabas de entrar en crisis. No creas que te iras sin una explicación-.

Tigresa, sin contestar y con un brusco movimiento, se soltó del agarre de ambos.

-No tengo nada que explicarles- masculló.

Trataba de sonar seria y segura. Pero el tic nervioso en su oreja derecha y su cola serpenteando en el aire la delataban. Ambos, Po y Víbora, negaron con la cabeza.

-¡Mírate!- exclamó Po, señalándola con la mano -Esta no es la Tigresa que conocemos. Estas estresada, nerviosa y bastante alterada... al menos desde ayer-.

-Eso, desde que Shifu leyó aquella carta has estado muy... rara- le siguió Víbora.

-Tigresa, ¿Que te sucede?-.

La felina pasó la mirada desde el panda y la reptil. Ellos tenían razón. Estaba alterada. Saber que vería a Jian la tenia nerviosa. No quería que aquel gato se acercara a Lía y tampoco quería tenerlo cerca. Finalmente, tomó aire y se relajo. Les debía una explicación, aunque fuese una pequeña. Pero antes de que dijera algo...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-.

Aquel grito se escuchó desde las habitaciones. Extrañados, los tres se miraron entre si. Sabían perfectamente de quien era aquella voz... Song.

-Ustedes quédense caqui, yo iré- dijo Po, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Tigresa negó e intentó ir, pero la cola de Víbora se enroscó en su muñeca, deteniéndola.

-Está bien, Po- contestó la reptil, viendo como el panda se iba -Ahora, Tigresa. Me explicaras todo y quiero la verdad-.

Se habían quedado solas y Tigresa no tenia escapatoria. No podía mentirle a su amiga, ella la descubriría.

-¿La verdad?-.

-La verdad-.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Bueno... ¿Que les digo? Enserio, no se me ocurre nada jejeje... bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, dejen review (que me deprimo) XD jajjaja... ok, no. **

**Ahora, me voy a comer chocolate y estudiar para el examen de mañana XD… ¡HASTA PRONTO!**


End file.
